Love Lies and Life
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: Olivia Pope too young to understand life and looking for love... Sometimes you have to lie to make up for another lie. Can Fitz forgive her for the lies and secrets she kept...even if she felt it was because she lied she had no choice but lie again and again until the truth finally came out. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Lies and Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy reading.**

"Come Caleb it's time to go." Liv calls for her 4 year old son. Caleb comes running into the room. "Mommy I can't find my shoe can I wear these ones?" Liv looks down at Caleb's feet and exhales with a sigh. "Caleb honey you are not wearing two different shoes. What were you doing all this time?" Caleb smiles at his mother and hunches his shoulders. "Words Caleb, use your words. Mommy needs to hear your words." "I don't know mommy I can't find it." Liv takes Caleb by his small hand and they both go back to his bedroom to find the mate to one of the two shoes he has on. She finds both shoes in his toy box. "You really are good Caleb but mommies better. Why are both shoes in the toy box? Never mind." Liv removes one of the Nike shoes and puts on the correct mate that goes with it. "Mommy why can't I wear it like this" "Because they don't match Caleb now let's go." Liv and Caleb leave for her best friends Abby's.

"Abs, thank you so much for keeping him I really appreciate this I will pick him up right after my interview." Liv states once she enters Abby's home. "Don't worry about it Liv he's my godson and I love spending time with him." Caleb takes off once he enters the home to his toy area Abby has set up just for him. "You just kill this interview I'm rooting for you." Liv smiles at Abby's statement. "Thank you Abs. I will call you right after." Liv leaves and heads to her interview.

22 year old Abby Whalen was Olivia's best friend she met during her last year of high school. Abby was failing her AP Calculus class and Liv was a wiz with numbers. She was so smart that she was skipped a grade in middle school and was due to graduate a week before her 17th birthday. Abby and Liv was in study hall together as Liv was a tutor for other students who needed extra help for graduation. After helping Abby pass her Calculus course they became friends. Abby had lost her parent in a plane crash a year prior to her graduation and was left with trust fund which allowed her to live without struggle or ever needing to work. But her work ethics instilled into her by her father wouldn't allow her to just sit around and do nothing because she had money. With her own estate she was doing well at such a young age.

21 year old Olivia Pope is a single mom whom had her share of struggles, Her father Norman Pope who she loved dearly when Olivia was just 12 was sent to prison for killing her mother's lover after walking in on them in his house, in his bed and an alcoholic mother Candice Pope who didn't know a good man even if god himself brought him to her. At 17 years of age Olivia left home only to return a year later to ask her mom for her birth certificate and social security card. This would also be the first and last time Candice Pope would meet her grandson Caleb who at the time was only a year old. Yes Olivia was a teen mom who ran away from home after her mother found out she was pregnant and threatened to have whomever the boy that impregnated her locked up for statutory rape. But this wasn't the only reason Olivia ran. Her mother's boyfriend at the time who always gave Olivia creepy vibes decided to get her mother drunk the day she found Olivia in the bathroom puking her guts out to make his move.

**4 years earlier…**

Olivia had been feeling nauseated for several days. She didn't want to believe what her beste Abby told her. But now that she keeps finding herself face down in the toilet she thinks Abby may just be right. "Olivia…what the hell are you doing?" Her mother yells as she forces the bathroom door open with her boyfriend Rick standing behind her. Liv looks up with fear in her eyes as she faces her mother but she can't answer her because the nausea is hitting her with a vengeance. "Yo fast ass is pregnant throwing up and shit." Candice yells with her hand on her hip. "Yep baby she ain't had no period this month neither." Rick adds. "Oh shut the hell up Rick I know that I told yo dumb ass." Rick steps back and smirks. Liv is too weak to respond and the nausea won't let up. Her mother then tosses a pregnancy test at her. "When you finish throwing up I want your ass to piss on that stick and Olivia if you're pregnant I swear to god I'm having whatever little boy you been fucking locked up for rape and your ass getting an abortion." Finally a very weak Olivia looks up at her mom with fear in her eyes as she lifts the pregnancy test from the floor. Her mother then closes the bathroom door as she stands in front of Olivia. "Now that you've finally stopped throwing up get your ass up and piss on that stick." Olivia was terrified. She followed her mother's instructions and peed on the pregnancy stick getting a positive plus sign and a really angry mother as a result.

She was diminished to whore status with constant threats to have the boy involved locked up. Her mother continues to ask Liv who the boy was and Liv would say she didn't really know him. She only knew him by his nick name that everyone called him by Tripp which was a lie but she had to think fast because these were the same words the boy or shall we say man since he was 21 years old told her after finding out she was only 16 turning 17 in two weeks. His conversation played over and over in her head actually that entire night played over and over. _She and her new best friend 18 year old Abigail decided to go to a party after Olivia snuck out of the house to escape the lustful stares of her mother's boyfriend. With fake id in hand they were ready to have fun. "Abbs do you think we will really be able to get in?" Abby turns to Liv "Yes as long as you don't act your age Liv." Liv looks at her "What do you mean?" Abby exhales "Just follow my lead we got this ok?" "Ok." Liv agrees. They knock on the door and their Id's are checked. Once they enter they find all college kids drinking and partying likes there's no tomorrow. Two hours into the party Liv can't help but notice a handsome guy who is constantly staring at her. She has also been checking him out as well. Abby is having the time of her life and disappears and Liv is enjoying herself as well but a bit bashful and unsure of herself in this environment. But after a few drinks she begins to loosen up and mingle a bit more. She stops to talk to a group of guys and that when it happened. The handsome guy who had been checking her out all night approached her. "Hey beautiful, I couldn't help but notice you since your clearly the prettiest girl here. What's your name?" Giddy and nervous Liv turns to him and smiles "Olivia." He smiles back "Hello Olivia my name is Fitz. Care if I hang out with you for a while?" Liv heart drops into her stomach because this guy is fine as hell and wants to hang out with her. Her young mind is in glee. "Um sure." Fitz leans on the counter "So Olivia how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Trying to appear older Liv not yet familiar with the never ask a women her age rules answers. "Eighteen." "Really? Well I'm 21 and really interested in getting to know you." Fitz was a man whore at this time. His main goal was to get in a girls panties and add a notch to his already full belt. "I'd like that. I would like to get to know you too." Fitz smiles and nods to his friends. "Let go somewhere private it's a bit noisy in here." Liv being naive as she was agreed all the while pretending to be older than she really was. _

_They walk around the property and get to know more about each other. After about an hour of talking they both ended up in one of the bedrooms. Liv heart is palpitating in her chest. Not just because she knows where this could lead but because she has really taken a liking to Fitz and a part of her want it to happen. Not because she's loose but because she's afraid that she may one day have to fight off her mother's boyfriend, and she'd rather give her V-card away to someone she likes than someone trying to take it from her. "Are you really 18 Olivia because you really look younger?" Liv pulls out her Id and shows it to Fitz. "Now are you really 21 Fitz because you really look younger." Liv throws back imitate him. Fitz pulls out his Id and shows it to her. Liv hand it back to him and smiles. "So what do you want to do now?" Liv asks. "It's up to you Olivia but I really want to kiss you." A part of Fitz wanted to really get to know Liv, but his bad boy persona wouldn't allow him to. "Ok." Liv agrees "Kiss me." She follows up with. Fitz leans in and kisses Liv. Every nerve in Liv body awakens. She has never felt like this before. Things get heated up pretty fast and Liv is scared to death. Before she can really figure it all out Fitz hand is in her underwear and probing her entrance. There were soft words exchanged. Fitz runs his hand over her never before touched garden. Liv has completely and utterly lost her resolved and is going to go all the way but first she must tell Fitz something she feels is important. "Wait Fitz…I have to tell you something." Fitz stops his hand movements and looks down at Liv. "Ok." "Umm…I've never done this before." Fitz heart dam near stops and his manhood jumps. "Oh wow, do you want to stop?" Liv shakes her head. "No no I just wanted to tell you." "Ok do I need to use a condom so you don't get you know…?" "I'm on birth control for my cycle it gets kinda bad." Fitz is somewhat relieved. He really wanted to experience Olivia with no barriers. Fitz always wrapped up but in this moment he wanted to feel everything because in his mind she was going to be his and only his. Diving back into the kiss Fitz compliment Liv on how good she smells and feels._

_As the moment continued they were both finally naked and ready to take the leap. "You ready Liv? This will hurt at first but I promise it will get better after a few minutes." Yes she whispers out as her fears increase but her body is tingling all over and she ignores the voice inside her head telling her to stop. Fitz kisses her and slowly begins to enter her opening. Liv breath hitches and she arches her back. Her nails deeply digging into Fitz's back. Fitz releases her from the kiss as he looks into Liv's eyes guilt hits him he stops with only the head of his penis inside of her. "You ok?" Fitz asks and she nods yes but he doesn't continue because the guilt is building. "Liv I can't do this. I think we should stop." Liv almost panics she's come too far to just stop. She wants this she needs this so her immature mind thinks. So without warning or preparation she wraps her legs around Fitz back and grips him by the buttocks and pulls him to her cause him to penetrate her. She screams out while biting her lip from the pain muffling the sound somewhat. Fitz is not prepared for this and grunts out loudly losing all ability to stop himself from ejaculating prematurely. "Fuuuuck Liv, shit shit shit." Embarrassed he doesn't mention he just came inside of her. Liv not having experience doesn't realize it either. Fitz is just thankful Liv is on birth control. "Why'd you do that?" Fitz asks as he places his head in Liv neck as his load releases. "Because I don't want you to stop now that the hard part is over can we continue?" She says timidly. Fitz immediately begins to harden again not completely losing his erection they continue. _

_Fitz and Liv both are overwhelmed with the sensation they are feeling. So Fitz makes sure to give Liv and experience she will never forget because from this moment on she belongs to him. An hour later the two clean up and return to the party. Liv checks her phone only to find that Abby has been calling and texting her for the last 20 minutes when she spots her once she and Fitz was coming down the stairs. She wasn't the only one who noticed them so did a girl named Mellie Sinclair Fitz's ex-girlfriend. Liv tells Fitz she will be right back she had to go check on her friend. He kisses her before she walks away. As Liv approaches Abby they both go outside because Abby wants every detail. _

_As Fitz goes to the kitchen area for a drink Mellie approaches him. "I hope you didn't fuck her cause she's only 16." Fitz plays it cool as he downs his drink. "Shut up Mellie you don't know what you're talking about. She's 18 and a senior about to graduate next week." Mellie turns serious "I'm serious Fitzgerald that girl is only 16, she goes to Washington High and was dating my cousin Max who is also 16. Please tell me you didn't have sex with that girl upstairs?" Fitz heart drops into his stomach. He knows when Mellie is lying and right now she's not. "It's cool Mellie I didn't have sex with her." Mellie is relieved because for one she and Fitz are leaving for Yale next week and for two she wanted him back and that couldn't happen if he was sleeping with underage girls. "But thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it." He kisses Mellie on the cheek and walks away trying to not let his fear and anger show. He goes outside in the direction he saw Liv and Abby go looking for her. He finds them by Abby's car down the street and approaches with fire in his eyes. "You're 16?!" He yells and Liv and Abby turn to him startled both looking like deer caught in headlights. "Huh?" Liv utters "You fucking lied to me you fucking set me up." Liv steps back from his approach. "Fiiiitz…I…I." "Give me your purse!" "What? No!" "Give me your fucking purse Olivia!" "Hey you can't talk to my friend like that!" Abby yells but the look in Fitz eyes make her think twice. Fitz pulls out Liv's wallet and finds her drivers permit along with her fake id revealing her true age. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Olivia why did you do this? I could go to jail. You just made me out to be a perverted child molester. OMG I'm fucked, I'm fucked, I'm fucked." Liv is so scared at this point. She never thought about this part. She never knew it really was a law since he was only 4 years older than her. She needed to fix this she really liked Fitz and never meant to hurt him or put him in harm's way by jeopardizing his freedom. "Fitz I swear I won't say anything to anybody." "Liv you are 16." "I'll be 17 in two week though." Fitz stops and looks at her realizing just how naïve Liv really is. "You know what you stay the fuck away from me. You've fucked up my life Olivia. I'm a fucking child molester now. I sleep with a kid. You are a kid Olivia FUCK!" With tears in her eyes Liv promises to never tell a soul about her and Fitz well except Abby since she was already privy to the information. Fitz would later leave for college and Liv would return to her unhappy life until she runs away and stays with Abby after sharing everything she's been going through with her even her surprise pregnancy._

**Present Day...**

Liv leaves for her interview with her mentor and ex-college professor Cyrus Beene. He told Liv to look him up when she graduated. Though it was hard Olivia pushed through and finished college in 4 years while being a single mom with the help of Abby and childcare. She now had a Master's in Communications and Accounting. She was hoping one day to open her own Accounting Firm. One hour later she calls Abby and shares that she got the job at Beene & Novak Law as an accountant. Abby is over the moon with the news. She owns for the local broadcasting corporation for XYZ news a major new outlet in the city. She and Liv decided to meet up to celebrate at kid zone giving Caleb room to play while they had ice cream. As the two women talked while keeping a close eye on Caleb Abby looks at Liv and dam near chokes on the cold cream as she sees someone familiar walking their way. "Liv Liv…Oh shit, it's him, it's him Liv he's walking over here." Liv scrunches up her face as she looks at Abby "Who's walking over here Abby what's wrong…" Liv turns around to see who Abby is so worked up about and her heart falls into her stomach with panic. "Olivia Abby wow you two are still hanging out?" Liv turns to look for Caleb then back at the man that just approached them. "Fitz…Hi." "Hello Fitz" Fitz had gotten even finer if that was even possible. He bluish gray eyes sparkle just like Caleb's his crooked smile also like Caleb. Fitz awkwardly stood with his back to Caleb facing Abby and Liv. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you Liv. I just wanted to apologize to you…you know about what happened years ago. I blamed you for everything that happened when I was the adult and clearly irresponsible for what happened. I sort of took advantage of you and I just wanted to apologize. I said that if I ever saw you again that I would and seeing you here today I was given that chance the fact that I'm still walking around a free man says a lot about you Liv and you as well Abby."

Just as Olivia and Abby are about to reply Caleb comes running with tears in his eyes. "Mommy mommy I fall down and my knee is bweeding." Fitz smiles not yet seeing the little boys face. Liv hearing her son cry scoops him up and momentarily forgets that Fitz is there. Her first concern was her son. "Let mommy see, don't cry baby." Liv and Abby both are so consumed with Caleb they totally ignore Fitz presence until he speaks. "Liv you have a son?" Everyone turns to look at Fitz including Caleb with a tear stained face. "Umm yes." Caleb just stares at Fitz as Fitz stares at Caleb "Liv how old is he?" Liv nervously tries to end the encounter. "Um Fitz it was really nice seeing you again thanks for the apology but I need to tend to my son." Fitz not one to be ignored "Hey little man what's your name and how old are you?" Caleb feeling a since of familiarity says "Caleb…I four." Fitz decides to keep going knowing that children are so innocent they only speak on what they know. "Nice to meet you Caleb I'm Fitz." Caleb sniffles and says "Nu...un you daddy. Mommy he daddy from the picture." In that moment everyone's world stood still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: I have to say you guys never seem to amaze me. I purposely didn't comment on the first chapter because I wanted your honest responses to this story. Thank You! I'm really smiling over here. There will be a lot of moving parts to this story as we bounce back and forth from past to present. Liv's mom will return as will her dad. I should have titled this Life Lies and Love because that is the actual order of this story, but anywho blame it on my dyslexia. LOL! Liv's teen years this was me of course even the pregnancy part. But I survived my son is now 33 years old and successful. I was that naïve teen with the alcoholic mother and pedophile creep living in our home. So this hits home for me I was actually raped. Don't worry I've overcome that part of my life and writing was a big part of my survival allowing me to freely talk about it. Well enough about me let get back to the story. Also the photo I've chosen for this story is my version of Caleb.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 2**

"Liv you have a son?" Everyone turns to look at Fitz including Caleb with a tear stained face. "Umm yes." Caleb just stares at Fitz as Fitz stares at Caleb "Liv how old is he?" Liv nervously tries to end the encounter. "Um Fitz it was really nice seeing you again thanks for the apology but I need to tend to my son." Fitz not one to be ignored "Hey little man what's your name and how old are you?" Caleb feeling a since of familiarity says "Caleb…I four." Fitz decides to keep going knowing that children are so innocent they only speak on what they know. "Nice to meet you Caleb I'm Fitz." Caleb sniffles and says "Nu..un you daddy mommy he daddy from the picture." In that moment everyone's world stood still.

Liv's skin turned an ash grey as if she needed lotion on her skin and Abby's face was white as a ghost. Fitz was shocked to say the least. He reaches out to the little boy. "Nice to meet you Caleb you actually look just like me. Isn't that right mommy?" This rhetorical question and the sarcasm in Fitz's voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone except Caleb that is. "Fitz I can explain." Fitz raises his eyes to Liv. "Explain what Liv that you once again lied to me." He lower his voice because he can sense his anger rising. "That that entire night was filled with lies because I'm looking at the proof in the form of a four year old child right now. Oh yeah you have a lot of explaining to do."

Abby steps forward. "Liv let me take Caleb so you guys can talk. I'll be at the playground." Liv hands Caleb off to Abby and folds her arms across her chest as she tries to control her heart from jumping out of her chest. Fitz reaches out and shuffles Caleb's hair and smiles at him. He can't believe how much he resembles him. It's like seeing himself in a child's body. Once Caleb and Abby are out of ear shot Fitz turns back to Liv. "Can we sit for a minute Fitz?" Fitz reluctantly sits down as he keeps looking back at Caleb. Finally giving Liv is undivided attention. "Talk."

Liv fidgets with her hands as she tries to figure out where to begin. "Fitz…I didn't lie to you about anything except my age. I didn't plan any of this or anything from that night except to sneak into a college party and have fun. Everything else just sort of happened. I was on birth control and didn't find out I was pregnant until a month later when I suddenly started having horrible morning sickness. That's when my mother knew and made me take a pregnancy test. I…" Fitz cuts her off. "So how come once you found out you never told me? Hell Liv he's four years old."

"Fitz I'm trying to explain."

"No you're trying to justify. I don't believe a word you say and I'm pissed off as hell right now. At this very moment my life once again has changed forever. Do you know how long I beat myself up after finding out your age? Years Olivia, now that I finally able to come to grips with my actions I find out I have a son. A son Olivia! And the guilt has now resurfaced. I am now engaged about to be married, do you know what this means?"

"I know you're engaged and I swear I was going to tell you but it just never seemed like the right time."

"Sure you were I need to figure somethings out. I will contact you this weekend to see my son and discuss this further. Put your number in my phone I'm going to say goodbye to my son." Fitz throws his phone on the table and walks over to the play area.

Fitz was so angry right now that he completely forget he was turned on when he saw Liv up close for the first time in four years. He had completely removed her from his memory and thoughts after finding acceptance in his past mistakes and forgiving himself for his poor choses in his younger years. For more than a year he feared sleeping with Liv would surely put him in prison for years to come but it never did. There was never any proof that that day ever happened until now in the form of a four year old. Fitz caught himself smiling as he thought of Caleb with his crooked smile and bluish grey eyes and curly soft hair. It quickly faded as realized what this meant. He was a dad. He past sins has come back and he needed to deal with it. He couldn't fix the past but he needed to stand in his present and make plans for moving forward in his future which now included a child. How would he explain this to his fiancé Mellie Sinclair? They reconciled in college and are now engaged to be married and may even have a child on the way even though Mellie denies being pregnant Fitz has this feeling that she is. He was excited about the possibility which is why he stopped a kid zone to relish in the thought of one day coming here with his child when he spotted Abby and from the back what he thought looked like Liv.

Fitz needed to think and someone to talk to so he called up his buddy Tom and asked him to meet him at a downtown bar they frequent often. "Hey Fitz Mellie giving you a hard time again you sound stressed on the phone what's up man?"

"Tom man you have no idea."

"Well let me get you another drink and then you can enlighten me." Tom orders another drink for his long time high school buddy. They both just sat there for a few minutes not saying anything when finally Fitz began to open up. "Do you remember when I told you about the one chick who lied to me about her age?"

"Yeah." Tom says as he slowly turns to look at him.

"She had a kid…my kid."

"What…how…wait a minute you knocked her up?"

"Yeah I think she lied about being on birth control just like she lied about her being 18. I now have a four year old son as a result of her lies."

"Is she still fine as hell though?"

"Tom come on man I'm serious but yes she still fine as hell matter of fact she's even more beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her, but I'm so angry right now none of that matters."

"So what are you going to do? Did you tell Mellie yet?"

Tom never liked Mellie she was too needy and condescending for his taste. She acted as if she was entitled and that's always bothered Tom. Everyone knew Fitz came from money including Mellie and for years she has been trying to latch on to Fitz and now that she has him she walks around like she's the Queen of all things Fitz.

"I have to tell her and she's going to be pissed, you do remember she was the one who told me about Liv and I flat out lied and said I didn't sleep with her that night when Mellie asked me."

Tom knows Mellie is going to hold this over Fitz head to get her way. He needed to make sure that didn't happen. "Don't tell her yet man."

"What?" Fitz looks at Tom puzzling

"Just hold out on telling Mellie. You know how she gets. She will hold this over you forever. You already said you don't really love her and feels she saved you by telling you about Liv. Why are you marrying her anyway?" Tom asks feeling dumbfounded

"Because man she's always been in my corner she knows me. She knows what I like and dislike and she's put up with all the females I've taken down and still stood by me."

"Have you ever asked yourself why? Why would someone as beautiful as Mellie lower herself to a man that constantly cheated on her broke up with her then took her back? She has a reason and it isn't because she loves you that's for sure." Fitz just ponders on Tom's statement and decides to pay it no mind. "Well I still need to figure all this out how to move forward."

"Well deal with this Olivia chick and your kid first. Are you sure he's yours?"

"Yeah he's definitely mine he looks just like me he just mixed race. Liv is black."

"Really? Damn I thought I was the only one who loved chocolate."

"Naw man I don't know what it is but to me black women are so beautiful especially Liv don't get me wrong I think all women are beautiful but Liv... I love her beautiful skin and pouty lips and when she looks at me with those doe eyes…." Fitz gulps down his drink and shakes his head as he adjusts his boner. "Is I appropriate to think about her in this way now that she of legal age?"

"Yep, hell I've never met her and I have a boner just from your description of her."

"Dude really?"

"My badd man I just told you I love beautiful black women too. I'm a man first Fitz. I would never cross that line though you are my brother. Are you still angry?" Tom decides to change the subject.

"Not as much. I do need to have a talk with her though and figure out what's next. Check this out." Fitz pulls out his phone and shows Tom the picture he took of Caleb. "His name is Caleb he's looks like a minnie me." Tom takes the phone and looks at the picture.

"Dam man you are in trouble this little guy is definitely your kid. Mellie is going to shit bricks when you tell her."

"I know right."

_**Some chapters will be short and some long. This allows me to update more frequently. Leave a review. I love your reactions.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Lies and Life**_

_**A/N: Yessssss, I'm back again my brain won't shut off. Don't worry I will be sleep in about an hour from the time I upload this chapter. Mellie gets no love from the Scandal family. LOL! Caleb is the cutes. Fitz is a lot to deal with. I love Abby and Liv's friendship as well. I also love Tom as Fitz beste. Is Mellie pregnant? Let's find out. Will Liv and Fitz come to and understanding? Don't get dizzy while reading this chapter. The world wind continues. Happy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Once Fitz left Liv and Abby gathered Caleb and headed to Liv's apartment. Abby decided to stay with Liv for emotional support. "Are you ok Liv? I know this is hard." Liv sits on the sofa and exhales. "I don't know Abs. I really messed up. He's really pissed off at me. Did you see how angry he was? I so didn't intend for him to find out like this."

"I think he will come around at least I hope he will." Liv drops her head into her hands. "I'm sorry Liv. I know this must be hard for you. But don't start stressing let's just wait until this weekend and see what he says."

"Yeah maybe you're right. I don't start work until Monday so maybe he and I can come to some kind of understanding."

"Hopefully so but girl I must say you baby daddy is still fiiiine as hell." "I know right!" Both women break out in laughter. Liv an Abby hang out a bit more before Abby leaves to head home. After feeding and bathing Caleb Liv retires to her bedroom. She was still worked up over her run in with Fitz and decided to surf the net for more information on his supposed fiancé Mellie. She learns that Mellie comes from a simple life middle class upraising with two hard working parents. She's an only child 25 years old graduate from Yale. "That's it?" Liv says softly to herself. "This bitch don't work why go to college if you're not going to work." Liv continues speaking her thoughts out loud. She studies Mellie's profile trying to remember where she knows her from. Then it comes to her Max.

"Damn this going to interesting if she's feels as entitled as Max was." Liv then pulls up Fitz's profile 25 years old prominent Lawyer for Grant Law an only child of Robert and Edith Grant, Robert a lawyer as well and Edith a retired politician. Even though Liv already knew this about Fitz it behooved her how Fitz was so sweet to her when they met only to read the total opposite about him in media about him being a fast moving ladies' man making a name for himself as a lawyer now engaged. Was he a ladies' man back when she met him? He didn't appear to be. She felt he really liked her until he found out her age. How did he find out anyway? She always wondered this. She felt like she was all his when they were in that room together he had told her as much. They even discuss her going to Yale. Liv ran her hand across the computer screen admiring Fitz standing in an Armani Suit as he posed for the picture. After about another 20 minutes Liv checked on Caleb finding him fast asleep she turns in for the night.

Later that night Fitz is at home going through Liv's Facebook page but there was nothing there. Her social media pages had not been used in over 3 years. _Guess she really didn't want me to find out about my son. Fitz thinks to himself_. The only thing he can find is that she graduated from Princeton at the top of her class with honors two years early. Wow Fitz thinks to himself. She did this while raising a child. Fitz is impressed but the anger comes back because he could have and should have been there for his son even if they had to keep it on the low as Fitz shuts down his computer Mellie walks in. "Hey honey."

"Mellie, where are you coming from and where have you been its 10'oclock at night?"

"I stopped by my parent's house." Mellie lies. Fitz watches her and she's looking a bit pale. "Mellie are you ok you don't look so good. You look like you're about to barf."

Mellie does her best to compose her nausea. She can't believe she let herself get pregnant. Babies were definitely not her forte or in her plans. She plans to marry Fitz and live life to her fullest while shopping and hanging with the rich and famous. "I'm fine honey I just think it's something I ate." Mellie rushes to the master bathroom just in time to release everything in her stomach. Fitz gets up and follows her to the bathroom. Bending down to hold her hair he can't help but ask the question. "Mellie are you pregnant?" She can't answer right away, but finally says "No I just ate something bad. I should be fine by morning." Fitz helps her get cleaned up and they retire to bed after he feed her some ginger ale.

The following morning Fitz wakes up to an empty bed. Mellie has already left. He showers and dresses and head to work. After about an hour of being there he decides to leave because he can't get his mind of Liv and Caleb. After looking up Liv's address through a private source he drives to her home. He waits until he sees someone coming out and walks up and catches the door before heading to her apartment. He knocks on the door. He hears Caleb yell to his mom that someone's at the door. Liv then appears and is frozen. "Fitz." She's says in a shaky voice "How…what…why are you here you said we'd talk this weekend it's only Thursday?"

"I couldn't wait. We need to talk now." "Hi daddy." Caleb says as he joins his mother at the door. Fitz smiles and his heart melts. "Hey Caleb." He scoops him up and walks right past Liv without being invited in. Liv just closes the door and turns around but continues to stand in the same spot. _Dam he smells good_. She thinks to herself. She watches him play with Caleb as if he hasn't just met him yesterday and Caleb not needing to warm up to him just laughs and talks to Fitz as if he's known him all his life. _Well at lease I did something right _she thinks. "Do you want something to drink?" She asks Fitz. "Yeah sure what do you have?" She thinks "Wine, juice, water…milk." Fitz looks at her "Water is fine." Liv goes and retrieves a bottled water and returns handing it to him.

"Mommy can I show daddy my room?"

"Maybe later baby right now mommy and daddy needs to talk. Can you go play in your room for a bit?" Fitz chimes in "How about I see it after I finish talking to mommy?"

Caleb smiles and says ok taking off running to his room. Fitz looks around Liv apartment and walk over to her sofa making himself comfortable. "Have a seat Liv let's talk." Liv sit on the love seat across from him. He can't help but to admire her natural beauty and the desire that is building inside of him for her. "Nice place, kind of small but nice." Liv takes his comment as a dig. "Everybody don't come from money like you do. I like my apartment it's just enough for Caleb and I and since I know you didn't come her to talk about my small…nice apartment just say what you came to say or ask what you came to ask.

"Did you do all this on purpose?" His first question "No."

"Where you really on birth control?" Second question "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liv shifts in her seat "I was scared also I made a promise to you to never tell a soul about our encounter and I didn't want you to go to prison. I figured if people manly my mother found out who you were she would go through with her threat to have you charged with ra… having sex with me."

"So does anybody else now I'm Caleb's father?" She looks up at him after shifting her eyes to the floor embarrassed that she was that naïve and she's cause all of this to happening.

"Just Abby." Fitz looks at her and then sits back on the sofa "How did you keep your mother from reporting me or finding out who I am?"

"I ran away." Liv bites her lip and Fitz internally groans. "Not just because of the pregnancy but because my mother's boyfriend tried to rape me while she was laid out drunk."

4 Year ago….

"You little fast ass wench done went and got yourself knock-up. Your ass gonna tell me who the boy is you been fucking running yo fast ass around her like you grown. You lucky I'm not in the mood to deal with your ass tonight but tomorrow yo ass going to the clinic and you gonna tell me who this boy is. Now get yo ass in your room and you better not come out or sneak out this house. If you do you better not bring yo ass back here and I mean that." Rich walks up "Baby I went to the store to get us more to drink. I know you gone need one after finding out she done went and got herself pregnant. Here baby I fixed you a drink." Candice takes the drink and gulps it down while Rick watched ready to refill her glass. As they walked back downstairs Rick looks back at Liv with a smirk as he licked his lips sending a chill down Liv's spine.

Liv quickly goes to her room and closes and locks her door. Panic is starting to set in. Something in her gut tells her to get the hell out of dodge she quickly text Abby sharing with her today's events. She and Abby continued to talk for over three hours before Liv finally lay down afraid to go to sleep. But before she could fall asleep she hears the handle of her room door. "Olivia what did your mother tell you about locking this door unlock this door this instant." Liv jumps up from her bed. "Rich get away from my door or I'm going to scream and tell my mother." The door rattles more. "Just open the door Olivia I just want to check on you." Liv begins to text Abby 911 which is the emergency code they set up if Liv needed to get out fast. "I'm fine Rick please get away from my door?"

It goes quiet for a moment then the sound of the music becomes loader. Liv jumps from her bed and puts on her shoes and goes to raise her window to climb onto the roof when she hears Rick hit the door with force scaring the living shit out of her. "Olivia opens this dam door or I will break it down." Liv doesn't respond she's scared shitless. Abby text her letting her know she's on the way and to meet her at the usual corner. Suddenly she hears what sounds like Rick picking her lock moments later her door flies open and a drunk Rick pushes into her room. "So you giving away pussy even let some boy knock you up well I think you should give me a taste." Liv doesn't hesitate she jumps onto the roof and takes off losing her balance almost falling to the ground. She catches herself on the rain gutter and hangs on for dear life. She sees Rick at the window when he suddenly disappears back inside. Liv is losing her grip as the rain gutter bends under her weight. Liv tried to prepare herself for impact. To Liv it looks like a long way down when the drain snaps and Liv falls to the ground hard but not hard enough to keep her down. She jumps up and takes off in a sprint only to run smack into Rick. "Yeah you thought you could get away you little slut." Liv screams and Rick covers her mouth as he attempt to drag her back into the house Liv struggles and fights with all she has it didn't seem to be enough to get her out of this situation. Suddenly Liv feels him release her and she falls to the ground. She looks back and sees a boy with Rick in a choke hold and she feels pure relief. The boy chokes Rick until his body goes limp. He looks at Liv and says "Abby sent me I'm Huck now let's get you out of here." Liv doesn't ask questions she just takes off running with this Huck guy to meet Abby. Once they reach the end of the block she sees Abby's car and runs and jumps inside. "Thank you Huck I knew I wouldn't get here fast enough Liv are you ok?" Abby asks as she sees Liv break down and cry like the child she is. She drops Huck off on the next block thanking him again. Something inside of him vowed to always protect Liv from this day forward.

**Present….**

"I didn't know what else to do. My father is in prison because of my mom, I don't have any family left I couldn't abort him he was all the family I had. So I went through with the pregnancy. But I kept my promise I never told another soul about you and me.

"What do you tell people when they ask about his father?" She looks him directly in the eyes "I don't let people get close enough to me to ask me about my personal life. Plus it's no one's business who my son's father is." Fitz resolve is somewhat falling. "So you raised him by yourself while attending college and getting your degree?" She smiles proud of her accomplishments "Yes with Abby's help of course."

"How did you pay for college?"

"With my brain I'm very smart you know. I also had grants and student loans that I'm currently about to start paying back." Fitz is impressed to no end and very turned on but he refuses to act on it and maintains control. "How many men have you had around my son?" She frowns at him "Fuck you Fitz." His anger returns with a vengeance why didn't she answer the question why get defensive the thought of Liv sleeping with another man or having another man around his son pissed him off and angered him with a rage like reaction. "No fuck you Liv I really don't give a fuck cause I'm getting a DNA test and then I'm taking full custody of my son…Fuck me yeah alright we'll see." Fitz says with a raised voice

Liv is shocked to silence. Her mouth falls open "What…why would you do that I never tried to keep him from you?"

"Oh really then why has it been four years and I'm just now finding out about him accidently at that?"

"Whatever Fitz get out of my house."

"You mean this little rinky dink ass apartment. My son deserves better than this."

"GET THE FUCK OUT FITZ!" Liv yells

Fitz stands and walks towards the direction on Caleb's room finding him daring Liv to stop him to say goodbye. "Hey little man." Caleb is sitting on his race car bed covering his ears with tears in his eyes. His mother and father's yelling scared him as Fitz tried to approach him he takes off running around him into his mother's waiting arms. Fitz is left feeling like an ass. Yelling and not taking into account his son was in the next room. Fitz watches his son cry into his mother's neck and decides he's done and said enough for today and leaves apologizing to his son on his way out.

Liv refuses to cry in from of her son so instead she comforts him and apologies to him for yelling. Once Caleb stopped crying she tried to go back to cleaning but Caleb refused to allow her to put him down. Every time she tried he would cry louder and pull at her clothing holding on to her for dear life. She felt so bad for losing her temper and yelling seeing how it has affected him scares her with more fear than she felt the day she found out she was having him. So she sat with him on her lap until he finally fell asleep. She was too afraid to lay him in his bed thinking he might wake up afraid she laid him with her in her bed as she called Abby to update her on the latest events staring Fitzgerald Grant III.

Fitz is pissed off to no end. He refuses to accept the fact that he has feeling for Olivia. The thought of another man in her life in his son's life brought out his jealousy which he refuses to acknowledge. He does realize he may have overreacted and shouldn't have threated Olivia with a promise to take Caleb. He wasn't that stupid. That meant courts and people looking into his past and the possibility of Liv's age at the time of conception. He wished he could take back what he said to her about taking Caleb now he may never get to see his son and he would have no way of fighting her on it because she had the upper hand when it came to that. So he picks up his phone as he parks in front of his home and sends her a quick text that simply said _**I'm sorry**_. He places his phone into his pocket and exits the car and sees Mellie car in the driveway. She left early without informing him she was gone and now she's home. He takes his phone and checks it to see if he's had any missed calls from her and sees he hasn't. He continues inside calling out to her. "Mels." "Up here." She answers

He finds her in their bedroom just getting out of the shower trying to make her way to the bed. When she sees him she tries to stand upright and walk as steady as possible. "Mellie are you alright? Why do you look like you're in pain?"

"Oh honey it's just cramps my period started and it's a bit heavy this month." Fitz helps her get into bed but something in his gut is telling him something is not right with Mellie. "Are you sure?"

"Yes what are you doing home why aren't you at work?"

"I had court today and decided not to go back to the office. Can I get you anything?"

"No Fitzgerald I'm fine, but I just want to rest can you close the door behind you on your way out." Fitz tucks her in then leaves closing the door behind him. He goes downstairs and goes to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He checks his phone again to see if Liv sent him a reply but there was none. So he sends her another one. _**Please call me if this weekend is still good, I didn't mean what I said about taking Caleb. **_Just as he put his phone down on the counter it chimes. He picks it back up and read the received text hoping it was from Liv but instead it was Tom.

**Tom: Are you busy?**

**Fitz: No, what's up?**

**Tom: Can you come out I'm in your driveway?**

**Fitz: OMW**

Fitz places his phone in his pocket and walks outside and gets into Toms car. "What's up man, what happened?"

Tom starts up the car and drives off. "Did you talk to Mellie yet?"

"About Caleb? No you advised me to wait. What's up Tom talk to me?"

"I always told you I didn't trust Mellie but out of respect for you I accepted the relationship."

"Don't do that Tom just tell me. What did you find?"

"Mellie was pregnant."

"What do you mean was?"

"Today she was at the women for women's clinic I tappd into their system. She had and abortion today. She was 7 weeks pregnant. I have been tracking her. Sorry bro I just didn't want her to continue to play you buy holding shit over your head."

"Pull over." Tom pulls over the car and Fitz gets out and begins pacing back and forth trying to maintain his hurt and anger. Tom steps out of the car but does not approach Fitz as he watches him try and hold himself together. Fitz begins to swing at the air violently yelling profanities. Tom thought he might have even heard him said the word bitches but he couldn't be for sure. What he did know is that he couldn't allow Fitz to go back home until he calmed down.

_Sorry I have to stop here sleep calls to me. Until next time…._


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lies and Life

A/N: Hiiii I'm back!. Thank you for all the exciting reviews and all of your thoughts. You guys are so invested I wrote you three chapters in two days. Some of you are in my brain or maybe it's my computer LOL! To answer the Mellie question who's baby was it…It's was indeed Fitz and she is the worst. Let's find out how Fitz handles the news and how Liv is handling Fitz threat to take custody of Caleb.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 4

Tom watches Fitz walk back and forth with his fist clinched and veins protruding from his for head. Yes he's truly angry. Finally Fitz walks back over to the car and gets inside. Tom just follows his lead. Neither man speaks for the first few minutes. "I know you wouldn't do any of this without proof so let me see it." Tom hands Fitz a file and he reads over it as he constantly wipes tear from his eyes. "How could she do this man? She killed my baby." Tom doesn't speak. "This bitch killed my baby." Tom pats Fitz on the back before speaking. "She selfish and inconsiderate of anyone else feelings I think you should take time to cool off before you confront her. Then you need to handle this thing with the mother of your actual child. Figure out how to make amends with her so you can get to know the kid."

"Caleb…his name is Caleb." Fits says with a heavy heart

"My badd Caleb, you should get to know Caleb."

"That might be easier said than done. I sort of threatened to take him from his mom. We had a pissing match and I lost my cool and said some fucked up shit to her while yelling scaring the crap out of my son who is now afraid of me."

"Damn man you have to stop being so fucking emotional all the time. The person who should have received that energy is Mellie. Olivia did what she had to do and as you can see it was all in the best interest of Caleb and you as well. At least that's my opinion. Answer me this what would you have done if she told you when she first found out she was pregnant? There was nothing you could have done but went to fucking prison. You think about that. You need to play nice with her get to know her and the child but first you need to get rid of Mellie's toxic ass and do not tell that bitch about Caleb she will definitely try to use it against you to get what she wants. You can't let her win Fitz. You are smarter than that. You have to plan for Caleb's existence to come out eventually and plan accordingly so that the timing of his conception doesn't get out and you don't get hurt."

Fitz is listening intently and taking to heart the word of wisdom from his best friend. "You want to go have a drink. I think I need one or maybe fifty?" "You got it brother." Tom starts up the car and they both drive off.

After sharing today's event with Abby Liv is left in tears. "Liv don't cry we will figure this out."

"I don't know Abby. All these years I tried to keep his identity secret and what does he do? He will not get my son." Liv phone receives an alert. "Hold on a minute Abby." Liv pulls the phone from her ear and reads Fitz's text. "Ok I'm back that was Fitz sending me a text saying he's sorry. I don't trust him Abs. He said some pretty mean things."

"What do you want to do?" Liv bites her lip as she looks at her sleeping son. "I think I need a lawyer. I will do everything in my power to not let my age of conception get out, but if I have to I will used it against him."

"I hope you don't have to. I hope there is another way and he listens to reason." Liv tells Abby to hold once again as she reads Fitz next text. "Well Abby his just text me again saying he didn't mean what he said. He's bipolar I'm still getting a lawyer just in case."

"Well I got your back on whatever you choose to do but look chick David just walked in so you know what that means." "Ok chick bye." "Bye Liv." Liv cuddles up with her son and find sleep.

The following morning Liv decide to go see Cyrus. "Olivia Pope here to see Cyrus Beene."

The security gives Liv permission to go up. She stops at the secretaries desk and repeats her reason for being there with Caleb in tow. "Ms. Pope you're not scheduled until Monday but I have all of your access passes. "Thank you but that's not why I'm here."

"Right right you're here to see Mr. Beene let me ring him." Liv is then lead to Cyrus's office.

"Olivia what a pleasant surprise and you brought the little one."

"Yes Cyrus I need a lawyer."

"Oh well you have one."

"Just like that?"

"Yes just like that. I take very good care of my people. You Olivia are my people. You're like a daughter to me and if you need a lawyer I'm your man. Now tell me why you need a lawyer." Caleb is on his best behavior quietly standing next to his mom. Liv takes a seat pulling Caleb to her lap.

"Well my son's father found out about him and is threatening to take custody from me."

"Really say no more just give me this man's name and I'll do the rest."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Cyrus looks up from his writing pad.

"Gerry's boy." Cyrus shakes his head. "Fitz is your son's father?"

"Yes but Cy there's something you should know and can only use as a last resort." Cyrus nods "I was 16 when I conceived and he was 21." Cyrus nods his head and presses a button on his phone. "Yeah."

"Can you come to my office please?" "On my way." The man's voice answers

When the man walks through the Liv is flabbergasted. "Huck! Oh my god Huck." "Hi Olivia."

Liv places Caleb in the seat she was sitting in and goes and hugs Huck as tears build in her eyes.

"Huck I've always wondered what happened to you. Abby always said you were around."

"Yes. I'm always around." Cyrus looks on "You two know each other."

Liv turns to Cyrus "Huck saved me years ago and I always wanted to thank him. Thank you Huck for saving me." She hugs him again. Cyrus is kind of move with the display of affection because Huck don't do affection and her he was returning a hug to Olivia. "Hi huckleberry." Caleb's small voice shouts out. Liv turns to Caleb. "You know my son?" "I told you I'm always around, I see him when I'm at Abby's."

"Hey buddy." Huck waves back at Caleb

Liv is so excited and confused at the same time. She and Abby would discuss Caleb knowing Huck later.

"Huck." Cyrus calls out. "Fitzgerald Grant III I need everything." Huck nods

Liv looks at Cyrus and thank him bidding her goodbye she and Caleb leave with Huck by her side.

"Olivia just know I'm always around even when you don't see me I'm around. I will always protect you and your son. Always."

"Thank you Huck." Liv secures Caleb in his car seat closing the car door. "The white guy is he Caleb's father?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I've always been around Liv. Do you want me to take care of him?"

"Take care of him how? Like kill him. You can't kill him Huck he's Caleb's father."

"If he hurts you Liv…"

"He won't hurt me Huck well at least not physically, but he off limits Huck. Have you killed people before?"

"Yes."

"You cannot kill him Huck promise me you won't kill him. Promise me Huck."

"I promise I won't kill him." And just like that Huck was gone and Liv was on her way home she calls Abby's. "Hey Chicca."

"Abs how long has Huck been around. I ask you about him all the time you never said he knew Caleb?"

"Oh that. Well Huck is very private and kind of has this thing about protecting you. I know you would not have approved because you don't feel you need protecting so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry Liv."

"It's fine. Just caught me off guard, so I got a lawyer Cyrus is handling it for me."

"That's good. Do you want to catch dinner later?"

"I'll let you know." They disconnect the call and later that day Liv and Huck meet at her house and catch up.

Fitz has not returned home since yesterday. Today he was supposed to me with Liv and Caleb. Liv has not answered his text message and he's worried that he's really mess things up. Mellie has been blowing his phone up but he refuses to answer he would send a quick text saying he will be there when he gets there. His first priority was seeing his son. He sends Liv another text after calling her several times only for her not to answer.

**Fitz: Liv please answer your phone.**

**Fitz: I just want to apologize.**

**Fitz: Please call me back or a text is fine too.**

**Fitz: Tell my son I love him.**

**Fitz: Can you just talk to me?**

**Fitz: I promise to listen this time without judgement.**

**Fitz: Liv I really need to see you and my son please**

**Fitz: I need to make this right, please call me back. **

**Fitz: When is Caleb's birthday?**

**Fitz: Is he allergic to anything?**

**Fitz: I'm sorry Liv I was an ass. I was wrong for the things I said. The truth of the matter is I was jealous. But I realized my question was accusatory and disrespectful. **

**Fitz: I think you're beautiful. You've done an awesome job raising our son on your own. I know you don't need me and my fucked up opinions but I need you guys in my life.**

**Fitz: I'm calling off my engagement. Please Livvie call me back.**

Text after text went unanswered. For the first time in Fitz's life he felt lost sad and emotionally crushed. He looked around the hotel suite and decided to go home and deal with his demons there.

Once Fitz arrives home Mellie is the first thing he sees. "Were the hell have you been? She growls out. Fitz stops and looks at her and not being in the mood for her antics he attacks. "I was trying to figure out why in the hell are you here. Is it because you love me, is it because of my money…yeah that's it you like spending my money." Mellie isn't sure but she has a feeling Fitz knows what she done. "What's going on with you Fitzgerald? You left her a day in a half ago and didn't come home. This is not like you."

"Why Mellie?"

"Why what Fitz."

"Why are you here, why did you except my engagement, why did you kill my child?" Mellie face turns white as a ghost. "Don't try and lie I have all the proof right here." He throws the file at her but she doesn't look at it. She allows it to hit the floor. "Fitz honey I..I." Fitz moves with lightning speed and is now in Mellie space. "I what love your money but not enough to have your child, because you sure as hell don't love me?" "Fitz I…" "I'm not trying to hear a damn thing that comes out of your mouth, get your shit and get…the…fuck…out…of…my…house! You only have 1 hour before I put your ass out myself. Whatever you don't get is being tossed in the garbage."

"Fitz honey you don't mean that. I don't know what makes you think I would do such a thing. Whatever is in that folder is untrue." Fitz temper goes up a notch. "You know what nevermind your shit, get the hell out NOW!" He grabs Mellie of course she was trying to explain her deception claiming this is all a lie. Fitz grabs her purse being sure to remove his house and car keys and pushes Mellie out of the door. "Fitz honey I need my keys." He throws what keys were left on the chain and slams the front door but now before telling her he was taking his car back to and calling her a bitch. She would be outside for over an hour begging and pleading with Fitz. He ignored her for as long as he could he then calls in his security team to have her removed from his property. The authorities would have only said because she resides there they had no right to make her leave. This part of the law he understood. He fixed himself a strong drink and continues to drink feeling sorry for himself and all kinds of fucked up constantly checking his phone for a response from Liv but it never came nor would it come.

Liv once again looks at her phone. She conflicted. She wants to believe Fitz but her gut is broken filled with all kind of hurt and emotions. Seeing her sons father again brought out feelings she never knew were still there until now. That giddy feeling she had inside that bedroom many years again are back. As she bathes Caleb she studies his features and can't help but smile. He's so handsome. He father's genes are very prominent. He has her doe eyes and pouty lips but everything else is all Fitzgerald. He has his father's charm and forwardness. But he has his mother's gentle loving and caring persona. Once Caleb is fed and bathe Liv decides to read him a bedtime story but before she could get him into bed there is a knock at her door. She turns and goes to the door first looking through the peephole and steps back bringing her hand to her chest. Fitz is at the door and very drunk. "Livv..ie, Livvie are you there? Please Liv can we talk. I know you're there can you open the door. Please baby open the door so we can talk." "Fitz please just go away." Liv doesn't see the expression on Caleb's face but she does hear him and so does Fitz. "Noooo mommy don't open the door, I don't want daddy to come in. Daddy scarwy."

Sorry family I have to report to work now. So I decided to load this and start a new chapter on my break. Leave a review I love to read your thoughts and opinions. Until next time…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Life and Lies**

**A/N: Whoowee Mellie glad she didn't have to face you guys you all are brutal. Tom is definitely the man and so is Huck. Now just know Cyrus is not a villain in the story but he will protect Liv to the end. Don't worry Liv and Fitz and Caleb will come together as a family…one day LOL! It might be this chapter it might not. Let's find out. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Hearing Fitz pleads is breaking Liv's heart. This and all the text messages are slowly breaking her resolve. She quickly sends Fitz a text. _**Give me a minute. Let me get Caleb situated. **_He sends her a responds with a simple **Ok**.

Liv looks down at Caleb and lifts him up. "Caleb honey, listen to me." She looks him in the eyes. "Are you listening?" He nods his head. "You don't have to be afraid of daddy. He is not scary he's just big and strong and sometimes his voice is big and strong too and it may sound scary. Did you know that when you get big like daddy your voice will be big and strong? Sometimes mommies and daddy used their big strong voices. That's what happened the other day when you got scared and mommy and daddy didn't mean to scare you so please don't be scared of daddy ok?"

"Daddy not scawy?" "No sweetie daddy's not scary and he promises to not use his big strong voice anymore." "He prowmise?" "Yes sweetie and so do mommy." Fitz sits on the floor by the door listening to Liv and his son talk. His heart is touched. Liv was helping their son through something he caused. "Now are you ok if mommy open the door and let daddy in?" He nods his head. "You're voice Caleb I need you to use your voice." He lays his head on her shoulder "Yes mommy it's ok." As Fitz hears this he tries to get himself together and appear sober but he knew he looked a mess. Liv walks to the door with Caleb still on her hip. "Can mommy put you down? You're kind of a big boy now?" He shakes his head no so Liv continues to the door slowly opening it. Fitz leans against the door frame. "Hi." "Hey Fitz.'" "Hey lil man." Caleb gives him a small wave but doesn't' verbally speak. Liv steps back allowing Fitz to enter. Fitz somewhat stumbles over to the coach and flops down. "Can I get you some water?" "Yes please water would be great or better yet do you have coffee preferably black?" "Sure. Caleb honey mommy needs to put you down ok?" She lowers Caleb to the floor and they both walk in the kitchen which is only a few feet away from the living room. Caleb turns and watches Fitz in total wonderment never taking his eyes off of him. Liv returns with his coffee handing it to him as she pulls Caleb to her lap. "Thank you." Fitz says afraid to say too much in his inebriated state so he sits nervously and drinks his coffee. "I was about to read Caleb a bedtime story do you want to join me?" "Yes. I would like that if it's ok with you Caleb?" "Yes pwease." Caleb answers. Liv Fitz and Caleb heads to Caleb's room for bedtime.

30 minutes or so later Caleb is fast asleep with his head leaning into his father. Fitz whispers a soft I love you to Caleb before they exit his room slightly pulling up his door. "Liv thanks for allowing me to do that. I know I don't deserve it. You could have chosen differently so thank you." "It's fine Fitz you're Caleb's father. I've always wondered what this day would look like, you meeting him, your interactions with him. If I had a choice I would have chosen to do things differently and you would have been in Caleb's life from the moment I found out I was pregnant. But since that wasn't possible I did what I felt was best. In order to keep you from both of our greatest fear I did what I had to do. I don't regret it either. I want to also apologize for lying to you about my age. We wouldn't be here if I had only been honest back then things would have been a lot different. But know that I only lied to get in the party, we… just happened I didn't know we would have sex that night. That wasn't my intentions but what is done is done Caleb is here so the question is how do we do this?"

Still feeling the liquor Fitz tried to express his thoughts without over stepping or saying anything disrespectful. "I'm not sure but I just want to first say I would never try and take our son from you. You are his mother even though you didn't have to you always taught him who I am. That is commendable I don't know anyone who would do that. I can't be angry at you for choosing what was best for your life at the time as well as Caleb's. I think we should focus on getting to know each other as I get to know Caleb if that's ok with you." "I'm fine with that Fitz but know that I'm having trust issues with you right now. You threatened me you've disrespected me and my home. So this may take some time but I'm willing to allow you to get to know your son but that's all I can offer right now."

"That's fair I guess. I'll take whatever I can get since I really messed up our initial meeting."

"Caleb's birthday is August 8th, so he just turn 4, he's not allergic to anything as of yet. He loves strawberries. He's a very happy kid. He's very smart." "Like his mom." Fitz adds causing Liv to smile. "Thank you. I decided to not put him in school until he turns 5. I'm not ready for him to go."

"Who keeps him while you're in school or work?"

"I took a lot of online courses so he was with me but otherwise he's with Abby. She's owns several businesses so she has the time and enjoys spending it with her godson." Fitz nods "So tell me about you." Liv inquires "I'm a lawyer I work for my father's law firm. As I text to you I'm no longer engaged." "Why? It's not because of Caleb is it?" "Oh no no, things just haven't been working out. I found out somethings that wouldn't allow me to marry her, but I'd rather not discuss it if that's alright?" Liv hunches her shoulders but inside she's happy. Maybe they have a chance now. Only time would tell.

"My birthday is October 30th." "So you're a Scorpio?" "Yes." "Hmm." Liv moans out. "What was that… that moan thing you just did?" She gives him a flirtatious look. "Nothing I'm just listening." Fitz is now feeling a lot more sober, still buzzed his stomach get small butterflies as he sees her smile. Fitz sits back on the sofa and closes his eyes. Liv just watches him taking in his features when he suddenly speaks. "She killed my baby." Opening his eyes Fitz turns his head to look at Liv, than closes them again. Liv just looks at him and listens. "Mellie my ex fiancé…she aborted my child two days ago without even telling me she was pregnant, yeah." He clears his throat trying to push the emotion down that he feels starting to overwhelm him. She watches him intently with a heavy heart as tears roll down the side of his face from his eyes. He covers his eyes with his hand in hopes to keep the tears at bay, but it's no use. Suddenly he's in a full blown crying spell though muffled he just can't hold it inside. Liv loving nature takes over. She places her hand on his hand. "I'm so sorry Fitz that she did that to you. Let it all out you will feel better." Fitz wipes his face a bit embarrassed that he's breaking down in from of his son's mother but her tender nature allowed him to open up about his feelings. After about 5 minutes he grunts trying to stop his emotion whipping away his tears with both hands. "I'm sorry Liv I don't know what just happened." Liv wipes his tear away with her thumb. "It's ok you needed that release that was heavy hearing so I can only imagine how you feel. I now understand why you were drinking today and really needed to see your son." Fitz opens his eyes and looks at Liv. "It's ok Fitz I'm here for you." She says as she looks at him with sincerity in the eyes.

Fitz runs his thumb down Liv jawline. "You are a very beautiful person, not just your outer beauty but on the inside as well. Thank you for giving me another chance and for listening to me." Liv's entire lower half comes to life. Desire fills her loins and a slight wetness pools her core. She's feeling all kinds of hot and bothered from his touch. They take a moment silently watching each other. "Are you always this sweet?" Liv giggles as Fitz continues caressing her face. "If you mean is this my temperament than the answer is yes unless I'm upset." Fitz laughs "Oh I remember angry Liv but I like this version of you better." Liv inhales a deep breath as she watches Fitz lips as he speaks. The desire to kiss them is consuming her every thought. Fitz watches Liv watching him their face only inches from each other as Liv is drawn to him unknowingly. Without words as they stare into each others eyes slowly drawing closer and closer Fitz heart rate picks up as does Liv's. Fitz watch as Liv lick her lips and he slightly tilts his head to receive what appears is to be a much desired kiss. Their lips finally connect. The kiss is soft at first but then turns passionate. The exchange of tongues creates a temperature change in the room. Fitz hands moves to both sides of Liv face as she reaches for the back of Fitz's neck slowly running her hand through his soft set of curls the kiss intensifies. Fitz slowly pulls Liv onto his lap as their hand grope each other. Liv can feel Fitz erection as she slides onto his lap. Fitz runs his hand over Liv hardened nipples they both moan out at the same time when Liv pulls back. "Fi..itz." Fitz comes out of his lustful daze. "What…what's the matter you're on birth control right because I no longer carry condoms?" They both pause Liv stares at Fitz for several moments before they both break into laughter. "That same line is what got us into this situation we are in now." Fitz laughs a bit more at Liv statement. "You're right plus if you are anything like back then you are loud and I surely don't want to scare Caleb again thinking I'm killing his mother." Liv slides off of Fitz lap and sits next to him feeling like she's known him forever and time never separated them. "This moment tells me that I still have feelings for you, but I think we should get to know each other better." "I'm sorry you're right and if I'm being honest I still have feelings for you too. I've always pushed them away and denied them because they felt inappropriate because of the whole age thing, but now that we are both adults I can admit that yes I still have feelings for you too and I would love getting to know you and my son better." He looks around Liv apartment again. "I think I should go. But can I come by tomorrow?" "I start my new job tomorrow, maybe we can do dinner. I think Caleb might like that." "Count me in. What time?" "Six." Fitz stands "Then I'll see you at six beautiful." He leans in and kisses Liv on the cheek before leaving. Liv retires to bed after checking on Caleb unsure if she's making the right choice. She would speak to Cyrus tomorrow about having him on retainer just until she can see if this thing with Fitz could work.

**Just had to get the ball rolling short and sweet right? what do you guys think? Leave a review. Until next time…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Lies and Life

A/N: Hold on to your seats it about to get heated up in here. Happy Reading

Teaser…

Chapter 6

After leaving Olivia apartment Fitz arrives home and as he steps out of his car he feels a small pinch in the side of his neck and then everything goes black.

I couldn't help myself. I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW.I intended to place this in the last chapter but I just decided to write this part now instead of later. Until next time….


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/n: A lot happens in this chapter. But I think you will love it. God you guys got me geeked over here. I can't stop writing. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Fitz would come to within 10 minutes after blacking out. He opens his eyes and finds that he's in his home and with a man he's never seen before sitting across from him gun in hand. "Hi Fitz we need to talk." Fitz looks at the man puzzled "What did you do to me and who are you what do you want?" The man sits forward "I just pinched a nerve in your jugular I'm a friend of Olivia and we need to talk. I'm not here to kill you just talk."

Fitz rubs his neck "Did you have to put me down?" "Yes you don't seem like the type of man who one can easily talk to." "Ok you mention Olivia so let's talk." Before the two men could continue their conversation Huck stands and turns pointing his gun as Tom enters Fitz home with his gun pointed at the man. "I was wondering when you would make your move. I spotted you when you first arrived." "Put the gun down. Fitz are you good?"

Fitz stands to his feet with his hands in front of him. "Wo wo can you both put your guns down I'm good Tom he's not here to kill me if he was I'd be dead already so please put the gun down." Tom slowly lowers his gun as does the man. Fitz sighs in relief. "He's here about Olivia are you like her body guard or something?" Fitz asks as Tom continues to stand ready to shoot in a moment's notice. Fitz is a very smart man he knows he just left Liv and Caleb and that they are safe and not in any danger at least he hopes not, so panic about who this guy was never set in more like curiosity of why he's here is what's at the front of his mind.

"She's a very special person and yes I protect her. You are Caleb's dad." The man states

"Ok I get that but who are you do you have a name?"

"Huck."

"Hu…ck?" Fitz uses hand gestures to push Huck further

"Just Huck."

"Ok just Huck you said Liv is special and you protect her do you feel she needs protection from me?"

"Yes and no. You are her son's father so in that instance no, but her heart is big and I want to make sure you don't break it. She loves hard. Either you're all in with her or you're not. If this is just about Caleb don't lead her on. Don't make her fall in love with you. She easily does that because she tends to look for love in the wrong places and men including you."

_Well damn he doesn't hold back_ Fitz thinks to himself. "Well actually I intend to do right by her and Caleb. I realize I still carry feelings for Olivia and Caleb well he already has my heart. Tell me Huck are there other men I should be concerned about?"

"No."

"But you just said she easily falls in love to the wrong men how many men are we talking about here one two twenty."

"That's for her to say. So just remember what I said do not hurt her." With that Huck stands and leaves.

Fitz looks at Tom and shakes his head. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was around keeping an eye out for dramatic Mellie. I know she's not giving up that easy."

"Have you seen her creeping around or something?"

"Not as of yet but I know she will. She's been hanging on your coat tail since high school. You were her meal ticket so her lazy ass wouldn't have to work but live a more than good life."

"I don't understand how I missed all this. I knew she wanted the life but I also thought she wanted me…a family but I see I was wrong."

"Water under the bridge Fitz how did it go with Olivia and Caleb?"

Fitz chuckles at the memory. "It's better. I got to read him a bedtime story. Liv and I are working together and seeing how things go and we also kissed."

Tom smiles "I think she may be good for you. I don't know much about her but from what you've shared she sounds amazing."

"She is Tom she really is."

"Well I'm going to head out."

"Tom." Fitz calls out and Tom turns back in his direction "Thanks." "No problem man over a cliff."

"Over a cliff."

The following morning Fitz is up early for work only to find he has a visitor waiting for him when he arrives. "Mr. Beene I take it you're waiting to see me?" "Yes Mr. Grant and since I'm an early riser I decided to visit you first. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure Mr. Beene."

"Cyrus…please call me Cyrus."

"Ok Cyrus please call me Fitz. Have a seat Cyrus can I order coffee or tea?"

"No I'm fine Fitz."

"So what brings you today?"

"My employee and client Olivia Pope."

Fitz stops in his tracks. _Dam Olivia again who did I have a baby with? _"Ok what about Ms. Pope or shall I say your client?"

"She's a very special person who has asked for my services in regard to her son's custody."

"Cyrus we…" Cyrus cuts him off "I know you have a son together. She was 16 when he was conceived, you just found out about him and now you want full custody. But let me explain something Fitz, I am the best lawyer since Johnny Cochran and my law firm will bury you if you proceed with this ridiculous lawsuit. She asked me not to use the age thing, but I will protect her and Caleb at all cost. Just remember your father couldn't beat me in court and neither will you."

"Cyrus I…" Cyrus waves him off still moving and talking in a fast pace. "Ah don't worry Fitz that was just me being informal. The real action is in the courtroom. I hope we never have to meet there." With that he leaves as fast as he came. Fitz is dumbfounded. He plops down in his chair. "What the hell just happened?" He says expressing his thoughts out loud. Fitz once again has that feeling he had when he found out Liv was 16 that consuming fear had returned.

4 years earlier…

_Fitz stops and looks at her realizing just how naïve Liv really is. "You know what you stay the fuck away from me. You've fucked up my life Olivia. I'm a fucking child molester now. I sleep with a kid. Fitz leaves and heads for his car when he hears Tom call out to him. "Hey Fitz!" Fitz stops and waits for Tom to approach. "Hey man are you leaving already the party is lit right now." _

"_Yeah man I got to handle something." Tom looks at him "What's up man, something happened talk to me." "I just need to talk to my parents I might be in some deep shit. I don't know yet."_

"_Deep shit like what…wait you weren't going to leave me were you?" Fitz now remembering Tom rode with him. "I was going to text you and tell you I'm leaving, but if you're ready I'll drop you off." "Not before you tell me what's up." Both men get into the car and Fitz shares everything with Tom. "Well she lied man that's not on you. Hell she even had id to back-up her lie. I wouldn't worry about it." Fitz gives Tom a dap and pulls something out of his pocket. "This shit looks so real. I can't even tell that it's fake." Fitz says holding Liv's fake id in between his fingers. Tom takes the id and looks it over. "She paid a pretty penny for this. This is top of the line. I can't tell it's fake either." _

_After dropping Tom off to his car Fitz heads home to speak with his parents mainly his father. He finds his parents in their bedroom just lying in bed watching television._

"_Mom dad I need to talk to you guys about something." He says after being giving permission to enter their room._

_Gerry takes off his reading glasses and Marie sits up giving Fitz her undivided attention. "What is it son?" Gerry inquires_

"_I may have messed up…well I messed up. I was at a college party and I sort of slept with a girl." Both of his parents just listen not interjecting "She was umm…She's umm 16. But in my defense she showed me a fake id saying she was eighteen. I didn't know it was fake Mellie told me her age after seeing us come from upstairs. So I confronted her and found her driver's permit with her real age on it." Neither of Fitz parents speaks for a long time. Marie then looks at Gerry as he pulls the blankets back. "Did you use protection?" Fitz drops his head and runs his hands through his hair. "I take that as a no." "She said she was on birth control though." Gerry looks at him and shakes his head and Marie grabs her chest and inhales a deep breathe "Fitz we taught you better." Fitz looks at his mom "I know mom I should have wrapped up." Then Gerry speaks "What about the girl do we need to worry did you do something without permission?" Fitz looks at his dad with an annoyed expression "What…NO it was all consensual." So you're worried about the age thing. We'll have to play this by ear. What's this young ladies name?" "Olivia Pope." "Ok I will get my people on it. We will watch for police reports, court appointments, or lawsuits filed. I'll take care of this son. Since it was consensual we may have nothing to worry about unless she ends up pregnant. Let's just hope she didn't lie about the birth control. You just prepare for college. If something arise we will deal with it then but for now consider this a lesson on your part know who you're sleeping with and always…always used protection." Fitz stands up and hugs his father and kisses his mother before going to bed. Fitz would leave for college two weeks later without hearing or dealing with any consequences from his encounter with Olivia. But his first year of college with be a mental nightmare fighting off thoughts of Olivia and feeling the guilt that came with those feelings. They seemed inappropriate and he did everything possible to not feel them for instance reconciling his relationship with Mellie. She became a good distraction for him. He could grow to love her so he thought and Mellie couldn't be happier._

**Present…**

Fitz was brought out of his thoughts when his secretary announces his first appointment had arrived. He needed to talk to Liv but he knew she was at work so he decided to wait until he saw her. They would discuss this further and hopefully get that pitbull known as Cyrus off his back. Cyrus was indeed one of the top and highest paid lawyer and law firms nationwide. His father had went up against him many times but always came out on the losing end. He was known as the pitbull in a suit. Yeah Fitz would have to talk to Olivia and make this right but first he would need to talk to his father. After meeting with his first client he decided now was the time to speak with his father. He goes to his office and knocks on his door. "Hey dad do you have a moment?"

Gerry looks up at his son and smiles "Sure son come in. Your mother and I were discussing future endeavors." Fitz looks over finally seeing his mother. "Hey mom. " "Hello Fitz dear would you like to speak to your father alone?" "No I actually need to speak to both of you. You guys remember the girl from four years ago Olivia Pope?"

Both of his parents stare at him and nod. "Well she had a baby a son and I'm the father. Now before you guys say anything let me finish." They nod in agreement. "So she had a son his name is Caleb he's four years old and a splitting image of me. I ran into her on an outing that's when I first saw my son. She and I have been in contact for a bit short of a week. Our 2nd time meeting at her apartment didn't go so well. I lost my temper and threatened to take full custody of our son, so she retained a lawyer. Beene and Novak Law office but…but" Fitz says holding his hands up to stop his parents from speaking. "I think that was before she and I sat down and discuss what was next for our son and I told her I was not pursuing custody that I said that out of anger. So until I talk to Olivia I don't want you to worry myself because she has purposely kept this information of my son to herself all this time and not once came after me. She was protecting me. She admits her faults in this entire situation and apologizes and no she did not intentionally get pregnant she truly was on birth control they just didn't work. So until I talk to Olivia in which I will do later today this is just me informing you guys. I also still have this in case we do have to go to court. It just dawned on me after speaking with Tom that I've been holding the proof of my innocence all along." Fitz pulls out the fake id that has been in his possession all this time. "This is the fake id she used the day of the party. I kept it not knowing that it could possibly save my ass one day. So there you have it." Fitz blows out a breath looking from one parent to the other.

Gerry sits forward in his seat. "Son you seem to have this all figured out…" Marie then interrupts Gerry "We have a grandson?" Fitz smiles "Yes mom and he is so handsome and smart." "When do we get to meet him? Gerry asks "Soon dad. I don't have everything figured out yet but the best part about all of this is she has always taught him using pictures of me who I am. He knows I'm his father. So once I talk with Liv we can figure out when you both can meet him."

"Oh my Gerry we have a grandson."

"Yes do you have any pictures of him?"

"No but I can text Liv now and ask her to send me some." Fitz texts Liv and within seconds his phone chimes and several picture messages are at his disposal. He shares all the photos with his parent's even ones with her and Caleb smiling together. They gush over how handsome Caleb is and how much he favors Fitz and Gerry. They have fallen in love like they did when Fitz was born. They also comment on how beautiful Olivia is. Fitz shares the pictures by sending to his parent phones before he returns to work patiently waiting for time to pass so he would see Liv and his son again.

**Well a little more back story for you all. This story makes me love Fitz his parents and Liv even more. Leave a review they motivate me. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 8**

Liv was a bit on edge after speaking with Cyrus. Fitz hadn't reached out to her about their meeting. She would wait to see if he brought it up tonight if not she would. By the end of the work day Liv and Fitz both were anxious. Liv picked up Caleb from Abby and was headed home when she received a phone call. She hit the auto answer button on her car sound system. "This is Olivia." "Hello Olivia this is Dr. Ward at Jackson Memorial Hospital I'm calling on behalf of a Mr. Norman Pope. We need for you to come to the hospital as soon as possible." Liv is stunned silent. Her dad was in prison, why was the hospital calling about him. "Ms. Pope are you there?" Liv shakes off her shock as much as she can. "Um yes I will be there shortly." She disconnects the call and maneuvers her car to get on the expressway. She looks thru her rearview "Caleb honey we are going to have to wait to have dinner with daddy, mommy needs to go to the hospital to check on her daddy." "Is pop-pop sick mommy?" "I think so honey." Liv hit the auto call system "Call Fitz." She says and the phone rings thru the speaker system.

"Hi." "Hi Fitz I'm sorry I'm going to have to postpone dinner, I just got a call that my father is in the hospital. I'm on my way there now." "I'm sorry Liv is there anything I can do?" "Um no I don't think so." "Do you have Caleb with you?" "Yes." "Hi daddy it me Caleb." "Hey lil man." "Mommy said we can't have dinner cause pop-pop sick." "I know lil man how about daddy bring you and mommy something to eat instead?" "Ok." Caleb answers "Fitz you don't have to do that…" "Liv I want to, what hospital are you going to?" "Jackson Memorial." "Ok I will pick up something and meet you guys there. Caleb buddy what do you have a taste for?" "Umm… peanut butter and jelly." Fitz laughs "That simple enough, is that alright Liv?" "That's fine Fitz." "What about you is there something you specifically like?" "Something in a form of a healthy sandwich is fine." "Ok I will meet you guys there. Bye lil man." "Bye daddy." "Liv i'll be there as soon as I can." "Ok thanks Fitz." "No problem you're very welcome."

Liv arrives at the hospital ten minutes later and with Caleb in tow holding his mommy's hand they head inside and stop at the information counter. "Hi my name is Olivia Pope I was told to come in regards to my father Norman Pope." The desk clerk types in the information "His on the cardiac floor. Take the S elevator behind you to the 5th floor and stop at the nurse's station." "Thank you." Liv replies and head to the elevator. She walks up to the nurses station and repeat the information about why she's there once again. "Yes Ms. Pope your father is in room 510 I will notify the doctor of your arrival." Liv and Caleb walks to Norman's room. When she sees him her heart breaks into a thousand pieces. "Daddy." She says softly as she and Caleb approached his bedside. She looks at him from head to toe. He has wires coming from his neck and chest. There are tubes in each of his arms with a large tube inside of his mouth. "Oh daddy." Tears begin to cloud Liv's eyes "Don't cwy mommy." She lifts Caleb placing him on her hip as her hugs her tightly with his small arms. "Mommy don't cwy pop-pop awight." Liv pulls Caleb's tighter into the hug as she cries when the doctor walks into the room. "Ms. Pope?" "Yes."

"Hello I'm Dr. Ward I spoke with you on the phone."

"What happened why is my father here?"

"Ms. Pope your father had a heart attack he was treated and in need of surgery before surgery was performed he had us recognized you as his POA. We contacted you because during the surgery your father had another heart attack which we label as massive. We've reversed the anesthetic but he hasn't woken up on his own. We detect no brain waves at this time. He is being kept alive with the help of machines. I was instructed to give you this." He hands her a card. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

Liv pulls her eyes from the card "How long has he been here?"

"A little over a week when he first came in he was still conscious but in severe pain in his chest." "Has my mom his wife been contacted?" The doctor looks shocked "He didn't mention a wife. Do you have a way to contact her?"

"Yes but they are estranged does that mean the POA is invalid?"

"No he was sane and conscious when he signed it. You are still recognized as POA even though your mother is his wife."

Caleb wipes his mother's tears from her cheek. She smiles at him and wipe away the remaining tears. "So is there any chance he will wake up?"

"In my honest opinion Ms. Pope if he does he will most likely be a vegetable and forever bed bound." Liv nods "Can I get a moment?" "Sure Ms. Pope." The doctor leaves Liv places Caleb down on her father's bed in front of her as she places her father's hand in hers. "I'm sorry daddy. I wish I could have been here sooner. I'm sorry I never wrote you or came to see you. So much has happened in my life I wouldn't know where to begin. I never got to introduce you to your grandson but dad this is Caleb Nicholas Pope. "Hi pop-pop." Caleb says. He's very handsome and smart. I've always taught him who you are so that when we reunite you wouldn't be a stranger to him. As you can see he calls you pop-pop that's his very own name for you. I love you daddy."

Liv hears the door open as Fitz walks into the room Caleb lights up. "Daddy mommy cwying cause pop-pop sick…see." Fitz places the food down and immediately walks up to Liv and pulls her into his embrace. That's when the dam breaks. Fitz holds her without a word. Liv finally pulls back and Fitz lifts Caleb into his arms sensing Liv is about to break down again he pulls her to him. "I got you Livvie. I got you baby." Hearing him once again call her by the special name only her parents called her gave her more comfort and trust in this man she had a child with but never got a real chance to know.

Two hours later Liv would make the decision to disconnect her father from Life Support but not until her mother could say goodbye. She tried contacting her mother but got no answer after several attempts she finally left a message. She Fitz and Caleb finally left the hospital after 4 hours leaving her contact information in case her mother showed up. She called and shared the news with Abby. Abby was ready to come and stay with Liv but she told her Fitz was with her and promised to call her tomorrow Fitz decided to follow them home and stay with them not wanting to leave Liv alone in her vulnerable state. After putting Caleb down they both just set together cuddling. They both fall asleep on the sofa until Fitz wakes late into the am hour because he needed to use the bathroom. He looks down at Liv and instantly feels like he's falling in love. The urge to protect her and her wellbeing consumes him inside.

He slowly shifts as he calls her name "Livvie baby I have to use the bathroom." Liv lifts her head somewhat disoriented at first but clear enough to hear him call her baby once again. "What time is it?" Fitz looks at his watch "It's a little short of 3am." "Oh I'm so sorry Fitz I didn't realize it was this late." "It's fine Livvie why don't you go lie down I will just stay here on the coach until morning." "Will you lay with me instead…please?" Fitz smiles "Sure after I relieve myself I'll be right there." After his trip to the bathroom Fitz washes his hands and joins Liv in her bedroom. She pets the bed next to her and Fitz slides in behind her. She reaches for his hand and wraps it around her as Fitz pulls her close and spoons her they both quickly fall back to sleep. The conversation about the meeting with Cyrus totally slipped both of their minds.

Liv was the first to wake. She slowly removed herself from Fitz's grip and got out of bed. She looked down at a sleeping Fitz and smiled thinking damn my baby's father is fine and sexy. She shakes her head at the thought and decides to prepare breakfast and call Cyrus to inform him why she won't be in today and only hope she still has a job tomorrow. Just as she finished preparing breakfast Fitz walks into the kitchen with none other than Caleb in his arms. Liv sees them "Good morning baby." Both Caleb and Fitz answer back with a good morning only Caleb's ended with mommy and Fitz ended with Livvie. Caleb looks at his dad and says "I'm mommy's baby daddy...you Fetz." Liv raises a brow because she truly was talking to Caleb and never got the opportunity to greet Fitz. "Oh I'm sorry son you're right." Fitz feels a bit embarrassed. Liv chuckles "Good morning Fitz I made breakfast." "I see it smells delicious."

They all sit down to eat and discuss plans for today. "Liv I can take off and go to the hospital with you." "Thank Fitz but Abby's going with me." "I understand that but I would like to be there with you and Caleb as well. This is a big thing for anyone to do. I just want to be there for you and my son. I need to be there for you and my son." Liv looks up from her plate "Ok." "Great I will go home to change and meet you back here or would you like me to meet you at the hospital?" "The hospital is fine."

Fitz helps Liv clean up the kitchen while Caleb watches cartoons until his mom call for him to get dressed just as they finish there's a knock at Liv door. She wonders who it could be and thinks we need better security in this building no one should be knocking at her door they should be buzzing the doorbell from downstairs. "You need to live somewhere with better security it's way too easy to get inside this place." Fitz states "I see." Liv responds as she looks through the peephole and lets out a sigh before opening the door. "Hello mom." Her mother opens her arms and the dramatics begin. "Livvie dear oh livvie I got your message. I just left the hospital baby I'm so sorry this happened to your father." All the time she hugging Liv her arms are at her side she doesn't hug her mom back. Candice releases Liv and looks at her. "How are you holding up Livvie I…" She stops mid-sentence when she notices Fitz standing a few feet behind Liv. "Oh Livvie I'm sorry I didn't realize you had overnight guests." Liv rolls her eyes as she notices her mother's dramatics has suddenly stopped. "Mom this is Fitz Caleb's dad, Fitz this is my mom." Fitz speaks as he walks over to Caleb who is just standing and watching. Candice follows Fitz's movements. "Caleb! Hi honey it's me nanna." Caleb hides behind Fitz legs and waves, but does not verbalize his hello.

Fitz lifts Caleb's and gives him a tight hug and kiss on the check. "Daddy will see you later ok buddy?" "Ok." He answers "Fitz aren't you going to stay a bit so we can get better acquainted after all you are the one who impregnated my child." "Mom!" "Maybe another time. I'll call you Livvie." With that he leaves.

**Until next time all….**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but hey life calls and so does work. I will try and update again this weekend. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 9**

After Fitz exits the apartment Liv turns to her mother. "Mom that was so disrespectful." Candice looks Liv up and down from head to toe placing her hand on her hip. "Don't be so dramatic Livvie. You always were sensitive." Candice turns to Caleb "Lil boy come over here and give nanna a hug and stop acting like you shy." Caleb slowly walks over to his nanna and hugs her. She kisses his cheek. Liv stands with her arms folded. "Caleb baby go and put on your clothes mommy laid out for you." Happy his mom gave him an escape he takes off running to his room. They say children are the best judge of character and Caleb is not really feeling good vibes from his nanna.

Candice sits down while looking over Liv's apartment. "Cute apartment it's very cozy and…cute. So what are you doing with your trust fund your daddy set up for you when you were born. Now that you're 21 and have access to it?"

"I don't know anything about a trust fund. You've only now just shared that information with me. I've had not contact with dad since he went to prison but now I wish I would have."

Candice looks at Liv in disbelief. "Well I'm telling you now. You have a trust fund. Your father continued to take care of me until the day you turn 21, then everything stopped. So I'm going to need you to look out for me financially."

"I need to look out for you…why? You never looked out for me. You were always too drunk to even notice your perverted boyfriend was lusting after me and tried to rape me, but you want me to look out for you? You really are twisted mom."

"You owe me Olivia. I took care of your ass, I quit my job to take care of you and now it is time you return the favor. It's your turn to look after me."

"Really mom if that's what you think you will be waiting the fact that you completely ignored what I just told you about Chris and don't acknowledge I was a child, your child tells me a lot about you as a person. What's going to happen is if I have a trust fund which I'm sure I do otherwise you probably would not be here even on dad's death bed I'm going to take care of my dad and move on with my life which don't include you."

"Yeah yeah say what you want Olivia I am still you mother. I have sacrificed for you and you will do the same. So when is the funeral?"

Liv shakes her head in utter disbelief. "You are unbelievable Candice. My father your husband is laying in a hospital bed brain dead and you're worried about my trust fund. I know for sure if dad left a trust fund for me that he also had life insurance. Maybe you should look into that…oh you can't because you refused to keep in contact with him and forbid me from contacting him as a child which rolled over into my present life. How I wish I had not listened to you because now my father is dead and as of right now so is my mother. This will be the last time we will be speaking and you will ever step foot in my home. I don't need people like you in me and my son's life. You are toxic and a user. You don't care about me or my son. You still have not acknowledged what I said about Chris nasty ass." Liv continues in a low tone as to not scare her son. "And I'm sure you have not stopped drinking because it's 7:30 in the morning and you reek of alcohol and perfume not a good mix by the way. I will be having dad cremated so there will be no funeral so you do need to put on an act like you care. I want you to leave…NOW!" Liv growls out still keeping her voice low.

"Girl like I said dramatic. Your father is against cremation so you will have a funeral and you will respect me when I'm present. As for Chris he told me about you walking around in those tiny ass shorts and shit trying to temp him. I knew you wanted him that's why I put his ass out too, I've always thought that boy in there was his until today when I finally saw his father for that I am sorry. I was wrong in my judgement. I knew his daddy had to be white love for cream in our coffee is just a something you and I both have in common." Liv temper is slowly rising and she's not sure how much more of her mother she can take. So she just walks over to the front door and opens it having nothing else to discuss or say to or with her mother. In that exact moment Abby walks up and when she notices Liv disposition she becomes concerned. As she walks into the doorway and sees Candice whom Liv favors a great deal so immediately she understands.

"You good Liv?" Liv still looking at her mother "Yes she was just leaving." Candice stands and shifts her purse "Liv I'm all the family you got if I walk out of that door. I won't be back." Liv chuckles "Good now get out." Candice heads for the door passing Abby looking her up and down before walking out. Liv slams the door behind her. Abby sits down her purse. "I take it that's your mother?" "Mhm that's her." "Well, why don't you go get dressed while I say hi to my god son?" Abby one to never speak on Liv and her parents relationship seeing her parents were no longer here knew that Liv's parents were nothing like hers and she could not judge how Liv dealt with them and just remained neutral.

Over the next week Liv true to her word cremates her father's remains and cut off all contact with her mother. But Candice was a force to be reckoned with but so was Huck. Unknowing to Liv and Candice Huck knew everything concerning Olivia and Caleb. He didn't even understand why he was so protective of Liv he just was. Maybe it was her loving heart, her caring spirit, or her life experience, or her hardship in life and the fact that she had no one outside of Abby. Either way he would protect her until the end and at all cost. He knew that Candice was still with Chris and they were both after Liv's money left to her by her father.

A box was delivered to Liv's apartment 3 days after Norman cremation services. Liv would find that her father wrote her monthly for over a year and once a year after that. She would also learn that all the letters were returned to sender showing her childhood address on all of them. Her heart would find peace but also be broken after reading how much her dad loved her and even her mother despite her deception. The letter also explained the forgiveness he asked of her and given to her mother. Liv finally finds the card the doctor gave her at the request of her father and contacted the lawyer whose name was on it. She would learn that her father left her a large trust fund and a life insurance in which he put in her name only 6 months before his death leaving her mother with nothing but his social security death benefits because she refused to sign the divorce papers he sent to her a year before his passing. He asked her to find her happiness in life and never to hold on to anger and disappointment but if it was left up to Candice and Rich that was going to be hard to do. Liv would spend the next several hours reading her father's letters.

….

Candice was pissed to no end that Liv had Norman cremated. She needed more time to build Liv's trust and Chris was not being very patient or helpful. "So you just let that girl of yours cremate the man without as much as a word?"

"No Chris he left her POA over everything. The life insurance her trust fund, everything. He left me the dam house."

"Well you need to make nice with her so we can get some of that money."

"How am I supposed to do that when she kicked me out of her apartment and won't talk to me?"

"Well there's the easy way or the hard way. If you don't want me to do things my way, then you need to figure it out and handle it or I will." Candice turns to him and gives him that look that only the Pope women can. "What's that supposed to mean, I already told you Chris she is my daughter and I will handle her."

"Yeah well you better hell you've spent up all my money and I had to quit my job to take care of you that's all I'm saying baby." Chris says trying to soften his tone not wanting to Candice on the defense.

Several hours later Candice decided to call Liv. "Hello?"

"Livvie…it's me, mom." Candice says picking up on Liv's sadness

"Mom how could you? You told me my dad didn't care about me but he did. I have letters to prove it. Letter you never told me about. Letters you returned to him unopened. Why mom? Why would you do that? Did you hate my father that much do you hate me as well? Whyyyyy?" Liv is in full tear mode

"Livvie listen to me…" Candace tries to explain

"NO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You are pure evil and I don't need or want you in my life or my son's life. I did nothing to deserve this treatment from you. My father went to prison because of you. You brought another man into his marriage bed into his home. You put another man before your own daughter before your own grandchild and I will never forgive you. Goodbye Candice." Liv hangs up the phone and Candice turns to liquor and drinks until she passes out.

Meanwhile Chris has been plotting in his own way. He knew Candice still had a soft spot for Olivia and would become all emotional and her feelings would get in the way of getting the money from her daughter. But he would do whatever it took to get his hands on that money. But little did he know Liv had people looking out for her that vowed to protect her.

Huck was a man that was not to be underestimated. He was a hired body guard, problem solver, and ex-soldier with an honorable discharge who had many skills but only worked for those that had no way out. He didn't kill people he just simply made them disappear. They died waiting for help to come. He always gave them an option. They could leave voluntarily or they could sit in their demise. The choice was theirs and theirs only. Today Candice and Chris would be given that choice.

Once Chris noticed that Candice was out cold he made his move. He planned on kidnapping Liv and forcing her to sign over the money to him and use Caleb as bargaining chip if he had too. He would never make it to Olivia's house because once he opened to door to leave he came face to face with Huck. Before he could ask Huck who he was he was knocked out with on punch.

Huck quickly entered the home removing both Candice and Rick tossing Rick in the trunk and Candice in the back seat tied up. He takes them to and undisclosed location and waits.

…..

Liv continues to have and emotional break down when she hears her doorbell ring but she doesn't answer. The doorbell continues to ring with no respond from Liv. After 5 minutes or so she hears a knock at the door. "Livvie, baby it's me…Fitz please open the door I need to know you're ok?"

Liv slowly pulls herself from the floor allowing all the many letter to fall from her lap and walks over and opens the door. When Fitz sees her his heart drops as Liv falls into his arms. He catches her and lifts her into his arms closing the door with his foot.

"It's ok Livvie I'm here. I got you baby." Fitz carries her to the sofa as he notices all the letters on the floor. He continues to hold Liv sitting with her as he tries to figure things out. He reads the address on one of the letter and realizes all these letters are from her father.

"Livvie listen to me…I'm going to get you dressed and get you out of the house. Where's Caleb?"

"H...he's with Abby."

"Ok do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head no as she continues to cry. Fitz lifts Liv and carries her to her bedroom sitting her on the bed. "Baby where are your comfortable clothes?" Liv points to her dresser and Fitz goes over and retrieves a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that says I'm the boss. He removes Liv silk pajama short and top revealing her breast and red silk panties but he ignores her beauty and dresses her in her jeans and t-shirt but not before searching for a bra for her to put on first.

Fitz knew he needed to get Liv out of her apartment. It had become a place of depression so he took her to his place. Once he gets her inside he makes her some tea and sit with her. "I order us a pizza. I hope that's ok?"

Liv looks up at him "Thank you not just for the pizza but for taking care of me."

"Any time Livvie. Do I need to call Abby?"

"I'll text her. Did you bring my phone?" Liv softly asks

"Yes and your purse too the phone is inside." He hands it to her and she text Abby

**L-Having a hard time right now I'm with Fitz so I'm ok.**

**A-Take care of you I got Caleb for as long as you need. **

**L-Thx Abs (tear face emoji)**

**A-(heart emoji)**

Sitting her phone down she covers her face with both hands as her emotions spill over once more. Fitz pulls her to his lap and comforts her while holding her in his strong arms. Liv cries like a broken child. Suddenly Liv pulls away from Fitz and begins to pace and lifts her head upwards crying out to her faith. "Oh God please help me. This hurts so bad God I need you to help me." Fitz just stands and watches her as goose bumps form all over him.

Liv falls to her knees "God I need your fire to fill me with forgiveness. Please God fill me up with your love. My heart and spirit is broken. I don't want to hate please fill me with you love and forgiveness. I surrender all to you. Take this pain away god give me victory over my pain."

Fitz is starting to feel emotions he's never felt before. He's never witness anyone pray in such a way. He kneels next to Liv as she cries out in pain and what feels like desperation. After a short time her cries soften and she begins to give thanks as she comes down off of her emotional release. Fitz just sits with her and allows her to find her healing being a man of faith as well he understood and did not interrupt even though this type of worship he was unfamiliar with it didn't deter him. He held Liv until she fell asleep still sitting on the floor. He picks her up in her peaceful slumber and places her on the sofa and waited to the pizza to arrive as he admired this beautiful being in front of him.

How did he get so lucky to find this loving person? He now realized that it was divine intervention that they met when they did and they would get through this and anything that came their way. He would no longer feel guilty about how they met or the events that was considered cliché with the conception of their son. He also realized in that very moment he would marry and spend the rest of his life with this woman that was meant to be a part of his life. It just felt right.

…..

It is now late into the night and Candice finally awakes. But she finds that she can't move her hands or legs, mouth or body. "Mmm…mmm…mmm" Candice tries to wiggle herself loose as well as speak. It's useless. She look in front of her and sees Chris tied up as well with his eyes wide open trying to speak as well but unable to. Finally Huck makes his presence known.

"Hello Candice. You've been a bad girl. We need to talk." He removes the tape from her mouth. Candice is scare to no end. "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Olivia that's your daughter right?" Candice eyes get big as saucers.

"Y…yes."

"Now seeing that she's the only child you have you were supposed to protect her. But instead you protect her predator and use booze as an excuse. Her father was sent to prison for something you caused. She was 16 and she needed you. You left her to fend for herself. You took away the only man that ever truly loved her for this." Huck turns and points at Chris. "Then she makes a mistake and needed her mother and what did you do? You turned on her for him. This man was lusting after your daughter but you stayed too drunk to see it. Your daughter tells you he tried to rape her and you don't believe her, but you believe him over her. Yes the night she left he tried to rape her, but I stopped him. Then her father dies and you show up here for money with him. Did you know while you were in a liquid coma he was on his way to Liv's house? What do you think he was going to do when he got there? Certainly not console her. What kind of mother are you. You're not anybody's mother. You are a drunk.

Huck stands upright as he was leaning down talking to Candice. Chris has pretty much pissed his pants unable to speak or move. He walks over to a table and picks up his phone. "Candice I have something for you to listen to." He presses play and the recording starts.

There you have it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: Here's another chapter shout out to CharlieTsAngel aka Ms. Lady C for reaching out. You guys can credit her to the 3K word chapters. I consciously wrote these last two with her in mind. So without further ado Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 10 **

Huck stands upright as he was leaning down talking to Candice. Chris has pretty much pissed his pants unable to speak or move. He walks over to a table and picks up his phone. "Candice I have something for you to listen to." He presses play and the recording starts.

Candice listen's to the sound of her child's voice pleading with Chris to get away from her door the threat of informing her not deterring him from trying to get into Olivia room. She hears the entire conversation from the time he first knocks on Liv's door until the moment he forced her door open. She heard everything. Chris becomes still and silent. He has no defense left. "Did you know your daughter jumped out of her bedroom window to escape almost falling to her death? That's what this man did to your daughter. The man you defended and turned on your only child for. I saved her from him and I will save her from you, so I'm going to give you a choice. You can leave her today without him and gets some help for your drinking and somewhere down the road rebuild your relationship with your daughter and grandson or you can stay with this piece of shit and suffer his same fate and never get the chance to rebuild with your daughter because I will not allow any harm to come to Olivia or Caleb. I'm going to give you a moment to think about it." He places the tape back on Candice's mouth not giving her a chance to answer because he really wants her to think before she speaks. He goes over to his computer and presses a key and the night Chris tried to rape Liv plays from beginning to end on repeat.

Huck wants Liv's fear and voice to penetrate their soulless bodies and minds. He puts on a pair of headphones and watches television on his phone while periodically typing into his second computer and bid his time. Pulling this recording from Liv cloud was just another way to protect Liv. He knew he would have this card to play one day and today is that day.

…

Liv finally wakes bringing her body into a sitting position she looks around remembering she's at Fitz's home. "Fitz." She calls out and like magic he appears. "Hey Livvie are you feeling better?"

She runs her hand through her soft long hair "Yes, can I have some water please?"

Fitz feeling all kind of nervousness "Yes let me get that for you are you hungry I can warm you up a couple slices of pizza?"

"Sure." Fitz disappears into the kitchen and Liv picks up her phone from the table and call to check on Caleb. "Hey Abbs, how my little guy?"

"He's good how are you?"

"I'm ok can I speak to him?"

"Sure hold on a sec. Caa..You're mommies on the phone." Liv can hear him running chanting mommy mommy mommy which brings a smile to her face.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi baby are you having fun with auntie Abby?"

"Yes we go to the carnibo (carnival) and I won a tiger. It's for you ok mommy?"

"Ok baby are you getting ready for bedtime?" She asks and immediately knows he's nodding his head. "Caleb use your words."

"Yes mommy and I bwush my teef and wash behind my ewrs."

"You did? Mommy is so proud of you. You are such a big boy." Caleb faces lights up with a smile

"Mommy is daddy wit you?" Caleb asks as Fitz walks back into the room

"Yes baby daddy is with me."

"Can I speak to him pwease?" Liv heart melts

"Sure baby hold on." She looks up at Fitz as he returns from the kitchen and smiles stretching out her arm to hand him the phone. "Our son wants to talk to you mister." Now Fitz faces duplicates the exact smiles Caleb has on his face. "Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy, I went to the carnibo and I won mommy a tiger."

"You did oh my gosh mommy's going to be so happy when she sees it."

"Yep and me and auntie Abby ate pizza and icecweam but auntie Abby said I could only have a widdle (little) icecweam cause my tummy would hurt, but daddy my tummy don't hurt. Ok daddy I have to go night night I lobe (love) you and tell mommy I lobe her too ok daddy?"

"Ok lil man I will I love you too and so does mommy."

"Ok bye daddy." Caleb hangs up the phone without passing it back to Abby but Fitz is too giddy to care." I think he hung up."

"Yeah he probably did. He tends to do that when he's with Abby. He gets very excited and after he gets out his thought he's back to doing whatever it was he was doing before I called."

"He said he loved me Liv. He just met me and he already loves me."

Liv smiles "How can he not you're his dad and I love you too Fitz. I've always loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I know that now. I didn't know it then but I do know, and I've always taught out son to love you too."

Tears build in Fitz eyes. "Woman you are going to make me marry you but seriously Liv, thank you, for everything your patients, your commitment to our son, your loyalty, and most of all your love and the decision to have our son. You have given me the best gift any man can ask for and if I'm being honest I'm in love with you too. I love you Olivia Pope so this weekend I'm taking you and Caleb to meet my parents, because I plan on marrying you one day baby and we are going to have more babies together. I'm going to buy you the house of your dreams. I will make sure you and Caleb never want for anything. I'm promise to take care of you and Caleb as we continue taking time to get to know each other better. I pushed you away once I'm not letting you go this time." Fitz is only inches from Liv face he can feel her breath on his lips. Liv breath is heightened and her stomach has butterflies. Just as their lips are about to connect Liv's phone rings causing them both to pull back.

Liv clears her throat then answers. "This is Olivia."

"Liv how are things going dear?"

"Hi Cy, things are getting better."

"Ok now you know you can take all the time you need but I called to not only check on you but find out if I this Fitzgerald thing is still a problem?"

"Oh I'm sorry Cyrus I didn't get back to you on that." She smiles and looks at Fitz "Fitzgerald and I have decided to co-parent with prospects of working on a relationship."

"Oh the old Grant charm got you girl. But since you have a son with this man I will accept this and move on. Call me when you're ready to come back to work. Let me know if you need anything Livvie."

"I will thanks Cy." She hangs up and turns back to Fitz "I think we should take our time I want to get to know you Mr. Grant all of you but I'll start with Fitz the man first."

"Ok what do you want to know you can ask me anything?"

Liv decides to have a little fun "Is your dick still big?" Fitz spits out the water he was bringing to his mouth for a sip. Liv cracks up in laughter. "I'm kidding I'm kidding. No but fore real is it?"

Fitz looks down at his erection and smiles "I don't know you tell me." Liv follows his eyes but doesn't touch. "I'll find out one day. Today just won't be it." She says with a raised brow

"Fair." Fitz responds not one to brag on his penis or its size it speaks for itself.

Liv tries to keep her eyes off his erection but curiosity is getting the best of her. "Can I see it?" Fitz again chocks on his water. "If you want but I can't be responsible what happens if I pull it out."

Liv bites her lower lip causing Fitz to groan. "Can you please not bit your lip like that it will never go down if you keep that up?"

"I just want to see it but I don't want to have sex. I'm just curious. I remember it feeling so big but I never got to see it for myself I was too self-conscious to ask back then but it felt huge but then again I was a virgin so I'm not sure."

Fitz has never felt self-conscious a day in his life but today he does. "Come on Liv stop it."

"What? I just want to see it. Is it big or was my virgin kitty deceiving me and it just felt big cause I wouldn't know the difference since I have nothing to compare it to. It's the only one that's ever been inside of me." Fitz head snaps in Liv direction after looking off because of how Liv made him feel.

"What? Come on Liv I know I'm not your only experience." She smiles and nods "Yep still pure only been touched by you and only you."

"I'm not having sex with you Livvie. So just tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth. I've dated three guys after you. There was some heated moments kissing and touching but I never went all the way. It didn't feel right. Only one guy I was kind of serious with. His name was Russell. We dated for 6 months and one day things got hot and heavy but I knew I didn't want to go all the way. Let's just say he wasn't taking no for an answer at first. But when I began to cry he stopped. I never called him again. He called me after that but I ignored all his call and letters and messages then one day everything just stopped and I haven't seen him since."

"Who were the other two guys if you don't mind me asking?"

"Edison and Curtis. Edison was and older guy with money. He just wanted me as a show case arm candy. He always complimented me on my beauty. He was very old school and controlling we only dated 2 months because whenever he was around Caleb would cry and I could never comfort him plus he never interacted with him. And Curtis he was a ladies man a player of sorts. He couldn't keep it in his pants and wanted me to join his stable of women. When I found out I was done. I've been single for two years now. I just wasn't interested in dating anyone. I needed to finish school and take care of my son. I'm so thankful for Abby. She made sure we never needed food or shelter or transportation or gas hell Abby's my ride or die. Caleb has his own room and play area in her home."

"No wonder he's always so excited to go with her. I can see she really loves him." "Yeah she does and he's plenty crazy about her too."

"What about you where did you and your ex meet?" Liv ask wanting to know more about Fitz

"Oh her we meet in high school. I've known her a long time. We even went to Yale together. I dated plenty girls and women I was a wild child until I met you. You made me want to change. You helped me change. I always thought about you even when I tried not to."

"Are you thinking about me now?" She asks looking directly at his erection in-which hasn't gone away.

He chuckles "Liv if you only knew I'm always thinking about you as you can see." He looks down at his hardness

"So are you going to let me see it or not?" Fitz blows out a breath stands and slowly unbuckles his belt. "You're not going to jump my bones are you?" They both start laughing "No I just want to see it." Fitz unbuttons his pants this pushes his zipper down. "You ready?" "Yep." Fitz drops his pants to the floor leaving his briefs hugging him in place. "Do you want to do the honors?" She shakes her head no. Fitz slides down his brief now feeling confident as he releases his hardness allowing it to bobble in the air slightly to the left. Liv is stunned silent. She can't believe her eyes. She slowly stands still keeping her eyes on Fitz's impressive erection. Fitz smirks feeling a bit smug right now. He palms himself slowly stroking his cock as Liv watches in amazement. He releases his grip and gives Liv a full view as she slowly approaches. "Liv you can't touch me if you do we will be having sex tonight."

"Ok but its…it's…so big. I mean like it's huge and thick and long." Fitz feels as if he could cum any minute and she never even touched him. "You put all that inside of me? Were you this size four years ago?"

"Yes Livvie and you handled it well v-card and all so please don't panic."

"I'm not panicking I'm just amazed. Can I touch it?" "NO!" Fitz answers very quickly he quickly places his penis back in his briefs and pulls up his pants. He wants to really get to know Olivia outside of sex.

"Fine thanks for showing it to me. I really didn't think you would."

"I just don't want things to get out of hand I really want to get to know you. I want to know all things Olivia Carolyn Pope. We know what sex feels like between us. We have a son to consider now. I want this to work. So I'm willing to put my desire to fuck the shit out of you to the side for the sake of creating a family with you and Caleb." Liv looks at him. How can anyone argue with that statement so she surrenders "Ok I want that too but just know when I'm attracted to you I'm kind of touchy feely. So I expect you to be strong for both of us. You must remember I am younger and less experienced so I expect you to hold true to your word."

"Livvie if I can teach you touch you and make you cum without penetration or sex, are you willing?"

"Yes." Liv says somewhat timidly

"Can I show you a few things now?"

"Yes after I eat. I still haven't eaten my pizza."

"Great now let me get me a couple more slices as well." Fitz runs to his kitchen and returns shortly thereafter. "I brought some extra pieces in case you wanted yours hot. You can only reheat pizza once before it loses its greatness." He says with a smile. Liv reaches over and take a warm slice of pizza and bits into it finally nourishing her body. Fitz was very happy because he planned on showing her how to reach an orgasm without penetration only Liv falls asleep before any of that could happen and Fitz was ok with that. Just having Liv in his home now in his bed was enough to make any man happy.

…

The constant playing of Olivia screaming the sound of Chris aggressively trying to get to Olivia was torture for both Candace and Chris. Huck simply typed on his computer watched television on his phone and thought of ways to make Chris pay. He gave him a chance and he did not take it. He continued to turn Candace against her daughter and now he was impeding on her life causing more emotional destress to Liv. This will be Candace one chance but he will be sure this day will be embedded into her memory forever.

Huck finally feels like it's time. He stands lying plastic out onto the concrete floor. He then lifts Chris from the chair tossing him onto the plastic. He lands with a hard thud. Huck then changes into a white overall zipping it to his neck. He then walks over to his tool kit and retrieve something rolled in a cloth and lays it out. Over the next hour Huck would cut, skin, torcher Chris by drilling holes throughout his body. The smell of blood radiated in the air. Large rats now present as well. Huck turns to Candace "I allowed him to walk away once and he did not stay away from Olivia. I will give you that same chance. Do not come back unless you are sober and sincere about repairing your relationship with your daughter and grandson." Candace desperately nods her head in agreement showing Huck that she understands. He looks back at Chris who is alive but suffering. The large size rats are slowly making their way towards the smell of blood.

He turns back to Candace "I hope the sound of Liv's screaming voice hunts you. You don't deserve to be Liv's mother. You will sit here and watch your perverted man be eaten alive this is your only warning next time you will be the one laying on that floor." Huck packs up his things and walk away leaving Candace to watch the horrific site as her man is eaten alive by large rats. Huck would leave her there until morning and discover nothing left of Chris except bone and hair which would be eaten by the end of the day. He removes the tape from Candace mouth. "I…I promise I will get help for my drinking, I will stay away from Olivia and Caleb I promise please just let me go." Huck just grabs Candace by one of her pressure points rending her unconscious. He takes her back to her home and leaves her there.

….

The following morning Liv wakes to the sun in her face and Fitz pressed up against her back side. The feel of his morning wood very present she slightly turns to look at him only to see him smiling back at her. "Your anaconda is poking me in my butt." "Yeah well he tends to do that when such a beautiful women is pressed up against him, he's also an early riser alerting me to relieve myself."

"Can I watch?" Liv asks as she's somewhat obsessed with Fitz penis and all that it does "You want to watch me pee?"

"Mhm." Fitz pulls the covers back and gets out of bed "Ok come on." That's when Liv notices she only has on her panties and bra. She looks down at herself "Did you undress me?"

He smiles as he continues his way to the master bathroom "Yep I undress myself as well." He says holding out his arms as if he's giving a presentation. Liv shakes her head as she laughs and get up and follows Fitz to the bathroom. She lifts herself upon the counter connected to the sink and watches as Fitz pulls out his penis and stands over the toilet after raising the seat. "You're left handed."

"Yep." He answers even though it wasn't a question. Urine begins to pour from him into the toilet. Liv jumps down from the counter and stand next to Fitz. She was more interested in looking at his manhood than watching him pee. That was her excuse to see it again. She reaches out and palms his stiffness whereas he was only slightly holding it to keep his aim straight. "Wow it's so hard." Suddenly the urine stops "Liv baby I can't pee with you holding my dick." She snatches her hand back "Oh I'm sorry."

Fitz chuckles "That's ok just know that if you touch it again we are having sex." Liv is so lust filled right now that she is willing to take that chance. "Will it hurt?"

Fitz looks at Liv as he shakes the last of the urine from his penis. "Do you remember how it felt the first time?"

"Yes sort of."

"Well it will kind of feel like the first time but within moments it will feel better good even." Liv licks her lips as she watches Fitz place his dick back in his briefs. He washes his hands as he watches Liv bite her lip and squirm still looking down at his junk. "Why is it still hard you just peed?"

"Because you touched it and you doing that lip biting thing again so please stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and you can't wait to taste me."

"I would love to taste you…I mean one day. I've never done it before but for some reason I'm having all kind of dirty thought about it being in my mouth."

Fitz penis jumps and he palms it with his left hand. "Livvie, you're making this very hard." She reaches out placing her hand over his "I can see that." Fitz grabs her arm "Not that you are making it hard for me not to have sex with you right now."

Liv licks her lips "What if I changed my mind and I want to you to have sex with me?"

"I thought we were going to take time to get to know each other?" Still standing in the master bath Fitz leans on the doorway. "We are I'm at your home. I slept in your bed. I had your child. I'm all in you are kind of stuck with me now. You said you love me and I know I love you so…why not…why wait?" Fitz suddenly hears Huck and Cyrus voice in his head and losses his erection and all thoughts of sex with Olivia. "Liv I just got out of an engagement. I still need to sort some things out. I haven't even told my parents about calling things off or why I did it. Mellie is vindictive and strong willed she will not go away easily. Let me sort all this out first. I want to be able to give you and Caleb all of my time and attention. I don't want my baggage to cause you to get hurt."

Liv is suddenly filled with jealousy. She doesn't know why but she is. Mellie still has a presence in Fitz's life. He's worried about her and what she will do. Liv understands but she still feels what she feels. "Ok well I think I should get going anyway plus I have to meet with my father's lawyer again to sign some more papers." Liv is walking and talking looking everywhere but at Fitz. "Where'd you put my clothes?"

Fitz stops her by lightly grabbing her elbow "Livvie I promise it's just me and you. I just need to handle my shit before I can give you all of me. Please don't be upset?"

"I'm not upset." "Yes…you are." Liv tries to pull her arm free "Fitz I'm not…" He cuts her off and kisses her pulling her to him his erection back with a vengeance. Liv gives in to the kiss as Fitz grabs her thigh lifting it up as he pushes his erection into her without thinking Liv wraps her legs around Fitz as his hands move to palm both of her butt cheeks. The kiss is hot and lust filled and filled with desire and want and need. Fitz is the first to come to his senses and pulls back from the kiss. "Livvie I promise you my love it will be worth the wait. I took advantage of you and your innocence and virginity once. I will not do that again. I want to do this right this time around. You deserve that. Just know I want you in the worst way right now as you can feel." He lifts her up and down against his hardness. "But you deserve to be respected and treated like queen. I can't just fuck you because I can. I want the 2nd first time to be special. Memorable and mind blowing I love you Ms. Olivia and I'm going to show you with my actions."

Liv releases her legs from around Fitz's waist and stands in front of him. "Wow you sure do have a way with words but ok I will wait for you Fitz." She kisses him and dresses and leaves with her heart and mind stuck on all things Fitz.

**I'm going to stop right here for now. But know the next chapter is not far off. What do you guys thinks so far? Let me know. Until next time…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Lies and Life**

**Thank you all for the many reviews and follows. All the new people excite me more. It makes me want to keep writing so I do and it's all for you guys. As you all can see there's plenty more story to write. I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. It just made 3k in words and I almost loaded it at 2:30 central time but I needed to give you just a bit more. So yes this chapter is a bit longer and it is a bit later on the clock so woop here we go. Happy Reading**

**Chapter 11 **

After Liv left that morning Fitz was on cloud nine. He needed to deal with this Mellie situation as soon as possible. As far as he was concern Mellie was a none factor in his life and he would break the news to his parents later today. After several strategy meetings on current cases he went looking for his father only to be notified that he had already left for the day so Fitz headed to his parents house. But what he didn't know was he was about to get another shocker.

He's excited about the introduction of his son and Livvie to his parents. He rushes inside of his childhood home. "Mom dad my sons coming this weekend!" He shouts out as he enters the house only to stop in his tracks. "Mellie what are you doing here?"

"Fitz dear she was telling us you called off the engagement, dear is this true?" His mother inquires

"Yes it's true mother, but did she tell you why?" Fitz walks further into the room and stands directly in front of Mellie

She knows she needs to act fast, did he just say his son. She would deal with that later right now she needed his parents on her side. "Fitz honey I told you that was a lie. I would never do something like that. You didn't' give me a chance to defend myself you just threw me out of our home." Turning to Marie she plays the sympathy role. "Mother and daddy Grant you have to talk some sense into your son he thinks I…." She doesn't get to finish her statement as Fitz anger rise

"She aborted our child your grandchild at what was it Mellie 7 weeks of pregnancy without even telling me she was pregnant isn't that right Mellie. If you're going to tell the story, tell the truth." Gerry and Marie turn their eyes to Mellie and without notice Marie slaps Mellie so hard she tumbles to the floor. "Mother Grant I would never…." Fitz interrupts her again. "I have proof."

Mellie still holding her redden cheek looks up at Fitz and shoots her last shot. "How can you have proof Fitzgerald when I'm currently pregnant? How can I have aborted our child and be pregnant at the same time?" Fitz just stares at her with confusion on his face. _Tom wouldn't lie to me. I saw the proof. This bitch is lying and plotting. I don't know how I didn't see this before. _"I'm not going to even ask you how that is even possible I really don't care."

"Fitzgerald dear maybe she's telling the truth." This coming from his mother Gerry remains quiet and just watches and listens. If he knows anything he knows women. Being wealthy he's had his share of run in's with many of them trying to trap him. He wasn't always faithful to his wife. He learned very early on in his marriage that some women would say and do anything to take Marie's position. But Mellie was a different breed. He always knew she was manipulative and fake and today was no different. Something in her snooty body language and pompous attitude didn't sit well with him and his son's rage is a clear indicator that somethings not right here. "Mellie I think you should leave while we speak with our son." Gerry expresses

Marie becomes silent hearing her husband's request. She knows that they are a unit and she has stepped outside of that unit with her question. The family never showed division in front of others. This was a family rule, because it showed weakness in the family bond and gave their enemies hope in their attempt to get one over on the Grant Empire.

Mellie is feeling desperate. Her plot to become pregnant again by her one week stand is failing. Two days after her abortion she cleaned herself up cleansing her vaginal canal and drinking with a guy she seduced and had sexual relation with for over a week who she only knows as Andrew. She would add a week to her pregnancy once it showed up and proved to Fitz that there is no way she could have aborted their baby and still be pregnant. She just needed to play her hand right and she can get him back. She wishes now she never went through with the abortion, only to have to get pregnant again by a stranger and pass the child off as Fitz. She knows she's most likely pregnant because the first thing they told her is no sex for six weeks because the possibility of becoming pregnant again is likely she's sees this as nasty but it's what she did doing her moment of desperation. She refuses to lose Fitz because of her stupid decision so consumed with her own wants she momentarily forget he said he had a son.

She lifts herself from the floor seeing no one else was going to help her up. "Fitz honey you have to believe me I would never do something like that." Fitz sneers at her with a look of disgust "Tell that to somebody he gives a shit. I know you aborted my child and this is a desperate attempt to make me think otherwise."

Gerry steps forward "Mellie you are no longer welcome in this house or this family as I said before it's time for you to leave." Mellie picks up her purse and quietly leaves. Fitz leans over the back of the sofa gripping it with his outstretched hands "She killed my baby dad." Gerry turns to Fitz and Marie as she rubs Fitz back "I know son. I don't know what she thought to accomplish by coming here but I believe you, she's definitely lying and playing the desperate female. By trying to turn us against you is the first thing she did wrong." Gerry pats his son on the back and kisses Marie on the forehead. She smiles and apologizes to Fitz for doubting him. "Its ok mom she can be very convincing."

"So son let's sit so you can explain all of this to us." Fitz explains about Tom family being CIA and the resources he is privy too which allowed him to get her medical records and finding out about her deception. Fitz retrieves from his car her records and photos and hidden video of her going inside of the clinic checking in and leaving 2hours later. "Tom is really good at this stuff dad. I think he may even work for the CIA he is so good. This first video was placed inside of the clinic by someone as you can see there's audio and she clearly states she there for an abortion and that she's 7 weeks." Fitz suddenly falls back against the soft and begins to cry. Not just any cry but a hard cry as the hurt of her killing his child hits him again. Gerry pulls his son into a hug and holds him closely as his mom comforts him by rubbing up and down his back. No one said a word but tears fell from all three of their eyes. After about 10 minutes Gerry tries to help his son see things from a different perspective. "Son did you ever think that maybe the baby was not yours and she may have been cheating and needed to get rid of proof of her cheating? I'm just saying the hurt you feel may be for another man's child."

Fitz wipes his tear stained eyes and takes in his father's word. "That's a possibility to dad. It also helps. But this is the last time I will cry over this. I have a beautiful son whose mother has a heart of gold and loves me. She loves me enough that she kept the secret of having a child by me to protect me while keeping in mind she would one day introduce him to me by always teaching him that I was his dad." Both of his parents smile at him "You know he told me he loved me last night." Fitz smiles and nods his head up and down with glee "Yeah he loves me, and this weekend you guys gets to meet him and his beautiful mother." Marie is ecstatic. They will get to meet their grandson and she and Gerry are over the moon with joy. Fitz decided to give Liv a call just to check in on her and Caleb.

"Hi." She answers

"Hi." Is his only responds

They both hold the phone for a whole minute without words when Liv finally speaks. "Is it weird that I miss you?

"No because I miss you too." Both unable to see the smile the crosses both their lips. "How's my little man?"

"He's good I pick him up after leaving the lawyers office. He's napping right now are you still at work?"

"No I'm at my parents. I came to tell them about meeting you and Caleb this weekend. They are very excited to say the least."

"Do you think they will like me under the circumstances?"

"Yes Livvie I think… no I know they will love you because I love you."

"I love you too." They both take a moment without speaking again "Fitz."

"Yeah Livvie."

"Can Caleb and I stay at your place tonight?"

"Yes anytime you want even if I'm not there you guys are always welcome. But can I ask did something happen?"

"No nothing happened. I just kind of fell in love with your condo and I think Caleb will love it too."

"Yes baby I would love for you and Caleb to come to my place. I hope one day it can be yours and Caleb's as well."

"I'd like that too one day but for now I want Caleb to get comfortable with your place."

"Would it be too much if I ask him about making the guest bedroom into his room?"

"Let just see how things go first."

"Ok what time are you guys coming over?"

"It's 4:15 now how about 6 Caleb should be up shortly."

"I'll see you at six beautiful. I'll cook."

"I'll see you at six." Liv says giggling because of the butterflies in her stomach before ending the call.

….

Outside of Fitz condo sit Mellie. Something in her gut tells her it's more to the story concerning Fitzgerald and she knows it has to be a women. Fitz has never been this way with her. He always forgives her deeds always fell for her manipulation. _What changed_? She wonders. He called her on her bullshit. But she would not give up that easily. She didn't go through allowing a stranger fuck her and hopefully impregnate her for nothing. _How did he know about the abortion? How did he get her medical records? Was he having her followed?_ She begins to panic frantically looking around for anyone or anything out of place. She sees nothing. She would never guess in a million years Tom was behind exposing her or currently following her. She sits and she waits and so does Tom.

At 5:55 Fitz pulls into the outer parking lot of his condo and Liv pulls in next to him and roles down her window and he does the same. "Why are you parking out here?" He smiles "Because I want to walk in with you and my son. If I park underground I can't do that." She smiles and they raise their windows as Caleb yells out "Hi daddy!" He's excited to see his dad. Liv gets out as Fitz walks up to the rear door opening it to unbuckle his son scooping him up and swinging him around making him laugh "Hey buddy, daddy missed you." "I miss you too daddy me and mommy gonna stay all night at yo house." Fitz places him on his feet "I know mommy told me." He reaches out and wraps his arm around Liv's waist pulling her in for a kiss on the lips. "Hi." "Hi." She returns what is turning into their own special greeting. He retrieves groceries from his car and they walk inside.

Mellie can't believe her eyes. "Is that Olivia? What the …How the hell…she had a kid. Oh hell naw is that the son he was talking about?" Mellie says out loud to herself. She gets out of her car and head towards the couple. Tom remains in his location as he notices someone approach his car. He knows who it is. "Huck what the hell are you doing here?"

"Protecting Olivia, will this chick be a problem?"

"Nothing Fitz can't handle."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that's his ex. She's just grasping at straws."

"I will not allow her to hurt Olivia."

"Neither will I."

Huck pulls out his phone and Liv and Fitz voice comes through his phone. "So what's for dinner?" Liv's asks but before Fitz could answer Mellie is heard. "What the hell Fitzgerald. Is this why you really broke up with me and don't want to acknowledge my pregnancy? You've been fucking Olivia all this time." She looks at Caleb "Oh my god you two have a child together? You had a child with a teenager. Fitz you said you didn't fuck her." Liv covers Caleb's ears as Fitz leans down and whispers into Liv's ear handing her his keys. She walks off once taking Caleb from his father's arms and head up to the condo. Huck and Tom watches as Fitz makes a call via text. "So you are just going to ignore me and call your security on me. I know that little bastard child in there is yours he looks just like you. You fuck a teenager and if you know what's good for you, you will end it NOW! Or I will expose you and that bastard child." She is now in Fitz personal space "END IT NNNNNOOWW!"

Fitz does not acknowledge Mellie he instead stands in the doorway of the entrance to the condo and while Mellie yell and try to get under Fitz skin he waits without as much as a word. Tom looks down at his phone and reads the message sent by Fitz. _"I know you are out there somewhere watching this shit I want a restraining order on this bitch and possibly a gag order." "Got it. Security is on the way." _Within 5 minutes Fitz security arrives Mellie turns towards the headlight and runs to her car driving off like a bat out of hell but not before yelling back to him "This is not over Fitzgerald."Fitz shakes his head and goes inside. Huck and Tom leaves. Huck satisfied that Liv is safe Tom following the tracker on Mellie's car!"

He finds Liv and Caleb in the kitchen unloading the groceries he just purchased. "Livvie I'm sorry about that. Caleb son are you ok?" "Yes daddy I no like that mean lady." Fitz lifts him and bring him to eye level. "Don't worry about her daddy will always protect you from all mean people ok?" He nods his head up and down but remembers to use his words "Unhuh Its ok daddy I not scarwd(scared) mommy say you will scarw the mean lady away with you big strong voice. Did you daddy did you scarw the mean lady away?"

"No son I didn't have too. She couldn't scare me so she ran away in her car." Caleb's face lights up "Yaaay her gone mommy her not scarw daddy her run away in her car."

"I see. Daddy's so big and strong isn't that right daddy?" Fitz looks at Liv as she walks up and kisses him. "Daddy mommy likes kissing you." Liv laughs and kisses Caleb on the cheek. "Mommy likes kiss you too baby." He giggles as Fitz places him down to stand. They continue to prepare dinner together as Caleb watches his favorite cartoons and plays with his mom's phone.

Liv stands at the center island "So is she going to be a problem?" Fitz looks up from chopping vegetables "Not if we work together. I mean we may end up in court. But we both know the truth of that night. I also still have the fake id you purchased, but that's only in case we need it. See I've looked at this from all angles. She will probably threaten to go to the media and expose me and if she doesn't get her way she will probably go through with it, but I don't care because as long as you agree that I was misinformed sort to say about your true age we are safe. I can't be charged if I was misinformed and truly didn't know you real age or we can get married and you never have to testify against me." He ends his statement with a smirk

"Wow you've really thought this through and I agree. Since I got you into this mess by lying I will take the blame for lying and admit I'd lied to you and seduced you into having sex with me."

"You might not have to go that far. Just the age part will do."

"Do you think I need a lawyer?"

"I am a lawyer."

"I know that, but can you be my lawyer isn't that like conflict of interest or something?"

"Not if you marry me."

She chuckles "Fitz I'm not marrying you… at least not now… but will it?"

"Not if you refuse to testify and side with the defense, and stick with the truth."

"Ok then that's what I will do."

"Or you could marry me and we never have to go to court."

"Fitz we are too young to get married, I know I said I'm in love with you but I have to figure out if I like you."

"Oh you like me…at least curtain parts of me." Liv looks down at his crotch and blushes. "I'm going to go check on Caleb."

Fitz laughs "Yeah you do that. I know why you really came over and when I'm done the word _like_ will no longer be part of your vocabulary."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm going to hold you to that."

A couple hours later they are all cuddled on the sofa watching Netflix. Caleb has been bath and is now sleeping. "Do you think he will be alright by himself in the guest room by himself?"

"Oh yeah he's done for the night. Even if you lift him he will not wake up easily. He is so active he totally wares himself out. Bathe and feed with cuddles from his mommy and daddy he's a goner."

Fitz decides to take him to the guest room. He returns and leans in and kisses Liv with small love pecks. "Now can I make you cum without penetration?"

"That's really a thing? You can really do that?"

"Are you tingling all over right now?"

Liv moans as he kisses her soft neckline. "Y…yes."

"Then we're halfway there." He says as he lifts her taking the remote from her hand turning off the tv and carrying her to his room. "Mmm you smell so good remind me to buy you more of whatever you shower with." Fitz moans out as he softly sucks on Liv's neck

He lays her down on his large bed and stands upright palming his hardness slowly stroking himself. Ear fire red he has to maintain a sense of control for this to work. "Sit up." He commands Liv with his deepened voice. She does and he slowly removes her shirt and bra. "Dam you have beautiful breast. Lay back." Liv does He slowly removes her pants and small panties. Fitz freezes at the site of her garden. He tosses her clothing across the room. Liv is so turned on in this moment. The anticipation is making her moist.

"What about you aren't you going to give me the perfect view it's not fair I'm the only one naked."

"In due time Livvie, I said I would teach you…touch you…and make you cum. Now open your legs." She does "Wider." She does Fitz removes his shirt and Liv gasps at the sight of him.

"Oh my god your chest and abs are so defined." He smirks "Thank you." He leans down and runs his tongue from her slit to her lips kissing her deeply as he rubs his hand over her wetness. Liv arches from the feeling. Not ever remembering feeling this turn on before ever. "Touch your pussy." He tells her and she does causing another moan to escape her lips. Her desire to build, her vagina to become extra wet, her clit to swell, and her entire body to tingle. "Mmm Fitz."

"I know baby." He says before kissing his way back down to her manicured loveliness placing soft kisses as he makes his way down. "Touch it Liv open it up for me." Liv obeys and her wetness spills out almost driving Fitz insane at the sight. He pecks her upper top vaginal area with his soft but strong lips…..then he moves to her clit and give it a long lick causing Liv to dam near jump off the bed. "Ohhhh shiiiit! Mmmm!" She pushes out straining her voice remembering her son is in the next room. "Open it for me Liv open you pussy for me." Liv uses both hand to hold her lower lips apart giving Fitz a clear view of her tightness as her inner fluids drip from her tight opening,

Fitz licks her again and again from the bottom across her opening over her clit taking it into his mouth. "You taste so good." Liv is squirming and rotating her hips to the rhythm of his tongue when she feels his long strong tongue push it way inside of her. "Oh shit…Oh Fitz your tongue feels so good." He presses her leg up further and goes in. He goes from tongue fucking her to sucking on her clit and lips sucking every part of her sweet wetness. Liv is bucking and fucking Fitz face as her orgasm builds. That familiar feeling is back overwhelming her senses. "Fitz baby I think I'm finna cum baby Oh my god Oh Fitz Oh Fitz Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Fiiiiiiiiiiiitttzzzzz." She cries out as she climaxes.

Fitz quickly rubs his thumb over her swollen clit and rub circles on it squeezing her breast with his other hand pinching her nipples in between his thumb and finger. Liv begins grinding her hips harder and faster as another orgasm approaches. Fitz is overwhelmed with her scent and wetness that he hungrily clamps down on her clit and lips devouring all of her like a hungry animal. He's rock hard and thoughts of penetrating her flood his mind but determined to keep his word he refuses to penetrate her in any way except with his tongue. She locks her legs against his head latching onto his hair wildly grinding into his mouth as another orgasm hits her. Fitz is in heaven the taste of her sweat nectar is driving him insane but he holds his ground.

As Liv tries to calm herself Fitz stand and removes his pants and briefs before over powering her with a deep penetrating kiss while sliding his large mushroom shaped head over her clit back and forth back and forth. He lifts himself up pushing her legs apart further back against her body and meticulously strokes his hardness between her lips being sure to hit her clit. She's so wet right now he easily glides between her lips up and down like a polish inside a bun tapping her opening with his tip ever so often. "Touch yourself Livvie. I said I wouldn't penetrate you but I want to watch you do it." She does as he holds her legs against her body. "That's it baby slide you finger inside of you." She does moaning at her own pleasure.

"Babe can I please touch you. Can I please touch it?" Liv pleads "Yes only if you play with you pussy with you other hand." He stands and pulls Liv up. She takes one hand sliding it over her breast taking it and licking her nipple as Fitz watches. Pre-cum dripping from his tip causes Liv to licks her lips dragging them under her teeth Fitz releases his hardness giving Liv full access. She palms him and strokes him as she masturbates with her other hand. Fitz is so turned on he can't stop his climax from building. "Faster baby fuck yourself faster." Liv's head falls back as her long dark brown hair hangs with length. She's panting and panting and panting. Fitz moans out. "Mmmm Livvie baby yes just like that." She strokes him and herself at the same time and without warning she takes him into her mouth fulling making him hit the back of her throat sucking her jaws together as she quickly bobs sucking his stiffness as if she's been doing it for years. Cum shoot from Fitz so hard that he grabs Liv's hair stiffening himself to keep his legs from giving out from under him cause Liv to release him to breath as her own orgasm hits her with a vengeance almost chocking on Fitz sperm as pulls back releasing it onto her chest allowing air into her lungs after holding her breath due to her own orgasm over powering her.

"What the fuck was that Livvie? Baby why did you do that? I almost choked the shit out of you with my dick." Liv falls back on the bed still rubbing circles on her clit and jerking as her orgasm continues to release. "Shit shit…mmm shit…Oh my god." Fitz just watches her in amazement. He really thought he almost hurt her. Looking at all his cum on her chest and her cum on her fingers he can't help himself. He takes her fingers and places them in his mouth tasting all of Liv's essence. "Mmm." He moan going in to taste her more he licks her pussy clean as her body jerks from the sensitivity of it all. After they both become calm and heart rates return to normal Fitz carries Liv into the shower with him. "I'm going to enjoy getting to know you Ms. Pope." "Ditto." Is her only responds.

**This chapter was exciting to write especially the last part.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: This chapter has a lot of moving parts and gets kind of heavy at the end so be prepared.**

**Chapter 12**

The following morning Fitz was the first to wake. It was 4:30am. He sat and just watched Liv as she slept. She was so beautiful to him. He almost felt like he didn't deserve her and now he may have put her in jeopardy with his poor choices. Not only did he cum in her mouth and placed himself against her vaginal opening. Hearing his father's voice _Did you ever consider Mellie may have been cheating and the child may not have been yours? _He needed to get an STD test and now so did Liv and now he needed to also have the conversation with her. He gets up and starts preparing for work. Once he's showered and dressed he goes downstairs and makes himself some coffee.

He returns to his bedroom with Caleb in his arms still sleeping and places him in the bed with his mother. This causes Liv to stir. She slowly opens her eyes blinking until she could find focus in them. She looks up and smiles "Hi."

"Hi."

"Headed to work?"

"Yeah got to get ahead of this Mellie situation. Speaking of…I need to apologize to you."

"Too me for what?"

"I think there may be a possibility Mellie may have been cheating on me, and I may need to get check out, and now so do you."

"Oh. Ok. I guess we didn't really think about that. Do you want go together?"

"Sure that would be cool. There's a clinic downtown that has walk-ins."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well I used to be a ladies man and kind of used them for my testing."

"I see, well what time will you be home?"

"About 5 so if you need to go out there's an extra key in the nightstand drawer behind you plus I gave you the code last night." He says watching Liv rub her hand through Caleb's hair.

"Ok, love you and Fitz…we will get through this together…we're in this together…you and me…Liv and Fitz."

"Where In this together." He leans in and kisses her then kisses Caleb on the cheek but he doesn't stir.

"I'll give Cyrus a call as well. I think it's time I return to work. Plus tomorrow we meet your parents I need to get back to my normal."

"Do you need anything, money for gas or food, or lil man here?"

"No love I have everything, plus my bank account has never seen so many zeros."

"Good because I was going to offer to put money into your account. I also need to get my name put on the birth Certificate and establish some kind of child support since I can't get you to marry me."

"Fitz no, I don't need that I'm sure you will take care of all of Caleb's needs without going that route."

"No Livvie I have to do this. Caleb's paternity is coming out if Mellie has the last word. I need to follow the law and be sure that I don't fall into the stereotype of dead beat dad who never took care of his son. This will also do some good on my part. It will show that I just found out about him and immediately took responsibility. I will also need a paper trail. So just know I will be looking into my financial responsibility and will be writing you a check to add to all those zeros in your account."

"Well then you will get no argument from me. I told you I'm all in and will stand by you no matter what."

"Are you sure you're only 21 because you appear very wise." Liv laughs and so does Fitz. "I love you baby and I'll see you later?"

"I love you too and yes my love you will see us later?" Fitz kisses Liv and rises from the bed heads out for work. Liv lays down with her son and goes back to sleep for a couple more hours at least until Caleb wakes up.

Liv would wake two hours later just as Caleb opened his eyes. They would dress and leave for a couple of hours so that Caleb wouldn't get bored and return just before Fitz was to get home but she receives a call from Fitz a little before noon. "Hi."

"Hi my love I was wondering if you and Caleb could meet me for lunch?"

"Sure when and where?'

"Now here at my office I will text you the address."

"Ok we'll be there." She hangs up and immediately receiving a text alert. "Caleb you want to go see daddy at work?"

"Yes." He answers excitedly

Fifteen minutes later they are at Fitz law office. She enters with Caleb and stops at the security desk. "Hi my name is Olivia Pope here to see Fitz Grant."

"Yes Ms. Pope he is expecting you and this little fella must be Caleb?" Caleb smiles but says nothing looking up at his mother "Yes this is."

"Well Ms. Pope please take the elevator to the 15th floor Mr. Grants office will be on the left down the hall nice meeting you ma'am and you too Caleb."

Liv smiles knowing Fitz has already started notifying his staff of who they are. "Thank you say thank you Caleb."

"Thank you."

As Liv and Caleb enters the 15th floor they are met with smiles and nods. She makes a left and heads to Fitz office. Lightly knocking on his door she hears him tell her to enter. Once she opens the door Caleb runs to him greeting him with a hug and a smile. "Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy." Fitz scoops him up giving him a big hug. He looks at Liv and leans in and kisses her. "Hi." 'Hi." She returns the kiss and greeting "You ready?" She nods and they all leave together Fitz still holding Caleb in his arms. "Lauren I will be out for lunch with my family. I will return after that." "Yes Mr. Grant." Fitz and his family leave to have lunch together.

After having lunch together they all continue sitting together as staffers and other guest compliment them and their handsome son on how beautiful they look together as well as how much Caleb looks just like his dad. Fitz looks over to Liv "Livvie."

She looks up from the now empty dish "Yes."

"I was thinking can we get tested today since the clinic is only two buildings down I want to get this over with as soon as possible because I kind of want to…" He pauses and thinks carefully about his words so his son doesn't understand. "To love you all the way you know with penetration."

Liv cracks up laughing "You Mr. definitely have a way with words. I would love too, plus I need to be penetrated." Fitz now cracks up laughing along with Liv as Caleb just looks at them and eats his chicken fingers. "Either way we can do this right? No matter the results if treatment is needed we stop until were cleared and if not we just continue." Liv states

"I agree let's go."

They leave heading for the clinic. After getting tested they were told some results which were negative but would have to wait for the other to process 5-7 days. Fitz grabs a hand full of condoms and Liv laughs only to turn back and grab a handful as well stuffing them into her purse along with the one Fitz had. They can't stop laughing at their silliness. Caleb walks holding both of theirs hands none the wiser.

….

Mellie walks around her hotel room unable to sit down angry. How could he? Has he been seeing her all along? They have a son a son and I just killed our baby. Dammit Mellie. Oh my god their son will be an heir. I must stop this but how? She continues talking to herself. She goes to her computer and begins typing. Thirty minutes later she presses send. If she can't have Fitzgerald she would do all in her power to keep anyone else from having him especially Olivia Pope. Feeling satisfied with herself she lays down for a nap.

In the meantime Tom has intercepted her email and what he finds is disturbing even for him. He immediately calls Fitz. "Hey Tom what's up man?"

"We have a problem. Mellie just tried to out you to the local news sharing that you fathered a child with a teenager and have been hiding your love child from the world therefore lying to the board's ethic committee in regards to following the law. Accusing you of statutory rape and leaving her for your love child mother Olivia now that she's of legal age. I intercepted the email, but Fitz something has to be done to stop this bitch. She's trying to ruin you. Fitz I swear to you man I will have this bitch killed."

"Ethically man you can't say shit like that to me so I'm going to act like I didn't hear that. Fuck Mellie man I'm not hiding my past anymore. Liv and I are a unit now. Legally nothing can be done to me because Liv lied about her age and is willing to say so if needed. So let Mellie go to the media she can't win."

"Yeah but that brings into question you and your family. Fitz you are a lawyer dude. This shit can ruin your career and your family name."

"Fine man do what you have to but don't tell me shit about it and please don't kill the woman."

"Fitz I don't understand why you are not taking this as serious as me. Why do you continue to allow this woman to manipulate and do things to hurt you?"

"Tom I understand your concerns believe me I do but I have to stand in my truth one day why not today. I can't have shit hanging over me for the rest of my life. This is the perfect time to deal with this and I am not afraid. I could care less about the media or Mellie. Liv and Caleb are my family."

"I don't know Fitz I think this is going to hurt you and your family more than you think."

"Hey if it will make you feel better I will run things by my dad."

"Please do." They ended the call

Fitz walks into his father's office and plops down in the chair in front of his desk. Gerry looks up at his son and sits down his writing pen. "What happened?"

"Mellie happened."

"What she do?" Gerry asks sitting back folding his hands together

"Tom just called apparently he intercepted an email she tried to send to the local news outing me as a statutory rapist who been hiding a secret love child that I had with my teenager lover that was conceived when I was 21 and she was 16 and Tom feels this is a problem and thinks we should get out ahead of it."

"And he's right when did this happened?"

"I just got off the phone with him, so maybe 10 minutes ago."

"Call all the execs to the conference room the partner's too."

"Really dad, you think it's that bad?"

"Fitz this could ruin you and us. This type of scandal you have to get ahead of."

….

Meanwhile Tom is taking no more chances with Mellie. Fitz is his best friend and brother from another mother. When they were young and Tom was socially awkward and picked on Fitz came to his defense. Fitz protected him shared everything with him. Taught him how to approach girls, and never judged him when he found out he was gay. He actually helped him come out of the closet to his family. On the outside Tom appeared tough and strong and very maculate even scary an uncaring, but on the inside he was loving, caring, sweet, sensitive, and devoted. He loved hard and he was very protective of those he loved Fitz being one of those people.

Tom makes a call. "Yeah."

"Fitz is in danger so therefore Olivia is in danger."

"Danger how?"

"Mellie is about to go public with their private life and how they met conceiving a child while Liv was underage. This will hurt Liv and Caleb. This will break her. She will not survive this she is in love with that man. She has been waiting a long time to tell him about their son. She is happy. I promise Fitz I would not kill Mellie, but she needs to disappear and fast."

"I'll call you back." Huck hangs up the phone and heads to Abby's house because he knows Liv is there.

Instead of doing his Huck thing and just appearing he rings the doorbell. Abby answers "Hey Huck." Liv looks up from the sofa and stands "Huck's here?" He steps inside and walks over and hugs Liv. "Where's Caleb." Liv looks at him concerned "He's sleeping." She drags out "Why? Is there a problem?" Abby closes the door crossing her arms "Yeah Huck is there a problem since you rang the doorbell and didn't just appear?"

"Fitz's ex is stirring trouble that could come back to hurt you Liv."

"Hurt me how? She has nothing on me?"

"By ruining Fitz reputation and family name, possibly sending him to prison leaving you and Caleb behind."

"But Fitz knows this and is handling it. I will talk to Cyrus just in case but we are ready to come clean. I will admit I lied to him and that will be the end of it."

"Liv do you really want Fitz to take that chance? You could lose him to this type of thing for a very long time." Abby adds

"It's not that simple Liv. He's a billionaire the public will run with this. This could possibly ruin him and his family name, he nor his family may ever forgive you if that happens. Yes he loves you know but to be the reason everything he comes from is destroyed will that love stand?" Huck informs

"So what are you asking me Huck or should I say what are you saying to me exactly?" Liv states with a slight attitude

"That telling the truth may not be enough. It may even cause irreparable damage to you and Fitz's relationship."

"How do we fix this? How do we stop her?" Liv ask now filled with worry.

Huck makes a call. "Yeah."

"Liv is on board, now where is Mellie?"

"She's at the Fairmont Hotel room 244."

"I'll take care of it." He ends the call

"Huck what the hell, who was that, what do you mean by take care of it?" Liv speak very fast question after question. Worry now prominent on her face.

"I will just make her disappear until she agrees to stay away. It will give you time to change the narrative of how you and Fitz met and put your story out there first leaving Mellie no room to contradict it. You need to get to Cyrus and get your side out there. Cyrus can spin the story better than I can. I'm sure Fitz firm and his family will go along with whatever Cyrus comes up with."

Liv starts to feel slight panic she loves Huck but sometimes he even creeps her out. She looks at Abby and without words Abby nods with understanding. Liv grabs her purse and heads to Cyrus's office leaving Caleb with Abby. Once she reaches the office she goes straight to Cyrus office only he's not there. She turns to his secretary. "He's in the large conference room in a meeting." She says without asking what Liv needed "Thank you." Liv says and walks off towards the conference room. She slowly opens the door and eases inside looking directly at Cyrus as he's speaking. He knows something is wrong. "Ok everyone remember to check in with your team leaders before making any decisions Thank you." Everyone stands and begins to exit the room.

Cyrus is the last to leave with Liv in tow. He closes his office door. "What happened?"

Liv is almost in tears her anxiety has surfaced and she's feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Calm down Livvie and tell me what's going on."

She takes several moments before explaining everything to Cyrus. "So I need you to do something Cy. I can't be the cause of his family being ruined. I love him and he's my son's father."

"Ok Liv. I will reach out to his father's law firm. I can spin this. We will make a statement at the same time exposing Mellie. I just received an email from Huck. It looks like Mellie has been a very bad girl." Cyrus turns his computer around showing Live the photos of Mellie in a very compromising position with another man that's not Fitz."

Liv looks at Cyrus's computer and is shocked at what she sees Mellie in the moment of passion riding the shit out of a man who definitely was not Fitz."

"You and Fitz will come out together. Fitz sharing with the world his love for his son he just met to a mother he met in college. No one could or would ever believe it without seeing it that a 16 year old was accepted into a college. Princeton to be exact after graduating at the top of her class early decided she did not want people to know her age and treat her special or different decided to tell people including Fitz she were older. He will share his excitement of meeting his son and his surprise when informed of the actual age of his son's mother easy peasy. Now leave me to do what I do best." Liv hugs Cyrus before leaving and heading back to Fitz's condo after picking up dinner.

She enters the condo she quickly showers and changes into one of Fitz button down shirts with his scent on it. She was on her way back to the kitchen when Fitz comes through the door. She stops as he enters. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiles putting down his brief case walking up and pulling Liv into a much needed kiss. As they pull back from the kiss they both say at the same time. "We need to talk." They both laugh "I picked up dinner."

"Let me shower and then we can talk and enjoy dinner. Where's Caleb?"

"With Abby I will explain when you get out of the shower."

Fitz finishes his show and change into something comfortable which is just a pair of shorts with no underwear. Fitz father calls as they begin to eat and updates him on the phone call from Cyrus and the plan they have put in place. He shares with Liv and they both are relieved and share their day with one another. After dinner the two retire to Fitz's bedroom in a heat of a passionate kiss with a hand full of condoms from Liv's purse.

Things heat up pretty quickly as clothes fly across the room and they are both naked on the bed. Suddenly all of the events that have taken place in Liv's life concerning Fitz begins to flood Liv's brain. Her heart rate picks up more feeling as if it's going to jump out of her chest. Fits is devouring Liv with his dominant kisses. His hands are everywhere. Liv is starting to feel a sense of overwhelming panic.

Visions of the first night they meet, visions of the night she found out she was pregnant, vision of her entire pregnancy, visions of her painful delivery, visions of her turning and seeing Fitz standing behind her at Kid Zone, visons of Fitz threatening to take Caleb, visons of her father, her mother, and again Fitz. There all there flashing before her eyes.

"Stop…Stop….Fitz please STOP!" She pushes him.

Fitz stops and pulls back looking at Liv in confusion "What is it? Did I hurt you? Livvie what's the matter?" She continues pushing him completely off of her as she scrambles from beneath him. "I'm sorry I can….I can't do this. I think I should go." Liv rushes from the bed trying to control the tears that have begun to fall from her eyes.

Fitz is so confused "Did I do something? Please Liv wait no…no please don't leave I'm sorry just tell me what I did?" He lunches from the bed towards Liv with his out stretched hand. "Livvie please tell me what I did? Please Livvie don't go."

Liv quickly moves away from his touch and reach. "No please Fitz don't touch me I…I…really need to go." She says wiping the constant tears from her eyes

Fitz starts to panic "Ok ok I promise I won't touch you. Look I'm putting on my clothes. Fitz reaches in his drawer and grab underwear, sweats, socks, and a t-shirt putting them all on in record time as he watches Liv grab jeans and a shirt from her personal bag putting them on as she trembles. "Livvie please just talk to me. I don't know what just happened here. I need to know why all of a sudden you're afraid of me baby please just talk to me. Livvie you're scaring me. I promise I won't touch you we can even go in the living room but please don't leave without telling me what just happened here?"

Liv slows down her pace and finally looks at Fitz and softly says "Ok"

They both walk to the living room. Fitz allows Liv to lead the way. She walks over to the sofa and sits down. Fitz slowly sits on the opposite end and waits. He runs his hands through his hair and lets out a breath. Liv looks down as she tries to calm herself all the way down. "I think we should slow down. Can we just slow down. I know I initiated everything but I just need to take a step back."

"Ok baby whatever you want. I have no problem with taking things slow. But please tell me what I did? Did I do something to cause this? Was I too ruff? Did I scare you?"

"You didn't do anything. It's me." Fitz looks up at her still not understanding. She continues to look down at her hands. "Ever since my dad was taken from me and sent to prison I started having panic attacks. I haven't had one in a long time but for some reason there back." She uses her sleeve to wipe her running nose. "I…I don't know I'm not really sure, I just started feeling overwhelmed and seeing visions."

"Visions…of what…of who…me?"

"Everything everyone involved in all the stressful events in my life you me my mom my mom's boyfriend my pregnancy having Caleb my dad everything every situation." She shares as tears fall from her eyes "They just came out of nowhere and they wouldn't stop."

Fitz thinks about what Liv is saying "Ok I know I cause you some stress, and your parent's and even having Caleb, but your mom's boyfriend, what did he do?" Fitz asks

That's when Liv breaks "He tried to rape me." She cry's hard very hard. Fitz is broken for her. He's not sure if he can console her or not so he asks for permission. "Can I sit by you Liv? Please baby can I hold you?" Liv continues to cry as Fitz approaches and sits next to her. She leans into his chest allowing him to hold her. Through tears and pain she shares her past with Fitz.

After sharing Liv is emotionally drained and so is Fitz. Liv past was heavy. He doesn't even understand how she survived and remained standing so strong. To learn of all she went through from losing her dad, being pregnant at 16, having an alcoholic mother, almost being raped, becoming a single teen mom, fending for herself with only her best friend to guide her, taking college courses, getting her Master's in 4 years while raising a child, then dealing with him and his initial attitude towards her was enough to drive a person insane but Liv was strong. And Fitz would wait for her forever if he had too and vowed to protect her even if it killed him.

Liv and Fitz stayed on the sofa and he continued holding her as they slept into the morning glad that tomorrow she would meet his parent in hopes that Liv could and would finally have a parental figure in her life.

**Ok I can finally take a breath. Until next time…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Lies and Life**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 13**

Liv and Fitz stayed on the sofa and he continued holding her as they slept into the morning glad that tomorrow she would meet his parent in hopes that Liv could and would finally have a parental figure in her life.

The following morning Liv wakes still in Fitz's embrace. She studies him, she watches him. His handsome features the rise and fall of his chest his morning wood. Biting her lip as the thought of its beauty dominates her mind she runs her hand over it giving it a squeeze. Fitz moans and slightly lifts his hips up against her hand. Liv feels bad about her reaction last night. She really thought she was ready to take the leap but apparently not. What she was though was fascinated with Fitz's manhood. She saw Russell's once as he came out of the shower but never did it have this effect on her. She's seen men's penises in magazines and online porn sites and even then she was not affected in this way. She needed to do something to make up for last night. She needed to overcome her fears. So she pushed forward.

Lifting Fitz shirt she runs her hand up his chest and back to his stiffness as she softly calls out his name. "Fitz."

Fitz moans as he feels her hand rubbing his chest and gripping his hardness. "Hmm." He moans out without opening his eyes. His heart rate picks up. He's not sure what to do so he does nothing and allow Liv to do whatever she wants. "Can I see it? Can I take it out?" She asks in such a sensual voice. He smiles but don't open his eyes as he enjoys the feeling of her hand touching him. He nods. Liv slides her hand down his chest as she softly kisses Fitz neck. She takes a moment to touch his shaft before removing it from its covering. Fitz moans and turns his head away from her biting his own lower lip. Finally removing it Liv heart and breathing changes. Her body begins to tingle down below and she lets out a moan of her own. She then decides she wants to see all of it and its glory so she pulls at Fitz sweats around the waist band. He slightly lifts himself allowing her to pull them past his waist down his legs releasing all of him. She runs her hand down his shaft to his sack and back up. Fitz can't believe what she doing after what happened last night. But he definitely wasn't going to stop her. He figured by allowing her to take control and do what she pleases was his best and only option. His mind told him to stop but his body said something totally different.

He feels Liv's breath on the head of his penis and his mouth falls open. He wants to look but he's afraid to but when he feels her tongue going up and down his dick he can no longer keep his eyes closed. "Fuuuck!" He says without even knowing he was speaking. He watches as Liv takes him into her mouth fully. The site of his dick disappearing inside of Liv lips excited him more and cause him to become harder and harder. She cups his balls with one hand and strokes him with the other as she moves her mouth over him. Fitz is left speechless with the exception of his deep moans and hissing sounds coming from deep with in him.

"Mmm." Liv moans out. Having Fitz in her mouth has opened something bold inside of her. She is enjoying the feeling the taste and the sensation of it all. Liv suddenly begins to fuck him with her mouth after seeing his reaction making gaging sounds as he hits the back of her throat creating extra wetness and friction against him. This caused Fitz to respond with strokes of his own as his hands grip Liv by her hair. "Oh Livvie yes baby just like that." The sounds of Liv slurping as she takes almost all of him cause him to climax before he really wanted to. "Livvie I'm about to cum, baby I'm cumming." He stretches out in a strained voice. Liv continues and creates a vacuum like suction as he climaxes in her mouth. She releases her suction and continues sucking him until he goes limp. She finally release him watching as he tries to catch his breath. She stands and leans in and kisses him. "That's me making up for last night know let's get breakfast before we pick up our son and meet the parents." Fitz is left stunned thinking this woman is going to be the death of him.

After eating breakfast made by Liv and showering they head to pick up their son. They thank Abby and leaves soon after. Arriving at the Grant home Liv takes in its beauty. "This is where you grew up?"

"Yes my love this is my childhood home."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. It was a very loving environment." He then pulls into the large long driveway and stops the car turning to his son. "Hey buddy are you ready to meet my mommy and daddy?"

"Yes." Caleb says with excitement "Can I call them paw-paw and me-maw cause I already got a pop-pop and nanna?"

"Sure son, you can call them whatever you want." He then turns to Liv "You ready love?" She smiles and nods with slight nervousness. They exit the car after Fitz goes around and opens her and Caleb's door as Fitz parents approach. "Mom dad this is Olivia and Caleb my girlfriend and your grandson.

Marie hands immediately cover her mouth with emotion and Gerry smile that famous Grant smile. "Olivia it is so nice to finally meet you and you too Mr. Caleb." Gerry states "Please excuse my wife she gets emotional."

Hugs are given with Marie leading the pack. After the hugs are done Caleb speaks. "You my daddy mommy and daddy so you my me-maw and you my paw-paw." They both smile and say yes

"Let go inside." Gerry states "We have a surprise for you Mr. Caleb." Caleb smiles "I'm not Mr. Caleb I'm Caleb."

"Ok Caleb lets go see what's inside for you." Gerry says wiping away tears holding Marie's hand as she continues to cry with tears of joy. Once they open the large front colonial doors Caleb's face lights up and he takes off running. He touches everything he sees. A mini size car just like his dads a miniature basketball court, a kid size bike with helmet and knee pads, football and gear, basketball, roller skates, a large train set, and race car set, talking teddy bears, a skate board, water spry guns and a coloring board with markers. Liv lifts and eyebrow at all the many things purchased for her son. Caleb is in kid heaven.

"Olivia I hope you don't mind we just couldn't help ourselves at first it was a football then it turn into a football and basketball and then this." Marie states a bit nervous.

"Oh no it's fine he's your grandson, you can buy him whatever you'd like but my place is not large enough for this many toys so you'll have to keep them here."

"Mommy daddy look what me-maw and paw-paw got for me." "We see." Fitz responds. "Wow you must be a very special little boy." Liv adds

"I'm a big boy mommy." "Yes you are son." Liv corrects

As Caleb admires all his new things Liv is given a tour of the home by Marie as Fitz and Gerry hang out with Caleb. Caleb drew to Fitz's parent easily so that brought Liv relief and joy. She knows he shy away from people he's not familiar with or don't like. Liv feel so much love from Fitz's parent's and is shocked at how accepting they are of her and Caleb but mainly her. After a few hours of socializing they all sit down to eat.

"So Olivia Fitz has informed us of everything happening with you two and even how you two initially met and the circumstance following that meeting so with that being said I want you to know we are in no place to judge you and are currently working with your lawyer Cyrus Beene as I'm sure you know to get out in front of this before it's comes out. We want to protect you as well as our son in hind sight protecting our family name and reputation. Monday Fitz will do a press conference since we've just won the biggest case our firm has ever seen and during that time he will introduce his son and new family using our version of events."

Liv listens and then responds with a thank you. Fitz and Liv are softly talking when Caleb appears next to Liv. She turns as Fitz looks around her. "What is it honey?" Liv asks leaning down speaking softly to her son. He's holding himself dancing from side to side. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Suddenly feeling shy as everyone is looking at him he nods his head still dancing holding himself. "I'll take him." Fitz offers and stands "Come on son daddy will take you to the bathroom." He takes Caleb's hand and walks with his to the bathroom. He shows him but Caleb won't go inside. "Go ahead buddy daddy will wait out here." Caleb shakes his head no still holding himself. "Do you want daddy to come in with you?" "Yes please." "Ok let's go." They both walk into the very large bathroom and Caleb stands over the toilet fumbling with his belt. Fitz sees this and jumps in to help. "Here buddy let daddy help you." Fitz quickly unbuckles him helping him pull down his short and undies releasing himself to pee. Fitz tries not to look but he couldn't help himself he curiously wanted to know if his son took after him in his penile department so he glanced down as his son held himself releasing his urine. A satisfying smile appears on his face as he stands back and allowed his son room to take care of his business. Once finish Caleb washes his hands with the help of his father. "Daddy do you have a penis, cause mommy said she don't and only boys have them?" "Well son yes I do have one because only boys and men have them. Not mommies and girls."

He looks up at his dad a smiles "Oh ok, so paw-paw has one too?"

Fitz chuckles at his curiosity "Yes son all men have one and all boys have one but how about we hurry and get back to dinner before mommy comes looking for us?" "Ok." He replies satisfied with his father's answers

Fitz sits back next to Liv and whispers in her ear. "He definitely takes after me." Liv spits her water out immediately catching on to what Fitz was saying coughing as Fitz pats her back concern appears on everyone else's face. She then breaks into a full on laughter "Your son is amazing I must say." She says to his parents in between laughter.

Caleb decided to share his new found information as well. "Mommy mommy daddy and paw-paw have a penis like me." The whole table dies with laughter. It's uncontainable because they can only imagine what the conversation was like in the bathroom. Fitz tries to contain his laughter as everyone points at him shaking their heads. "What…he asked so I told him." The rest of the day went on without a hitch. The family sat out in the vineyard and got to know each other more. Caleb and Gerry went for a swim. Caleb would later fall asleep in Marie's lap.

"Well it's late and I think we should get going." Fitz says As Liv and Fitz prepare to leave Liv looks over at Marie who is now crying. "Oh Marie, what the matter?" She grabs Liv in a hug "I'm just so happy that you gave us this precious gift and I love you so much for your decisions that lead you here." "Me too Marie and you guys can keep him at any time just know that…ok?"

"Is tonight too soon?" Marie hits her with a quick responds

"I didn't bring him a change of clothing or sleepwear. How about one day this week or the weekend even?"

"That would be great. Thank you Olivia."

"Liv Marie, please just call me Liv."

"Liv it is." They all bid their goodbyes and Liv asks Fitz to drop her and Caleb of at home. He's a bit saddened by this. "I was hoping you guys would stay the night with me."

"I'm sorry Fitz I just need tonight to myself. I need to prepare to return to work on Monday. I promise I will call you tomorrow." Fitz doesn't argue he just does as she asks him to do.

The following day just as promised Liv called Fitz and they spoke briefly she thanked him for introducing her and Caleb to his parents. They spoke on Caleb before Liv announced she had to go. She need time to prepare herself for what she thought for sure would be a shit storm coming. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She also knew Fitz was probably sexually frustrated but she just wasn't ready to take that next step. She wanted him that she did, but after the visions the feel of him penetrating her brought on scare her to no end ans Fitz being the primary source of her vision didn't help either so later that evening she called Abby over.

"What's up Chicca? I want all the details because I know you fucked him."

"No Abby I actually didn't. We came close but something very scary happened."

"Scary like what?"

"I was all set wet and horny ready for him but once I felt him begin to penetrate me I started having visons of every bad moment in my life mainly with him. It was coming so clear and fast I begin to panic and I made him stop before he could even put it in."

"Are you serious?" Liv nods "What do you think it means?"

"I wish I knew Abbs, but it scared the living shit out of me."

"I think you have hidden unresolved trauma Liv. All the shit you been through that you've never dealt with. Maybe you need counseling or something."

"I'm starting to think so too."

"So I take it everything else is going ok with you and Fitz."

"Yeah he's an awesome dad, after meeting his parents I see where he gets it from."

"So I take it that went well."

"It was great actually. I really like his parents."

"That's good. So what's up with this Mellie chick any news?"

"I was going to ask you have you heard anything from Huck?"

"Nope and he hasn't returned my phone calls either."

"Do you think he hurt her?" Liv asks with a concerned look on her face.

"No. One thing about Huck is he's not a liar so if he said he wouldn't hurt her he won't."

"That's good to know."

"He's probably keeping her hidden somewhere until this is over."

"You know she says she pregnant with Fitz baby."

"That hoe ain't pregnant and if she is it's definitely not Fitz's baby. Huck showed me the video and the medical report. That chick is just desperate because she realized she messed up and the money train is gone."

"Well I can only hope she's not. I don't need the drama but until this is all resolved I will keep Fitz in the baby daddy zone with a little foreplay of course."

'Of course can't let all that finest go to waste."

Liv decides she has shared enough. Abby doesn't need to know her obsession with Fitz penis or the things she has done with it. So the ladies hang out a bit longer before Abby returns home and Liv retires to bed. Ten minutes into her sleepiness she hears her phone chime.

**Fitz: Goodnite Beautiful kiss my son for me.**

**Liv: Goodnite baby. I will. Can I get a pic?**

**5 minutes later…. **

**Fitz: *Dik Pic***

**Liv: Thanks babe now I can sleep.**

**Fitz: I love you Livvie.**

**Liv: I love you too Fitz.**

The following morning Liv returns to work and Cyrus is there to meet her and introduce her to the team. "Liv glad to see you back I want to introduce you to the team. This is Stephen Finch our litigator and this is Harrison Wright he's our negotiator and fast talker and this is Andrew Nichols my a partner and second chair. You already know Huck" Liv speaks to everyone as she gives Huck a look. He nods but doesn't say a word "Everyone has been working on your behalf all week. Now in about 30 minutes the Grants will be making a statement so let's all head to the conference room and watch it together." They all head for the conference room.

"So Olivia you and Fitzgerald Grant, huh?" Harrison asks

Without looking at him Liv answers "Yep, me and Fitz and our son."

"Damn I guess I'm a dollar short and day late."

"Guess so." Liv responds and walks ahead of Harrison

"Dam she's fine." Harrison whispers to Stephen

"And she smells good too." Stephen adds

30 minutes later the press conference starts. _Hello as you all know I'm Fitzgerald Grant II and this is my son Fitzgerald Grant III I will not be speaking today but I will turn this press conference over to my son. _Gerry steps back and Fitz steps forward.

_**Fitz**__: Hello every one first off I like to say this case was anything but simple. Proving to the world that Mr. Conwright did not kill his wife was anything but simple but we did it. The evidence speaks for itself._

_**Reporter:**__ Mr. Grant now that you have proven your case how does it feel?_

_**Fitz**__: It feels great. I along with my father and our team work long and hard hours and it paid off. We have a great team and now that we have that out of the way I'd like to share some more great news with you all. About a month ago I broke off my engagement with my ex Melody Sinclair and have since found out that I am a father…A father to a handsome 4 year old. His mother and I met in my 4__th__ year in college. I attended Yale and she Attended Princeton. We recently ran into each other and I was introduced to my son. I know you all my be wondering why did she not tell me she was pregnant. Well I also just found out that she was as smart as a whip and 16 due to turn 17 when we initially met. She confessed that she lied to me about her actual age and now here we are. She was accepted into Princeton and many other high priority colleges at 16…imagine that and imagine my surprise when I found out. But what's done is done and I have to step up and be the man that I know I am and take responsibility for my actions. I am the proud father of a 4 year old. His mother and I are working on what the future holds, but I needed to share this because we all know how the media is if they get wind of something. So before any of that happens I'm giving you all an exclusive._

_**Reporter:**__ Mr. Grant what cause the break up with you and your ex fiancé. Was it the news of your son?_

_**Fitz:**__ No, if life could only be that simple. She was cheating and is currently pregnant with another man's child after aborting our child only one month ago. But my only concern now is my son and his mother. So if you see things in the news about me I'm telling you face to face my truth. Thank you that is all._

Fitz walks off the podium and ends the press conference. Cyrus and the team began to cheer with excitement. "We did it! So Liv what do you think?"

Liv smiles and nods choosing not to speak

She looks over at Huck and he puts his head down. Everyone leaves the conference room except Liv and Huck. "Huck what did you do with her?"

"She's safe. I will let her go soon but not until I know for sure she won't come after you or Fitz."

"So she's ok, she's not hurt?" Liv asks.

"Yes she's fine. I did not hurt her. I just kept her away from you and Fitz. I will not hurt her."

Liv nods and leaves out of the conference room when her phone rings. She looks down and sees its Fitz.

"Hi."

"Hi." He responds

"I saw your press conference."

"Yeah what did you think?"

"I think you did good."

"Can you come over tonight?"

"Your parents want to keep Caleb I said yes he's excited, so yes I can come over."

"Great what do you want for dinner?"

Liv almost says you but holds her tongue. "Whatever you choose I'm sure will be fine."

"Ok my love I will see you tonight." They end the call

Fitz decides to take the rest of the day off and prepare for Liv but first he calls Tom

"Hey Tom."

"Fitz my man I saw the press conference. Nice spin."

"Thanks man, are you working right now?"

"No it's actually my day off. What up?"

"Can we meet up at my place?"

"Sure when?"

"I'm about to leave the office now."

"I'll meet you there." The two men hang up the call and prepare to meet up

**Back at Fitz's home….**

"Hey man thanks for coming. What up with Mellie? I haven't heard from you regarding that?"

"I'm not sure she kind of fell off the map. I think Liv's guys Huck might have taken care of her."

"Do you know how to contact him?"

"Yeah I just didn't really want to ask. You know out of site out of mind."

"See if you can get in touch with him and find out if he knows anything. I don't like silent Mellie. She's never silent."

Tom calls Huck putting him on speaker phone and he answers. "Yeh."

"Do you have Mellie?"

"No but I know where she is and she's safe and unharmed."

"Will she be a problem?"

"Nope." Tom hangs up and looks at Fitz

"That guys creeps me the hell out."

"Yeah me too, so whatever you do don't fuck this up with Liv or I might have to kill him."

"Yeah if he don't kill us first."

"Just don't fuck up." Tom reiterates

"Got it. So Tom I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What's your preference chocolate men or women?"

"Both. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"I prefer men some days, but I also like women."

"Enough said. I just wanted clarity as to not offend because I knew you were gay but ever since our conversation about Liv and you got a boner I was just wondering."

"Well now you know."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Women."

"Really cause I truly thought you were a gay man?"

"I don't like labels. But if you must have one, people refer to it as bisexual. I thought I was a gay man as well until I found I couldn't stop my attraction to women and a much stronger attraction at that."

"Ok."

The men continue to catch up and hang out Fitz shares that Liv met the parents. He also expressed that he want Tom to meet his son and Liv with a promise of making it happen soon.

It has been a little over 2 month now since Fitz and Liv reunited and things are great between the two. Caleb has fallen in love with his grandparents to the point he wants to be at their home all the time. Tom has officially met Liv and Caleb. Mellie is still held captive by Huck at an undisclosed location. And Liv well Liv is finally ready to take things to the next level with Fitz. Her hormones are becoming overwhelming.

This particular night at Fitz's place after putting Caleb down for the night in his newly decorated bedroom the couple retires to the bedroom. Liv and Fitz have had foreplay only since meeting. Fitz refuses to push any further than Liv allows. Only oral minions have been explored thus far. Fitz has not allowed himself to go too far. He only goes as far as Liv is comfortable with but tonight will be different. He kisses her with a different aggression a passion deeply filled with emotion. His moans are more deliberate his touch is more needing his energy is more wanting. Liv can sense all of this and response different this time around.

She is more aggressive as well, more needing, more passionate and more desire filled. As they exchange their tongues between one anothers lips Fitz grinds hard into Liv's core. Liv begins to feel light headed and flush all over. "Fitz baby wait…wait love I think I have to throw up."

**I am currently working on the next chapter…Please leave a review...Until next time**


	14. Chapter 14

Love Lies and Life

A/N: This chapter I credit to (Dendardendan) she reminded me of something that many people may not believe but happens and I really think she's in my brain or has access to my computer. Now many may hate me after this chapter but remember I love the drama and I love you all, also you must remember Fitz is 25 and Liv is 22 and still naïve to life and what it may bring. Is Liv pregnant? Mmm good question let read and find out.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 14

She is more aggressive as well, more needing, more passion and more desire. As they exchange their tongues between their lips Fitz grinds hard into Liv's core. Liv begins to feel light headed and flush all over. "Fitz baby wait…wait love I think I have to throw up."

Liv pushes Fitz with all her strength because he wasn't moving fast enough and darts from the bed into the adjourning bathroom completely missing the toilet and puking on the floor. Fitz is gross out by the whole thing and almost pukes himself. He grabs a towel from the rack and throws it over the mess on the floor then steps over it grabbing smaller towel wetting it and placing it on Liv's neck as she leans over the toilet. This would normally make him think only one thing could be the reason for Liv sudden nausea but since they've haven't had sex it never crosses his mind.

"Livvie I think you coming down with something baby."

"Arrrggg." Liv continues unable to answer Fitz

Fitz damn near puking himself tries helping Liv as best as he can. He runs down stairs and grab some salsa water and crackers by the time he returns Liv has finally calmed down. "Here baby try this. It will settle your stomach." Liv takes the water and sips it. Fitz wets yet another towel and washes Liv's face. She sits back against the wall totally exhausted.

"I think I need to lie down." She says

Fitz slowly lifts her from the floor and carries her back to the bed. He then places the small garbage container next to her side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, like I just got hit by a mac truck."

"I brought you some crackers."

"Mmm thanks babe just put them on the nightstand. I just want to sleep right now."

"Livvie are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes babe, that just wiped me out. I'm sorry."

"Ok." Fitz slides in behind Liv and they both try falling asleep when Liv says "Maybe you shouldn't sleep next to me I don't want to get you sick too. Both of us can't be sick at the same time."

"Right…right…umm I'll just sleep on the couch. Yell for me if you need me."

"Ok." She says half sleep only to wake in the night as her stomach began to churn and the vomiting starts again. Fitz is by her side in a flash. She holds her hand up to stop his approach as she settles down. "I'm fine but I really think you should stay away from me right now."

Fitz stops in his tracks and just watches Liv. It is killing him that she's sick and he can't do anything to help her without running the risk of them both getting sick. Somebody had to be healthy to take care of Caleb. "Liv baby you may need to see a doctor."

"I already have my yearly schedule for day after tomorrow. If I'm not feeling better by morning I will call for and emergency appointment sooner."

…

The following morning Liv calls in sick to work. Fitz decided to go in since Liv was finally sleeping and no longer puking her guts out and practically yell at him for wanting to call in. He places a love note next to the bed on the nightstand and almost kisses Liv but stops himself and leaves. He would go to work but call Liv every 2 hours to check on her. She was mostly sleeping so he decided to leave early after checking in with his parents and Caleb. All was fine there. He knew Liv probably had not eaten since she was sleeping most of the morning, so he picked up her some soup and ginger ale before heading home.

Liv was just putting on her clothes after taking a bath. "Hi."

"Hi, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm just starving right now I hope that's food in your hand."

"Yep I bought you some soup."

Liv ate the soup very slowly praying she didn't throw it back up and she didn't. The saltine crackers also helped. It wasn't until late into the night her stomach once again began to churn. "I think you might be coming down with the flu or some kind of bug."

"Yeah I think you may be right." Liv decided to nibble on crackers hoping again they would help her stomach. The ginger ale Fitz brought home also helped.

"I checked on Caleb mom said she'd keep him until you felt better or at least until you go to the doctor tomorrow."

"That's good." Liv stomach settled and she started to feel better. She only puked once in the night and for that she was grateful because Fitz was ready to forcefully take her to the hospital.

Finally it is the morning of Liv appointment. Fitz insisted on going with her. It's supposed to be her yearly exam but after explaining to her primary doctor her symptoms he decided to run a few extra tests. Bloodwork, urinalysis, cholesterol, HCG, and STD even though Liv notified him of her negative result she and Fitz took together several weeks ago. Forty-five minutes later the doctor returns with his findings.

"Well Olivia it looks like you are pretty healthy as you stated all STD's are negative and your cholesterol levels are great, but your HCG levels are very high so I ran urinalysis and bloodwork…Congratulations you are pregnant."

"WHAT!" Bothe Liv and Fitz say at the same time.

"NO no no this has to be some kind of mistake you need to run it again, I'm not even sexually active."

"I'm sorry Olivia I ran the testing thoroughly…."

He's interrupted when Fitz suddenly stands and walks out of the office without as much as a word. Liv reaches for his arm "Fitz baby…" He snatches his arm from her grip and continues walking slamming the door behind him. Liv jumps from her seat and goes after him.

"Fitz…Fitz…Fitz wait this has to be a mistake." She chases behind him but his long strides give him a good head start. Already embarrassed as all the other people waiting are looking at her with judgmental eyes she keeps up with her pursuit. "Fitz can you stop walking?" Once outside she yells "STOP WALKING!"

Fitz is already on the driver side of his car when he stops in his tracks. She looks at him with total fear in her eyes. "Fitz I'm just as confused as you are right now. This has to be some kind of mistake. The tests are wrong."

He intently stares at Liv. "Do you ever stop lying!?" This was not a question but an accusation. "I want you gone….TODAY! WE ARE DONE! I'll have my lawyer set up joint custody." He says with such venom in his tone it sent chills down Oliva's spine. He gets into his car and pulls off leaving her standing there only for her stomach to start to churn and right there on the sidewalk she begins to puke.

One hour later she arrives back at Fitz condo after calling a UBER for a ride. Too embarrassed to go back inside the doctor's office and in total denial of her newly diagnosed pregnancy she used her key to enter his apartment. She immediately sees all of her belongings sitting by the door already packed and ready for the taking. Tears fall from her eyes as Fitz walks into the room with a beer in his hand he sits on the sofa and turn on the television completely ignoring Liv's existence.

She timidly takes a few steps further into the condo. "Fitz I swear this has to be a mistake the test has to be wrong."

"Who is he?" He deep baritone voice sounds out

"Wh…what? You think I cheated on you?"

"How the fuck else do you explain it Olivia?"

"No…Fitz…I swear I'm not cheating on you. I can't explain it. Fitz I can't be pregnant. I will get a second opinion."

"No need Olivia as I said I will have my lawyer set up joint custody however you choose as long as it's fair." He stands as he speaking walking towards the door he opens it as he holds out his hand. Liv looks down at the keys in her hand and slowly removes the keys to his condo. "Fitz baby please let's just get a second opinion. It will show that the tests were wrong."

Fitz looks at Liv and then the hallway and back at her again signaling for her to leave. She gathers her bags "Fitz please?" She drags out and he slams the door in her face. Liv turns and walks to her car defeated broken and confused. She places her bags in her trunk and sits in her car. Unable to drive in this moment she cries. Fitz watches her from his large bay window and he also cries.

Fitz not understanding how she could cheat on him? When did she have time to cheat on him and who did she cheat with? They never got past 3rd base so there's no way possible she pregnant by him. He could not and would not put up with a cheater and a liar. He was there when Liv pissed in the cup and the blood was drawn from her arm. She could not lie her way out of this and Fitz was done he had given it his all. She tease and pulled him in knowing all the time she had been or was or maybe still is sleeping with someone else. Fitz wasn't fooling around his heart was broken. He called his lawyer and had him type up a custody agreement to be sent to Cyrus. He also immediately informed his parents the following morning.

Oh course they were shocked to say the least. They couldn't believe what Fitz was telling them. If they never had intercourse how on earth was she pregnant. They were at a loss. They would not judge Oliva hell the girl raised herself. She had no one to really teach or guide her. She had no family. The poor girl was all alone, but Marie would make time to stop by her place soon and share with her that she would always be a welcomed family member and this situation would not change that as far as she and Gerry were concerned. People make mistakes god knows she made her share of them.

Liv on the other hand would go to Abby's before picking up Caleb. She really needed a friend. Abby took one look at her and words were not needed. She takes Liv by the hand as David walks into the room. "Hey Liv." But Liv can't respond because the broken child inside of her came crashing out. It wasn't just any cry it was a cry of brokenness despair and heartache tag team by deep pain. Abby had never heard Liv cry so hard. Her small body trembled and in that moment Abby new this had something to do with Fitz but she also realized it was also something deeper. She waves a concerned David away and he hesitantly leaves the room.

"Liv what the hell happened? Please calm down you going to have a panic attack. Please Livvie try and calm down." Abby grabs her into a tight hug and rocks her and rocks her in hopes to calm her down. It would be over two hours before Liv completely calms down. She would stop crying only to just start all over again. Her face is so red her eyes are almost swollen shut, and her mouth is completely dry. Abby text David to bring a glass of water and he does non-verbally asking Abby is Liv will be alright. She informs him with a simple shake of the head. David sits down on the sofa not wanting to leave the room. His heart is breaking for Liv and whatever happened had to be very bad.

Liv never mentions anything about what happened she just asks Abby if she could pick up Caleb and she would call ahead to the Grants to let them know she was coming. Abby agrees so she makes the call. "Hi Marie, this is Liv I'm still not feeling well so my best friend Abby will be picking up Caleb she's a tall redhead can you have him ready for her?

"Sure Liv dear you sound terrible he could stay another day if you'd like."

"No I really miss him and the doctor said I'm not contagious so I'd really like for him to come home."

"Ok dear I'll get him ready."

"Just tell him auntie Abby's coming and he's going to be excited."

"Will do dear feel better. Bye now."

"Bye."

Once Abby returned with Caleb and he was put to bed later that night after Liv finally wakes from her exhausted and emotional sleep they would finally talk.

"So you're telling me you're pregnant even though you guys haven't had sex?" Abby ask in confusion

"No Abby I'm telling you the tests are wrong and Fitz just walked out mad without even trying to figure any of this out. Thinking I cheated on him."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"Abby…how in the hell can I get pregnant if I'm not having sex?"

"Ok so you're not pregnant but the doctor says you are and Fitz is mad because you guys haven't had sex but since it was a doctor that said you were pregnant Fitz thinks you're cheating or cheated on him because you guys haven't had sex and now he's done with you?"

"Exactly."

"Well damn that was a lot. So what now? What about Caleb?"

"He's having his lawyers write up a custody agreement."

"He really left you there…standing on the sidewalk?"

"Yep…puking my brains out."

"So if you're not pregnant why do you keep puking do you have a virus or something?"

"I don't know. I was too embarrassed to go back inside and finish talking with the doctor with everyone staring at me watching me make a fool of myself. But Abby I can't be pregnant …I just can't be."

"Well I can see where the confusion comes in. Well I really think you should seek consoling now because this stuff is enough to drive anybody crazy."

"Yep I think I will look into it soon. But for now I'm just going to deal with what comes. I've raised Caleb without Fitz for four years Caleb still reaps the benefits of having his father in his life."

David walks into the room having overheard their conversation. "Well I think Fitz is jumping the gun and being a bit harsh. He's a lawyer and until all the facts are presented you never should take things at face value. There's always more that need to be understood." Liv looks up at David as he joins them. "Thanks David I appreciate you saying that." Liv shares

But what Liv wasn't saying though is that she was hurting inside. She appeared to have cried it all out, but her hurt ran deep and she needed to learn to handle things on her own. Abby had always been there for her but she was now a grown woman and needed to start handling things like one. Would she have the strength to do it? Only time would tell. Later that night still at Abby's she called Fitz only for him not to answer. She leaves him a message asking him to please call her.

It would be two weeks and no word from Fitz except the letter sent to Cyrus from his lawyer in regards to the custody agreement. Cyrus is in disbelief he never saw this coming. Liv would simply inform him that things just didn't work out still in denial of the pregnancy. She showed up for work as if all was fine only to return home after picking up Caleb and crying when she was alone. She was grateful though because Marie showed up at her apartment two days after her and Fitz spit and let her know that she was still part of the family even though she didn't understand everything going on. Liv was also grateful she didn't push the issue of why they broke up. Before leaving Marie would inform her that Fitz left the state. He tends to do that when something is bothering him, but not to worry they knew where he was. He went to their family vacation home in Virginia to take some time for himself. She didn't agree with his decision of leaving and not even calling to check on Caleb except for when he was at their home.

No one knew but Fitz was also a broken man too. He loved Liv with all inside of him and Caleb too. He too was still young in his mind unsure of how to handle certain situation or his feelings. He tended to isolate himself when he was hurting. He used to just sleep around and party but he's outgrown that part of his life. He didn't realize how his action was affecting his son or Liv. Visions of her with another man were overpowering his thought process. It wouldn't be until his father called him and demanded him to return back home and be a father to his son that he came back. Liv never signed the custody agreement. She simply ignored it.

The third week of the split Liv seemed to be on autopilot. Marie had just dropped Caleb off to her. Fitz still had yet to answer any of her calls or text over the last two weeks so this week she stopped trying. This didn't go unnoticed by Fitz either. Now that the calls and text stopped coming did he realize that he should have responded. He vowed to himself that he would pick up or respond the next time she reached out too stubborn to reach out to her.

Liv on the other hand realize that she needed to start looking for a bigger place. Her place was starting to feel closed in and very depressing which is why for the last two weeks she had been looking for a new home. She found one that she truly fell in love with and put in a bid. It was a 4 bedroom, 3 ½ bath newly remodeled 2 car garage with a large front and back yard with swimming pool. She was able to do more now that her nausea had finally stopped. Still in total denial she tries to go on as normal. Her gut on the other hand won't really give her that satisfaction she's looking for. She knows something is not right or perhaps very right and it was only when she felt a slight flutter in her stomach did she want to know if the doctors diagnosis was true. So she grabbed her computer and began researching. _**Can I get pregnant without sex? Can I get pregnant without penetration? Can I get pregnant while making out?**_They all came back with the same answer. _**YES! **_Liv's hand covers her mouth as it drops open then goes to her stomach. She reads the explanations as to how this can happened and immediately gets her answer. Her mind goes back to her and Fitz when he slid his penis up and down her opening. The whole pre-cum and live sperm part of her reading threw her for a loop. Tears fall from her eyes." OMG nooooo…I don't want to be pregnant." She whines out loud to herself.

She tosses her computer and goes to her nightstand drawer pulling out the pregnancy test she had purchase as her means of a second opinion but never used. She stared at the box. She looks down at her stomach raising her shirt in the process. She pushes on its hardness. No bulge just hardness. "Please god let this be strong stomach muscles and not a baby." She goes into the bathroom and takes the test. Her nerves are all over the place. What if she is how will she explain this to Fitz? She swore to him she wasn't and this is all a mistake. Can she raise another child alone? Is she ready to raise another child alone? Can she go through this pregnancy alone…again? Will Fitz here her out? Will he come back to her? Will he step up later?

Liv is brought out of her thoughts as her phone rings. She leaves the bathroom to retrieve it from her nightstand. "Hello."

"Hi is this Ms. Pope?"

"Yes this is. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Pope this is Malcom Spencer from the relator's office. Your offer on the home on Cambridge Road has been accepted."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer, write up the paperwork and forward it to my estate."

"Will do Ms. Pope have a nice day."

Liv returns to the bathroom and picks up the pregnancy stick.

**POSITIVE++**

Liv blinks several times. She walks out of the bathroom and into Caleb's room. He must have worn himself out with his grandparents. He was spread out on his stomach out cold. She then walks back into her room and sits on the edge of her bed tears once again falling from her eyes. She slides down to the floor unsure of anything anymore. Her life has taken more wrong turns than she can handle. She tries calling Fitz. He doesn't answer. She tries again and again still he doesn't answer. On the fifth tries she leaves a voice mail filled with tears and pain.

"Fitz why are you doing this to me…Why won't you answer me…I didn't do this by myself….I didn't know you rubbing you dick against me would get me pregnant…pleeeeeeease Fitz pickup….pleeeeease I c…can't do this alone. I c...can't. I didn't cheat on you…you did this Fitz…you did this and I hate you Fitz…I haaaaaate you!" She hangs up and throws the phone breaking down completely. Signs of a nervous breakdown are all there. She looks and grabs her phone again and calls Fitz again getting voicemail. "Fitz you are selfish…no no I'm sorry no you're not. Fitz I love you…baby you said you loved me…but yours selfish ass left me and our son….I hate you…(Silence)….Fitz baby I…I…I need you Caleb needs you…please come back…Ok ok look I can get an abortion if you want…I…I can get a DNA test too….naw naw fuck that I'm not killing my baby for your ass you selfish prick…You know what Fuck you…yeah fuck you Fitzgerald. You rub your dick up against me and get me pregnant and somehow it's my fault…yeah well we'll see how it feels when another man is raising both of yours son you selfish bastard." She again hangs up the phone and tossed it.

Liv's mind is all over the place. Her emotions are so scattered. She feels like she losing her mind and she is. In this moment she's having a nervous breakdown. Her mind is not her own. Her emotions are flooded with pain and confusion. Fear has gripped her entire being. As she sits on the floor of her bedroom crying and talking to herself Caleb walks in. "Mommy don't cwy." Liv looks over at him not recognizing her own child withdraws between the nightstand and the bed. "Who are you why are you here. Go find you mommy."

Tear comes to Caleb's eyes "But you're my mommy." Liv withdraws further "No I'm not get away from me kid, get out of her now!" Caleb jumps when she yells and cries more "Mommy." He approaches her and she pushes him away. He screams "MOMMY NOOO!" Trying to grab hold to Liv for dear life scared out of his small little mind as Liv pushes him causing him to fall on his butt. He jumps up and charges at her again wanting her to hug him and tell him it's ok, but she keeps pushing him away. Caleb jumps up and down screaming MOMMY! His young little mind can not comprehend what is happening or why. Liv begins to panic reaching for any and everything pulling herself to her knees. A crying terrified Caleb watches in horror. He spots his mom's cell phone remembering he was taught that if he or mommy is ever in trouble call 911. So he does.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"My mommy cwying and her won't get up."

"Son what's your name?"

"Caleb Nicholas Pope my mommy sick and her cwying."

"Ok Caleb help is coming. What is mommy doing?"

"Her fall down…MOMMY!" Caleb cries out but Liv is unable to respond her panic is in full blown attack

"Caleb honey where is your daddy."

"Ok ok I call my daddy." Misinterpreting what the 911 operator was saying he hangs up and call the familiar speed dial number for his dad. No knowing how to click over when they continued to call back.

…

Fits is getting out of the tub realizing he had fallen asleep. After dressing he looks for his phone. He searched his entire condo and couldn't find it so he calls it but doesn't hear it ringing. He goes out to check his car and there he finds it. He notices several messages and missed calls from Liv. He calls up his voicemail and listens. After listen to them all he lets his head fall back against the seat. Angry with himself because he never gave Liv a chance and the possibility of how she thinks she became pregnant never crossed his mind. Suddenly his phone rings in his hand it Liv.

"Livvie I'm so…."

"Daddy (tears sniffles and sobs) mommy cwying and she fall down and won't get up."

"Caleb son are you at home calm down son daddy is on his way."

"Yes daddy hurwy up mommy can't talk."

"Fuck." Fitz says in panic. "Son daddy is on the way ok mommy going to be fine daddy's on the way."

"Dadddddddy…Mommy wake up…mommy pwease wake up…daddy mommy not wake up."

"I'm coming son daddy needs to hang up and call 911 ok."

"I did daddy I call dem."

"You called 911 son?"

"Yes."

"Ok ok son daddy's coming." Fitz is in a state of panic. He wants to call 911 to be sure they are in route but he afraid to hang up with his son knowing he was terrified because something was wrong with Liv. Fitz can hear the buzzard for the door through the phone. "Caleb that must be 911 go and buzz the door and let them in ok?"

"K daddy." Caleb runs and pushes the ottoman to the door and hit the buzzard his saw his mommy do so many times. "I did daddy."

"Good job son, now unlock and open the front door so they can get in daddy is pulling up now." Fitz says as he pulls up to Liv apartment seeing firetrucks everywhere. He dashes upstairs catching up with the firemen as they reach the apartment Fitz scoops up Caleb "Where's mommy?" Caleb points to her room Fitz leads the firemen to her. She's on the floor gasping for air taking small panting like breaths. Fitz runs to her Livvie Livvie baby breathe… breathe baby. The firemen jump into action putting oxygen on her face as they start compression to her chest seeing Liv take her last breathe. Fitz removes Caleb from the room standing just outside the door so he can still see what's happening. He tries comforting Caleb hysterical cries as he prays for Liv to make it. "She pregnant and she has panic attacks." Fitz yells out.

This information gives the firemen information so now they know exactly what needs to be done. Finally he hears she's breathing and now he can breathe.

**Well family there you have it time to go to work so I must stop here. Sorry for the emotional roller coaster (NOT SORRY) LOL! Don't kill me but please do leave a review. Until next time….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life Lies and Love**

**A/N: I've set the standard very high for myself but I love how vested everyone is in my story telling. Thank you all. Each story I write gets more and more reviews and people are sometimes writing a review for every chapter. This makes me want to write more and more just for you guys. Again Thank you. What happened to Liv? Really Fitz! And where's Mellie? What did Huck do with and too her? Well the Huck and Mellie saga is in the next chapter, but let's see how Liv's doing after her panic attack and check on Caleb.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 15**

As the firefighter fight to save Liv's life the paramedic arrived placing Liv on the gurney. She's rushed to the hospital sirens blaring. Fitz has Caleb securely in his arms. He takes Liv's phone from him as he rushes to his car and checks her call log. He knows Abby is her one and only true friend and she must be informed of Liv's condition. Fitz also calls his parents. Everyone arrives at the hospital in record time. Unfortunately for everyone there Abby, David, Tom, Huck, and Cyrus the doctors are unable to give out information about Liv's condition. If only Caleb was older. This almost creates a frenzy with Abby wanting…no needing to know what happened.

Fitz is somewhat unsure himself doesn't no anything except she had a panic attack. So he takes Caleb off to the side and places him on his lap.

"Caleb son, can you tell daddy what happen?"

"I no know…Mommy was cwying and…and her push me down…and her say her not my mommy get way from me wittle boy you not my son…and her fall down….and her can't tawk no more…and den and den I cawl 911 and den I call you daddy." Fitz is stunned silent "You did a great job son. You saved mommy." A big smile presents itself on Caleb's face. He stands with Caleb and hands him off to Abby and looks for the doctor. When he locates him he shares what his son told him.

"Doctor our son said the Liv was crying and pushing him away saying he's not her son, and then she panicked and fell down. Does this make sense to you?"

"Sound to me Sir like she was having a nervous breakdown has there been any stresses in her life? Was she depressed? Did she experience any traumatizing events? If so this will explain her behaviors toward her son."

"Yes to all of that so can you tell us anything?"

"No unfortunately I can't. Is her son her only next of kin?"

"No her mother is but she's estranged."

"Well she's the only one I can legally disclose any information too."

Abby and Huck overhears this and look at each other. Abby turns and walks over to Fitz. "I need Liv's phone." Fitz hands her the phone. She scrolls through the phone and finds Liv's mom number and presses the call button.

After two rings "Livvie?"

"No Mrs. Pope this is her best friend Abby."

"What happened? Where's Livvie?" She asks

"She here at Jackson Memorial you need to get here."

"I'll be there within the hour." Candace jumps from her bed at the treatment center she signed herself into after her encounter with Huck. She dresses then signs herself out and is headed to the hospital. Abby informs the doctor that Liv mother is on the way. Fitz on the other hand is not sure if Candace coming is a good idea but what other choice did they have.

When Canace arrives Abby and Fitz are shocked at what they see, but not Huck he smiles to himself. They were expecting to see a drunken, dis-shuffled woman, but Candice is stood tall hair flowing dressed to the nines. She looks important she looks powerful, she looks like Liv in and in someone else's body and dam did she look good and she didn't come to play round. She walks directly up to Fitz and Abby. "What happened?" She asks as she kisses her grandson on the head as he sleeps in his father's arms Fitz stutters. "Sh…she had a panic attack but let me get the doctor." He takes off in search of him. Abby does the introduction. "Mrs. Pope this is Fitz's parents Mr. and Mrs. Grant, this is Liv's boss Cyrus, this is Huck Liv and my bestfriend and this is Fitz's best friend Tom." Everyone speaks shaking her hand. Fitz returns with the doctor.

"Mrs. Pope I'm Dr. Fisher I'm taking care of your daughter. Do you mind if we speak privately?" Candace looks around at all the people hear on Olivia's behalf. "Only if they all can join us." Candace states. "Sure please follow me." They all walk to the conference room closing the door for privacy.

"Well let me start by saying Mrs. Pope your daughter is stable but hasn't woken up yet. It appears she had a nervous breakdown which lead to her having a panic attack which was severe. She lost consciousness for about a minute or so before she stopped breathing and her heart stopped. The first responders where on the scene quickly and was able to resuscitate her and stabilize her until they could her here. I would like to do more testing MRI and CT scans of her head to make sure there's no long term damage. The fetus is in no immediate harm and the pregnancy was not affected."

Shocked at the news that Liv is pregnant Candace heart drops in her stomach more. "Of course, do whatever you have to do. When can I see her?"

"You can see her now and we will start testing afterwards but only you."

Fitz jumps from his seat while holding his sleeping son. "When will we get to see her, she don't even talk to her mother?" Candace looks at Fitz with a pleasant smile. "Son I will make sure you all get to see her. First let me say thank you all for being here for my daughter. Lord knows I haven't. I will make sure everyone see her and is kept updated on her progress." Fitz is about to say something else when Gerry speaks "Fitzgerald." He turns to his father hearing him call him by his entire name gave him pause. He steps back and returns to his seat. Candace walks out with the doctor. Gerry asks if he and his wife could speak with their son alone for a moment. Everyone leaves the room. Gerry turns to Fitz.

"Fitzgerald I'm going to ask you one time and one time only. Is this your child she's pregnant with?"

Fitz feeling like a child answers "It could be?"

Marie loses her cool. "What the hell does that mean? I don't believe for one minute that woman has a cheating bone in her body if at any time you did more than kiss then this is your child. At anytime were you two intimate with your bodies?"

"Answer your mother Fitzgerald."

"Yes." She slaps him hard across his face. Fitz slumps down in shame.

"You caused this girl unnecessary stress because of your childish behavior. You run off and leave your son and your pregnant girlfriend without as much as a word for your own selfish reasons knowing all the time you and her were intimate and that child she's carrying is yours. How could you Fitzgerald? We raised you better than this."

"Mom I swear I didn't think she could get pregnant that way?"

"What way Fitzgerald?' His father inquires

The sound of his full name is making him cringe. "I…I rub myself against her one time. She reminded me of that and stated on her voicemail and said that this is how it happened right before Caleb called I was listening to her messages."

"Hmph." His father pushes out as he looks at him

"We can't force you to be with her but you will respect her and step up for this baby. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They turn to rejoin everyone else.

"Grow the hell up Fitzgerald." His father's final words penetrated his soul

….

Candace walks up to Liv's bedside tears immediately pool from her eyes. Livvie baby momma is so sorry. I failed you but I'm here now. I will be here from now on if you will have me, even then I won't give up. I love you baby and I'm so sorry. I met Fitz family and your friend Huck as well as your boss. I'm so grateful for them. Especially your friend Huck let's just say he help me see my ways and make a drastic change for the better and I'm not wasting anymore time away from you. I've been in rehab for my drinking and in consoling trying to get better so I can be a better mother and grandmother. Baby I expecially sorry about Rick and what he tried to do to you and me not listening or believing you. For that I am truly sorry baby. " She rubs her hand down Liv's tummy. "I will be here for this one too but baby I need you to get better. I need you to be ok. I am here now and I'm not going anywhere Livvie. Momma's here." Candace kisses Liv on the cheek and goes back to get the rest of Liv's new family. The visit is short because the staff needed to begin their series of tests.

After their visit the Grants bid there goodbye's "Mrs. Pope it has been a pleasure meeting you and now that you are here we feel ok to head out. Here's our number's please keep us posted on how she's doing?" Cyrus who has been very quiet the entire time does the same. He is not settled with the events that have cause Liv to be hospitalized. He doesn't trust these people. Not her mother not the Grants and definitely not Fitz. But he will hold his peace because he asked Huck to keep him posted and watch everyone. He knows Liv and Fitz were trying to work things out for the sake of their son, but her being pregnant this was news to him he would wait to hear from Huck and mostly Olivia.

Fitz on the other hand feels like shit. He fells this is all his fault and he's not sure how to fix it but he must try. Once Liv is done with testing and returned to her room everyone gather's around her. Candace looks up at Fitz. "So Fitz you guys are having another baby huh?" Everyone looks at Fitz "Umm yeah we are she's about 10 weeks now." Candace smiles and looks back at Liv. "I have so much making up to do. I was never there for her or Caleb, but…I am now. I was never there when she needed me but I will be this time."

Tom walks over and taps Fitz on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" The two men step out into the hallway. "You ok man I know this is a lot?"

"I really fucked up."

"It's not a total fuck up you can fix this. I wish you would have told me I could have told you that's how she got pregnant."

"How do you know how she got pregnant?"

"I overheard your conversation with you parents I was outside of the door."

"Yeah you would think I would know that but really I didn't know it could happen that way. I always thought I had to cum in a woman for her to get pregnant. I feel like such an ass right now."

"Then no one can hold it against you man not for what you didn't know. I paid a lot of attention in Sex Ed because I was in love with sex and wanted to know everything about it including how not to get a girl pregnant."

"So what's up?" Fitz wanting to change the subject

"I'm about to head out but if you need anything hit me up." Fitz agrees and goes back into Liv's room.

Liv would wake on the third day only to not recognize anyone but her mom Abby and Fitz. She still doesn't know she's pregnant but suspects she is with Caleb not a second time around. Abby Fitz Huck Caleb and Fitz's parents are all visiting today. Liv has opened her eyes but no one knows she's conscious until Caleb speaks. "Mommy you wake up." Everyone turns to Liv and she's just lying there eyes big as saucers not saying anything but her eyes say a lot as she looks from her mother to Abby who is walks to the head of her bedside, Candace is afraid to speak but filled with relief and joy. Abby smiles relieved as well. "Hey Chicca, welcome back you're in the hospital. You had a nervous breakdown and panic attack. You've been out for 3 days." Liv looks from Abby to Caleb. "He's your son." Abby answers Liv's unspoken question. Candace stays silent because she knows Liv may not be happy to see her. Liv face present shock and confusion. Caleb continues to call out to Liv trying to get free of Candace's grip. Abby comes to a realization "Shit…you don't remember him do you?" She slightly shakes her head no.

Gerry looks at Fitz signaling for him to get Caleb and give them some privacy sensing Liv may not remember them either. Caleb is not happy having to leave his mom and fighting against his father to stay all the while screaming Mommy. The doctor is called while Abby and Candace explain to Liv what's going on with her. Candace actually just sits and allows Abby to update Liv on her life because she truly and remorsefully was clueless.

As the doctor finish up checking her out he suggest they kept her for at least 24 more hours to monitor her. Plus they needed her to have a psyche evaluation to check her mental status and memory lapse.

"So I'm pregnant now?" Liv asks and Abby nods "Again with Fitz's 2nd child?"

"Yes." Liv heart breaks for Caleb and his cries. She knows he must be so confused and terrified with everything he's been through. "Can you have Fitz bring Caleb to me please mom?" Candace quickly does as she asks. Fitz returns with a crying Caleb and Liv reaches out for him not caring that she didn't remember him as her son "Come baby don't cry mommy's here." She takes Caleb and straddles him across her lap after raising her bed allowing him to lie on her chest and comforts him. "Shhh don't cry baby mommy's so sorry she scared you. It's ok baby shhh don't cry. Mommy's so proud of you for saving me. You are mommy's hero and mommy loves you so much." The comforting word brings peace to Caleb young soul and all his fear melts away. Liv holds him tightly against her chest as his cries began to cease and his tired body falls asleep. She keeps him there. Liv knows there's more to the story involving her mother she heard every word her mother said in her state of unconsciousness.

**Liv's Unconscious State…..**

_Where am I….it's so peaceful here….Daddy is that you?_

_Yes Livvie dear it's me…you shouldn't be here dear daughter._

_Am I dead…is this heaven?_

_Yes and no but your close to it_

**In that moment Liv sees and understands everything as her entire life flashes before her giving her all understanding of her past and present life.**

_Why am I here daddy? Why am I seeing you?_

_Because Livvie you are stuck in a state of hopelessness and are debating giving up and fighting to stay. You can't give up Livvie you have to go back to your son and bring forth your daughter._

**Liv looks down at her stomach**

_But daddy it's so hard there. Can't I stay with you and still care for Caleb and this baby?_

_No dear daughter, your son needs you and so does your mother. It is not your time as of yet. You still have a life to fore fill. That young man Fitz needs you too._

_But what about what I need? I'm the one hurting and suffering by the same people who you say needs me._

_Livvie dear you are a beautiful soul filled with love you will teach them what true love really is. It is in your destiny _

**Suddenly Liv hears her mother's voice. She's crying she's speaking she's apologizing she's admitting all of her faults and asking for forgiveness. Then she hears Caleb praying for her asking god to make his mommy better in the way he's seen her do many of times.**

_Now do you see and understand why you must go back?_

_Yes daddy._

_Livvie I will always be there with you in spirit._

_Bye daddy_

_No never goodbye…until I see you again I love you Olivia._

_I love you too daddy._

**Present time…..**

Guys can you give me and Fitz a moment please. Abby and Candace leaves the room Fitz is a nervous wreck. He slides his hands into his front pockets of his jeans. "Hi."

She looks at him "Hi."

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes. We met at a party had sex, you found out I was 16, you snapped at me. I don't know when we reconnected but this little guy her tells me my suspicion of being pregnant was true. He's very handsome by the way looks just like you. Did I tell you I was pregnant?"

"No I just found out 2 ½ months ago after I ran into you and Abby and Caleb of course."

"And I'm pregnant again already?"

Fitz clears his throat before speaking. "Yeah, but it kind of happened when we were fooling around. We didn't actually have sex, just some rubbing of body part against other body parts."

"What …really? Oh wow and I got pregnant behind that?"

"Yes, I didn't understand it either like I never knew something like that could happen. I was kind of a jerk when the doctor told us you were pregnant?"

"Jerk how? What did you do?"

"Umm…I sort of got angry and picked up and left after…I uhh…I uhh accused you of cheating. I left you and Caleb high and dry not giving you a chance and not trying to work with you to figure this out but Livvie I swear I'm so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and Caleb and our baby in your stomach."

"So I'm guessing I didn't take it so well which is how I ended up here?'

"Yeah but I also think It's a mixture of everything, your dad passing, your mom popping up, and our situation of course."

"So she and I were estranged huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well until I can remember all these events I can't really hold anything against anyone but my first priority is this little guy here and my focus on trying to remember him and love on him. I truly don't care if I ever remember the mess from my past that brought me here except my bond with my son."

Fitz is a bit shock and taken back at Liv's attitude toward remembering her past. "So you don't care if you don't get your memory back."

"No the things being told to me are only half trues and I can only imagine what the other half holds. It cause me to break and almost die and if it wasn't for this little boy right here who saved me even after I rejected him and told him he was not my son still loved me so much that he called 911. So there you have it and I no longer want to talk about it. My focus is getting better so I can take care of myself my son and my unborn child."

"There's a lot of my in what you're saying Liv."

"Yeah well it is what it is."

"Well am I included in there anywhere?"

Liv looks at him remembering what his mother said to her in her unconscious state.

**Liv's Unconscious State…..**

Marie came back to the hospital later that night. She wanted to spend some time with Liv alone. Candace was there and granted her a moment with Liv.

"_Hi Liv it me Marie I just wanted to see you and apologize for everything you have been going through especially with my son. He really can be a spoiled brat at times even as a grown man. Gerry would probably kill me if he knew I was speaking on our son outside of the family, but that's where he would be wrong. Liv you are family and I have really grown to love you. I would also like you to know I do not believe for one moment you cheated on my son. I believe with all my heart that that is my grandchild you are carrying and I pray that you both make it through this and when you do I will be here for you. My son is an idiot so I'm sure you guys will probably make up but do not make it easy for him if you do. Make him earn you. Earn your love. Earn your trust and earn the right to be a part of your life. If he doesn't do that then he doesn't deserve you. He can raise his children as a co-parent. Well I just wanted you to know I love you Gerry and I both do and I'm sure my son does too. He just needs to stop being a brat and grow up and be the man his father and I have raised him to be. Please Livvie come back to us Caleb isn't the only one who needs you. I need you. You are like a daughter to me and I don't want to lose you. I love you Livvie." _She kisses her cheek and then she's gone. Not realizing she had been calling Liv…Livvie.

**Present time….**

"You could be I'm not sure yet as I said me and my son and my unborn child are my most important priority right now."

Fitz Looks at her and says "He's my son too.

**Whoo I must stop here for now. Hope you like? Leave a review let me know what you think. Until next time…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Life Lies and Love**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**A/N: Heeeeyyyy my FF family! I think I got my flow back. NOPE I know I got my flow back. We left off with Liv in the hospital with Liv having no memory of her life after turning 17 years old. She's having a conversation with Fitz so let's continue and see what else happened with that convo. Know with all the new updates I'm not sure how soon the next update will be. I will try to ignore them for now and read them later (side-eye). Let also find out as promise where is Mellie? What did Huck do with her? She will not be around long as a matter of fact this may be her last chapter. Candace is a trooper in my book but trusting her is something else. Cyrus is my champion! Huck is my protection. Abby is that best friend that I can trust to the end. Marie yes I agree she is the mother-in-law we all want and Fitz….well let just read and see. He's still my heart not matter how I write him.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**Present time…continued**

"You could be I'm not sure yet as I said me and my son and my unborn child are my most important priority right now."

Fitz Looks at her and says "He's my son too.

Fitz looks at Liv after his statement. "I know this Fitz looking at him proves that. My intent is not to diminish you as his father I can only remember 17 years of my life here. I'm scare shitless because you play a big part in me being here I'm not sure if I can trust you right now."

He continues to look at Liv but takes his time speaking really thinking about what he wants to say before he says it. "Liv I messed up. I wasn't thinking. I let my emotions get the best of me and it caused me to hurt you emotionally and for that I am sorry. But I will make it up to you. I just want to be here for you and my children. Please Livvie?"

She inhales deeply and blows it out. "Give me some time Fitz. I need to think about this about everything I have no problem with you being in our son's life but anything outside of that I can't give you an answer to right now. Can you please have Abby come in? I can't talk about this with you right now." Fitz stands quickly showing his frustration and leaves to get Abby.

Abby walks into the room "Hey Liv how are you feeling?"

"Confused and scared I have a kid Abby and I'm pregnant. Was I a hoe or something? Am I promiscuous? How did I let all this happened Abby?"

"Liv calm down no you weren't a hoe or promiscuous. You haven't been with a man sexually since you and Fitz hooked up and you lost your virginity. He is the only man you had sexual relations with. You've been celibate for four years. You had boyfriends but you never let things get that far because you were in love with Fitz well still are in love with Fitz, but he screwed up Liv. He didn't believe in you. He didn't trust you. Hell even I could see you loved him so I've never spoke against him, but for some reason he didn't. I think he still has some maturing to do."

"Are you sure I didn't have sex with him?"

"Looking back at the situation and our conversation…yes I'm sure. You were pretty adamant about that. You did say you guys did a lot of oral exchange more so you doing him and now we know you guys did some genital to genital touching and that's how it happened."

"Great we didn't even fuck and I end up pregnant. What kind of spell did he have over me?"

"You are in love with him Liv, look at him. He's sexy as hell and that dam cologne is to die for. I need to ask him what he wears and get David some."

"It's Dior Sauvage Abby. I bought it for him."

Abby eyes get wide as saucers "So you remember?" Liv eyes gets big as saucers as well "Holy shit I remembered!"

"What else do you remember?"

"I don't know that just came to me. I'm not sure how I knew that but somehow I did."

"This is great Liv this means this is not permanent."

"I hope your right Abs."

"So what happens when you get out of here?"

"I'm not sure. Where do I live, do I have my own place do I still stay with you?"

"You live in your own apartment you also inherited a lot of money from your dad's passing. You just purchased a new home but haven't signed off on it yet."

"I have a live-in boyfriend his name is David. We've been together about 2 years. We met in college." Abby states when she notices Liv's face and senses worry. "Liv are you sure you're ok, what are you thinking about?"

"They said Caleb saved me. We were home alone and I'm afraid to be home alone with him. What if I start to remember everything and have another panic attack? I need to know that I'm ok before I will feel comfortable alone again with my son."

"Liv you and Caleb can stay with me until you're ready to return home."

"Thanks Abbs I appreciate it but I feel like I'm imposing. I will figure something else out. Maybe my mom can stay with me."

"Your mom, no no no Liv that's not a good idea I know you're mom looks well put together but she is the devil in Prada. You can't trust her at least not yet. Her and her perverted man Chris was after your money. I don't think you should trust her. Just stay with me and David I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"I'll think about it."

Before the two could continue their private conversation there's a light knock at the door and Marie pokes her head inside. "Hi can I come in?" Liv is immediately drawn to Marie's energy and nods yes. Being in Marie's presence gives Liv a sense of peace. She feels safe and protected and loved. She watches as Marie approaches her bedside.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"I'm ok."

"I just wanted to see you before Gerry and I left and let you know that if there is anything…anything at all Liv that you need just ask. Gerry and I were so worried about you. We still are and would like to offer our home to you and Caleb until you are better once you're discharged. It would make us feel so much better knowing you are being taken care of until your back on your feet."

Liv heart is softened "Marie thank you but can I think about it…no on second thought I thinks that's a great idea because truth be told I'm a bit afraid to be alone with Caleb right now. I don't want him to ever experience anything like this again but I need time when it comes to Fitz and I."

"No worries dear. You can stay as long as you need to, and Fitz will not be a problem. I promise you that. He can see after Caleb while I take care of you dear." Marie hugs Liv with joy "Let me go and share the news with Gerry and I'll be right back."

"Ok." Liv agrees then turning to Abby "You're not upset with me are you?"

Abby smiles "Nope, now I can still do me and David without having to find stolen moments." They both laugh when Candace comes back into the room.

"Hey Livvie I just needed to check on you before I return to rehab, but I can stay if you need me to?"

"Oh no mom that fine. I actually think that a great idea because I need you to get better and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Only if you promise to call me if anything happens before I call you or I can come by the apartment and check on you guys every day."

"No that's not necessary mom. You just get better and I'll call you I promise."

"Ok well the doctors say you are going to have a full recovery but your memory may take some time but I can stay if you want."

"No mom I'll be fine but thanks for being here for me." Candace smiles and nods kissing Liv's hand and the back of Caleb's head before leaving disappointed

Fitz and Gerry return to the room both filled with joy that Liv will stay with the Grants until she fully recovers. Fitz thought this was the best thing ever little did he know this would be the hardest test of his life.

….

Huck is sitting in his office waiting for everyone to leave for the day when Cyrus walks in. "Huck do you have any news for me?"

"Liv is fine. All is good there. She might be out for a while though."

"Are you sure because I don't trust these people everyone around her has a motive. Fitz because he has a child or possible children with her, the Grants because they have grandchildren and want to protect Fitz, and Mrs. Pope who is just a basket case in a Prada suit who's broke. She just came into a lot of money and I'll be damn if these snakes hurt her in any way.

"Fitz is her child/children's father. The Grant really cares about her and only wants the best for her, and Candace is in rehab trying to fix her life. I say those are all good things."

"Yeah well I still don't trust them. Keep me posted." With that Cyrus leaves. Huck waits for Cyrus to enter the elevator before going into Andrew's office he reaches for the door knob but the door opens and a woman comes out with lipstick smeared on her lips. She looks up at Huck and rushes to the elevator. Huck enters Andrew's office.

"We need to talk." He says closing the door behind him

Andrew looks up at Huck as he buckles his belt and pulls up his zipper. "Sure Huck what's on your mind?"

"You're playing with people's lives and it stops today."

"What are you talking about Huck? How am I playing with people's lives?" Andrews asks as he looks at Huck wondering if he knows about his secret

"You have aides. You are carelessly sleeping with women and not telling them, women here in this office and this woman in particular, who is now pregnant with your child." Huck tosses pictures of he and Mellie in the heat of passion.

"How'd….where'd…Huck you can't spy on me and my personal life. I know you are some super computer geek but partners are off limits and what the hell you mean she's pregnant with my child?"

"You spent a week with her and didn't use protection, purposely giving her aides. You are a drug addict who shoots up and hide behind this company. You have two choices you can resign and seek medical treatment or you can deal with what I have in store for you. Your soon to be baby momma is also addicted to drug after finding out she has aides and is pregnant with your child. You two can get together and die together since you are so hard up for pussy. I really don't care but you will leave this company one way or the other. You are careless and reckless and I will not allow you to continue working here. Cyrus and James are family and you are not."

"Huck there is nothing you can do to me. I will not leave this firm and I am not sick with aides."

"Ok have it your way." Huck moves in lightning speed hitting Andrew so fast and hard he just slump strait down into his leather chair behind him. He carries him to his car down the service elevator to an abandoned motel he was holding Mellie. Track marks now visible in Mellie's arms. He gives her and Andrew a hot shot but gives Mellie only a small dosage because he didn't have the heart to kill her unborn child, but turning her into a full blown drug addict he never had a problem with. He figured she would abort the baby the first chance she got anyway.

Mellie has been high every day for the past 7 weeks and is now a full blown drug addict. He thought many times about letting her go but knew that would probably cause more problems than solutions. Huck would leave the two and Mellie would wake from her nod to find a dead Andrew lying next to her with open drugs left intentionally by Huck on the dresser of the abandoned room/motel. It's an easy choice for her. She chooses the drugs. She would never wake from this nod and would be found by two other drug addicts looking for shelter 5 days later because Huck disguised as a homeless drug addict himself lead them there. He needed Cyrus to hear about Andrew's death and not question and understand without a lot of inquiring.

…..

It is the day of Liv's discharge and Caleb and Fitz are astatic. Caleb can't stop talking asking Liv all kinds of questions. "Mommy are you all better? Are we going to mee-maw and paw-paw house? Is daddy coming too? Can we pway together when we get there?" Liv answers yes to all his questions.

The Grants are also there along with Abby and Huck. They both bid Liv a goodbye hug and she get into Fitz's car and they all head to the Grant home. Marie shows Liv to her room while Fitz goes to her apartment to retrieve some of her clothes at the request of Marie. Liv is not sure of all she'll need so she asks Abby to meet him there to give him a hand. Liv looked around the large beautiful room and feels so at ease. The room is not only large but very welcoming and it's also located just across the hall from Caleb's room. After showering and relaxing in a robe given to her by Marie she checks out the books on the bookshelf while waiting for Fitz to bring her clothes. A short while later she hears a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hey Livvie…I ah…I got your things." Fitz sputters out.

She looks at him as she stands not realizing her robe isn't tied until she has given him and eye full. "Oh…I'm sorry." She says pulling her robe close. "Please set them on the bed." Fitz does as instructed and opens one of her suitcases. "Abby said you love your shoes so this on is filled with them. I just grabbed Caleb a few things since he has so much here already."

"Thank you." She says going through her clothing pulling out a sleepwear set. "Hmm I have good taste in clothing I see."

Fitz smiles and puts his hands in his front pockets to avoid the erection he's is suddenly experiencing. "Yeah umm you do." Fitz says referring to her underwear. They both turn as Marie taps on the open door. "Fitz it time to prepare Caleb's some lunch. I will help Liv out. You run along and see to your son. He's downstairs with your dad."

"Mom can't you…"

Liv cuts him off "I'll prepare him something."

Marie then answers "No dear Fitz will do it you need your rest." Marie gives Fitz a look that lets him know she means business and he reluctantly heads downstairs to prepare his son some lunch. Liv looks at Marie and bites her lower lip with nervousness. "Liv dear is there something wrong?"

Liv not sure presses forward "Umm, does Fitz live here?"

"Oh no dear, he has his own place. Why? Does his being hear bother you?"

"It's just…just…I think its best we are not around each other right now." Liv states feeling like Fitz must have some kind of control over her for her to break down because of him. Being told they just reconnected and now she's pregnant…again and he walked away and left her and their son made her feel some kind of way. Learning that she and Candace were estranged because she and her man was the devil really hurt her more. She remembers telling her mother she was pregnant with Caleb and her mean reaction along with her perverted boyfriend Chris's reaction. All of these feelings had her conflicted and she needed time without influence from the people who brought on these feelings. "I mean I don't mind him being here for Caleb he's his father, but I can't deal with him right now. I need time and space. I need to take time for myself away from him."

Marie gives Liv a genuine smile. "I understand dear and I will take care of it. You won't have to worry about Fitz. You just let me know when you're ready until then I will keep him at bay." Liv suddenly hugs Marie as she cries. "Thank you for understanding." Marie hugs her back "its fine dear if I understand anything I understand the Grant men but I'm a woman and a mother first." Liv pulls back wiping the tears from her face. "I don't want to cause a separation with you and your son, but I…I"

"Don't worry honey no one can bring a separation with me and my child but you have a good heart and mean well and need someone to take a stand for you. You are my daughter and I'm here to help. Now you rest and I will bring you something to eat later." Marie stands to leave and then turns back "Livvie you really need to seek some consoling dear I really think it might help."

"I have the list the hospital gave me. I will research them and schedule an appointment for next week." Marie smiles and walks over and kisses Liv on the forehead before heading back downstairs.

She sees Fitz sitting with Caleb and walks over to him. "Son can I have a word with you?" He looks up from his son and smiles "Sure mom what's up?"

Marie paces the kitchen before speaking. "Son Liv needs time…time away from you. She's going through a lot right now…."

Fits stands erect towering over his mother. "What do you mean time away from me. I just got mas butt handed to me about not being there for her and leaving and now you're telling me she needs time away from me. REALLY MOM!" His strong voice carries cause Gerry to enter the room.

"Boy if you don't tone down your voice and remove that bass when speaking to your mother…."

"But dad she just said Liv needs time away from me."

"If that's what your mother said then you will respect that."

"So what Olivia dictates what happens in your home now? First you guys blast me for leaving and not being there and now I'm not allowed to be there, I'm confused."

"Son calm down. That is the mother of your children up there. You failed her. She has to regain your trust. You did this now you must learn to deal with your actions and regain that young woman's trust. How you do that is up to you. She needs someone to help her through all of this and that where your dad and I come in. You are not making mature decisions Fitz but if you love that young woman upstairs you will do whatever it takes."

Fitz doesn't realize his son is watching and listening to his words and tone as tears fall from his face. He takes off running towards his mother's room. Everyone turns to the direction Caleb runs to and is awakened to what is happening. They all turn to try and catch up with him but he's fast and he quickly turns the knob to his mother's room and darts inside running to her lying in the bed crying with her own misory. Liv is startled when Caleb enters her room and runs to her jumping onto the bed and into her arms burying his face into her chest with tears in his eyes. She immediately becomes protective of him. "Mommy mommy daddy scary voice, daddy scary voice…" Liv cuddles Caleb as she watches Fitz, Gerry and Marie enter her room with worry on their faces. Fitz stops short and with a fallen head he walks back out into the hall. Liv throws up her hand as memories flood her brain to stop the Grants from approaching. "It's ok, I got him please give us a moment." The Grants back out of the room and closes the door. Marie looks at Fitz and turns to walk away without a word and Gerry follows but then he turns back facing his son. "Fitzgerald you really need to think before you speak and the tone in which you speak. That child in there is getting a complex and not a good one you are the cause of that son. I think it's time for you to leave for the day. Come back tomorrow and see how things go. I'm on your side Fitzgerald but I will not cuddle you when you're wrong." Gerry continues his journey behind his wife.

Fitz feels a sense of loss and confusion and guilt. He feels as if his parents have turned against him. They never side with others against him. What is happening here? He questions. He leaves and checks into a hotel because what no one knows is that he leased out his condo when he left, mind made up to never return until he was over Liv. But now he sees that was a grave mistake. As he open the front door to leave he's met with Candace Pope standing with her finger on the doorbell.

A/N: I will stop here for now but I'm not stopping. I needed to give you guys something. Just know I'm still writing my flow is back thanks to my secret Santa/author she/he really helped me pull through my writers block. But another chapter is likely this weekend. Please leave a review I didn't realize how important they were to me until now. Until next time…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Life Lies and Love **

**A/N: Somethings just can't be expressed through words so I will try. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! No other way to say it. I love you all. Now let get back to the story. Forgive me now for any typos I'm a 3****rd**** shifter working 12hrs a day. Now back to the story for real this time.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 17**

As he opens the front door to leave he's met with Candace Pope standing with her finger on the doorbell. "Candace what…how…?"

"I invited her dear." Fitz mother informs as she comes into the room and approach Fitz from the back. "Candace please come in." She adds

Fitz is beyond angry now. _It's a whole fucking family affair_ he thinks to himself. He leaves without another word.

Fitz is feeling left out. What the hell has gotten into his parent's? They are always on his side. He didn't intentionally hurt Liv it was a simple mistake. One he didn't know could be possibly. How was he supposed to know she could get pregnant that way? No one is hearing his side of things. So he called his best friend Tom.

They meet up at their favorite bar. "What up man?

"Tom I'm so confused right now."

"About what?"

"Everything, Liv, my life, my decisions, my son, my baby on the way I feel left out Tom. Like my family is siding with Liv in pushing me out."

Tom long looks at Fitz in confusion "Your parents?"

"Yeah they're both on Liv's side and she doesn't want me around. Since she's staying with them no one wants me around. I'm thinking about just leaving and starting my life over without any of them."

"You tried that once and look what it's got you. You say you love this woman. Then now is the time to show it Fitz. Show her you love her. Stand and fight for her. Be there for you son and her. You can't keep running every time things get a little tuff." Fitz doesn't respond instead continue drinking. Tom sees this and decides he's had enough and takes his fourth drink from his hand and turns to him "Listen Fitz, stop feeling sorry for yourself and man up dude. So you've made some mistakes we all have but instead of drinking and running stand in your truth. You love this woman and you have a child with her and one on the way. You need to show her who you are, who you really are. You are a standup guy and you are human and human's makes mistakes. Stop being a bitch baby and show her who you are."

"Bitch baby…really?"

Tom laughs "Well at least I know you're listening and I got your attention. Look man, she needs you right now rather she knows it or not. You son needs you. That baby she's carrying needs you. Your parents have stepped in because they now this and you are not stepping up. You are giving up too easy. Trying to take the easy way out demand your place in her life don't just take no for an answer. Use your skills when you are in court defending your client. Fight for her and your children. Parents be damned this is your family and you need to let everyone know this."

Fitz is suddenly feeling brave. Tom's words are penetrating through him. "You know what Tom…You're are the best big brother anyone could ever have and your absolutely right. I need to fight for my family and prove my love to Liv by being there for her and my children. Parents be damned."

"Now look Fitz don't go being disrespectful to the parents but let them know where you stand on things. Accept your wrongs and do what you have to do to fix it. Fitz heads out to his hotel room for the night to think things through and figure out his next move.

…..

Candace walks into the Grant home. "Thank you for calling and inviting me over how's my Livvie?"

"She's ok. She and Caleb are resting. I actually called you over to speak with you. Do you mind having a word with me privately?"

Candace is a bit shocked and taken back at Marie's request but agrees anyway. "Sure."

They both go into the kitchen which in Marie's mind is a neural place for discussion. She offers Candace something to eat and drink and the conversation begins.

"I asked you here to discuss your daughter and her wellbeing. I understand she and you were recently estranged due to some of your life choices that only benefited you." Candace doesn't speak she instead just listens…for now. "I have taken a very maternal liking to Liv and will do anything to protect her and her children, even from my son if necessary. I know that the hospital requested for you to be there and I'm forever grateful that you came, but I must ask." She pauses "Do you intend on sticking around are you truly trying to do right by your daughter and grandson? I'm not trying to be disrespectful but I truly would like to know."

Candace repositions herself in her seat. "So let me get this straight…You called me over here to ask me about my intentions for coming to help my daughter and if I plan on sticking around if so what's my motive? Am I correct?"

Marie not deterred answers "Yes."

"So in other words am I after my daughter's money?"

"You said it not me but are you since that's the first thought that came to your mind."

Candace straightens her back "I must say you are pretty bold to ask a person's mother something like that. "

"As I explained I've grown very protective of Olivia."

"And I'm Olivia's mother."

"So are you going to answer the question Olivia's mother?" The sarcasm is real and Marie is not afraid to show it.

"I mean…I…I have my own income. I may need Liv's help here or there but no I'm not after her money. I truly want to repair our relationship but I must first get myself back on track."

"So how about instead of Liv helping you here or there my husband and I help you. I mean if you're truly sincere. That way money won't become an issue between you two."

"My daughter and I are no one's charity case. I can take care of myself as can she."

"I don't doubt that she has done it since she was 17. You on the other hand I'm not so sure of."

"Mrs. Grant did you call me her to insult me because I can leave?"

"That's your choice dear. I simply wanted to know your intent for your daughter who really needs someone in her corner right now."

"You're absolutely correct MY daughter who I intend to be there for in any capacity she needs and allows. I know I screwed up….majorly and I'm working to fix that. But I will not sit here and allow you to speak to me in this manner."

"Do you love your daughter?" Candace stops mid-sentence. "I mean really love your daughter?"

"W…what…why would you ask me something like that, of course I love my daughter."

"Then take up my offer to allow my husband and I to help you in whatever capacity you need. Counseling, therapy, financial even we want to help."

"I can take care of myself so thank you but no thanks. Now is it possible to see my daughter and grandson?" Marie raises a brow and relents

"Let me check to see if she awake." Marie goes and knocks on Liv's door and is given permission to enter. "Hello Livvie, your mother is here and would like to see you and Caleb."

"Excuse me, how is she here, why is she here?"

"I invited her dear I wanted to know her intent concerning you. I think I might have overstepped." Liv blows out a breath. "I'll be down shortly."

"I'm sorry if I indeed overstepped."

"I understand your intent. It's ok. I'll be down once I put Caleb in his own bed."

Five minutes later Liv comes down and enters the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Hi Livvie how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better just tired. So what did you want to see me about?"

"I was speaking with Mrs. Grant and she had the audacity to ask me what is my intent concerning you and Caleb."

"Well mom from what I've been told that's a valid question."

Candace is a little hurt behind Liv's words. "Oh…I see. Well I guess I'll just have to show you then. I need to get back to rehab. But I'm glad to see your doing better."

Liv doesn't respond. She just watches her mother leave. She has been keeping it to herself that her memory has been slowly returning because she not sure who to trust. Plus she is rethinking her choice to not see Fitz she is really missing him. Just after her mother leaves and she is about to return to her room her phone vibrates in her hand. She smiles because it's Fitz texting her. I just wanted to say _I'm sorry and I love you. (Ding) Please listen to this. I can't find the words but these two songs is how I feel. _** .R: HOW IT FEELS…LJ RENOLDS: YOU AND ME TOGETHER FOR EVER…**

She turns to Marie "Marie can you allow Fitz upstairs tomorrow. I need to talk with him."

Marie smiles "Sure dear." Liv returns upstairs to listen to the music Fitz sent her.

With tears in her eyes she plays both songs over and over. She sends Fitz a returned text. _I love you too. _This puts the biggest smile on Fitz face so he sends her another text. _Can I call yo_u? But instead of answering she calls him and he answers "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok except I miss you."

"You miss me? So does that mean you remember us?"

"Yes…I remember."

"Livvie baby I swear I'm sorry and I love you and our son so much. I'm sorry I accidently got you pregnant again but I promise I will be there for you and our babies."

"I believe you Fitz but you can't keep running when things get tough or you don't understand something. You really hurt me when you left. I thought you believed in me. I thought we were in this together."

"Livvie baby we are I promise you. I will never do that again."

"We have to communicate Fitz without yelling. You have to learn to control your temper for Caleb's sake. He's not used too yelling and arguing and screaming."

"I know. How is he?"

"He is sleeping now I'm going to have to seek counseling for him next."

"I really messed things up huh?"

"Nothing that you can't fix, but it will take time anyway I just needed to hear your voice. Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Ok love I'll see you then goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Livvie."

Liv hangs up and calls Abby. "Hey Abs."

"Hey Liv, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm starting to remember things."

"Ok. How much do you remember and how do you feel about what you remember?"

"Everything and honestly Abbs I don't have the energy to be angry or upset. I just want to move forward."

"With Fitz?"

"Yes. We have children or will have children together. I love that man so much Abby."

"I understand Liv. So have you talked to him?"

"Yes he'll be by tomorrow. I think we need to work this out together without outside interference. Don't get me wrong I appreciate all his parents are doing but we are both adults and have a child together with one on the way. We need to figure this out together.

"So have you signed off on your new home yet?"

"Oh shit Abby I forgot all about that. I need to call my Estate first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah sis you need to get on that. Your lease it up in two weeks at your apartment."

"How's David tell him I said hi."

"He's David goofy and sexy at the same dam time." They both laugh when there's a knock at Liv's door. "Abbs someone's at the door I'll call you later."

Liv hangs up and give permission for whom ever is at the door to come inside. "Come in."

"Hi Livvie I brought you something to eat." Marie states

"Thank you Marie I really appreciate it."

The following morning Fitz was there bright and early enough to dress and feed Caleb. He needed to show his son that he loved him and he needed not to be afraid of him. Liv was also up early. She needed to take care of her personal business. She called to set up her first therapy appointment for Monday and check on her new home. She was very disappointed to find that the owners received a higher offer and since Liv had not signed off they decided to go with the other bid. She was heartbroken. She really fell in love with the home.

Caleb after getting dresses and eating Fitz showed him all his new gifts which included clothes shoes caps and a superman costume. He was overjoyed. He wanted to share his new things with his mom. "Mommy mommy look what daddy bought me. I got new shews and clothz, and look mommy I superman."

Liv is just coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel when Caleb comes into her room. "That's great baby. Daddy really loves you." "Yep and we going out for ice cweam right daddy?"

"Yes son we sure are but first daddy had to check on mommy to see if mommy needs anything." Liv smiles but it's not a very convincing one. "Hey bud why don't you go show peepaw your new costume while daddy talks to mommy…ok?"

"Ok daddy, but not scawy daddy…alwight?"

"Yes son no scary daddy. I promise." Caleb takes off to find his pee-paw. Fitz looks at Liv

"Livvie what wrong? I can see it on your face."

"I lost the house. I never signed off on the paperwork and they accepted another bid."

"Wait…you lost the house? I'm sorry baby is there anything I can do?"

"Can you outbid whoever outbid me?'

"Sure I can."

"No Fitz it's probably too late anyway."

"It's never too late. Give me the info and let me work my magic." Liv looks at him and goes inside of her purse handing him the relator's card. "You get dressed and I'll be back." He leaves taking Caleb with him.

Fitz did not return until late in the day with a very tired Caleb. He gave him a quick bath after checking in with Liv. His parents are impressed and say nothing. After putting Caleb to bed he knocks on Liv's door and goes inside. "Hi.

She looks up "Hi."

"I got something for you."

"What? What do you have for me?"

"Can I have a kiss first?" Liv leans forward as he stands next to her bed and kisses him. As he pulls back from the kiss he hands her a set of keys. "9915 Cambridge Road, 4 bedroom 3 ½ baths, 2 car garage and a pool to die for with plenty of room for our children to play."

Liv face lights up. "Fitz you didn't?" With the biggest Kool-Aid smile "Yep I did."

"But how, they already accepted an offer from someone else?"

"I double my offer leaving no room for negotiations."

"Oh my I promise I will pay you back."

"Nonsense Livvie I wanted to do this for you, for our family. Plus I'm pretty much homeless myself. I sort of leased out my condo when I left."

"Wh…what? So where have you been staying?"

"Hotel."

"OMG Fitzgerald…you really need to start thinking things through before you act."

"I know my life seems to be one big mistake after another." His entire demeanor changes.

"No Fitz don't say that. I don't think us coming together was a mistake, nor Caleb or how he was conceived same goes for this baby I'm carrying."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better Livvie. I know I'm a total fuck up."

"FITZ! Stop! You are not a fuck up. You are the man I fell in love with. The man I'm currently in love with. You are an excellent father. Believe it or not when I was in a coma my father came to me. He told me it was not my time that I needed to be here for you and Caleb and our daughter. It's a girl Fitz we're having a baby girl."


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Lies and Life **

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Well dam another chapter. How bout that? Yes our couple is working it out. I love Tom and Fitz bromance too. I love that Fitz purchased the house. What was Fitz up to all day when he was gone with Caleb hmmm? Candace well we'll see how that goes…one day today not being it though. So let's continue the conversation of having a baby girl and what happens after that.**

**Happy Reading! Happy Holiday!**

After hearing Liv tell him they are having a baby girl Fitz is floored. "Really you talked to your dad who passed away and he told you we're having a baby girl?"

"You say that like something is wrong with me."

"No no I'm just trying to understand. You see dead people?"

"No Fitz…when I almost died I saw my father. He came to me and told me not to give up that I needed to fight for you, Caleb, my mom and bring forth our baby girl."

"Dam that's deep Livvie." Fitz stands and kisses Liv "I have to work tomorrow but since its Saturday how about I leave early and we go check out your new home?"

"You're leaving?"

"Yes…unless you want me to stay."

"Yes please stay."

"Ok, let me jump in the shower and I'll be right back. While Fitz is in the shower Liv goes and retrieves Caleb and places him in her bed. Her desire for Fitz is strong and she needs Caleb there to keep her from jumping his bones in the middle of the night. The three have a peaceful night sleep bringing the biggest smile to the Grant faces.

"See I told you Gerry if we told him no he would find a way to make it a yes." Marie says to her husband

"Yep dear take away Fitz's favorite things and he always find a way to get them back." His response to his wife before going to sleep themselves.

The following morning Fitz is up early preparing for work. Liv watches him as she rises from her slumber as well. "What wrong?" She asks

"I don't have any clothes here and I need underwear."

Liv giggles. "I like commando on you."

Fitz looks down at his predicament. "I bet you do, but Liv I can't leave the house like this. My print is showing."

"I like your print, but you are right. Just put your briefs back on."

"That's just nasty Liv. If they were boxers I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Ok I guess. You have big dick problems then because those dress pants doesn't help your print is still visible and you're not even hard."

"I'm just going to run to my hotel room and change real quick I just can't put back on yesterday's briefs."

"Fitz you will only have them on for however long it takes you to get to your hotel. You are being ridiculous."

"Whatever." He kisses her and leaves with a hug smile on his face swinging dick and all.

Later that day Fitz would return to his parent's home and find them sitting with Liv they all have a look on their faces he can't quit understand. "What happened?"

Gerry decides to take the lead "Son have you seen the news? Mellie's was found dead."

"What…Really?"

"She was apparently on drugs and overdosed." Marie adds

"She was found with one of my firm partners who also died of an overdose Andrew Nichols do you know him?"

"No Livvie I don't. I didn't care much for Mellie after what she did but I never wished death upon her. I guess I really dodged a bullet there." Fitz states

"She was pregnant Fitz. She really was pregnant." Liv informs him

"Ok and she really aborted our baby too that I'm sure of so that must have been this Andrew character's baby because it damn sure wasn't mines."

Liv just stares at him "I need to call the office excuse me for a moment. She leaves the room and calls Cyrus.

"Hey Cy I just heard about Andrew. Is what the news saying true?"

"Liv my dear good hearing from you first how are you doing?"

"I'm getting better my memory has returned."

"Ahh and how's that for you. You know with Fitz and your mother?"

"It's ok; I'm making adjustments so back to Andrew."

"Yeah well according to the coroner's report he died of and overdoes and had AIDS and was found with Fitz's ex. He had pictures of them together in his jacket pocket. I don't see how I missed this but it is what it is. I have Harrison going over the books and case files now to make sure all is good. So when are you coming back to work?"

"I'm not sure I want to at least see my therapist and get moved into my home first but I will let you know.

"Oh so you purchased a new home Liv that is great congratulations."

"Well actually Fitz purchased it for me and Caleb after I lost to another bid. He doubled the offer and they couldn't refuse."

"Oh ok. Well are you happy Olivia?"

"I'm getting there Cy with Fitz's help I'm getting there."

"Then I'm happy for you. Keep in touch kid."

"Will do bye Cy."

"Bye Livvie." She hangs up and rejoins the others.

Fitz pulls her to him "You ok?" She smiles "Yes."

"Ok let me grab Caleb and we can leave." She nods

When Fitz returns with Caleb in his arms they head out. Once they are in the car and in route Liv phone vibrates and she reads the text from Fitz who is sitting right next to her. She gives him a puzzling look and he continues to act as if he's none the wiser. So she reads the message. _Our son and I have a surprise for you "A new House" Yeeaa! Please play along :)_ She looks at Fitz and smiles with a nod. He smiles back and looks through the review mirror at their son. "So Caleb are you ready to give mommy the good news?"

"Yes daddy…mommy me and daddy have a surprise for you, but you can't see it so you have to put on a bind fowld..ok?"

Liv giggles "Really baby a surprise for me? Ok I don't have a blind fold though."

He giggles "Daddy habe it." Fitz hands Liv the blind fold and she takes it.

"I will tell you when to put it on." Fitz explains "Ok." Liv say feeling excitement that her son thinks he's surprising her and Fitz taking time to do this with him.

A block from the house Fitz pulls over. "Ok Livvie time to put on the blind fold." Caleb claps "Yeah mommy time to put on the bind fowld." Fitz helps her place it over her eyes and continues driving until they pull up to the beautiful house that Caleb thinks him and his daddy bought for mommy. "Ready buddy?" Fitz says turning to Caleb "Yes." He says with excitement

"No peeking mommy." Fitz say smiling "Yeah no peeping mommy." Caleb adds

Fitz gets out and walks around taking Caleb from the car first and then Liv leading her by one hand while Caleb holds the other. "Ok mommy we almost der." "Ok baby but can you give mommy a small hint?"

"No mommy it's a surprise."

"Ready Livvie?" She nods with excitement for the benefit of their son.

"Weady mommy?" He repeats after his father. "Yes Caleb mommy's ready." Fitz lifts Caleb up and allows him to remove the blind fold. "Take it off son so mommy can see her surprise." Caleb does and Liv brings her hands to her mouth. "OMG this is beautiful."

"It's yours mommy. Me and daddy bought it for you. Daddy said you like big pretty houses. I alweady picked out my woom."

"Oh I love it baby you and daddy did and awesome job. Can mommy see the inside?" She asks for Caleb's benefit

"Yep daddy got da keys…right daddy?"

"Yes son." He says as Liv slides him they keys from her purse. They all go inside and tour the home once again. Liv can't stop the tears that are forming in her eyes. She really fell in love with this home and because of Fitz it was now hers. As they stare out into the beautiful greenery while watching Caleb run around Liv ask Fitz a question. "Fitz."

"Yes Livvie."

"Thank you. I fell in love with this house the first time I saw it just as I fell in love with you when I first saw you and want to share everything with you even this home."

Fitz looks down at Liv. "Livvie are you asking me to move in?"

"No love I'm offering you a home with us as a family. We are family Fitz. I want my family all together." Fitz smiles and calls to Caleb he comes running back to his parents. "Yes daddy."

"How would you feel if you me and mommy all lived here?" _(Ding) Fitz looks at his phone and text and puts it away._

"Yeeaa!" He jumps up and down.

"Well Caleb how would you feel if mommy told you that you are about to be a big brother?"

"Huh?"

"You will be a big brother soon. Mommy's having another baby."

"Where? At the hospital?"

"No son the baby is in mommy's tummy." Caleb looks at Liv's stomach

"Nu'un daddy there's no baby in there." They both laugh

"Yes Caleb there is a little tiny baby in here and as it grows in my tummy my tummy will get bigger and bigger until the babies ready to be born and the doctors take it out."

Caleb looks at Liv's stomach again "Ohh." He says with a puzzled look on his small handsome face. "Can I have a brodder den?"

They both look at each other "Maybe but we think you're having a sister."

"But why…I want a brodder."

"We can't promise you that son but one day maybe."

"Ok." He finally agrees

Fitz looks at Liv and kisses her as Caleb runs off again. "So when do we move in?" _(Ding) Fitz looks at his phone and places it back in his pocket._

Liv looks at him suspiciously "I don't know when I'll have the time. I have a therapy appointment, an OBGYN appointment I haven't even packed up my apartment. I…I don't…"

"Hey hey Livvie don't worry about it. I will take care of everything. I'll even call Abby to help with packing your apartment. If you'd like we can order furniture online and have it delivered. I think we can be moved in by next weekend."

"Fitz that's impossible no one can do things that quickly."

"I can. I can pay for the furniture and delivery. I can pay for professional movers. Abby can help pack up and you can call the shots without lifting a finger."

"Fitz that sounds expensive."

"Nothings to expensive when it comes to you and my son my love I will spend every dime I have on you and for you if I have too. But don't worry Lvvie it's a drop in the bucket for me."

"I know you come from money Fitz but I want to contribute."

"Fine you pay for the furniture you want to purchase deal?"

She smiles "Deal." _(Ding) Fitz doesn't look at his phone _This doesn't go unnoticed by Liv

"Now let's take pictures of every room so you can match every room the way you want." When they entered what would be there bedroom she walked over to the large window. "I love this view baby."

"I love this view." He states far off from Liv. She turns to see what view he was speaking of only to find him and Caleb on bended knee holding a beautiful ring. "Livvie will you marry me?" "Yeah mommy will you marwy daddy?"

Liv can't believe her eyes or her ears. The Grants, Tom, Abby, David, and even Candace are all standing behind her. She left speechless and suddenly everything goes black. Fitz races and catches her just before head hits the floor. "Livvie Livvie, baby I'm sorry. Livvie!" Everyone is at Liv's side immediately. Abby has scooped up Caleb into her arms and just as she about to take him out of the room she hears Liv's voice.

"Did I just faint?"

Relieved Fitz answers "Yes baby after I asked you to marry me."

"Now you see why I don't like surprises."

"No more surprises."

"Where's Caleb, did he see me faint?"

"He's right here Liv."

"Mommy you ok?"

"Yes baby mommy just got dizzy."

"Do yo tummy feel yucky cause when I get dizzy when I spwin around my tummy feels yucky."

Liv goes with his story. He was her greatest concern at the moment. "Yes baby my tummy feels yucky but it's getting better."

"Ok you have to stay sitting till you not dizzy no more..ok?"

"Ok baby." She looks at Fitz and all of her family then back to Fitz thinking back to all the text messages he was receiving and sending. It all made sense seeing everyone there in their new home as Fitz proposes to her. "Yes. I will marry you."

**A/N: Ok family hopefully this holds you guys over for a bit. No more writing until after I eat some BBQ well actually I have a very busy week coming and may not be back to write until Friday. I'm sure I can crank out a chapter in one day or at least by Saturday for sure. How about our man Fitz? Yep when he left for the entire day with Caleb he put his plan in motion. He purchased the ring, talked to Abby and David, and even talked to Candace. I will do a back story on all of this in the next chapter. How about Fitz not wanting to put on yesterday's undies? I thought that was funny and the vision of him going Commando with his manhood swinging. *Big dick problems* Now that's a picture I can't get out of my head. Well the news is out on Mellie and Andrew. And Mr. Cy he's a very understanding man. The consideration given to Caleb to surprise his mommy I loved it Fitz is the best dad and man. How about Caleb's responds to Fitz living with them and becoming a big brother. Don't leave out Liv's reaction to seeing everyone while our man proposed. Sorry Fella's if you're a follower this is a woman dominated FF when it comes to scandal. Thank goodness she only fainted and came too right away. Caleb was her first concern. I love it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Love Lies and Life

**A/N: I'm back so without further ado let's continue our journey.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 19**

Once the proposal was out there and she said yes things started moving very fast for Liv and Fitz. Liv was busy with therapy and doctor's appointments while Fitz took care of everything else. Liv was happy that her mother was a part of her surprise but she really wish Fitz had left her out of the whole entire process. Candace had called her every day the week of the move with her I'm sorries and I love you's. It all sound fake and forced to Liv. Her gut always felt uneasy whenever she spoke with her and as always her gut never lead her wrong. Liv would have to talk to Fitz about soon.

Liv is now 3 months pregnant. Horny could not describe how she was feeling. Fitz hasn't even as much as looked at her for longer than 30 seconds at a time. He would literally come to bed late shower and fall asleep while spooning her. He would blame his morning boner on the need to use the bathroom. Was he afraid to touch her? Did he not want to have sex with her? Or was he waiting until they got married? Maybe it was because they were in his parent house. She tried not to think about it but she even the information about Mellie having AIDS was also in the back of her mind. She wondered all of these things. So staying busy was a good thing. She trusted Fitz but that didn't mean she wasn't scare of the possibility.

Tonight is the first night in their new home. The Grant's wanted Caleb to stay with them for the weekend since it was now Friday and the only thing left to do was unpack Liv's personal belongings. She figured Liv and Fitz could use some alone time seeing they stayed on their best behavior as far as they knew while at the Grant home. Liv was on board with this idea because she really needed some alone time with Fitz. So they could talk and she could express all of her concerns. They both kiss Caleb before he leaves. He was always happy to go to his grandparent's house.

Once everyone left and it was just the two of them Liv gets busy trying to unpack her personal things as Fitz walk into their bedroom. "Hey love can't you leave that for tomorrow. You need to rest. I don't want you to overdue it."

"I guess your right all of this can wait. I am a bit tired after all of that food your parent's ordered I'm stuffed. I'm going to take a shower can you look in that box over there and hand me some panties." Liv waits to see his reaction. He walks over to the box as Liv looks for sleepwear and gathers her shampoo and shower gel as she watches him. He sort thru her neatly folder underwear and the reaction is immediate and just what Liv was hoping for. She looks away and continues gathering her things. She hears Fitz clearing his throat as he approaches. "You have some very sexy panties. Did you wear these before me?"

"Yes one thing good I learned from my mother. Speaking of mother we need to talk about her and a few other things that have been on my mind."

"We can talk now if you would like."

"No it can wait. I really need a shower." She sniffs Fitz "And so do you."

He smells himself "Can we take one together?"

"Sure." Fitz smiles and scoops Liv up and carry her to the bathroom. There was a lot of kissing and groping but no sex because before it could get that far Liv pulls back. "Let's get cleaned so we can get out before I fall asleep standing up." Fitz gives her a look but then agrees. A part of him is afraid of her reaction if he ever tried to go there again so he doesn't even attempt to have sex talk about sex, or initiate sex. He will wait for her. He didn't ever want to feel rejected or cause her to panic ever again.

As the two retired to their new bed Liv starts the conversation. "Fitz babe about my mom I really wish you had not invited her. I really don't need her in my life."

"Oh really. I...I ahh I went to ask her for permission to marry you. I guess I thought I needed her blessing."

"And how did that go?"

Fitz rubs his hand over his face "She was not happy. She was pretty upset."

"Then why in the hell did she show up? Fuck! What exactly did she say?"

**Fitz and Caleb's day out after leaving his parent's house…..**

After leaving his parent's home Fitz first thing was to call the realtor. He was informed that the new buyers where scheduled to sign tomorrow. Fitz offered to double whatever they were asking for the property and they would have the money today if they agreed. This excited the realtor because it would double his profit as well. He was so excited he asked Fitz to hold and he would call the current owners with him holding. Within a few minutes he comes back to the phone and tells him the offered was excepted and that $500,000 would be needed by end of day today. Fitz agreed and with address in hand met with the real estate company to transfer the money and sign off on the paperwork. On his way to the office he and Caleb talk about buying mommy a house as a surprise. He contacted Abby and shared the news and his intentions and Abby was on board.

He then took Caleb to the house to see for himself why Liv loved it so much. Upon arrival he understood. The house was large and gorgeous. He shared with Caleb the plan to surprise Liv and Caleb was filled with smiles. Before leaving the new home he called his parents and shared the news and his plans to marry Liv. Let's just say they were filled with joy and totally on board. He asked his mom if she could give him Candace's contact information and she does.

Fitz contact Candace and she agrees to meet with him at outside of the facility she was housed at. "Hello Fitzgerald."

"Hello again Candace."

"Hi nanna."

"Hi my sweet grandson." Fitz watches Caleb's demeanor change and how he suddenly grabs a hold to Fitz leg. Fitz reaches down and lifts him up placing him on his lap as he takes a seat comforting him as he lays his head on his chest facing away from Candace.

"So Fitzgerald what did you want to talk about?" Candace askes not acknowledging Caleb's sudden demeanor change.

"Well I came because I want to marry your daughter and you being her only living parent I wanted your blessing."

"Really? You want to marry my daughter?" Fitz draws back and looks at her purposely. 'Yes."

"Why? Why do you want to marry Livvie?"

"Well for one I love her. I'm in love with her. Two…she's the mother of my child soon to be children and three she's in love with me."

"She's too young to get married. She has to live life a bit longer. She's too young to understand love. Livvie's not in love with you. She's…she's just going through a lot and you and I both play a part in that. She needs to…"

Fitz interrupts "Candace this was a courtesy visit. I don't need your permission nor do I any longer want your permission. I am going to propose to Livvie and I'm sure she will say yes, you want to know why? Because she loves me and she is in love with me and we will be a family with our children with or without you. I know I've caused her pain and I'm doing everything I can to fix that, you on the other hand…" Fitz stops and takes a breathe remembering to keep his tone level as to not scare his son. "You on the other hand still have a lot of mess to clean up and fix if that is even possible. A simple I'm sorry won't do with the amount of pain you've cause her. Now you think about that and next time you want to look in my closet, sweep around your own front door. I'm sure you'll find plenty of hidden dirt there."

Candace stiffens at Fitz word "If you and your parents think you can take my daughter from me..you're sadly mistaken." Caleb turns to look at his nanna and frowns as his grip tightens on his father's shirt.

"Candace I'm extending you an invitation to see the new home I've just purchased for Liv where I intend to propose. Be there at 3'oclock Friday. Park on the street and walk up the driveway. My family along with Abby will be there. I will text when I'm ready for everyone to enter the home. Come to the second floor 2nd bedroom on the left. Come or don't come I'm still marrying your daughter and as far as my parents go…keep their names out of your mouth because they have been there for _your _daughter in the last three months more then you have in the last 22 years." With that he stands and leaves neither him nor Caleb bidding her a goodbye. Next stop the jewelry store so he and Caleb could pick out and purchase a ring.

**Back to the present time….**

"She is so fake." Liv expresses

"We can… not tell her when we choose the ceremony. That way she won't be able to be there. I'm sorry Livvie I thought I was doing the right thing."

"It's ok baby. Your heart was in the right place. I'm not upset at you. I just don't like her right now. I love her but I don't like nor trust her. I'll figure something out but I have something else to talk with you about."

"Ok shoot."

"At anytime since we reunited have you been with Mellie…umm sexually?"

"What!? No! Liv the last time Mellie and I slept together was 4 ½ weeks before she had the abortion. Now from what I read in the papers she was only 2 ½ months pregnant. I wasn't worried because I have not been with her and you and I went together to get tested a week after that."

"Then why won't you touch me, why haven't we had sex yet?"

"Because I'm…I'm scared, scared that you will panic again."

Liv looks at him lovingly "Touch me Fitz, I promise I'm ready baby please touch me?" She reaches out for Fitz's hand and guides it to her center. "Touch me babe. I need you to make love to me."

"Livvie?" He questions by calling just her name as he hesitantly touch her through her underwear.

"Please Fitz." She begs him while looking at him with pleading eyes as she closes in for a kiss. As Fitz reciprocates the kiss he slowly gives in and touches her where she most desired. Liv is immediately wet in her center. Butterfly's takes over in her stomach she moans out with pleasure. Fitz heart is palpitating in his chest and blood flows to his lower half and awakens his own desire but he's still hesitant too completely give in to it.

But his simple touch creates a reaction from Liv he didn't expect. Her simple yet elegant voice vibrates throughout her body as she arches her back while rotating her hips into his hand with yet another sensuous moan. "Mmmm." She says as Fitz lips scrap across her neck once removed from her lips. He runs his tongue along her neck and ear as his hand slowly slides underneath her panties over her wetness. "Are you sure Livvie?" His deep voice penetrates her senses. His touch opens up a whole new wake of emotions in Liv and she answers "Yes Fitz I need you to make love to me."

Fitz again takes her lips into his this time with power and aggression as he pushes his finger inside of her to test her tightness. Remembering it has been 4 almost 5 years counting the 9 months of pregnancy since she's had sex. "Damn Livvie you're so tight." He softly says as he removes her panties and bra. She palms his stiffness before responding "And you're so hard." She pulls at his waistband with urgency as he stands to remove them. Climbing back onto the bed he attacks Liv's already swollen lips almost causing himself to cum prematurely from excitement. He pulls her on top of him as she grinds her hips against his hardness. "Oh fuck Fitz I need you inside of me."

He flips her over and slowly works his way down her heated body. Liv squirms under the touch of his mouth. He stops at her breast and just stares at them. "Your breast…are so perfect." He says as his tongue swipes across them entering his mouth as they are already hardened. He moans. "Mmm." She moans. "Ahh mmm." The sexual energy is thick. He slowly kisses down her stomach until he reaches her slickness. He kisses her inner thigh leaving love marks in his decent. His kiss her in the spots he's left his mark. Finally he's about to claim all of her. Liv is feeling overwhelm with desire and want. She's ready. No visions, no anxiety, just desire and want and the need to finally take the plunge and be with the man she loves.

Lost in her desire she yelps out as Fitz mouth connects with crouch causing her to arch upward. At last he found solace. Here in their new home, in their bed, in their bedroom. The sounds of her sexual voice, the wetness of her garden, the need and want for only him. He could breath. He was forever grateful she would now be his…completely. His son he loves, his daughter growing inside of her and her desire for him to once again after all these years to take her over a cliff.

As he suckles on her swollen clit and listens to her moans his voice felt lost in his throat. He slides a second finger inside of her preparing her and testing her resolve. In a moment of hesitation he pauses and wonders…will she go all the way or will she stop mid stroke. He wasn't sure but needed to take the chance. He continues his minions as she runs her hands through his hair. Gripping and releasing pulling pushing unsure of she wants in the moment of pleasure it's a give and take a push and pull due to her overwhelmed senses.

Skin heated as sweat starts to push its way throughout in attempt to control their body temperature, hearts shaking in their skin. Sex such a cliché but a big part of what their future together would look like. She was his definition of sex, good sex. Since the first time he had been drawn to her sex and the power it held over him. Yes he would take the chance, the chance to mark her completely as his. With a fistful of his hair between her fingers she cums hard, very very hard releasing her essence into his mouth as he saviors the taste not allowing any of her juices to go to waste. "Oh Fitz she cries out."

"Yes baby cum for me." He responds. Liv pants heavily as her orgasm spasm thru her body. She grabs Fitz by his hair and pulls softly indicating what she wanted. He inches up her body aligning himself with her opening. Nipples hard mouth agape and chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, she looks him directly in the eyes. "Please."

He looks back at her. Kissing her deeply and as she tastes herself on his tongue she feels him slowly entering her. The tip of his dick alone sent her into overload. She needed this, she wanted this. Him inside of her and he would answer the call. She gasps as he pushes forward. Lips clung together she release his tongue to inhale much needed oxygen. He moans out her name. "Livvie." But she can't respond. She needed to get past the pain. It felt like the first time again for her. Fitz senses this and pushes all the way deep inside of her and waits. "Ohhh shit!" She yelps out and waits.

He distracts her with a kiss as he begins to stroke in and out of her slowly. Her nails grip his back leaving their own marks. "More." She speaks finally finding her voice. Fitz gives her more. "Harder." Now Fitz gives it to her harder. The slapping of skin, the moans of pleasure the sounds of lovemaking it's all in the air. Pain now gone Liv is like a starving beast. "Fuck yes, baby…Oh shit you're so big and I love it…Ohhhh myyyy godddd…I'm cumming! Fitz I'm cumming." Fitz picks up his pace. The feeling of her sex it's tightness, its wetness, its acceptance of his length and girth. He can't hold back any longer "Oh fuck Livvie." And releases his load….hard, thick and plentiful leaving both of them spent and marked for life.

**A/N: Finally they did the do. I couldn't help myself. I was watch THE AFFAIR and this sex scene came to mind. Candace, Candace, Candace SMH. So let me know what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: This was my favorite reviews: Bravo Olitz..but Candace needs to disappear. I'm dialing Huck now... This made me laugh really really hard. And my second favorite was Liv was a pregnant virgin. This had me dying…I'm glad I've been able to keep you guys interested in this story plus there are so many reviews I love them all. So I just wrote this today and hope you like. I'm off work til Monday night and will be working on the next chapter. So let's get started…**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 20**

_**Previously…**_

He distracts her with a kiss as he begins to stroke in and out of her slowly. Her nails grip his back leaving their own marks. "More." She speaks finally finding her voice. Fitz gives her more. "Harder." Now Fitz gives it to her harder. The slapping of skin, the moans of pleasure the sounds of lovemaking it's all in the air. Pain now gone Liv is like a starving beast. "Fuck yes, baby…Oh shit you're so big and I love it…Ohhhh myyyy godddd…I'm cumming! Fitz I'm cumming." Fitz picks up his pace. The feeling of her sex it's tightness, its wetness, its acceptance of his length and girth. He can't hold back any longer "Oh fuck Livvie." And releases his load….hard, thick and plentiful leaving both of them spent and marked for life.

Fitz rolls onto his back panting. Liv lays there lifeless like a spent noodle. She is a goner. She knew sex with Fitz was good as far as she remembered but now she was addicted. She turns to look at him only to see him looking back at her. "If you ever leave me again I will hunt you down and I kill you." She says without even thinking. He smiles and looks up at the ceiling. Liv straddles him and looks down at him. "I'm serious. You left me all alone." He senses her energy and looks at her. "I know and I'm sorry."

"The things you said, you treated me like a whore you got off the street."

"I didn't know what… I was hurt and I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I believe you."

"Do you forgive me? Do you hate me?"

"Yes I forgive you and no I still love you. I'm still in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too and I'm sorry I put you through that and made you feel that way." He lifts up and kisses her immediately getting a second erection. Liv lifts up her bottom and palms his erect penis and guides it inside of her slowly sliding down on it and begins to ride him without reservation causing toe curling reaction from Fitz. She bucks and rides him while calling out to him. He gives her all control loving the feeling of her taking all of him. "Shit Livvie."

"Mmmm." Is her only response. Liv grabs the headboard of their new bed and works her hip up and down Fitz length. Fitz palms her hips as he matches her movement with his powerful strokes. They can't get enough of each other. They christened every part of their bedroom each of them gaining a sense of possession for the other. She belonged to him and he belonged to her but little did they know this would create a whole new load of issues that neither of them could have foreseen.

It's now 3am and Liv is awaken by the urge to go to the bathroom but her legs won't cooperate. "Fitz baby." She calls out to him waking him from his peaceful slumber. "Hmm?"

"Babe can you help me to the bathroom? I'm a bit sore everywhere." Fitz lifts up with a concerned look on his face. "Sore how? Did I hurt you?"

Liv giggles at the look on his face. "Not in a bad way but my lower half is a bit sore and walking will be difficult that's why I need your help to the bathroom." Fitz smiles as he gets out of bed and carries Liv to the bathroom and back to bed after. He even gets her something for pain before they both give in to their tiredness.

Late into the morning Liv is the first to wake. She looks around her new bedroom and smiles once her eyes land on Fitz ling on his back with a morning hard-on. She watches him as he moans in his sleep touching himself as he gets harder. She leans down just above his erection removing his hand replacing it with hers. She strokes him as she watches his face as a low gasp escapes his lips. She takes him in her mouth but just the tip. His hip slightly rotates upwards towards her and she takes him all in as far as she could. This caused him to unknowingly reach for her head waking him up at the same time. "Shit Livvie yes baby just like that." He enjoys the feeling of her lips on him. The warmth of her mouth as she takes him in and out in and out, he watches her and she watches him until he's about to explode. He quickly pulls her up forcing her to release him from her mouth. "Fitz I wanted to taste you…all of you." She softly says to him a bit disappointed he stopped her before she experience his climax in her mouth.

"Kiss me…Livvie." She does and is surprised that he doesn't have morning breath and apparently neither does she either that or he don't care. Fitz hands move to her ass cheeks spreading them apart as he guides himself into her already wet slippery canal. Momentarily forgetting her pain Liv leans back accept all of him. Just as she gets her rhythm going he sits up with her straddling his lap. He pulls her legs from behind her and places them behind him pulling her to him only to push her back and forth on his cock penetrating her deeply, causing her to cry out. "Oh Fitz…Oh baby you're so deep. Oh my god you feel so good."

"You feel good to me too love. So very good and I can't get enough of you I wish I could stay inside of you forever." He states as he stands and carefully places her on the bed while still inside of her and the sexual marathon starts again. They continue until neither of them has anything left. They are both sweaty, sticky exhausted and greatly satisfied when Fitz finally musters up the strength to run both of them a bath in their large Jacuzzi bathtub so that Liv could soak her very sore body and relax. It would be almost an hour before they got out only to dress comfortably and falls back asleep. This week has worn them both out tremendously.

Sometime around noon Fitz wakes up first and then wakes Liv so that they can grab a bite to eat and spend the day together alone. They both head down to the kitchen Liv not as sore as before the bath. "Wow Liv did I tell you I love this kitchen. I actually love this entire house or shall I say home. You should have been a designer/decorator in one of your lives."

"Thank you babe, just know your input helped so do you like your office?"

"I love it. I just need to fill it up with law books and I will be all set."

"Fitz can I ask you something?"

"Livvie you know you can ask me anything so ask."

"How do you feel about eloping…like going to the courthouse and getting married like…next week?"

"Livvie what about your wedding, don't you want one because I sure as hell want to give you one?"

"Yes one day. But I don't have the heart to tell my mother I don't want her there. I think your parents will understand or am I mistaken?"

"Yes they get it. But if you want I will tell your mother she can't come."

"NO no Fitz. I don't want you and my mom fighting over me. I choose not to deal with her. She is the type of person who holds grudges and I don't want you creating one."

"Just so you know I'm not afraid of your mother."

"Neither am I let's just say I don't like conflict with her and avoid it at all cost. Abby and Tom can be our witnesses and your parents if you think that ok. Now can we get married or not?"

"Umm yes Livvie if that's what you want and as far as my parents go they either do or they don't."

"That's what I want."

"Consider it handled. What day do you want to do this?"

"Monday."

"I thought you were going back to work Monday?"

"I was but I pushed it back a week."

"Woman how do you still have a job?"

"I have a great boss who thinks of me as his god child."

"That explains it. You know Cyrus is a mean ass dude." Fitz chuckles

"You have to get to know him. He's only mean if he feels threatened in some way."

"If you say so, hey let's invite our besties over tonight and break the rest of our home in?"

"Ok." Liv agrees

Five hours later Abby, David, and Tom are there and having a really good time. Everyone except Liv is drinking and they are all listening to music and dancing and enjoying each other's company. Fitz Abby Tom and David are hitting it off very well as is Liv and Tom. They are really enjoying each other's company and personalities. Except Fitz possessive side is starting to show. He's not giving Liv room to breathe. Everywhere she goes he's right behind her. If she's on the phone he wants to know who she's talking too. She also noticed that he didn't want her and Tom or her and David talking alone. He always added himself into whatever conversation they were having possessively wrapping his arm around her neck or waist each time. She would have to talk to him about this later.

As Abby and Liv were in the living area and the men were in the den or man cave as Fitz likes to call it and Abby just has to ask. "Liv I know you love Fitz but are you ready for marriage?"

"I'm sure I'm ready Abbs. I love him I really do and because I can't see myself with anyone else without comparing them to him, he's it for me."

"Ok. I just had to ask. As long as you sure then I'm ok. But just so you know your man is a bit possessive and overly jealous."

"Yeah I know. I will talk with him soon about it later." Abby looks as Liv and smiles but drops her head

"What Abbs? What's on your mind? Please just say it."

"Your mom, you know this isn't going to go over well with her, and if she even looks at you wrong…you know Huck will…"

"What? What will Huck do?"

"Liv he's very protective of you always has been since that night. You do know that thing with Andrew and Mellie has Huck written all over it?"

"That was Huck?"

"I believe so. See Huck always warns them and gives them a chance to change and do better…right even, but if they cross him and come back they disappear. Mellie and Andrew he needed them to be found because of association with us, but yeah if your mom continues and have ill intent he will make her disappear."

"As in kill her?"

"Maybe. It's a strong possibility."

"I will talk with Huck. I think he will listen to reason. I don't need him protecting me I can take care of myself."

"Really Liv? He's been protecting you all these years. Curtis, Edison, Russell. Oh he really did a number on Russell."

"What?"

"Yep he warned them all three of them and Curtis and Edison took heed, but Russell didn't. Livvie Russell's dead." Abby pulls out her phone and show's Liv the article of an unidentified man skinned alive with puncture wounds all over his body and teeth and fingers and toes removed. "This is Huck's work. Russell didn't listen and ill intent for you. Huck found out and now he's gone. You were none the wiser. When Russell forced himself on you Huck saw red and waited for him to leave. He was actually about to come into your apartment but Russell stopped his attack on you and left. That's when Huck got him."

Liv is shocked beyond belief. She now understands what Huck meant when he said he's always around. "Abby I have to talk to him he can't kill my mom. I don't want him to kill my mom."

"Well you have his number call him. I'm sure he's probably somewhere lurking in the shadows anyway."

"Abby this shit don't creep you out?"

"No Huck is Huck and he'll never hurt me or you. So call him." And she does

"Hey Liv."

"Huck are you going to kill my mom?" Huck doesn't respond "Huck answer me?"

"She's trying to hurt you Liv. She's not a good person."

"I don't care you cannot kill my mother Huck."

"Ok."

"No I want you to say it. I will not kill your mother."

"I will not kill your mother."

"Promise me Huck, you have to promise me you won't kill my mother."

"I promise."

"Oh and Huck."

"Yes."

"Fitz is off limits too. Do you understand?"

"Understood."

"Thank you Huck for always protecting me."

"Sure."

"No seriously Huck Abby explained everything and thank you."

"Your welcome Liv" Huck ends the call and walks away from the alcohol treatment center that housed Candace.

Fitz walks into the room and up to Liv kissing her as he leans over the sofa. "Who was that on the phone?" Without a second thought Liv answers "Oh that was Huck." The hairs on the back of Fitz neck stand up. He got a chill and stood upright. "Oh ok. I love you baby."

Liv turns her head to look at him. "I love you too." Fitz leaves the room a bit shook. He remembers Huck and his warning. Fitz has never been afraid of anyone or anything but Huck scares the shit out of him and he doesn't really understand why. What he didn't know was he was off limits when it came to Huck and his fear was warranted but unnecessary and what Liv didn't know was that Huck would do whatever she asked at the drop of a dime but she would soon find out.

**A/N: These two…So what do you think? Comment please….**


	21. Chapter 21

Love Lies and Life

Chapter 21

**A/N: Hellooooo everybody yes another chapter for you guys but I must *warn* you this one will have angst dealing with loss. I can't say much more without giving it away but you will know it's coming when you get there. If the warning signs from the chapter triggers you please stop reading and wait for the next chapter. Like I stated you will know before it starts as soon as you start the chapter. Ok here we go!**

**Happy Reading!**

It was now Monday and even though Fitz had agreed to marry Liv they had not agreed on a date yet. Liv had not yet woken up and was spread out naked in their bed. Her hormones were on overdrive and Fitz loved every moment of it. Naturally sex…no good sex wore him out allowing him go get a great night sleep but it really knocked Liv out plus the whole being pregnant thing played a big part in her tiredness as well. He watched her as she slept. Her beauty amazed him. Her soft smooth mocha skin stirred something inside of him he couldn't explain even to himself. He felt himself becoming erect as he watched her and decides to allow her to rest and heads for the shower.

But even in the shower he couldn't escape his thoughts. Liv wanting to elope was fine and all but he wanted to give her a big wedding a special wedding. She always had short comings in life. An abusive and uncaring childhood after the loss of her father to prison, giving away her virginity in hopes to keep it from being taken from her by her mother's perverted boyfriend. Pregnant at 16 and having to raise a son alone as a single mom and keeping him as the father a secret to protect him from prison, losing her father for a second time to cancer and almost dying from the stress he himself caused her because he rejected her and her pregnancy another unplanned pregnancy with him. She needed a break. She needed something special something big. She deserved it, she needed it. She may not see that she does but he did and he was not going to allow her to sell herself short. She deserved more and he felt he owed it to her and his child soon to be children and he was going to give it to her.

Fitz is brought out of his thoughts when the shower door opened and he turned to see Liv. "Can I join you?" He smiles and pulls her into a kiss underneath the much needed hot water. His hand immediately goes to her garden when she winces and grabs his hand. "Babe I'm really sore." Fitz pulls back with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry love. Let me make you a bath?" She stops him in his tracks "No I'm fine let's just shower together." Fitz agrees and washes her gently caring for her vaginal area and thighs with tenderness. "I think we should lay off some of the ruff sex love I don't like you being in pain." She kisses him "I'll try but it feels so good."

"I agree but I can't stand the thought of you hurting in any way especially if I caused it."

"No love I asked for it harder. I love it hard. I love riding you it feels so liberating I love how you make me cum…I love your cock what can I say. Pain is pleasure sometimes." Fitz can't believe the woman in front of him. "LIV!" She looks at him "What I'm addicted. Your dick now belongs to me." Fitz laughs shaking his head as he leads her out of the shower. "Let get you dry." Liv wraps the large towel around her and turns back to him. "I'm sure you feel the same way about the kitty. You did ask me whose pussy is this." Fitz smiles at her "You damn right all mines and only mines. Hell it doesn't even belong to you anymore except to pee and deliver our child otherwise the kitty as you called is indeed all mines."

She laughs at the serious look on his face. "Fitz what's with all this possessiveness all of a sudden?"

"You mean like you claiming my dick?" Liv has no comeback "Touché.'" She drops the subject.

"Liv I wanted to talk to you about this whole eloping thing I've thought about it and I no longer want to do it."

Mouth agape eyes wide open she asks "What why?" He walks to her pulling her to him to calm her before her anxiety kicks in.

"Because you deserve better, you deserve the best. You deserve a beautiful wedding and you shouldn't ever have to compromise because of the people you love. They should be doing the compromising. I promise to do better by you and our family and I meant that. So…no we cannot elope but we can plan a wedding. You are my fiancé and I want you to take your time and plan your dream wedding no matter the cost. If you want to marry sooner than later then plan it and let me know the details and I'm there. I'm sure Abby would love to help you plan this and be a part of your special day. This will be your special day Livvie. You said yes and that means a lot to me. I want it to be special. You've had so many unplanned events in your life. You need this…I need to give this to you. I need our son to see what a woman deserves. I need him to see what I do as a man to show my love to you so he will learn and know how to treat a woman when he grows up."

Liv is brought to tears. Fitz words and consideration for her and her needs moves her deeply. "Thank you baby, I love you so much." She says as he pulls her to him. "I love you too and just know the only people who will be a part of this are the people you invite." He pulls out his wallet and hands her a black card with her name on it. "This is for you to plan the wedding of your dreams. There's no limit on this card. I don't want you to use any of your money for this. This is me doing something for you…for us." Liv is straight boohooing now. "But Fitz you already paid for our home…" He interrupts her "And now I'm paying for our wedding." He kisses her deeply and she reciprocates.

Fitz finally leaves for work and Liv waits for the Grants to drop off Caleb. As she makes the bed she feels a sharp pain in her lower pelvic and doubles over but it's only momentary. Liv sits on the bed for a moment to calm herself down. Is this really happening she asks herself when a sudden calm comes over her? Lately Liv have been noticing her detached feelings towards her pregnancy. She has never really felt joy about being pregnant again and can't explain it but she's really not feeling maternal about it at all. It's like just another situation that she will deal with when she's force to face the facts even though her growing stomach is very factual she still has this sense of detachment.

After making the bed she runs herself a bath seeing that she has about 2 hours before Caleb is due back. She takes time to meditate and relax. 30 minutes into her relaxation the pelvic pain returns. It jolts her forward due to the intensity of the pain. She know this feeling, it's familiar to her. She's having contractions. Again she asks herself "Is this really happening?" Wincing from the pain she tried to stand but only making it to her knees as she feel pressure to push urging through her body. "Ohhh!" She screeches out as wetness pools from between her legs. Not sure if it's from the bath or something else she tries to stand again only the pressure is building forcing her to lean over and push. She knows what's happening and she welcomes it. What else could she do she had no way of stopping it so she pushes while continuing to lean over the large Jacuzzi tub. It doesn't take long before she feels her baby pass from her into the tub. She looks down and lifts the fetus still attached to her by the umbilical cord into her hand. It's so small with hands feet and all its human features. Finally releasing the small placenta which follows with the miscarriage she slowly sits back into the tub numb to any physical pain as she stares at the small fetus that fits in the palm of her hand.

After several minutes she reaches for her cell on the side towel stand and dials Fitz. "Hi." He answers

"I need you to come home Fitz."

"Why…what's wrong Livvie?"

"Just come home now Fitz…please?" She asks with a quiver in her tone.

"I'm on my way. Are you sure you're ok?" A panic Fitz asks

"No Fitz, please come home." She cries into the phone

"Give me 20 minutes I'm leaving now." Liv hangs up the phone after Fitz statement not wanting to continue Fitz's interrogation over the phone.

As predicted Fitz arrived home 20 minutes later even though he worked 45 minutes from home. "Livvie!" He yells out as he enters their home "Livvie where are you?" He runs upstairs towards their bedroom when he hears her. "I'm in here." With long strides he walks into the master bathroom and stops in his tracks as he looks down at Liv holding something small and slime like in her hand. "Liv." It looks like a small doll.

She looks up at him "I miscarried." Fitz immediately understands what is happening here. For the first time he notices most of the bubbles in her bath are gone and the water is pink instead of clear. "This is our baby. I think it's a boy. It just came out."

He bends down and kisses Liv on the forehead and grabs a small towel taking the tiny fetus from her hand and placing it there and leaving the bathroom returning a few minutes later. "Come on babe let's get you dried off and then we can handle the baby ok?" She nods and allows Fitz to help her out of the tub. He dries her and dresses her placing her in the bed with several large towels underneath next to their small child that came too soon. She stares down at the fetus and picks it up. "Livvie do you have any pads here you're still bleeding we need to get you to the hospital."

"No Fitz no… more hospitals."

"What? Livvie you just miscarried. You need to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"The bleeding is normal babe. I have pads under the bathroom sink just bring me one please?"

"Livvie?"

"Fitz please?"

He goes to the bathroom and retrieves the sanitary napkin and brings her one placing it in her underwear before pulling them into place. "Livvie I'm sorry love…" Before he could finish his statement the doorbell sounds. "That's your parent's."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Fitz goes to answer the door and as Liv stated it's his parents. He quickly informed them of what is happening as he puts Caleb down since he was sleeping. Marie immediately goes to Liv. "Olivia dear, I'm so sorry Fitz just informed us of what happened."

"Hi Marie yeah he just came out. I was having sudden pain and he just came out."

"It's was a boy?" Marie asks as Fitz and Gerry just stand watching the two.

"I think so." Liv opens the towel and shows Marie the fetus.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Liv. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't know why but I am."

"Well we need to get you to the hospital."

"No Marie no more hospitals they can't do anything what's done is done. I just need to rest."

"How about I call our private doctor to come and do a home visit. I would feel better knowing you're ok and this can be documented, if he gives the all clear then no hospitals?"

"Sure." Liv agrees and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

"Where's Caleb?"

"Fitz put him down for his nap since he was already asleep." Marie answers then calls the family doctor

One hour later Liv is given the all clear and the family doctor places the fetus in a jar of saline to properly dispose of it. It's too small to confirm gender but Liv and Fitz believe it would have been a boy so they named him Adam Christopher Grant taking only one photo of the small fetus as a memory. Now their only concern was how to explain it to Caleb who is now awake.

Fitz calls Abby and informs her of the news and of course Abby heads to the house to check on her sister. When Abby arrives she greets the Grants and kisses Caleb and heads upstairs. After knocking on Liv and Fitz bedroom door she enters. "Hey Liv I came as soon as I heard." Liv looks at Fitz and smiles. He kisses her before giving them some privacy.

"Liv I'm so sorry to hear."

"It's fine Abby. I'm fine…really."

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Marie had her family doctor come and check me out. He says I just need rest."

"Ok, sooo what happened? What were you doing when it happened?"

"Nothing really just making up the bed, then I took a bath and it just happened very quickly I might add."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly Abbs, I don't really feel any kind of way."

"Liv!" Abby says in disbelief

"I know I know…I should feel something and I do but it's not what one would expect."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of feel relieved." Abby gasps "I never felt attached to the pregnancy. I mean I knew I was pregnant but it was like…like oh well I'm pregnant. There was no joy, no excitement, no nothing…even before during and now after the miscarriage."

"Really?"

"Really. I didn't want to be pregnant again but I was and now I'm kind of…I'm relieved that I'm not anymore. Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"No but don't ever repeat that statement especially to Fitz. I think under all the circumstances surrounding the whole pregnancy including how you got pregnant plays a part in how you feel and I don't think there's anything wrong with it but you can never tell anyone else this they might not be as understanding as me. It was a very trying time for you and only brought on a negative experience and one that landed you in the hospital and close to death, so I understand. How is Fitz taking it?"

"He's really being a trooper. I'm not sure how he feels because he's so concerned with me and Caleb. I'm sure we will talk about it once we are alone. He just wants to see me happy and give me what I deserve…like the wedding of my dreams." Abby face lights up

"Sooo…no eloping?" Abby questions with a smile

"Nope we are having a wedding and you and I are planning it." Abby leaps from the bed and does her Abby dance.

"I'm so happy for you guys Liv. You do deserve this. OMG I can't wait to start planning. I'm your maid of honor…right?"

"Abby, you're my everything so get ready." They hug and continue talking

Later Abby cleans Liv's bathtub and any signs of today's events before leaving along with the Grants. Fitz locks up the home setting the alarm and joins Liv and Caleb in the bed. "Daddy mommy's say her sick."

"I know son so we have to be quiet so she can rest."

"Ok we be quiet ok mommy?"

"Ok baby but first mommy and daddy have something to tell you." Caleb looks from his mommy to his daddy and waits

Fitz is kind of lost for words so Liv takes the lead. "Caleb do you remember mommy and daddy telling you about mommy's having a baby and you becoming a big brother?" He nods his head up and down. "Words Caleb use your words."

"Oh yeah sorwy mommy yes I wemember."

"Well something happen. The baby got sick in mommy's tummy and came out too soon before it was big enough and went to heaven with pop-pop."

He tilts his head and looks at Liv. "So he not coming back eider(either) him staying in heaven with pop-pop?" Caleb asks innocently

"Why do you keep saying _he_ Caleb?"

"I no know daddy."

"Yes Ca he's staying in heaven with pop-pop." Liv states after looking a Fitz smiling realizing it most likely was indeed a son they had lost.

"So him not in your tummy no more mommy?"

She smiles a smile of endurance "No baby he's not. But mommy and daddy took a picture of him so we can remember him do you want to see?"

"Yes pwease." Fitz takes out his phone and brings up the picture of Adams witch was pretty developed but hairless.

"Here you go son his name is Adam Christopher Grant."

"Him pretty daddy. Hi Adam, I your big brodder, I love you." He kisses the picture on his dad's phone bringing tears to both of his parent's eyes. Kids can be the healing you need if you just let them be themselves and treat them like people. He looks at his mom then his dad and asks a question "Can my name be Grant too like my brodder?"

Liv and Fitz both become emotional. "Yes." They both say at the same time.

His smiles tells it all "Yea! When can I get it?"

Liv smiles and answers him after Fitz looks at her "I will change it tomorrow baby is that ok with you?"

"Yes. Thank you mommy and daddy now me and my brodder have daddy's name."

"Yes you do son. You are now Caleb Nicolas Grant." Caleb celebrates by jumping up and down in his parent's bed bringing a much needed smiles to their faces.

Later that evening as Liv rests Fitz tends to Caleb as he talks with Tom about today's events. Tom is shocked to say the least. "Dam brother I'm sorry to hear that. How is she doing?'

"She good, she's resting right now."

"Send her my condolences. So how are you doing are you holding up ok?"

"I'm getting through it. I'm not really sure it's hit me yet. I'm not sure how I feel. I'm kind of numb right now."

"Can I do anything?"

"No brother, just listening to me is enough."

"No problem I'm always here for you my brother. You can call on me anytime."

"Noted." Fitz says with a chuckle.

After hanging up with Tom Fitz took time to play with his son until bedtime then joining Liv in their bedroom. "Hey love do you need anything. Caleb is down for the night."

"No babe, just you come and lay with me. I need to know how you feel about all of this." Fitz removes his clothes down to his briefs and climbs into bed. "I'm not sure how I feel love. It doesn't seem real. It's almost like I'm being punished for not being there for you. I feel like this is my fault if I would have just heard you out."

"Fitz no baby we could not control what happened it was a freak of nature. I don't know but for some reason I'm ok with it and I think you should be too."

"Ok with it. You make it sound like losing car keys or something. I'm not ok with it, hell I'm still in shock and totally numb so no I'm not _ok_ with us losing our child and I can't believe you are. What the fuck Liv?"

Liv doesn't respond. Truly she doesn't know how to respond. She feels how she feels and looking at it now she understands why Abby told her to never repeat this part of what she feels. Fitz stares at her in disbelief "So losing our child doesn't bother you at all?"

"Yes it bothers me but I've dealt with so many tragic events in my life that I…I think I react different than others. I mean I'm tired of feeling hurt all the time. Just as I get over one event something else happens…I can't keep feeling these feelings of pain they will destroy me. I don't know I just…I can't explain it. I just feel how I feel and I'm sorry for telling you how you should feel that was wrong of me." Fitz suddenly feels selfish for his statement and pulls Liv in for a hug comforting her as she cries not for their loss but for upsetting Fitz.

She did not want to be pregnant but accepted that she was. She did not want to miscarry but accepted that she did. She did however hurt Fitz and that she did not want either. So her true feeling about the pregnancy will remain hidden between her and her best friend. Her next pregnancy will be planned and wanted because she still remembers what her father told her about bringing forth a daughter. She was at peace with losing her son because during her nap her dad came to her in a dream holding her son Adam and promised her that he would look after him and that he had him with him and not to be sad but create a happy life and be at peace because he and Adam would always be around her watching over her. With that in mind she falls asleep in Fitz's arms releasing all of her doubts about her future with Fitz as her husband.

**A/N: So how do you guys feel about this chapter and all the events that took place..I'm so curious to know…..Until next time!**


	22. Author Notes

A/N: Well family this one stays. Since it's incomplete and I always finish what I start I'm finishing this story just for you guys. My heart is so glad right now things are looking very positive for me. I just need to let go and let god…..Yep he's moving on my behalf. So with that being said I will finish this and keep it here for everyone to read. Update coming soon….I didn't realize how much I would miss ff and it's only been a short time but this is important. I will update when I can….Until next time

Love you guys Keke….


	23. Chapter 23

Love Lies and Life

Chapter 22

**A/N: As promised….Happy Reading!**

**Two weeks later**

Life was getting on track things were good. Liv was back to being her happy self and Fitz was finding ways to stop blaming himself for everything that happened between himself and Liv. They both decided to see a family therapist. One who specialized in couples suffering from loss and emotional distress. They had a separated therapist for Caleb. Fitz spared no expense when it came to his family. He really needed to help Liv heal and in a two week span he could see the difference. They both accepted the loss of their son understanding that it was not their fault and that there was nothing they could have done to prevent what they had no control over.

If you didn't know Liv you would never know tragic events took place in her young life. Counseling helped a great deal for all of them. He learned that Caleb was a sensitive and loving child. Like Liv. He also learned that his son was very forgiving like Liv also. He didn't hold on to things unless they scared him but with reassurance he easily let things go. His loving and gentle nature was all his mom. His bluntness was his dad. He said whatever came to mind that he needed to express. He was also easily offended like his dad as well. Fitz new he himself would have to work on that.

He and Liv learned a few things about each other as well. That each of them were practically strangers and the love for their child creates a dynamic that makes them both better without even trying. That they had a great chance at a successful future together if they just communicated in which they both agreed with. The fact that they were both in a therapy session spoke volumes about their love. Fitz learned he needed to not treat Liv like a possession but like the woman he loved and trusted if he truly in fact loved and trusted her. Liv learned that she needed to talk about her pain and find ways to release the hurt in order to learn to control her panic attacks. Therapy was twice a week with one individually having only him or her alone with the therapist. Caleb's where reduced to once a week because he was just so resilient and happy surrounded by love that not much bothered him once he was reassured. The subject of Candace Liv was not yet ready to talk about and didn't. She hated confrontation and her mother came with a lot of it. She chose to let her figure out her issues on her own and if she wanted healing she would find her own way to do it without her and her son. She was slowly building a trust with the therapist when she had her private session but her past with her mother she was not ready to really talk about. But she spoke of her dad and her loss of him openly and painfully.

At the advice of their therapist they spent time together as a couple with and without Caleb taking time to get to really know each other. Fitz truly fell in love with Liv smiles and gentle and loving spirit each day. Liv loved how protective and loving Fitz was when he wasn't being possessive that irritated her a bit but they are still working on change this she would have to get used to. She didn't realize she had become just as possessive until the day they went out for a night on the town flagged by their best friends Tom and Abby.

As they set at their table enjoying each other's company listening to the music as it played Liv notice two women two tables over kept finding a reason to walk past their table. At one point finding the perfect spot on the dance floor giving them a clear view of her and her friend off beat dance show. It was clear she and Fitz were together the PDA they displayed made sure of that. So she decided to keep her eye of them.

She and Fitz where so caught up in each other they barely paid much attention to Tom and Abby who was having a side conversation of their own understanding that she and Fitz where in their own little world as well. Suddenly Liv kicks Abby under the table getting her attention. Abby stops her conversation with Tom and looks at Liv then turns reading her non spoken words '_what the hell Abby'_ expression on her face. Abby smiles and hunches her shoulders and goes back to her conversation with Tom.

Liv turns back to Fitz. "Babe I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." He smiles and kisses her. "Ok." Liv stands pulling Abby with her. Once in the bathroom Liv looks at Abby and asks, "What the hell Abs…Tom really? What about David?"

Abby happy face fades and she drops her shoulders. "Don't judge me Liv. I'm just having fun. Tom is nice and good looking and sexy…"

"Ok I get all of that Abs but David…your boyfriend what about him?"

"Fuck David!"

"Wh...What? Why? Did something happen between you two?"

"It's embarrassing Liv."

"And I'm your best friend Abby."

"I know I know but it's no big deal."

"Then tell me what _IT _is."

"He told me he's been seeing someone at his job…Elizabeth something…I broke up with him."

"Oh Abs I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me?"

"Liv you got so much going on right now. Your plate is very heavy and didn't need you worrying about me. I can handle it."

"So how are you….handling it? Are you ok? I know you loved David right you did love him?"

"Umm will you hate me if I said no?"

"Really?"

"I didn't love him Liv. He was fun and goofy and good in bed but that about it."

"So you and Tom…."

"Are just having fun and getting to know each other."

"Ok. I will leave that right there and not say anything else but if you ever keep something like this from me again you and I will have a problem."

"I'm sorry Liv. I promise I was going to tell you I just needed to find the right time."

"I understand Abby you were just doing what you thought was best and I still love you."

They hug it out and check themselves in the mirror before returning to the table with Fitz and Tom. Fitz and Tom had the exact conversation and Tom assured Fitz they were just hanging out for now. Fitz didn't want Tom and Abby new friendship to roll over into him and Liv's relationship so he was not really feeling this new friendship but they were adults and he had no say. He love and trusted his best friend but he also knew Tom was bisexual and only hoped he would share that with Abby if they decided to take things further than a friendship.

As Liv and Abby walked back inside of the club area she immediately notices the two females from two tables over standing at their table clearly attempting to flirt with Tom and Fitz. She turns to Abby "You see what I see?"

"Yep those thirsty bitches been eyeing our men since we got here." Abby responds

"Well I'm about to shut this shit down." Liv picks up her speed and in her Olivia Pope fashion walking right up to the table and as the tall blond attempts to sit in Liv empty seat Liv pulls it back and the woman fall directly to the floor with a thud and screech.

"Sorry blondie this seat and man is taken. So once you pick yourself up off the floor you and your friend here can mosey ya'll thirsty asses along." Everyone including Abby is stunned. The chick left standing helps her friend up and the quickly and quietly leave the club too embarrassed to stay. Fitz looks at Liv with a smirk. "Liv that was mean." He states

"What? This is my seat and you are my man. I was just being honest and she was being thirsty."

"I told her I was taken but she was being a bit persistent so your timing was impeccable."

Abby turns to Tom. "So what did you say to the other chick?" Tom smiles with a chuckle "I gave her the stone face and told her I wasn't interested and that my red head girlfriend is very feisty. I think she got the message."

Abby blushes. "Girlfriend?"

Fitz shift in his seat as Liv sits down next to him at Tom responds "I just said that to get rid of her I hope I didn't offend you."

"Oh no, not at all I was just wondering because we definitely aren't there yet." She says as she takes her seat.

Fitz leans over to Liv kissing her neck before whispering to her "Does Abby know Tom is Bi?" Liv smiles and turns to Fitz and says "So is Abby. I'm sure they will share that with each other when needed." Fitz lifts her chin and kisses her. They both momentarily forget where they are and get lost in each other's searing lip lock.

The four dance the night away. All the while Liv is staking her claim on Fitz with her PDA eye rolling stare downs and dismissive behaviors towards any women found gawking at Fitz. Abby on the other hand dis-concern for the desperate females was purposeful. She had no claims on Tom but he showed no interest in anyone except her as did Fitz but Liv didn't care Fitz was hers and she let any and everyone know except one guy didn't get the memo.

While waiting on Fitz to come from the men's room as Tom went to get the car the ladies were standing at the door waiting for Fitz's return when and guy walked up to them. "Hey beautiful my name is Jake and may I ask you two beautiful ladies your names?" Liv and Abby turned as he was talking and Liv responds "Umm we're sorry we're here with our boyfriends so there's no need to know our names."

He looks at Liv "Mmm feisty. I like that and I've seen that chump you were with he's not me why don't you let me get your number and call you sometime." He says lustfully looking Liv up and down. "We're good." Abby snaps out

"Look red I'm not talking to you I'm talking to your friend." His cocky arrogant voice pushes out sending an irritating emotion through both women causing them to walk off after not seeing Fitz but seeing Tom pulls up with the car. He reaches out and grabs Liv by her arm. "Hey wait a minute I was talking to you." Liv turns with a gasp and Abby swats him on the arm. Tom sees this and immediately puts the car in park and jumps out but before he could put one foot on the pavement Fitz had Jake in his grips.

Liv and Abby steps to the side outside of the door quickly, as Fitz lays into Jake picking him up into the air and slamming him to the ground and begins punching him relentlessly. Tom joins in and they put a beating of a lifetime on Jake. It was only when Liv and Abby voices penetrated their ears they stopped leaving a beating Jake on the ground.

Both men filled with adrenaline and anger walks Liv and Abby to Tom's car and they leave. Liv starts laughing causing everyone in the car to laugh as well. "That was bad ass babe. He had it coming." Liv states

"Yep he brought it on himself." Abby adds. "We told him we were with our boy…."

"I know I heard everything he said." Fitz interrupts

Liv looks at him. "Thank you baby for protecting me and you too Tom."

"Hey what about me I got a lick in too."

Liv laughs "You too Chicca."

Fitz takes her hand "I will always protect you love you never have to thank me for that." The heated kiss started again. Abby and Tom just shook their heads as they held hands.

Twenty minutes into the ride they arrived at Liv and Fitz's home only to find Candace sitting on the concrete flower bed in front of their home. Liv lets out a sigh. "You guys good?" Tom asks

"Livvie are we good?" Liv looks at her mother "Yeah we're good guys you can go home. Thanks for hanging out with us."

"Anytime Liv."

"Call me sis and let me know what's up with her."

Liv smiles and gets out of the car as Fitz walks around to open her door. They wave bye to Tom and Abby "I'll meet you inside babe." Fitz nods and goes inside after speaking to Candace and Liv stops in front of her mother. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"You haven't been answering my calls."

"That should tell you something now again what are you doing here?"

"Livvie you can't just shut me out."

"I think I've shown you I can now…Why are you here?"

"Did you set the wedding date?"

"You're not invited so…"

"Livvie I am your mother you can't treat me like this."

"Like what mom? Like I don't care about you…like I don't need or care for you to be in my life? You're wrong I can. Now either tell me why you're here or I will leave you standing out here for my security to remove you from my property."

"Livvie look I love you I am trying to be better but I need your support I can't do this alone."

"You mean like I did since dad was sent to prison because of you? Where were you when I needed you, needed your support needed your help? Needed a mother? Nowhere to be found you were too busy laying up with that pervert and drinking yourself into an early grave. Instead of my father being dead it should have been you." Liv yells out with tears now falling from her eye.

Fitz standing on the other side of the door ready to intervene if needed heart breaks as he hears Liv's words.

"Ok ok I deserve that sometimes I wish I was the one dead too but I'm not I'm still here and I'm trying Livvie. But rehab and my living expenses are more than I can cover. I still pay taxes on the house and the utilities. I only have the death benefits from your father social security and that's not cutting it. I need you to help me out Livvie."

Liv shakes her head. She knew this was coming again. It's always about money. Not anybody's money but her money. "Mom the Grants offered to help you and you turned them down."

"I am not a charity case Olivia I will not be some poster child for those white stuck up rich folk. We are family and family looks out for one another."

"Those stuck up white folk as you call them are my family and if you ever speak in that derogatory tone about them again…this will be the very last time you will see me or Caleb. The Grants including Fitz have been there for me when you refused too. So get off your high horse because you are not better than them. Now you turned down the opportunity to prove to me it was not about my money you came back into my life, but now I see that is was and still is."

"Livvie I'm sorry for what I said about the Grants but baby please just help me out. I don't want someone else's help I want yours. I know I was not there for you but you are not me. You always do what's right and helping family Livvie is the right thing to do. I'm begging you please Livvie." Candace says playing the only card she had left. Liv always does what right.

Liv ponders for a moment pacing back and forth. "Look mom, I will pay for rehabyou are responsible for the rest but only if you do it as an inpatient your house and the upkeep that's on you. You must allow me full access to your medical records and your status at the rehabilitation center. Caleb and I will visit you when I'm ready."

"Olivia I am not a child."

"Take it or leave it mom you're all out of options." Candace doesn't answer and Liv raises her brow and abruptly turn towards her front door.

"Livvie!" Candace yells out but Liv keeps walking "Don't do this Olivia….Olivia…OLIVIAAAA!

Liv walks inside and closes the door. She looks at Fitz "Have the property gated with security. I don't want her walking up and waiting at my doorstep ever again. I don't like being blindsided."

"Yes my love I will take care of it in the morning are you ok?"

"No but I will be."

**A/N: Dangit my eyes are on fire from tiredness. I hope you guys like. Leave a comment…Until next time**


	24. Chapter 24

**Love Lies and Life**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Whoo I'm glad you guys didn't rip me a new one about Jake popping up. I saw something on twitter in one of the Olitz post from a troll and their love for asshole and I needed to release so I had asshole play a part and get his ass kicked by none other than Fitz. Lol. Candace true colors came out huh. If only Liv would let Huck loose. Abby and Tom yeah I like these two best friends can they work? Hmm that another chapter down the road. I'm working on Olitz for now. I wanted to get this part out of my head but I was too tired so here it is. I see many of my followers are writers as well and to get a review from other writer fills me with even more gratitude. Thank you to all of you who left loving and positive comments and p.m.'s. I promise you they were all received with love. I would like to say this and leave it here…I AM A KERRY WASHINGTON FAN. I am also a Tony Goldwyn fan but not a die hard. I do however find him very sexy and he can get it. I respect everyone's preference on who they love and I would never try and knock it or the OLITZ fantasy. That's all it is to me a fantasy (Note I said to me not anyone else). I don't know Kerry or Tony and what goes on in their personal lives I will not try and speculate on it either. For those of you who do I respect your belief and opinions about Terry subjects so please give me the same energy and courtesy when I speak on all things I love about Kerry. **

**Thank you and Happy Reading!**

Just in that small amount of time Liv was drained of her energy after talking with her mom. She climbs the stairs to their shared bedroom and peels off her clothes before starting the shower. Fitz walks in after securing the home and looks at his fiancé. "Livvie love why don't you take a bath instead of showering?" Fitz turns off the shower as Liv watches him and walks over to their Jacuzzi tub and turns it on filling it with bubbles of her favorite bath soap. He lights her favorite relaxation candles around the tub and waits for it to fill. Liv slips into her silk bath robe and slippers before pinning her hair up. Fitz turns off the water once the bath is filled and dims the lighting before stepping behind Liv and wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"Thank you babe it's already so relaxing in here." She kisses him as he removes her robe and walks her over to the tub. He then removes his clothing and inches in the tub behind her pulling her close and allowing her to just lie up against his toned chest. No words are spoken for several minutes as they both connect in the best way they know how together. Fitz hands begin to rub up and down Liv's arm. "One minute?" She asks

"One minute." He stills his hand and enjoy there moment together where nothing else matter and the only existence was them. This was their time when they connected. They waited for each other they listened to each other they connected silently with each other. This was something they created whenever one of them or both of them were feeling stressed they created their own moment to release and just be. No outside noise just them being together.

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livvie."

"I love you." She starts to cry.

"I love you too" He holds her tighter and allows her to release. Her mom always seemed to bring out emotional breaks in Liv and it had to stop.

"Livvie?" He calls to her turning her to face him

"I'm sorry my mom just brings up so many emotions."

"Don't be sorry love. In order to heal you have to feel. Just know the pain will not always be there as long as we keep working on getting rid of it." He begins to wash her back as she leans forward. "Have you thought about a date for the wedding?"

Liv sighs "No babe can I tell you something?"

"Liv please don't tell me you don't want to get married."

"No no…I just don't want to get married right now. I want to enjoy being engaged for a while."

"How long of awhile are we talking?"

"I don't know. I just think me being only 22 is a bit young to get married but I do want to marry you just not right now."

Fitz stops washing Liv and sits back in the tub taking in what Liv is saying. She turns to look at him. "You do understand what I'm saying don't you?"

"Yeah…you don't want to get married."

"Fitz…don't say it like that. I do want to get married but just not right now."

"Then when Livvie?" He stands and steps out of the tub.

"Fitz please don't be angry. We can be engaged for a year. Then we can set a date. Please babe, don't walk away from me."

"Why can't we set the date a year from now then?"

"We can."

"Then set the date Olivia." With that said he walks out of the bathroom.

Liv finish washing and gets out of the tub joining Fitz in the bedroom. "Ok babe we can set the date a year from today just please don't be angry at me."

"Livvie I'm not angry with you but we have a child and we love each other why do you want to wait so long?"

"I just want to enjoy being your fiancé first. I want to feel the excitement of our wedding date finally coming up. I want to continue getting to know you. I want us to grow together. I want us to plan when we have our next child. I want memories Fitz I just want good memories. I want time to heal and grow as a couple as parents learn to work together as a unit. I've change Caleb's name and placed you as his father on his birth certificate, I've made you Administrative directive over me if anything ever happens and I get sick, hell I've even written a Will and now I need something for me I need to make memories us our life of us growing…" Tears spill from her eyes, her breathing is labored, her body trembles and her fear is returning.

Fitz reaches for her and pulls her to him. "Ok baby don't cry. I get it. I'm in. We can't stay engaged for as long as you want. I won't pressure you. I'm sorry Livvie." She cuddles into his chest as he lifts her face upwards and kisses her kissing away her tears as he calms her. "I'm sorry love, thank you for explaining your feelings to me. I'm all in Livvie, please stop crying. You are the love of my life. I will wait for you forever if I have to. " The temperature heightens. She could only pray that her IUD works better than the pill did because she was so turned on right now she needed Fitz and wouldn't be denied not tonight.

Liv melts into the kiss as their lips connect. It was a war of the tongues. Fitz begins to kiss Liv down her neck as her mouth falls open and her breath hitches in her throat. She inhales deeply as Fitz makes his way down her body releasing her robe and taking her right breast into his mouth as his hands tenderly slides down her body making its way to her center causing Liv to arch into him giving him more access. Fitz pulls back and looks at her. "Livvie are you sure it's only been two weeks?"

"I'm sure if your not we can use a condom." Liv says as she looks Fitz in the eyes. "No I think we should wait. It's too soon. I just want to hold you tonight." "Ok." Liv agrees cuddling herself into Fitz's embrace. Glad that her man is taking the lead and bringing her back to reality when she didn't have the mindset to do it herself. But it doesn't last long. Liv again starts to kiss Fitz up and down his neck. "Livvie." He moans out

"Shhh its ok let me take care of you." She rises above him straddling his lap as she kisses him passionately. Fitz loses his resolve and opens up to the heated kiss. His large hands grip her butt cheeks as he grinds into her center. He slowly removes her robe exposing her nakedness. No more words were needed. Liv would not be denied as she reaches down between them releasing his hardness form his boxers stroking it against her wetness. Fitz moans and reaches for the condoms in the drawer and placing it over his hardness.

Liv is so turned on that she barely gives him time to properly place on the condom before she pushes his hand out of her way and slides down his hardness with a sultry moan. Fitz wastes no time once he was completely and deeply sheath inside of her pulling her to him and giving her what she wanted. He holds her closely as strokes her fast and hard. Liv head falls back unable to move much more so she rotates her hips in a circular motion. "Oh fuck!" She shouts out unable to express how good she feels. Fitz scoots down still holding Liv close and begins pumping in and out of her wetness faster and harder. "Shit Livvie baby!" Is all Fitz can say overtaken by the feel of her hot channel as he slides in and out.

Her wetness takes him by surprise along with the grip her inner walls have on him. He hears her call out to him as only she can and it drive an animal like instinct out of him. He sits up laying Liv flat out on the bed pushing her leg up against her chest as his mouth connects with her swollen clit. She cries out and arches her back as she latches on to Fitz's hair. "Oh Fitz! Oh baby yes please don't stop. Fitz releases one of her legs sliding two fingers inside of her. Swooshing sounds from her wetness echo's as he strokes his fingers in and out of her canal. Moans of pleasure exit his throat as he enjoys the taste of her essence.

Fitz clamps onto her swollen clit and suctions it with his tongue holding it there releasing and running his tongue up and down it then suctioning it and holding it again while pumping his finger in and out of her. Liv loses her breathe as a wave of heat over powers her body releasing her orgasm from within. She doesn't scream this time all she can do is let out a deep growl because her voice is caught in her throat as her body begins to tremble from her release. Fitz still holding on to her swollen button shakes his head from side to side as he moans from the pleasure of the taste from her juices pushing its way out of her. He feels her body jerk and finally let go of her clit closing his eyes and receives a facial of her wetness. He rubs his face over her center as it squirts from her. "Fuck yes!" He shouts out enjoying her wetness as it shoots from her garden into his face, hair and mouth.

"Shiiitt… Fitz baby what was that? What just happened?" Liv asks once she's able to speak. He lifts up removing his fingers from inside of her. "That my sweet baby was and orgasm that only I can give you." He slides in between her legs lining himself as his deeply kisses Liv allowing her to taste and feel her wetness on his tongue lips face and hair. She runs her fingers through his now wet hair taking in the taste and smell of her essence. Liv is feeling erotic as she tastes herself on his tongue and lips lighting an even bigger fire of desire in her core. She sucks Fitz tongue and licks her wetness from his face. "I need my dick baby please put it in me."

"You want your dick baby?" Fitz says with a smirk feeling good about his abilities to make her come in a way she's never experienced before. "Yes please fuck me…please baby I need you to fuck me now." Fit scoops her legs underneath his arms and pushes in her hard holding himself deep inside. "This what you want baby?" "Yeeeeeessssss!" She screeches out as another orgasm hits her harder than the first one. Fitz begins stroking in and out of her slow and deep stopping ever so often on the down stroke pressing his large head against her g-spot as she continues to cum. Liv has never felt anything like this before. He didn't do this the first or the second time they had sex. She can't stop cumming. She begins to flail her head from side to side pulling her own hair then she moves to pressing her nails into Fitz's arms arching and rotating her hip trying to receive all of him unable to resist the urge to grind on his dick faster and harder. Fitz suddenly picks up the pace and fucks her hard and fast as he calls out her name. He inner walls refused to release its grip on him loving the feeling of her wetness and the sounds it makes.

Fitz stands and pulls Liv to the edge of the bed both their bodies glistering with sweat he slightly turns her on her side and enters her again placing her leg on his shoulder as he deep strokes her slow and hard. "Ohhh…Ahhh…Yesss!" She says with each stroke. "Mmmhmmm!" He answers as he speeds up his stroke. "Ahhh (Stroke) Ahhh (stroke) Ohhh (Stroke) Ohhh shit (another stroke) "This what you want baby?" "Yes oh god yessss!" He pounds faster and harder Liv is now screaming out loudly trying to grab hold to anything she can. Fitz becomes relentless and pumps into her at a pace she can't keep up with. She screaming he's growling and grunting, sweat is dripping, and the sound of skin slapping is a song written in love that only they can make.

Liv starts hitting the headboard with her hand. "Fuck Fitz… you big dick sexy ass man…yessss… just like that baby….fuck yeah just like that! Ohhhhh shiiitt yesss!" Liv screams out as she is now cumming yet again. "Yes baby that's it cum for me, cum for me baby!" Liv is grinding hard against Fitz on stiffness as her orgasm tears through her it takes Fitz over with her bringing his climax out of him. They both stiffen and yell out in grunts vs screams and they make beautiful Olitz music together. Unable to move Fitz holding himself up with his arms finally falls beside Liv and they breathe in sync as their heart slows from the marathon of love.

**A/N: Oh yeah Oh yeah our couple working it out (in more ways than one). So what do you all think about Liv wanting to wait and be engage for a while before getting married and her reasons behind it? How do you feel about Fitz reaction to it? Looks like the night ended well after all. Leave a comment….Until next time….**


	25. Chapter 25

Love Lies and Life

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I didn't think the last chapter would have that effect but I'm glad to see it did. Thank you it was their moment. So Fitz name is officially on the birth certificate. He has power of Attorney over Liv's health if anything happens and she has a living Will of Instatement. Yes she gave her mother the business and the property is now gated. LOL! Abby and Tom…Yesssss! But for now let's see what our couple is up too after that amazing night of love making.**

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter 24

The following morning the couple sexscapade continued with Liv once again initiating the first move with soft kisses on her second favorite part of Fitz's body waking him from his slumber. "Mmm Livvie baby." He moans out just before she takes him into her mouth causing him to jerk his hips as his toes curl and he grabs hold of her hair. She refused to stop until he released and that he did. The bedroom, bathroom and even the kitchen was Christian today all initiated by Liv who seems to can't get enough of sex with her fiancé. Thank goodness they ran out of condoms because Liv sex drive was relentless.

"Dam baby what have I created? You're like a nymphomaniac right now."

Liv turns as she slides on her heels. "I am not. I just love how you do what you do. It's all new to me especially that thing you do with your tongue" She gets wet just thinking about it. "I don't know how I waited so long, sex with you is goood!" She drags out

"Ok baby I get it and I see your getting turned on again right now so let's change the subject and go get our son before I take you again right here and right now."

"Mmm really?" Liv says seductively with a raised brow as she stands and walks up to him rubbing her hand across his pelvic region.

Fitz smiles at her softly kissing her plump lips. "Stand down beautiful our child is waiting."

"I will if you will tell him (Pointing at his erection)…to stand down first." Fitz laughs "You are really addicted women come on let's go." Finally they leave and head to Fitz parent's house to pick up Caleb.

Fitz and Liv are greeted by his parents and Caleb as he jumps into his mother's arms since she was first to enter the home. "Hi mommy and daddy."

Liv scoops him up kisses him all over his face. "Hi baby did you miss us?" He nods his head up and down and Liv decides to let it go as she passes him to his father for his hug time. After all the hugs and greetings Gerry informs Fitz that he need to speak with him and Olivia and they all head to the family room as Marie takes Caleb to get his things together.

After poring himself a drink and Liv and Fitz declining one he starts. "I ask to speak with you both because I've had a meeting with a new client and she seeking a divorce from none other than Hollis Doyle on the grounds of infidelity." Fitz crosses his legs and sits back "Ok and?"

"Well this is where it may affect you Olivia." She scrunches up her brow "How so?"

Gerry inhales deeply "Hollis has secured Beene and Novak as his lawyers."

Liv sits up straight "Oh I see well let me say this I am not a lawyer nor am I a partner. I just work there and handle the financing."

"I'm just informing you because I know how Cyrus is and he plays dirty. He will try and use you against us or use you in some way to win." Fitz stands and walks over to his father's bar and pores himself a drink and returns back beside Liv. She looks at him with slight worry on her face. "Babe are you worried?"

"Not so much about going up against him but how manipulative he can be. My father is right he will try and use you against us to win mainly me. I don't want to put you through that, so dad I'm going to have to stand down on this one. I will help you from the side line but I can't take a chance on problems between me and Liv because of this."

"Fitz I need you on this."

"Dad did you know Hollis hired Cyrus before you took on his wife?"

"No honestly I didn't. I only found out when we serve him with divorce papers and later was contacted by Cyrus."

Liv rubs her hand down Fitz arm. "Babe I'll be fine I can take care of myself. I don't get involved in the cases. Your dad needs you."

"This is a conflict of interest Liv."

"I will make sure it's clear to Cyrus and all the partners that I am not involved in anything involving the case babe I can handle Cyrus."

"Are you sure love because I don't want anyone throwing interference in our relationship?"

Liv gives him a loving smile "I'm sure love."

Gerry pipes in before Fitz can change his mind. "Well then we need to start our defense as soon as possible."

"Ok dad I will see you in the office first thing in the morning." They collect their son and leave.

The following day Liv returns to work. The day seems to be going fine with the exception of Stephen and Harrison gawking at her all day ever chance they got. She even caught Harrison smelling her hair. Totally creepy vibe from that but if it continues she would show them the real Olivia Pope and they won't like it. Cyrus welcomed her back but has been keeping his distance. She figured it was because of the case so she brushed it off and continued with her day.

Harrison and Stephen were both jocking for Liv's attention. Everything about this woman had them mesmerized, the way she looked the way she walked the way she smelled the way she dressed and the way she talked. She commanded the room whenever she was present.

Meanwhile at Grant Law Fitz and Gerry was going over their findings and their defense. "So dad I think we have enough to at least get Mrs. Doyle half. We have the mistress(s) at least two of them and his illegitimate child that he paid to have aborted. This one is in the bag." Fitz shares with his dad as he leans back, crossing his leg one over the other.

"Yes son I believe you're right this should be a cut and dry case this Amanda Tanner and her child is his downfall." Gerry states but before Fitz could speak again there's a knock at the door and Gerry's secretary shares with them that they have a visitor. "Who is it?" Gerry inquires

"Ahh… an Amanda Tanner." The secretary answers. Fitz and Gerry look at each other. "Send her in please." Fitz states.

Within minutes Amanda is escorted in. "Amanda what a surprise. What brings you to the office?" Fitz inquires

"I…I can't do this. Hollis thinks I aborted our son and when he finds out I didn't…I…I just can't take that chance. I need to protect my son."

Gerry pipes in "Amanda we understand this will be hard, but we can get you from under Hollis control and financially set your son up for life. Your son is entitled to the Doyle Estate and you are owed child support weather he wants to claim his child or not. We have proven paternity with the DNA on his toothbrush provided by his soon to be ex-wife. You can't back out now."

Fitz takes the lead. "Amanda what can we do to ensure you nothing will happen to you or your son?"

She looks at Fitz. "Keep me off the stand. You have the proof my son exists and the DNA results."

"I'll tell you what Amanda if you will sign a sworn affidavit we can still use your testimony and you shouldn't have to take the stand. But just know the judge may ask that you do. So we can't guarantee you won't be called to testify but we can guarantee you a win."

"Look Ms. Tanner we will do everything in our power to keep you off the stand. I'm sure once Hollis realizes that your son exists he will cave and give us what we want." Gerry adds

"Well if I know Hollis like I think I do you're probably right. Ok I'm in please just do whatever you can to keep me from testifying…please."

"We'll do our best." Fitz answers

….

Liv was exiting her office when Cyrus called out to her. "Olivia may I see you in my office for a moment." Liv lets out a breath and turns to him "Sure Cyrus let me get some tea and I'll be right there." She walks off without waiting giving Cyrus a chance to rebuff. Once she returns she sits "So what is it Cyrus?"

"Well, have you talked to your boyfriend?"

"Why would you ask me that? He's my son's father of course I've talked to him."

"No I meant has he mention that we are going up against each other's firm again in court?"

"You should have lead with that. Fitz and I respect each other's jobs. I don't get involved in his job and he don't get involved in mines."

"Ahhh… so he has talked to you? Just know you signed a confidentiality clause."

"Why do you feel the need to tell me that Cy when I already know that?"

"Because Liv you are very gullible when it comes to Fitz and his family. That man runs circles around you."

"Excuse me!"

"Look Liv I don't want to seem insensitive but let just call a spade a spade. Fitz controls you. You have been doing everything in your power to protect him from the moment you met him and you continue to do it til this day."

Liv doesn't respond but gives Cyrus an intense stare. "All I'm saying Liv is no matter what don't speak at any time on anything that goes on in this office with your little boyfriend slash baby daddy or there will be consequences."

"Five… Cyrus I am not your child. Four… you don't get to speak on what you think you know about me and Fitz's relationship or him being the father to our son. Three…I am not a lawyer and I have no involvement in any of your cases unless it involves managing the financial aspect of it. Two… don't you ever open your mouth to directly or indirectly threaten me or my wellbeing. And One what Fitz and I discuss in our relationship is none of your damn business it be best that you realize and remember that. My name is Olivia Pope and unless you want me to show you what I'm really made of you will respect me and keep your threats opinions and assumptions involving me or my relationship to yourself." She slowly stands and walks out of his office leaving the door open. Cyrus smirks to himself as he leans back in his chair and he watches her leave. Not just his office but the building after retrieving her belongings.

As Liv drives home she is livid. She can't believe the audacity of Cyrus. Who the hell did he think he was? She needed to vent and talk with someone so she heads to Abby's after texting Fitz notifying him that she would pick up Caleb and meet him at home. Once she arrived at Abby's it was clear to her beste she needed to talk. "What's up Liv you got this look and your energy is off?"

"Cyrus. He's a pompous ass. He had the audacity to threaten me. Where's Caleb?"

"Sleeping. Oh really? Like how? What exactly did he say?"

"That if I talk to Fitz about anything that happens at the office there will be consequences."

"Like what? I know you read his ass."

"You know I did."

"Well what brought this on?"

"Let's just say there is a divorce case and on party secured Cyrus's firm and the other party secured Gerry and Fitz's firm and Cyrus felt the need to come at me sideways for whatever reason."

"Humph he must feel threatened by the Grants."

"I really don't care how he feels. It doesn't justify him threatening me."

"Yes Liv I agree but he's probably hoping secrets involving his client don't come out. Secret he knows will kill his case. So are you going to tell Fitz?"

"Hell yes! He should have kept it neutral I would have never thought to pick sides but now I am and I choose my man. Fuck Cyrus!"

"What if you get fired or sued?"

"Abby I'm already ahead of you. I have enough money and the support of Fitz to open my own Accounting Company if I want. I don't need Cyrus hell he needs me. If push comes to shove I'm done. I will quit and do my own thing but I haven't had time to really see what I can do."

"Well I believe in you Liv and you can prove it to yourself owning you own business too. You do know and believe that don't you?"

"Yes Abbs I do."

"Then why wait for Cyrus to again show you who his is? He's a bitch baby and scared to lose. You don't owe him nothing and I don't trust him or that he will have your back anymore when it comes to the Grants. He practically told you he will throw you under the bus and out to the wolves if necessary. I don't trust him and neither does Huck."

"Huck doesn't trust Cyrus? But he works for him?"

"Liv know this Huck doesn't work for anybody he gets close to people. His has an agenda for everything he does. Huck doesn't need to work for Cyrus. You are the reason he's there. According to him Cyrus always knew you would work for him. He stated it everywhere he went. He feels like he groomed you and told anyone who would listen about his protégé 'The Formidable Olivia Pope'."

Liv just stares at Abby shocked by the words coming out of her mouth. "Abby what are you saying?"

"That Huck has vowed to protect you no matter what and when he realized that Cyrus would stop at nothing to secure you under his wing Huck planned ahead and made sure he would be close. He never trusted Cyrus totally and now I know why. Cyrus would do anything to win and Huck will do anything to protect you."

Tears fall from Liv's eyes as she listens to Abby when Huck appears. "She's telling the truth Liv but before I allow Cyrus or anyone to cause you harm… (Huck pauses) I won't let anyone harm you."

**A/N: Oh Shikes! The battle is on. Looks like Grant Law has the upper hand and Cyrus may already know this. Did he really threaten Liv? How about that read? What will Fitz say? Huck has spoken. Will Liv quit? How about Abby do we loves us some Abby? Leave a review. Express your thoughts about what you've read.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Love Lies and Life**

**Chapter 25**

**Happy Reading**

**Previously….**

Tears fall from Liv's eyes as she listens to Abby when Huck appears. "She's telling the truth Liv but before I allow Cyrus or anyone to cause you harm… (Huck pauses) I won't let anyone harm you."

Liv stands and walks over to Huck. "Huck I don't need protecting. I need you to stand down. I am not a helpless. I don't need you fighting my battles in the shadows popping out like a thief in the night or some night in dark armor. I DON'T NEED PROTECTING and this…this stops now. I will handle Cyrus and anything else concerning my life. I am tired of everyone treating me like I'm broken and fragile and fucking helpless…OK?"

"Ok." Huck answers

Liv walks out of the room to gather her son and heads home. She's debating whether or not to share her conversation with Cyrus to Fitz. How will he react? Will he want to talk to Cyrus, will he fill the need to protect her too. She is so over it.

Once she arrives home she starts to prepare dinner while Caleb plays with his IPad on the sofa. Twenty minutes later Fitz arrives home after kissing his son and shuffling his hand through his wild head of curls he walks across the room which has an open floor plan and kisses Liv. "Hi."

She smiles "Hi."

"You know I missed you today…a lot."

"Hmm really? What did you miss about me my sex appeal or me?"

"All of the above." He responds kissing her again. "So how was your first day back at work?"

"Interesting."

"How's so?"

"Well after avoiding me the entire day Cyrus decided to call me to his office just as I was finishing up for the day." Fitz sits down on the stool and waits for Liv to continue. "He felt the need to remind me that what goes on at the office stays at the office and if I mention anything to my so said boyfriend/baby daddy there would be consequences."

Anger appears on Fitz face. "He said that?"

"Yep but don't worry babe I read his ass."

"What kind of consequences is he talking about?"

"I don't know and really don't care."

"What did you tell him after that?"

"It doesn't matter. I put him in his place."

Fitz frustration begins to show. "Liv look if this is going to cause a problem I will take myself off the case."

"No you will not. I am not worried about Cyrus and you shouldn't be either."

"But I am."

"What do you suggest then outside of taking yourself off of the case?"

"You quit his firm."

"What? No I'm not quitting."

"But Liv you don't need this job. You have plenty of money and you have me. Let me take care of you and Caleb. I will help you open your own business if you want but Cyrus…he's the devil and I don't trust him."

"That's sweet and all babe but the answer is no." Fitz gives in but inside he's uneasy.

The next two weeks becomes trying for everyone. Cyrus was livid that the Grants would not break. He knew they must have had something he didn't know about. Hollis had always covered his infidelity well so it couldn't have been that. Why wouldn't they take the deal? What did Audrey Doyle have on Hollis that she wanted half and alimony? He needed to find out. He calls Stephen into his office.

"Stephen how are things going with Olivia?"

"She's good at her job I can say that and sexy as hell might I add."

"Yeah yeah that she is one both counts. I need you to get close to her. Find out if there's a crack in her relationship that we can use. The Grants are not budging nor will they take the deal."

With a smile spread clear across his face "Yes sir. I will gladly get to know Liv better and let you as soon as I have something."

"Be delicate remember she's pregnant. Fitz left her pregnant and alone once, I'm sure we can create a situation where he will do it again."

"That's even better I won't have to use a condom when I hit that."

"TMI Stephen I don't care how you do it just get it done. That will be all." Stephen leaves and heads to Liv's office

Liv is sitting at her desk going over financials and billing statements when Stephen knocks on her door not waiting for the invite he walks in. "Hey Liv just thought I'd pop in and see if you needed anything. I know how pregnant women can be when it comes to cravings."

Looking at Stephen like he has two heads Liv wonders about how odd this is and why would he mention her pregnancy even though he has no knowledge of the miscarriage. "I'm good Stephen and please do not enter my office without permission first. Thank you please close the door on you way out."

Stephen ignores Liv's statement "How about lunch. Let me take you out to lunch?"

"I don't think my fiancé would find that funny and neither do I. You need to get out of my office now!"

"Fiancé really? You haven't mentioned that to anyone so how would anyone know but just know that if he messes up I'm coming for you." He states closing the door as he leaves.

Liv is confused shocked and taken back by Stephen's sudden actions. What was that all about? Clearly he sees this big ass ring on my finger. I need to keep my eye on him something in my gut doesn't sit right with me about his sudden visit and interest in me. Little did Liv know Huck never been one to follow rules sees and knows everything he has the entire firm bugged. He just needed to figure out his next move but first he needed to talk to Liv so he sends her a text to meet for lunch. She agrees.

One hour later Huck and Liv meet outside of work for lunch. "Huck first let me say I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. I know you are only trying to help. I just get frustrated with it sometimes. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Ok great now what did you want to talk about?"

"This." He hands Liv his IPad. The conversation with Cyrus and Stephen comes into view. Liv is left in dismay and shock. "I also saw this." He shows her the video of Stephen coming into her office. "I cannot sit back and allow this to continue Liv."

Liv just nods her head and takes out her phone. "Hi."

"Hi, I need you."

"Where are you?"

"At the Delaware on Prospect."

"I'm on my way." Fitz and Liv hang up and Liv stares off as Huck just sits with her. Twenty minutes later Fitz arrives Liv falls into his arms and breaks. "What happened baby? Talk to me." But Liv can't stop crying. Fitz holds her as looks to Huck. Huck hands him the IPad. Fitz watches and listens after placing the ear bud inside of his ear as he continues to hold Liv. "When was this?"

"Today." Huck answers

Fitz pulls Liv back from his chest. "Baby listen to me. You are done working for this ass. Let's go and retrieve your things and Stephen I'll deal with him." Liv nods in agreement as she gets herself together. Fitz takes out his phone. "Huck I need for you to remain employed and keep an eye on these people can you do that?"

"Yes as long as Liv is safe."

"Thank you. I also need for you to kill all the security feed for about an hour." Fitz then dials "Tom I need security at my location."

"Shall I come with?"

"Yes are you near Abby?"

"Ahh...yeah."

"Bring her with you Liv's gonna need her."

"I got you brother. We'll be there in twenty." They hang up and Fitz and Huck sit with Liv. "Why would Cyrus do this?" Liv softly say not really asking but speaking out loud more so.

"I told you love he's the devil. He's selfish and wants to win against my family at any cost but baby I need you to wipe away those tears and be Olivia Pope right now. You can't let them see you cry. We will handle this. Stephen is first on my list."

"Fitz honey I don't want you to go to jail today."

"If I do I will post bail within hours. Stephen needs to be checked and so does Cyrus so just like Stephen said to you I'm coming for his ass."

**Until next time…..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Love Lies and Life**

**Chapter 26**

**Happy Reading!**

**Previously…..**

Tom I need security at my location."

"Shall I come with?"

"Yes are you near Abby?"

"Ahh...yeah."

"Bring her with you Liv's gonna need her."

"I got you brother. We'll be there in twenty." They hang up and Fitz and Huck sit with Liv. "Why would Cyrus do this?" Liv softly say not really asking but speaking out loud more so.

"I told you love he's the devil. He's selfish and wants to win against my family at any cost but baby I need you to wipe away those tears and be Olivia Pope right now. You can't let them see you cry. We will handle this. Stephen is first on my list."

"Fitz honey I don't want you to go to jail today."

"If I do I will post bail within hours. Stephen needs to be checked and so does Cyrus so just like Stephen said to you I'm coming for his ass."

Liv pulls back from Fitz's embrace "Fitz baby you have to be level headed about this. You can't go storming in there angry. We need to think this through."

"She's right Fitz you're going to need to calm down." Huck interjects

Fitz slumps down in the seat grabbing Liv's hands as he calms down. 15 Minutes later 5 black sedans pulls up curbside and 5 men exit each one except the one Tom is driving with Abby in the passenger side. Liv and Abby hug while the team surrounds Fitz taking a protective stand around him and Liv. "What up brother? What happened?" Fitz runs down everything to Tom showing him and Abby the video. Abby apologizes to Liv for what she's going through and tells her she has to quit today and gets no argument from her.

Tom takes the lead since Fitz is clearly upset and still trying to control his temper. "I have a plan. Huck do you think you can get that Harrison guys to meet you? We need to see which side he's on. Liv said he gives her creepy vibes so if he's playing for the wrong team he can get it too. Stephen is about to experience hell see if Harrison want it too."

Huck sends Harrison a text asking him to meet him and he agrees. Ten minutes later Harrison is seen coming down the street and is soon surrounded by Tom's men and escorted to the sitting areal Fitz and his men has taken over. Passer byes are curious but not too concerned. The owner of the café has already been compensated for use of the area.

Harrison thought he was going to shit his pants when he saw Olivia and Fitz. Had she noticed how he gawked at her and evaded her space at times? Why is Huck sitting with them? In his head there were so many questions.

"Hello Harrison." Tom says as Harrison is seated at the same table Liv and Huck and Fitz are sitting at. "Ah hel…hello." "I'm CIA agent Tom Larson we need to ask you some questions about possible sexual harassment."

"I hear you like stalking around my fiancé?" Fitz says giving him the death stare as his speaks

"I ahh…I…I just liked the perfume she wears. Liv I'm sorry I didn't mean any harm." Harrison answers no longer feeling like the ladies' man he once thought he was.

"Prove it." Fitz says sliding the computer over to him and pushes play. As Harrison watches his eyes bulge out of his head. "I…I had no idea this was happening. I know Stephen has a crush on Liv and hates being rejected but I never took him serious that he was thinking along these lines. I swear."

"We need you to study this video and memorized every word they are saying. You then agree that you told Liv of their plan and that's it. I take it from there." Fitz states. "You were listening outside of Cyrus's office when you overheard there plan. Is that a problem for you?"

"No no not at all I can do that but what about my job. Cyrus will fire me on the spot?"

"I'll give you a recommendation to some other law firm. You help us we help you." Fitz confirms. "Or you can take your chance going down with them because they are going down."

"I love my career. I can get another job. I don't need sexual harassment charges on me. I'm so sorry Olivia. All this men in black shit is got me a bit shook."

Liv finally speaks and can see the fear in Harrison. "Harrison I forgive you but this has to stop. Cyrus and Stephen have crossed the line. Now I'm not sure what Stephen meant by hit it weather he meant by force or him thinking he had a go with me but I can't take that chance."

"Ok two officers are going to ask you some questions and you just tell them what you heard Stephen and Cyrus said and how you warned Liv." Tom instructs as he calls in a huge favor to a couple of officers and they put their plan in action.

"Ok I can do that." Harrison agrees and Fitz has finally calmed down satisfied with Tom's plan. Minutes later they all head to Cyrus firm. When they arrive the security team goes in first lining the firm like they were announcing the President of the United States. Everyone in the firm stills and wonders what is happening. Cyrus secretary immediately calls him and informs him that something big is happening and he needs to be present. Cyrus and James both come out of Cyrus's office. "What the hell…?" He stops talking when Tom walks directly up to him and hover's staring him the eyes. "Are you Cyrus Beene?" Cyrus feeling a slight sense of worry answers "Ye…yes I'm Cyrus."

Tom turns to the officer's and side steps. "Mr. Beene you're under arrest for conspiracy to commit sexual assault, sexual harassment, and possible conspiracy to commit rape. Please place your hands behind your back. "CYRUS!" James utters out with a shocked expression "What I have no clue what you are talking about. James I don't know what they are talking about." He spurts out as he's being hand cuffed and removed from the building. He finally sees Liv and Fitz as they begin to walk towards her office and all becomes clear to Cyrus, but how did she find out he wonders. Once Liv reaches James she stops. "I am giving my resignation effective immediately and I will be pressing charges." James nod with understanding. "Liv if it means anything I had no clue and I'm sorry." She gives him a small smile and continued towards her office only to find Stephen inside and Fitz loses it completely. He immediately attacks Stephen snatching him out of Liv's chair slamming him to the floor and begins punching him relentlessly until Tom pulls him off of him and he is also read his rights and handcuffed and arrested. Within an hour the media has reported the story on a continued loop at top of the hour news.

As Liv goes over the events with the Grants later that evening Gerry prepares his team of lawyers to go full on war with Cyrus. "Well Cyrus has made bail but Stephen not so much. Cyrus will probably toss him out to the wolves but he will not go down without a fight and we will bury him." Gerry informs after ending his phone conversation. "Liv I think you should get a security detail and if you can't afford it Fitz will take care of it, he has his inheritance now so money is not an object even if we had to help out ourselves." Gerry continues.

"Livvie love I think dad is right. I can't take a chance on Cyrus coming after you and hurting you. I just can't." Fitz expresses

"Ok." Liv simply states as she shifts Caleb on her lap. She's in no position to argue after today's events plus it not herself she's worried about, because Huck is always around but Cyrus and what Huck will do to him if he tries to harm her in anyway. "Fitz babe I'm a bit tired and so is this little one here."

"Well that's my cue mom dad we're going to head home. Dad I'll see you in the office tomorrow. Mom thanks again for keeping Caleb."

"Oh son he's my grandson don't ever thank me for doing my diligence." She says as she kisses a sleepy quiet Caleb on his messy head of curls. Fitz lifts Caleb from Liv as they bid their goodbyes and heads home.

It has been two weeks and the fight against Cyrus was pretty easy with Harrison's testimony. Cyrus pleaded no contest and agreed to pay Liv $350.000 in a non-disclosure agreement and six months suspension on his law license. Hollis also dropped his fight against his wife once he was informed he had a son which proved his infidelity and awarded his now ex-wife half of his estate and $30.000 a month alimony. He also made amends with Amanda in hopes of building a relationship with his son now that he had a male heir to his estate he had a change of heart.

The two cases combined pushed the Grants reputation even higher among the best Law Firm in Washington D.C. Stephen pleaded guilty to conspiracy to commit sexual misconduct and sexual harassment in the work place and was sentenced to 6 months suspended sentence and fined $500.000 along with the loss of his Law license. Harrison was given a recommendation as promised and was hired by another Law firm that was voted #5 in Washington's best Law Firms.

Fitz and Liv celebrate their wins with a ceremony of love making and Liv couldn't be happier especially today. After their first win against Cyrus with the sexual assault case they both were feeling extra horny and had an uncontrolled moment of hot sex with one of their encounters too caught up to remember to use a condom causing them both to have a moment of what if since Liv was not sure if her birth control would hold. But seeing her period today brought them both much needed relief. "Babe it's here! It's here Fitz!"

Fitz is startled awake "What's here…what are you talking about Livvie?" Fitz asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes while attempting to sit up and focus.

Liv runs from the joined bathroom and pounces onto their bed overly excited "My period babe it's here and it's on time. We're not pregnant my birth control works against you super sperm." Liv says through her laughter and excitement. Fitz falls back onto his pillow and let out a sigh of relief and pulls Liv on top of him. "As much as I hate this time of the month I'm overjoyed your period made it appearance and decided to show up on time I might add." Liv smiles and kisses him on the lips "Me too." Suddenly a small voice is heard

"Can I see your perwiod too mommy? I no know who that is." Caleb says running towards his parent's bed and jumping on his mom and dad.

"You don't know who that is Caleb… not no know."

"I don't know who you perwiod is. Can I meet them too?" Fitz and Liv both laugh because of the cuteness and innocence of their son.

"It's not a person Ca…It's something mommies and girls get when their older and boys and daddies aren't allowed to see."

"But daddy say he see it?"

"Daddy said Caleb…not daddy say."

"Daddy said…" He repeats with a smile

"Yes daddy said he's happy it made its appearance. He did not say he seen it because again a period is something only for mommies and girls when they get older. So the answer is no son you can't see it…Ok?"

"Ok mommy can I have some pannie cakes pweas?" Liv hits her forehead shaking it side to side. She and Fitz have been working tirelessly with Caleb and his pronunciation of words.

"It's pa..lea..se son, not pweas." Fitz corrects him

"Pa..lease may I have some pannie cakes." He repeats correctly

"Yes baby mommy will make you and daddy some pancakes." Liv kisses Fitz and takes Caleb by the hand and heads for the kitchen when the house phone rings. Liv answers as she passes the cordless. "Hello."

"Hey sissy."

"Hey Abs. Why you calling me so early…what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just miss Ca. Since you're not working and I'm not keeping him as much I just called to say hi to him. Is he up?"

"Yep he's right here hold on. Here Ca your auntie Abby wants to talk to you."

"Hi tete Abby!" Caleb greets with excitement "Unhun." He pauses "Yes and mommy is making me and daddy some pannie cakes." He pauses again nodding his head up and down. "I miss you too tete…Lub..." He pauses and looks at his mom "I mean I love you too-K-bye. Here mommy tete Abby wants you now." He passes Liv the phone. "Mommy I go get daddy so him can eat with us…ok?"

"Ok sweety." She answers as she watches Caleb take off running back upstairs. "Abbs you know you can get Caleb anytime you want. Just because I have more time on my hand doesn't mean things have to change."

"I know Liv it's just I woke up this morning doing my morning routine except it wasn't. My little bugger butt wasn't here but thanks sis I will get him tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Yep that's fine Abby but I need you to do me a favor?" 

"Ok what?"

"Fitz and I have been working on his pronunciation of words so if you could do the same?"

"But he sounds so cute the way he pronounces words."

"Abby."

"Ok ok I will correct him…sometimes." They both break into laughter

"So Abbs how are things going with you and Tom I see your spending a lot time with him."

"I really like him Liv. He's like this manly sensitive aggressive sweet gentle intimidating giant."

"Well damn. Well said."

"Liv I've never felt like this about any guy before. I mean I loved David at least I thought I did, but Tom he's…he's like a breath of fresh air. He challenges me when I'm wrong and praises me when I'm right."

"Wow…ok. I see. Well I'm happy for you sis. Sooo did ya'll do it yet?"

"LIV!"

"What you ask me when Fitz and I got together?"

"Ok your right…yes we did and I can't get enough. That man is a beast in bed. Liv I'm addicted. He wears me out each time and you know I can go."

"Mmm believe me I understand. So did you tell him how you get down from time to time?"

"Yep he's bi as well but he promised me that if those desires rise up he would be honest with me and tell me right away. He said he's more attracted to women than he is men and only dabbed in the men pool twice."

"You believe him?"

"I have no reason not to. He didn't have to tell me that much, but before we became intimate he came clean so yes sis I believe him."

"Enough said. I'm happy for you but please tell me you guys got check out?"

"We did and we both got a clean bill of health. It was actually his idea."

"Now that's a real man. I knew there was a reason I loved Tom."

"I think I love him too Liv. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Really Abbs? Oh my god we are both hit with the love bug." They both laugh "I know right."

Liv finishes preparing breakfast after her talk with Abby and spent the day with her family taking time to read to Caleb as Fitz worked in his office when the house phone rings. Liv gets up to answer "This is Olivia." The guard at the gate informs her that there is a courier at the gate who has a certified letter for Fitz. She gives him permission to allow him through.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts I love reading them. Until next time….**


	28. Chapter 28

**Love Lies and Life**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: What's in the envelope was the #1 question. Well let's find out. Happy Reading!**

**Previously….**

Liv finishes preparing breakfast after her talk with Abby and spent the day with her family taking time to read to Caleb as Fitz worked in his office when the house phone rings. Liv gets up to answer "This is Olivia." The guard at the gate informs her that there is a courier at the gate who has a certified letter for Fitz. She gives him permission to allow him through.

Liv goes to Fitz personal office "Babe there's a courier on the way up with a certified letter for you."

Fitz looks up and smiles and stands joining her as they walk to the front door. Liv stops midway and sits on the sofa next to Caleb and gives him her attention. Fitz opens the door as the courier approaches the driveway. He steps outside and signs for the letter thanking the courier and retreating back into the home. He opens the letter and begins to read. "Fuck!" He aggressively expresses

Liv turns to him "Fitz Language!"

"Sorry but I have to go before the licensing review board."

"What? Really? Why?"

He looks at her with slight irritation "I think you know." He walks off and heads upstairs to their bedroom. Liv follows calling to him "Fitz…Fitz!" He still doesn't respond. Liv stops walking and turns around and goes back to sit with her son. She figures he will talk to her when he's ready because apparently the request to go to the review board bothers him. She also wondered if the question of Caleb's conception is the reason or if it's because of something else. She was hopeful he would share the reason with her sooner or later. She's brought out of her thoughts when Fitz comes down and walks out of the front door. Liv is left confused as she shakes her head in frustration.

After about five hours and six text messages and four phone calls went unanswered Liv knows when he returns home it was going to be a problem. So she decided to turn in early to try and avoid the confrontation she was sure to come. She didn't have the energy to argue about something he refuses to talk about with her so though she was worried about where he was and why he wasn't answering her she was finally able to fall asleep.

A little after 11 hours since he left Fitz finally returns home. Yes he was gone an entire day. He walks to the kitchen in hopes of finding dinner that he assumed Liv had cooked but there was none. Caleb asked for chicken nuggets and that's what she made for his dinner with applesauce and hash browns. She herself just had a BLT sandwich. Fitz slams the fridge door close and groans to himself "What the fuck did she do all day, she didn't cook?" He says to himself. He goes upstairs checks on his son and then head into his bedroom finding Liv asleep so he quickly showers.

Liv hears him as soon as the bedroom door opened unable to really rest until he was safely home she glances at the clock and releases a small breath closing her eyes and within minutes she was out. Once Fitz finished showering he came to bed after putting on a clean pair of boxer briefs and slides in behind Liv pulling her close. Liv wakes from her short sleep and pushes his hands from around her and turns to him. "Where have you been?"

"Out I needed to clear my head." He answers

Liv just looks at him waiting for him to continue but he doesn't. "Do you want to talk about it now so I will understand why you just now coming home 9 hours after you stormed out of here and didn't answer my texts or calls?"

Fitz falls back on his pillow. "I just needed some time to myself."

"And you got that so what's your excuse now?"

"I just don't want to talk about it Liv."

"Fine." She turns over and fluffs her pillow slamming her head into it. Fitz attempts to pull her close to him once again and she pushes him away. "So I can't touch you now?"

"You don't want to talk right now and I don't want to be touched right now."

"Come on Liv I'm already going to bed hungry cause you didn't cook now I can't hold you either?"

Liv is trying with everything inside of her to stay calm and not explode and let her emotion loose. She knows that it will lead to a huge loud screaming match and she didn't want Caleb to deal with any of that. She would continue to hold her peace until Abby picks up Caleb. She can see Fitz reverting back to that spoiled entitled selfish man and it was pissing her off. So she decided to avoid this conversation and gets out of bed. Fitz looks at her like she's lost her mind. "Where the hell are you going?"

Liv stops and turns slowly to him "To fix you something to eat." Without so much as another word she walks out of the room and down to the kitchen and fixes Fitz a steak with steamed veggies and a loaded baked potato all in 30 minutes and presented it to him as he watched the late night news. "Dam baby this looks good thank you love."

"Umhm." Liv says and goes back to her side of the bed and climbs in turning her back to him as she falls back asleep. Fitz eats his food in record time and places his tray next to the bed and climbs in behind Liv pulling her to him once again only to be rejected once again. He accepts his fate for tonight and lies down without holding his Livvie.

The following morning Liv is up bright and early getting Caleb ready and herself because Fitz was about to meet Olivia Pope. After Abby and Caleb clears the driveway Liv starts cleaning the kitchen placing Fitz plate in the microwave. Once she finishes the kitchen she starts the laundry which is located off the kitchen so when Fitz entered the kitchen she hears his feet hit the hardwood floor. She starts the washer and reenters the kitchen. "Morning love." He says as he tries to kiss her but she dodges the kiss. He looks at her then looks around at the clean kitchen. "Where's Caleb?"

"He's with Abby."

"I see. So you didn't have dinner ready for me last night, you wouldn't let me hold you, you send my son away without me getting to say goodbye, and now no breakfast…all because what? You want to talk. Fine let's talk."

Liv walks over to the microwave and pulls out Fitz's plate and almost tosses it on the center counter leaving him to eat his words. "You know Fitz in order for this relationship to work it's going to take communication. Since you received that letter that you refuse to talk to me about you've been acting like a selfish ass. First you shut me out, you storm out of the house as if I did something to you, but what I have no clue because you refuse to communicate with me, then you don't answer my texts or calls, you stay gone for over 8 hours with no contact leaving me afraid that something happened to you. You waltz your ass in here at 11:15 at night and complain that I didn't cook or want to cuddle acting like none of that ever happened and now you have the audacity to complain about not having your breakfast ready only to find you were wrong. So instead of apologizing you decide to finally talk. None of this Fitz is communication and I don't appreciate you taking what the hell was in the letter out on me."

Fitz says nothing because he knows she right. "So you have nothing to say? " She asks in disbelief

"Your right and I'm sorry I don't mean to be this way. I don't even notice I'm doing it. I don't know why I have to appear before the board except to be prepared to have to fight for my law license because now it's in question. Someone has reported something on me that questions if I will be allowed to keep it. After reading that letter all kinds of thoughts went through my head Caleb's conception, cases from the past, Cyrus, me kicking Stephen's ass and not knowing really messes with my head, but you're right I can't shut you out and I'm sorry."

It didn't go unnoticed by her Caleb's conception was his first concern. "So where'd you go why were you out so late?"

"First I went to see my parents to see if we can find out what this is about. Then I caught up with Tom and just vented about my frustrations. Then I just hung out at the bar down on water and cleared my mind, but it didn't help. Then I finally came home."

"And my calls and texts you what…just ignored them ignored me?" Fitz doesn't answer but instead drops his head given Liv her answer without answering. "Now was that so hard?" She asks before walking out of the kitchen. Fitz remains in the kitchen slowly eating his breakfast as Liv cleans the house. After he finishes he rinses his plate and walks into the living area walking up behind Liv hugging her. "I'm sorry baby. I promise I will do better. Please don't be angry at me." He pleads as he kisses her down her neck. She turns to him and looks into his beautiful bluish gray eyes "Don't do it again."

"Ok." He responds receiving a much needed kiss from her.

"When are you scheduled to appear?"

"Next week Monday."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No baby I got this." Liv hunches her shoulders and continues cleaning

The morning of Fitz's appointment with the review board he woke to Liv stroking him as his dick hardened as she pulled herself up onto her knees. He watches her as she takes him into her mouth with a moan causing him to moan as well. "Mmm yes baby just like that." He runs his hand over her butt as he snakes his fingers between her cheeks. Holding his hardness with one hand as she uses her oral skills she takes her other hand and slides her fingers over her own wetness. Fitz sees this and his mouth begins to water as he wants nothing more than to taste her. He slowly shifts her leg over him placing her wetness directly in his face using his tongue probe her opening. "Mmm." She moans out and rotates her hip trying to create more friction wanting more as she takes as much of him in her mouth as possible. This caused Fitz to stop what he was doing and stroke into Liv's mouth with determination. "Ah yes fuck baby, yes. Suck your dick baby fuck yeah just like that baby just like that." Liv holds her position and allow Fitz to stroke in and out of her mouth hands free. He gets so caught up in the feeling that Liv has to pull back to keep him from releasing his climax. "Oh no you don't I want you inside of me when you cum."

Fitz doesn't complain instead he sits up pulling Liv back up against his chest. "Put it in." He states. Liv reaches down slightly lifting herself sliding down on his dick. Fitz leans back with Liv up against him and begins stroking in and out of her going deeper and deeper each time. "Oh shit shit shit Fitz." Fitz stops "Pull your legs forward." Liv obeys and he starts again. Liv can feel all of his length and girth stretch her walls hitting her cervix with such force she yelps each time not so much from the slight pain but the emotional build her body is experiencing. Her entire body is tingling and she feels like she wants to cry curse and scream all at the same damn time. So she instead grabs the back of his neck as he and just holds on. "Baaby…Oh oh oh…ok...ok...ok...yeah...yeah…OOOOhhhh shiiiiiitttt!" She draws out as she cums fast and hard releasing her essence down Fitz dick. She falls forward gripping his thighs and grinds hard against his dick deep inside of her rotating her hips in a circular motion as she rides out her orgasm. "Yeah baby cum on this dick. Oh yeah that's it. I hit that spot didn't I?"

"Yeesss oh fuck yeeesss!"

Fitz slaps her on her ass and waits until she calms. "Damn baby you came hard." He says but Liv doesn't respond so he pulls her back and turns her head to him. "Why are you crying baby?" Liv reaches up and strokes his face "Because I love you and you bring out all my love to the surface." He leans down and kisses her with a strong passion. She slowly turns herself around temporarily losing connection with his hardness but not releasing the kiss. They kiss harder exchanging tongues. She release his tongue from her mouth and opens her mouth receiving his as she sucks on it as she slides down on his dick once again. The feeling of her tightness against his large thick head and length drives him to stroke in and out slowly at first. "Ahh damn Livvie you feel so good."

"You like that baby?"

"Yes you're so wet and tight around my dick."

"Fuck me then. Let me see how good it feels to you."

"Hold on to me then."

She does and he takes both of her breasts into his hand and strokes her deep and hard. Liv closes her eyes as her head falls back. "Open your eyes baby. I want to see your eyes when you cum."

Liv opens her eyes allowing Fitz to mesmerize her with his own. Placing his hands on each of her hips he speeds up his stroke. Liv mouth opens but no sound comes out. She bunches her brow each time he strokes her. Fitz suddenly stops and maneuvers off the bed into a standing position as he holds Liv up with his arms while still inside of her. Liv is in awe at his length. He's so deep inside of her she feel emotionally overwhelm as he strokes her with a purpose. "I love you Livvie I love you so much." Tears fall from Liv eyes as she can't control them. What is Fitz doing to her? Where did he learn to make love like this? Does his dick have superpowers? After about 20 heart pounding strokes Fitz slows with controlled deep penetrating ones when suddenly her entire body begins to shake as the knot in her stomach releases and she climaxes. Fitz no longer able to hold out cums as well deep inside of her and the feeling she can never get used too but loves it and how it feels when he does.

"Ah fuck Livvie. You got the best pussy I've ever felt. I'm so glad its all mines."

"Ditto babe."

Fitz walks her to the bathroom and turns on the shower. They shower together taking on another round of sex before getting out and starting the day. Liv decided she would work on her business plan and Fitz left for his appointment with the board after Abby picks up Caleb since she and Liv decided she could continue to get him in the mornings and return him early afternoons on Monday's and Wednesday's because Fitz parents had him on the weekends.

Fitz makes it to the Licensing Board with 15 minutes to spare and takes a deep breath before checking in. He looks around the small proceeding room and suddenly feels nervous. He tosses his phone from one hand to the other as the board members enter the room and sit lining the 5 chairs stages behind a table at the front of the room. Fitz sits upright placing his phone on silent inside of his pocket when one of the board members speaks. "Are you Fitzgerald Grant?" Fitz answers yes and is asked to come forward and have a seat at the single table and chair also located in the front of the room. Fitz does as he's asked and sits at the table facing the board.

"Mr. Grant a serious allegation has been brought to the board attention that concerns us a great deal." Fitz nods but doesn't respond "Do you know of an Olivia Pope?" Fitz heart drops in his stomach "Yes." Is the only answer he's willing to give as being a lawyer he knows that's the best way to answer any question is short and direct. "In what capacity do you know Ms. Pope?"

"She's my fiancé and mother to my son."

"I see and how old is your son?"

"Four."

"And how old is Ms. Pope?"

"I think you already know that so can we cut to the chase and you just ask me the real question?" Fitz states already fed up with this line of questioning.

"Mr. Grant please just answer the question." A second board member states

"She's 22."

"And how old are you currently?"

"26." He answers.

"Well Mr. Grant it appears that Ms. Pope was under age and you were an adult at the time of conception of your son would you agree?"

"Yes." Fitz answers

"And you also know it is a felony to have sexual relations with a minor under the law and you could be charged with statutory rape and falsifying of judicial documents along with the possibility of being disbarred?"

Fitz inhales deeply as his anger surfaces "Yes."

"Do these alleged accusations concern you?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Grant did at any time during the period of conception of your son Caleb Pope were you aware of Olivia Pope minor age?"

"No."

"You didn't ask her age?"

"Yes I was told by Olivia she was 18." All the men look from one to the other because this now changes things. They were under the impression Fitz has beforehand knowledge of Olivia minor age at the time of Caleb's conception.

"So you're saying you were told by Olivia Pope at the time she was 18 years of age?"

"Yes."

"And Ms. Pope will testify to this?"

"Yes."

The panel talks among themselves in a whisper before finally coming to a decision. "Mr. Grant we will move to extend this proceeding pending an investigation into these allegations and will decide how we would like proceed. Until then your law license is hereby suspended pending a final decision from this review board. You are excused."

Fitz gets up from his seat almost knocking it over and with long deliberate strides exit the proceeding room.

**A/N: Umm. That's all I have. I can't explain it so I just wrote it. You can yell at me now but just a little bit. LOL! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Love Lies and Life**

**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO ****Sondra Duckert****(Not sure if you have a pen name)****Olivia and Fitz are not friends. They are two people who love each other but in reality, they're not friends. They don't know how to support each other unconditionally. It always seems to come with an ultimatum - , 'I'll be by your side, but then we taking a break' - It's never, let's get to the bottom of why you feel that way and let's work through it. Friends work through stuff. Life partners work through stuff. They don't. They sugar coat crisis with a weak plan and push it aside until the next crisis comes. But they don't have a strong foundation or tools of how to deal with it together. I'm going to leave this right her she said it all. **

**Chapter 29**

Later that night Liv wakes and looks at the clock. It almost 11pm and she get up and goes downstairs. The tv is playing and Fitz is asleep on the sofa still dressed from head to toe. She takes the almost empty bottle of scotch from his grip and places it on the table. She removes Fitz shoes and socks and places his feet onto the sofa. She goes to the linen closet and grabs and extra blanket and places it over him before propping his head on a pillow. As she is about to walk away she spots her old fake Id on the floor next to the sofa. She picks it up and places it in her pocket before turning off the lights and setting the alarm returning to bed. As she sits on the side of the bed she looks at her engagement ring and sighs.

She refuses to cry. She refuses to let his words tear into her spirit. She needed to be strong because she also felt as if this was her fault and she needed to do everything in her power to make it right. She will deal with the rest later. She would not share his hurtful words with anyone. She didn't need to be responsible for other's judging him. He would eventually judge himself and because of her experience she understood what that looked like and how it felt.

The following morning Liv wakes to Fitz hanging off of the sofa still asleep. She cleans the mess he left and decided to remove all liquor from the house as she left for the day. Her first mission was to visit Cyrus. She informs Huck of her plans. She walks into her old job and stops at the new security desk to check in. Security calls Cyrus and announces Liv's request to see him. He unexpectedly agrees and allows her up. She makes her way and knocks on his open office door. "Come in Olivia." She does and takes a seat when James enters. "Liv hey love." She turns and smiles "Hi James." She stands to hug him. "I'm actually glad you're here. I need to speak to Cyrus and I would rather you be present because this may affect you as well." James raises a brow and slides in the seat after closing the door next to her. "Ok I'm listening"

Liv takes her seat and inhales. "Cyrus I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me. You owe that to me after what you did."

Shifting in his seat "About that Liv I was wrong and I can never take back what I did but I truly am sorry. I know it's not much but it's all I have."

"I don't care about an apology Cyrus but I do care about Fitz. Did you go to the board with the information I shared with you about when he and I met?"

"What? Nooo! I swear Liv on Ella I did not do that."

"Well someone did and now he's facing disbarment and possible jail. If it wasn't you then someone in this office did it."

"Liv I swear it wasn't me. Stephen was pretty pissed off. He may have a hand in it." Suddenly it's like a light bulb went off in her head when James speaks up. "Liv he's telling the truth. I know when Cyrus is lying I've already given him a piece of my mind on all this crap and he knows I will leave his ass and take Ella and everything else with me."

"I won't hold my breath James. I never expected Cyrus to ever do anything like plan for me to be raped but he did."

"Liv I thought he was just going to try and date you. I never knew that's what he meant. I swear."

"That's here nor there now and I will never forgive you, but thank you for your honesty."

"Liv what can I do. I don't have the ability to practice law right now but I have resources."

"If you really want my forgiveness tell me how to stop this ridiculous acquisition into my and Fitz's past."

"I can use my connections to find out who made the claim. That's something."

"Cyrus I know you play dirty and can do more than that so make it happen. I want this to go away and maybe then I will forgive you. Also I'm in the process of opening my own Accounting Firm I need you to send your high profile clients my way when I do."

"Done Liv I will do whatever I have to do to fix this I promise." Liv side eyes him as she kisses James on the cheek and stands to leave when Cyrus calls her name.

"Liv…I truly am sorry. I never intended for you to be raped." Liv doesn't respond instead she leaves without another word. She sends Huck a text asking him if he recorded all of that. He responds yes along with his inquiry into Stephen and what he's been up too. As Liv gets into her car her cell vibrates again. She sees its Abby calling. "Hey Abbs."

"Hey sissy how did it go, what happened Tom was not very informal."

"As expected he reverted but I'm ok. My focus now is clearing his name."

"What did he say?"

"Enough but I don't care to rehash it. What I do need is for you to help me with my business plan. I want to open my own Accounting Firm."

"Liv stop deflecting. What did he say?"

"I will drop off my proposal when I pick up Caleb, bye Abs." Liv ends the call and heads to see the overseer of her Estate. She has accumulated a great deal of money this year alone and she needed everything to be in order. She also needs to talk with her realtor about a site for her business.

Once Liv left Cyrus's office he called in a favor to Supreme Court judge Verna Thornton to get the information he needed and make it disappear because Fitzgerald Grant had already gave a press conference on this matter and no one found a problem with it then so why should they now.. By the end of the phone call Cyrus was informed that it was an anonymous caller and who the presiding panel was and not to worry it would go in Fitz favor. He shared this information with Liv later that day informing her she had been scheduled to go before the board in two days and the papers where being served now.

Liv was glad to hear this but she wasn't holding her breath concerning the rest but she was ready to shut this down once and for all. She and Fitz had made a plan. She would place the blame all on herself. She would say that she lied and told Fitz she was eighteen verifying it with her fake id and had sex with him and that he never knew her actual age at the time of their encounter and him never having any knowledge of Caleb's existence until they ran into each other almost 5 years later. She would stick with the original story they came up with and leave out him finding out her age back then using the Id as her source of proof without Fitz help. It was that simple to her. She thought it was that simple to him. Liv heads home after receiving a text from Abby saying Fitz picked up Caleb.

Once Liv arrived home she's greeted by the pitter patter sound of her son's feet running towards her. "Hi mommy me and daddy are making cookies." Liv bends down hug him. "Oh my did you make mommy some too?"

"Yes we made a whole bunch of them. Daddy put them in the oven so they can cook."

"Ok let mommy know when there done ok?"

"Ok mommy." He takes off back into the kitchen with his father.

Liv places her purse on the table and walks into the kitchen. Fitz looks at her "Hey." Liv doesn't return the greeting she instead walks to the fridge to grabs bottled water. "Hey." She finally says. "I confronted Cyrus to see if he had something to do with this."

Fitz stops wiping the counter. "And?"

"And I don't believe it was him as a matter of fact he apologized to me for the Stephen situation and made some calls. I have a meeting with the board in two days so I need to know what you said to them."

"What I said. I didn't say anything. They asked all the questions and I just answered yes or no."

Liv looks down at Caleb looking back and forth at them and asks him to go and play and daddy would come and get him when the cookies were done. He ran off without a word. "Fitz we had a plan. I just want to make sure we're on the same page. Can you tell me what kind of questions they asked…please?"

Fitz still feeling a bit heated answers "They ask do I know you, how old was Caleb, how old you are, did I know your age when we met, did I know I committed a felony and possible rape." He stopped as his anger started to surface again.

"Ok…so you didn't mention anything about finding out my real age that night…right?" Liv stutters out sensing his anger as his facial feature change from calm to intense.

"Do I look stupid to you Liv?" He snares out. Liv lifts her hand as to say stop or I get it without using words as she nods her head and turns to leave. Trying to hold the hurt she feels for the hurt she's caused. She understands Fitz is hurt and possibly scared but she has no clue on what to do to stop his pain. But she would do everything in her power to clear his name and save his reputation and family name. She head upstairs to their bedroom only to find Fitz has followed her. "Liv?"

She stops as she enters the bedroom tossing her phone on the bed. "It's fine Fitz."

"No it's not. Look I know I said some hurtful things yesterday but you have to understand from time to time that's how I feel."

"I get it Fitz I really do. I'm not mad I'm just hurt."

"You're hurt…" She cuts him off

"Because I've put you in this position Fitz I've killed any chance of us making it as a couple. Your feelings are valid and yes at first I was angry but not anymore. That's the thing Fitz you don't think I get it but I do and it hurts to hear the truth and stand in my shit. I ruined you I ruined us. I did that Fitz me Olivia did that." Tears pool her eyes but she holds them at bay. Liv is leaving Fitz with no fight. "I will do everything I can to help you get through this. I owe that to you."

"Liv we are not ruined just broken. Let's just get through this first." Fitz states as Caleb comes running in "Daddy are they done yet?" Fitz turns to his son "Let's go check buddy." He and Caleb leave the room and Liv sits on the bed. She decided to change and ready herself for her therapy appointment. As she getting dressed Fitz walks back into the room with Caleb in tow. "Mommy we brought you some cookies." Liv turns and sees Caleb holding a plate with the peanut butter cookies and takes one. "Thank you baby." She takes the cookie and bits into it. "Great job it is so good." Caleb smiles showing all his little teeth.

Fitz sends Caleb back downstairs to eat his cookies as he watches Liv. "You going out again?" She looks up at him. "I have therapy today."

"Oh shit that's today?"

"Don't worry I asked to have a one on one today. You don't have to be there. It's probably better anyway." Fitz looks at Liv "So we're not doing couples therapy anymore?"

"Fitz we're no longer a couple. Once we get through this thing with the board I think it would be best if you move out."

"Move out Liv we are not over. This is just a bump in the road."

"No Fitz we are toxic together. You resent me already because of our situation. I will not be able to forgive you for wanting me to abort our son. So yes we are over."

The reality of the entire situation is hitting Fitz like a ton of bricks. "But Liv, can't we try? I love you. I'm in love with you." He softly says as he slowly approaches her.

"I can't. It's too much. The hurt I caused is too much. I don't see us getting through this not together."

"LIV!"

"No Fitz your standing here acting like yesterday didn't happen."

"I know what happened yesterday and every other day, but damn lets work through this cause I'm not moving out." Liv grabs her phone "I'm going to be late for my appointment." She walks out of the room leaving Fitz standing there.

Later that night after putting Caleb down Liv walks into their bedroom. Fitz is sitting on the bed watching television. Liv stops at the edge of the bed and looks at him as he looks back at her. "Fitz, can you please sleep in one of the other rooms?"

"Why should I have to move to another room when you're the one who broke up with me?" Liv huffs and puts her hand on her hip. "Fine."

"Fine." He snaps back. Liv leaves and goes into the furthest room down the hall after grabbing her pajama set and clean underwear. She showers in the main bathroom before going to bed. Neither of them would sleep that night.

Fitz was awake thinking about all that they have been through together, he couldn't give up now. He has done everything she asked and he said one thing and she wants to throw all their hard work away nope not happening. He worked hard to keep his family together. He worked hard to change for the better. It's a process. Of course he felt she's the reason for what he's going through but he's still here. He could have walked away. He could have chosen to co-parent, he could have been with someone else but no, he chose her and he was not about to give her up on her or his son because they are his family and family sticks together. Fitz would lay there until sleep overtook him.

Liv sits awake thinking how things got the way they are. If only she had been honest when they met her choices ruined everything he has worked for. She can't honestly be with him knowing that he cannot forgive her. He has proven that by his actions and his hurtful words. Hurt people hurt people. She only brought out the worst in him and he's really a good person. But he refuses to move out and that a whole other situation in itself. She was hopeful therapy would bring them closer and it did, but it did not help them with the underline issues of her lie and choice to have and keep Caleb. This is what they really should have been discussing in therapy. If she had only did things different. But then again if she had Caleb wouldn't be here the ramification of her action was starting to hit her hard. She began to cry until she cried herself to sleep.

The next two days would not go much different. Fitz refused to give up on his family and Liv refuses to work on her family. Liv rise fairly early showers and dresses removing Caleb from his bed placing him in bed with his dad. Fitz wakes from his slumber overly tired due to lack of sleep. "What time is it?" He inquires

"It a little before seven." Liv answers as she pulls the comforter over Caleb. "I didn't want him waking up alone and I wasn't here."

"He just would have come in here himself." Fitz states not really understanding Liv's voluntary statement. "Where are you off to so early?"

"I have to meet with the board today at 8am remember."

"Right." Fitz says turning over onto his stomach without as much as another word. Liv just shakes her head because he was becoming the most unpredictable person she knows. One minute he's kind and loving the next he's aloof and dismissive. This is the exact reason for her sticking to her decision to break off the relationship because the hurting of each other would continue because they both were broken in some way and needed to find healing but not with each other.

Liv stops and takes time to pray something she had not been doing lately. She needed her faith to get her through the emotional battle she was feeling and enduring. After stopping off and picking up her favorite tea she made her way to her meeting. Feeling a sense of piece come over her after sitting in her car for about 10 minutes she heads inside with 15 minutes to spare. Once inside she notices five men sitting at the front of the room and without missing a beat she announces herself. "Hello I'm Olivia Pope I believe you all have some questions for me?"

The men look up before one of them speaks. "Ah yes Ms. Pope we've been expecting you." She walks to the seat facing them but doesn't sit down. "Well Ms. Pope this shouldn't take long please have a seat."

Placing her purse down on the table she continues to stand. "I was told you had questions concerning my fiancé Fitzgerald Grant III?"

"Yes can you please tell us at what when and where you met Mr. Grant." The third board member asked after clearing his voice.

"I met my fiancé at a college party 4 ½ years ago when I was 16 that I used a fake id to gain access too. My fiancé Fitzgerald and I introduced ourselves to one another later engaging in sexual intercourse which led to me getting pregnant with our son Caleb. Because I lied and said I was eighteen as shown here on the Id I used at the time. I never once reached out to my now fiancé because at the time I only knew him by a nickname of Tripp and I was scared and pregnant. That was my only interaction with my now fiancé until 4 ½ years later when we ran into each other near a kid friendly park and he first laid eyes on our son and the rest is history. At no time did my now fiancé hide or have any knowledge of our son's existence or my real age until I share it with him after informing him he was our son's father in which he shared in a press conference on public television shortly after meeting him. So I don't really understand the meaning of this meeting or the suspension of my fiancé Law License."

The men pretend to ponder her words as they pass the Id handed to them by the bailiff from one to the other. Before announcing their decision the id is handed back to her. "Thank you Ms. Pope as a requirement of policy we had to inquire about the information we receive and now that we have we find no grounds to take this matter any further and will be reinstating Mr. Grant's Law License effective immediately. Mr. Grant will be notified shortly and a formal letter will be emailed to him as well. This matter will be stricken from his record. Thank you again for coming in and explaining your recollection of events. We apologies for any inconvenience we may have cause you and your family you may be excused."

Liv picks up her purse after without as much as a thank you and walks out finally able to breathe once she reaches her car. Her security team becomes concerned. "Ms. Pope are you alright?"

Liv lifts her hand indicating she was ok as she waits for security to open her door. Once inside the car the tears fall. She can feel herself hyperventilating and started to take deep slow breaths she learned in therapy. Once she's able to calm down she pulls out her compact and checks her appearance. She arrives home and goes inside. She doesn't immediately sees Fitz but she knows he's home. "Fitz." She calls out but gets no answer. She checks the kitchen, she checks the den, she checks his office and finally she checks upstairs and finds him sitting on their bed with his head in his hands. "Fitz?"

He looks up and wipes his face with his hand trying to appear not to be crying. (Sniff) "Hey Liv. Uhm" The sound of him clearing his throat.

"What's wrong?" Feeling a since of panic Liv asks

"It's over. I don't know what you did or said but it's over. That dropped the charges and I'm reinstated."

"I know where Caleb." She says as her demeanor changes

Rising from the bed and walking to her "Thank you baby Abby came by and picked him up." Fitz goes in for a hug but Liv steps back with her hand in the stop motion in front of her.

"I told you I would stick with you through this but it's over and so are we…Fitz."

With a look of disbelief on his face he stutters out "Li...Liv…Livvie?'

"Don't Livvie me…Fitzgerald. I told you we were over and I meant it. You need to move out."

"I'm not moving out Liv we are a family. We need to work through this. I love you Livvi…"

Cutting him off "DON'T Fitz just don't." She trails off choking up on her words.

He slowly approaches her "Livvie I love you. You have to give me another chance. I deserve another chance." He says as he pulls her to him as she faces away from him trying to fight back her tears.

"You can go." She counters stepping away from him. "You didn't want to talk now that this is over I don't want to talk to you."

"You don't dismiss me." He says with a slightly raised but controlled voice.

She pivots around "I need you to leave. Take everything that belongs to you and leave." Fitz in on swift motion picks Liv up and carries her downstairs with her kicking and struggling to get loose towards the front door.

With a shocked expression on her face she yells "Fitz put me down what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking what belongs to me the only thing in this house at this moment that I care about and that's you." He says placing her feet on the floor as she continues to pound into his chest.

"You're being real funny Fitz but I'm not."

"No Liv I'm being very serious right now. I am not moving out."

In frustration Liv grunts and throws up her arms in defeat. "Fine!" She says in frustration and storms back upstairs leaving Fitz with a smirk on his face as he follows her upstairs.

"Liv look we can get through this because we love each other. I love you Liv."

"Stop saying that you dismissing me, lying about forgiving me, taking out your anger on me and wishing our son wasn't born that's not love."

"You have to understand this hanging over my head scared me."

"You think it didn't scare me, you think this was easy…simple? I did everything I possibly could to protect you I kept everything a secret for you every choice I made after that night was for you giving all my circumstance because I lied to you and still to this day I have been riding and dying for you." Liv stops placing her hand over her forehead as to calm the headache she can feel is coming on.

Fitz drops his hands to his side "I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I had already made up in my mind that you were it for me. I was going to build something special with you but you lied Livvie. You lied and you put me in a position that almost came back to bit me in the ass and yes I resented you for it."

"You resent me then why are you still here what the point in this conversation?"

"Because I love you...Do you still love me? Do you…still love me?"

Liv's entire body trembles because of the frustration she feels "Does it matter?" The question timidly comes out as she looks Fitz in the eyes.

He looks down at her "It matters…do you still love me it's a yes or no question?" Liv slightly nods and then answers "Olivia?" Fitz continues

"I do…but I can't do this anymore." She quickly walks past Fitz towards her closet.

"Wait." Fitz rushes out as he turns in her direction "Wait just wait."

"Fitz." She rushes out as she stops with her back to him

"One minute." He says and Liv inhales as she drops her shoulders and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth only to release it slowly turning and walking back to him. Looking him in the eyes as he does the same without words. She studies him, watches him but all she sees is his arrogance and the power he holds over her.

She's the first to break the moment "Since you won't leave then I will you can keep the house even though you bought it for me." Turning back towards her closet she grabs her suitcase and begins to pack.

Fitz walks inside of the closet "Liv…wait. You don't have to leave I'll leave baby stop crying I'll leave put your things back." He pulls her to his chest and holds her. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. Please stop crying." He continues to hold her and she doesn't resist his embrace because in this moment she needed it.

An hour or so later when Fitz has finish packing his belonging into his car he returns back into the home as Liv is standing next to the sofa and walks up to her. "I will wait for you Livvie. I'm not giving up on us on my family. What about Caleb?"

"Fitz he's your son. You can get Caleb whenever you want and please take your security with you the threat is over and the gate has a keypad."

"What if I just want to drop by?"

"Call first."

"I love you Livvie, and I truly am sorry."

He pulls her face to his and kisses her softly on the lips before turning and leaving sitting in his car for over 20 minutes before finally pulling off deciding to go to his parent's house because he didn't want Caleb to have to get used to yet one more place that's not his home. He could only wonder how this conversation would go over with his parents as to why he back in his old room.

**A/N: Whoo that was a lot and so much more to come. These two have a lot going on but I got this and you all are going to love it. Do you think Cyrus redeemed himself? Still not sure who outed Fitz? It's coming in the next chapter this one got kind of long. I'm glad things went in Fitz favor even though there was help from the Verna. LOL. Where is Huck? What is he doing? How about Fitz reaction to Liv standing on her decision to break up? They both need time to heal. Liv didn't cut him off completely he still has access. (Cough) and can get Caleb anytime he wants. Hmm. She didn't reject the kiss before he left. Smart move to think about Caleb when he decided where to go. Oh and did anyone notice Liv didn't give the ring back? She didn't even mention it. Don't think Fitz didn't notice. There's so much more coming. Until next time….**


	30. Chapter 30

Love Lies and Life

Chapter 30

Marie was the first to notice Fitz as he walked into his parent's home. "Hello son." It's more of a question as she looks from him to his bags.

"Hey mom." He answers as he attempts to walks past her without a conversation

"What's going on Fitz did something happen between you and Liv?" Fitz stops in his tracks and turns to his mom as his father looks up from the newspaper he was reading. "I umm…she asked me to move out."

"Move out? Why on earth would she do that?" Gerry with a look of shock on his face asks his son.

Fitz drops his bags and move over to the sofa next to his mom. "After the board dropped all the charges Liv asked me to move out." Fitz states as both of his parents just stare at him waiting for him to continue. He senses this and continues. "I kind of said somethings about it being upset with her about the whole ordeal and stated how I had been feeling all this time."

"Like?" His father asks

"Umm that I resented her and how she was the reason I was in this predicament and if she would have…umm umm had an abortion I wouldn't be facing the possibility of being disbarred."

"FITZGERALD!" His mother shock evident in her tone and father as well both calling his name at the same time.

"I know I know. I was drinking and it kind of just came out."

Gerry stands and gives Fitz a look of disappointment and walks out of the room. Marie is still in shock gathers her emotions and takes hands into her own. "Son why would you say those things?" Marie asks out of pure concern

"Mom I don't know. It just came out. I was feeling scared and angry that this would ruin me and our family name. I…I just couldn't hold it in anymore, but I was actually speaking with Tom when Liv walked in and caught wind of my conversation with him." He explains as a single tear falls down his face. "I really messed up again. It's like I know I love her but the anger on the inside of me keeps pushing forward leaving her at the receiving end. She says we are toxic together and in some way I think she's right but I just can't lose hope. I got to keep trying."

Marie is left somewhat speechless "Son listen to me women are simple creatures. We are very understanding most times but you have to communicate with us. You have to talk to us not at us. I'm sure if you sit down and talk to Olivia instead of at her and listen when she talks things can change. Having a real conversation is different from yelling out how hurt or angry you are. It comes across different. It's received different. Give it a day or so son and try again. If it doesn't work keep trying. You have to communicate your sincere feelings and intent. She might resist at first but she needs to know you are serious and willing to keep working towards proving it to her."

"I will." Fitz states as he wipes the fallen tears from his face.

"Know you get yourself unpacked and I will speak with your father are you hungry?"

"No I'm just going to go and lay down love you and mom…thanks for listening." Marie smiles and kisses Fitz on the cheek and exits the room.

After Fitz left Liv returns to her bedroom begins replacing her clothing to her closet and calls Abby as she does, but she doesn't get an answer but minutes later Abby calls her back. "Hey sissy sorry I missed your call. I was a bit tied up with Tom. So what's up?"

"And where is Caleb?"

"Liv come on now you know I wouldn't disrespect Ca. He's taking a nap."

"Just asking sorry but listen I broke up with Fitz." She says so fast Abby almost missed it

"What? Why? Liv I said don't take his shit not break up with him."

"Abby I just can't Liv with all this guilt. He resents me and our relationship is not going to make it so I just saved time."

"Liv you have been in love with this man since…FOREVER! Hell sissy you haven't even been with another man because you love this man so much are you sure you made the right decision?"

"Abby I'm not sure of anything anymore except I'm doing this because I love him. I'm not good for him. I almost destroyed him…"

"But you didn't and for the first time in my life I know what it feels like to be in love and I know you and Fitz love each other but if this is what you feel is right I'm will leave it alone but I think you should really think about this some more."

"I have Abs and I'm sticking to my decision."

"Ok umm so what about Ca is the engagement off?"

"We will co-parent we haven't discuss the engagement."

"So there is hope…right? You haven't given up completely. Do you still have the ring?"

"He didn't take it back."

"You mean you didn't give it back." Abby states with a snicker in her voice

"I still have it Abby, yes."

"So yes then there is hope. I'm just saying Liv you've love that man forever and I don't think you can break it off with him that easy."

Liv thinks about what Abby is saying but don't want to admit it to herself that Abby is right. Having a piece of hope via unknowingly keeping on her engagement ring is exactly what she was doing. But she would not admit that to anyone. Her experience with angry Fitz overpowered her love for Fitz. She feared that if they stayed together he would break her. She had to think about her son. He needed her. Fitz didn't understand the power he had over her and her emotions. She was weak to him and living in a state of guilt and remorse was a sure road to destruction and she couldn't see past her own thoughts. The unexpected pregnancy, his reaction to that pregnancy, the loss of the pregnancy, the fact she almost died because of the rejection and fear of doing it alone, her son now needing therapy since his father came into his life all these things were also front and center in her mind. She just needed a break from it all.

…

Over the next two weeks Fitz has been by the house every night to tuck Caleb in before he went to bed. He and Liv were very cordial with one another friendly even. On the days when Fitz had Caleb he would make Caleb believe he just wanted to tuck him in so he wouldn't ask questions about why he was at me-maw and pee-paw house all the time. But he can't explain why he wasn't there when he woke up in the mornings and that really bother Fitz. He didn't want his son confused so he decided to talk to Liv about it after tucking him in and reading to him until he fell asleep. After leaving Caleb's room Fitz knocks on Liv's bedroom door. "Come in." He hears her say

Fitz enters the room slowly poking his head inside. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

She looks up at him from her computer "Sure come on in." Fitz enters the room and sits on the bed next to her. Sitting her computer on the bed she gives him her undivided attention. He clears his throat before speaking. "I first want to thank you for letting me tuck him in, but I was curious about when he wakes in the mornings does he ask about me? Like does he notice me not being here?"

Liv takes a moment before she speaks "He asks for you in the mornings. I just tell him you had to leave early. I'm not sure how to explain all of this to him but I'm glad to see you thinking about his feelings over everything."

"I would be ok coming early enough for him to see me in the mornings."

"I'm not sure that a good idea Fitz. Sooner or later we're going to have to tell him the truth. I appreciate all you've been doing but we need to be honest and sit him down and explain all of this to him."

"Liv baby listen. I'm not giving up on us. I am not lying to you when I say I love you but I won't pressure you to be with me. I will prove to you that I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you and our son."

"Why did you stop going to counseling?"

Fitz stops and inhales "Because I want to do it with you."

"But we don't need couples counseling if you don't want the self-counseling along with it. You have to be willing to work on yourself before we can make our relationship work."

"So are you saying there is hope?"

Liv pauses "Livvie are you saying there is hope?"

Liv twists her engagement ring on her finger as Fitz looks down at her hand taking it into his hand. "You're still wearing my ring so am I to assume there is hope Olivia?"

Thinking back to Abby saying the exact same thing she left with no choice but to acknowledge the truth. "Yes Fitz there is hope."

Her answer brings a smile to Fitz's face. He wipes the fallen tear from Liv's face. "Thank you baby I promise I will prove my love for you to you. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. I now know that now. I will do whatever I need to do to win you back. Wait for me Liv…baby will you wait for me? Olivia I need you to wait for me." He tells her as he drops his voice and slides closer to her softly touching her face and running his hand through her hair.

Liv lip begins to tremble and her resolve is weakening "I…I'll think about it." She whispers out as Fitz is now so close to her she can feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes wonder from his stormy blues too his lips and her core tingles with wetness. Fitz has so much power with just his presence over her. She feels helpless to him in this moment and can't stop what's happening because her will power is nonexistent. She allows Fitz lips to connect with hers. Her hormones have been on 10 for some time now. Her vibrator has seen more action lately than ever before. As Fitz slides his tongue over her lips she lets out a soft moan as she sits stiffly in front of him.

Fitz pulls back slightly and looks Liv in the eyes "Kiss me Olivia…kiss me." He licks his lips and repeats it again. "Kiss me Livvie…you know you want to…kiss me." Liv falters and crashes her lips into his. Fitz hands grips her head and the kiss deepens. After a long moment of deeply kissing Fitz asks "Liv can I make love to you? Please baby I want to make love to you. (In between deep kisses) I need to make love to you baby please. I will leave afterwards if you want." He moves to her neck where he knows her soft spot is and sucks it hard running his tongue over her ear. "Please baby?"

Liv so turned on so weak to this man she loves more than she can ever express pushes out a soft yes. Fitz picks up her computer and places it on the night stand before laying Liv down and diving back into the kiss grinding his stiffness against her core teasing her with desire. "Tell me what you need Liv."

"I need you to make love to me Fitz." She is breathless as she speaks. She grabs Fitz by the back of his neck as her other hand runs throughout his hairs. Fitz quick removes Liv's silk gown pulling her panties down removing them in one swoop. He leans in and continues kissing Liv as he removes his shirt while Liv's unbuckles his belt and pants. Fitz toes off his shoes as he pushes down his pants along with his briefs releasing his hardened cock giving Liv access as she grips it stroking him with her hand.

Fitz slowly kisses down her squirming body taking her breast into his mouth sucking on each of them simultaneously. He slides two fingers inside of her wetness causing her to arch further into him and exhale a breath. She drops her legs open giving Fitz complete unguarded access grinding back against his fingers. "Oh Fitz babe don't stop."

"I miss this baby making love to you." Fitz says as he makes his way down between her clit swollen and wet. He eagerly takes her into his mouth as he continues to stroke his fingers in and out of her opening. "Ohhh." Liv screams out and quickly covers her mouth but unable to keep her hand there as Fitz moans and the deep vibration shoots through her clit causing her to grab his hair and pull as she arches and rise from the sensation that is overwhelming her. "I love the way you taste baby." He shares after lifting up and watching her squirm and moan. He begins rubbing circles over her clit and penetrating her with his other hand causing Liv to grab his wrist.

"Ba..Babe Oh shit oh oh." Then it happens she squirts all over his fingers and screams out using a bed pillow to muffle her scream.

"That's it baby let go. I love watching you squirt on my hand." Fitz rubs faster and Liv squirts harder as she bucks up and down in a jerking motion unable to control her release. Fitz removes his fingers and allows her a moment to catch her breath taking the pillow from over her face and tossing it. He slide on top of her and slowly enters her core causing yet again another gasp from her. "Oh mmm yesss."

"Oh baby I miss you. I miss this." Fitz states being mindful of what he says not wanting to ruin the moment with explicit language. He wanted her to not think of this as a fuck session but him making love to her. He slowly strokes in and out of her purposely going deep pushing all his length inside of her. She gasps and moans each time he does this gripping tightly to his biceps and back pressing her nails into his skin. Fitz hooks her legs at the knee and presses himself further inside of Liv quickening his pace.

"Oh oh oh Fitz baby I'm cumming love shit I'm cumming." She stiffens as her voice gets caught in her throat

Fitz become relentless and continues his stroke. "Yes baby let go cum for me love, don't hold back let it happen." Giving Liv a chance to recover he slows down but doesn't stop. Liv pulls his face to hers and sucks his tongue into her mouth as he does the same to her. "I love you Livvie." He says as he pick back up his pace feeling his orgasm approaching. Liv can't take keep up with him and just pulls him close placing her face into his neck and holds on while clinching her internal muscles around him wanting him to go over the cliff with her as another orgasm hits her. "Mmm… fuuuuck." Liv moans into Fitz neck still holding on as Fitz pounds into her with addicting power.

"Shit shit…Ah ah ah ahhhh." Fitz grunts out at the same time as Liv's declaration of her climax hitting them at the same time. She releases and he releases deeply inside of her filling her with so much of his seed it spills out of her with every stroke. "Dam Livvie baby I'm addicted." He confesses and continues to stroke not wanting it to end. Liv drops her arms onto the bed totally spent. Her body felt like a limp noodle. Exhaustion takes her over as Fitz lies on top of her and inside of her still stoking her in hope of another erection. It doesn't take long as his dick begins to harden again.

"Fitz baby I can't…"

"I got you baby." He kisses her and she reciprocates. He pulls himself up to his knees anchoring Liv once again this time placing her legs on his shoulders holding her tightly against him he strokes her deeply switching from stroking in and out to moving in a circular motion enjoying the tight and wet confines of Liv's goodness. "Mhm mhm you fell that baby." Liv is lost in the passion and can't respond as her mouth hangs open and tears fall down the side of her face. "Don't leave me Livvie please baby don't give up on me, wait for me Livvie." He whispers in her ears knowing her emotions are spilling over he pleads to her love he knows she has for him. He continues switching up his stroke throwing Liv into and emotional mess. He can't explain it but she feels different tighter wetter and she cumming so much and so quickly he can't get enough. He wants this to last forever but she's so wet with his sperm and her nectar the friction is mind blowing and he can't control his load as he explodes again harder than the last time that his body jerks and his tip becomes so sensitive he's forced to pull out because the sensation becomes too much. He slides onto the bed next to Liv releasing her legs pulling her to him as she cries into his chest overcome with emotions. One thing he learned about Olivia is that she can be very emotionally overloaded.

Once Liv calms down and collect herself Fitz goes and get a wet towel and cleans them both up as Liv falls asleep. Fitz is conflicted because he told her he would leave afterwards but he wanted so badly to stay. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her so he dressed and woke her to inform her he was leaving. She tiredly opens her eyes and looks at him "Thank you." She says holding his hand he kisses her forehead and leaves.

…..

Meanwhile Huck was checking up on Stephen after placing hidden monitoring devises in his home and car and tracking his phone. He had a suspicion about Stephen being the person who leaked the information on Fitz. It took him some time finding him. He hadn't been using his condo much which is why Huck put a tracker on his car once he reappeared and used his skills to track his phone. Huck notices Stephen seems a bit unhinged and anxious. Huck also notices he's looking at something on his phone and became even angrier. Huck turned up the volume and studies his behavior as he listened. "This bloody fucker will pay. Yeah he will pay if he loves her so much he will bloody pay." Huck tries to zoom in on the phone but he can't get a clear view but he has a feeling he knows who he's talking about. He would definitely keep an eye on him very closely. But not close enough because the following morning Stephen ditched his phone and was on a mission of revenge.

….

The following morning Liv is on her way to her therapy appointment after dropping Caleb of too Abby. She enters the building and meets up with her therapist Julie. "Good morning Olivia."

"Good morning Julie I slept with Fitz last night." She blurts out having built a rapport with Julie she felt she needed to get it out as she quickly takes a seat on the sofa.

Julie doesn't miss a beat as she taps her pen on the writing pad on her lap. "How do you feel about it today now that you have?"

"Guilty."

"Tell me why Olivia. Why do you feel guilty for sleeping with Fitz?"

"Because we are not together and I'm weak to his advances."

"What if I say you're a woman who's still attracted to Fitz sexually and otherwise do you think that's weak?" Liv thinks on it but can't come up with an answer right away.

"When you put it like that no. I think I just had a weak moment."

"Giving in to one's desire doesn't make them weak Olivia. It makes them human. Are you still allowing Fitz to put Caleb to bed at night?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought about why you do that if you indeed are broken up and trying to move on?"

"Because he's his dad."

Julie nods and listens taking a few notes. "Have you and Fitz talked about the problems…" She stops talking when there's a knock at the door and in walks Fitz without being invited.

"Hi sorry I'm late. I know I've missed several sessions but I promised Liv I would start back." Liv looks up at Fitz as he sits next to her and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey Livvie."

"Hey." She timidly responds

Julie looks at Liv with a raise brow "Olivia are you ok with Fitz being here? He doesn't have to be if you're not comfortable."

Liv looks at Fitz and smiles "No it's fine actually I'm glad he's here let's continue."

A smile presents itself on Julie's face and she continues. "Ok then…well Fitz I understand you and Olivia have been living separate because Liv called the relationship off but just last night you guys were intimate. I was just asking Liv how she felt about the experience. Since I have her answer can you kind of tell me in your own words how you feel about everything that has transpired?"

Fitz sits back against the sofa clearing his throat before he speaks he looks from Julie to Liv "I'm hopeful. Hopeful that Liv gives us another shot that she can find it in her heart to forgive me for my hurtful words and actions."

"Olivia do you think you can forgive Fitz?" Julie says after returning her attention to Olivia as she crosses her legs.

"I want too but I also want him to forgive me. He says he does but deep down he resents me so I know he doesn't."

Fitz turns to Liv and takes her hand. "Baby I do forgive you. I don't resent you…not anymore. I can be honest and say I did for a long time but I never stopped loving you and know that the whole how we met thing is over I can move on with my life…with you and Caleb."

"Fitz you say that now but what happens the next time you get angry or have too much to drink. I can only take so much." Liv states as her heart rate picks up and the memories flood her brain and hurt returns to her face.

Julie decides to jump in "Olivia have you ever took time to really understand what Fitz has been feeling all these years. For example remember our discussion about your parents. How you stated after your father left you felt afraid and uncertain especially when your mother met Chris. For months on end you lived in fear of what he might do to you. Then months later it became a reality and you removed yourself from the situation. Well let's look at Fitz's with those same eyes. After finding out you were under age he immediately felt afraid and uncertain. He carried that for years and just when he had gotten past it he met Caleb and all the fears and uncertainty returned because his fears became a reality no longer a what if but a when and carrying a burden that heavy around can cause a person to self-destruct or have self-destructive behaviors or such as you did close yourself off to trusting people who are supposed to love you." She pauses to see the effects of her analogy.

Then she continues "And Fitz you have to put yourself in Olivia's shoes. She was a teenager making irrational teenage decisions and most times they are the wrong decisions but you where an adult and you too were responsible for the decision you made to sleep with Olivia and not use protection. You must accept the fact that you both play a part in the consequences of that decision. For you to solely blame Olivia for the outcome is very inconsiderate on your part and I think that's where you two have a breakdown in communication. You both not just one of you have to own your shit only then can you move forward together as a couple. Does that make sense to you guys?"

"Yes." They say simultaneously

With another genuine smile on her face Julie gives them some homework. "I want you two to talk to each other about you're greatest fears. Ask the scary questions and I want the other to listen without interruption and we will discuss it on our next meeting. I think we started the dialogue here today. There is room for forgiveness but you guys must have the discussion first. Remember not judgement."

They both agree and prepare to leave. Once in the parking lot Fitz walks Liv to her car. "I'm glad you showed up today." Liv says with a smile

"Me too I told you I would do whatever it takes Liv and I meant that."

"Do you want to come by for dinner tonight its Abby night to keep Caleb we can talk more?" Liv shyly asks

"Yeah I would love too. What time?"

"Seven would be good. I have to finish working on my business plan."

"How's that going?"

"I've pretty much finished it with Abby's help. I just have to tweak it and then I can start looking for property."

"I'm proud of you Livvie. Well I need to check into the office and go over somethings with dad so I'll see you at 7." Leaving her with a kiss she slides into her car and he walks away to his. As Liv enters her car she decides to call Abby and check on Caleb on her cars sound system when suddenly someone grabs her from the backseat chocking her until everything goes black. Abby's voice can be heard through the speakers when the unknown person takes Liv's phone and hangs it up. 

Until next time…..


	31. Chapter 31

**Love Lies and Life**

**Chapter 31**

**Previously….**

As Liv enters her car she decides to call Abby and check on Caleb on her cars sound system when suddenly someone grabs her from the backseat chocking her until everything goes black. Abby's voice can be heard through the speakers when the unknown person takes Liv's phone and hangs it up.

Stephen immediately pulls the seat release pulling Liv to the back seat tying her hands and covering her mouth as she comes to. He looks her in her eyes. "Yeah bitch it's me. You and your fucking man ruined me and my reputation all over a misunderstanding. I never intended to rape you, just get to know you. So now that you two have ruined my chance of being a success in live your man will pay for my success in life. Do you think he loves you enough Liv to pay for your life. I have nothing to lose and if he doesn't pay be assured you will die. So let's hope he loves you enough to pay up." Stephen shares once they rich his destination.

Liv is scared shitless. She's helpless and afraid but her worried dissipates as Stephen shares his demands. Something on the inside tells her Fitz would give his last dime to save her that she knew for sure. A sense of calm comes over her and she stop struggling to free herself from Stephen's restraints. Fitz will save her she hoped because payment was the least of her concerns. Then Huck comes to mind. She now has no doubt in her mind she will be rescued. Huck always kept an eye on her even when she didn't see him he was always around. This and Fitz love for her brought her comfort so she remained calm and waited.

**Minutes before…. **

Abby panics as she yells out to Liv. She swore she heard Liv screech before the line went dead. She calls back several times to get no answer. Something in her gut tells her something isn't right. She jumps from her seated position on her bed and calls for Tom who is in the bathroom. "TOM!"

He hears the panic in her voice and immediately opens the door and the look on her face tells him something is wrong. "What is it baby?"

She is panic stricken. "Some…something is wrong…Liv…Liv just called me and…and I swear I heard her gag and then the line went dead. Baby something is wrong. I keep calling her back and get no answer her phone just rings until voicemail picks up. Baby you got to do something Liv is in trouble I can feel it."

Tom doesn't question Abby's concern he just jumps into action. He calls Fitz and Fitz answers on the first ring feeling like he's on top of the moon right now. "What's up brother?"

"Hey have you talked to Liv?"

"Yeah I just left her we were at our counseling session, why what's up?"

"Abby was just on the phone with her and she swears she heard her gasp before the line went dead and now she's not answering."

"I'll call you back." Fitz states before hanging up and calling Liv's cell phone only to get no answer and the phone going straight to voicemail. After several tries Fitz dials Tom back. "Yeah." Tom answers

"Find her. I will be at Abby shortly is that where you are?" Fitz inquires after his statement.

"Yes. I'm on it see you soon." They both hang up and the search for Liv begins.

….

Huck is working his magic as an overwhelming desire to check on Liv enters his spirit. He stops everything he's doing and zone in on Liv her phone, her car her whereabouts. When he notices Liv's phone is not moving with her car his intuition kicks in and he becomes obsessed with finding and locating Olivia. Her phone and car should move at the same time. Why is her car moving without her phone? His focus is drawn to her car because her phone somehow is in a separate location. Suddenly her car is in a standing position ten miles from her car and Huck homes in on where it is located and heads to that location.

Lucky for Liv Stephen didn't have the common sense to turn the phone off write away before tossing it out of the window as he drove her car to an undisclosed location. but he would eventually after it continued to ring. Tom type in an encrypted code into Abby's computer to gain access into the CIA super computer as Abby sits nervously and waits when Tom tells her to go and check on Caleb while he figures some things out. He promised her he would find Liv. With his promise close to her heart she does. Something tells him to call Huck and he does. "Huck we think Olivia is missing."

"I know. I have a feeling Stephen has taken her. I've been tracking him and I lost him momentarily but I've tracked Liv's car and I think I have some idea where she is."

"Where, I will meet you there."

"On 195 and Bridgetown road that's where her car stopped." Tom memorizes the location and hangs up and calls Fitz

"I'm on my way." Fitz spirts out when Tom shares "Huck thinks Stephen has taken Liv." Fitz heart sinks. "He has a ping on her car I'm on my way to meet him I need you here with Abby and Caleb."

Fitz feels anger and helplessness at the same time. "Find her Tom bring her back to me."

"I got you brother. I will do everything in my power and die trying."

"Tom please…I can't live without her. Find her…PLEASE!"

"I'll hit you back when I have something." They hang up and Tom heads out to meet up with Huck leaving instruction for Abby once Fitz arrives.

Fitz has contacted his parents and shared his concerns and they agree to meet Fitz at Abby's.

Once his parent's arrive everyone immediately start to talk in code because Caleb is present. Just as they gathered Fitz phone rings. It's a blocked number. "Hello." He answers

"If you want to see your bitch again you will wire twenty million dollars to this account in the next 2 hours, if you contact the police I will kill this bitch since you took everything away from me. Just know I have nothing left to lose." Steven says then giving Fitz a chance to get pen and paper recites the account number.

"Proof of life." Fitz counters before the call ends. "I need proof of life that Liv is not harmed."

Stephen looks at Liv with a smirk on his face before placing the phone next to her ear after removing the tape from her mouth. "Fitz."

"Baby are you ok?" Stephen snatches the phone before Liv could respond "Now you know she alive and unharmed get me my money."

"Stephen if you hurt her…."

"Yeah yeah you will kill me I know. Get me my money you have 2 hours." Stephen ends the call.

Fitz drops the phone and breaks down. Caleb becomes terrified and runs to his father. "Daddy don't cwry why you cwying daddy?" But Fitz cannot answer him and Marie immediately takes Caleb into her embrace and comforts him removing him from the room. When Gerry walks over to his son and embraces him. "I'm sorry son. Sorry that you are going through this. We will get her back. Tell me what did they say what do they want in return?"

"Two million and we can't inform the authorities." Fitz says crying harder than he's ever cried before as an adult male. The last time Gerry saw him cry this hard he was in grade school and he lost his chest tournament against his biggest rival.

"Son we have more than enough to cover it. We will pay and get her back. Do you know who has her?"

"Stephen…Stephen Finch the lawyer we pressed charges against for conspiracy to commit rape against Liv. You remember the lawyer dude that worked at Cyrus's firm?"

Gerry just nods and holds his son close to his chest. "We will get her back son whatever the cost we will get her back."

"I hope so dad. Tom and Huck are working together. Huck thinks he may know where they are." Gerry nods again and decides to keep his thoughts to himself but decides to share how he feels with his son. "Son look when you love someone such as a women as beautiful as Olivia you have to always remember that even when you are upset. Take a moment to always think about that before you proceed in all decision in your life, because one decision can cost you everything you love. I'm speaking from experience. Just know your mother and I are here for you and Olivia. We will go to the ends of earth for the both of you. Fitz looks at his dad and sees the sincerity in his eyes. He goes in for a hug. "Thank you dad I appreciated it coming from you." Gerry pulls back and looks at Fitz "I got you son. Always have and always will." The two men hug once again. Now where do we wire the money?" Fitz shares the information with his dad and within 30-40 minutes the money was being put together to be wired to Stephen.  
….

Huck and Tom meet up only to find Liv's car abandoned with her purse still inside on the floor board of the front passenger seat. This pisses Huck off to no end. "She's not here Huck she gone." Tom states in frustration.

Huck just looks at Tom. "No shit Sherlock. Do you have any solutions instead of stating the obvious?"

Tom takes out his phone and makes a call. "I need access to cameras in the northwest end from ten blocks in all directions of 195th and Bridgetown road for the last hour. I'm entering my access code now. He says pulling his second phone from his inner pocket. "Ok yep. Got it thanks Charlie." He hangs up and pulls up the video as he and Huck watches when finally Stephen comes into view pulling Liv from her car and putting her in the back of a tented out SUV. Tom enhances the video and tries to read the license plate but he can't.

Huck on the other hand has pulled out his mini laptop and is following Stephen's every move via street surveillance until he stops. Huck zooms in on the location before sharing it with Tom. "I found them lets go. You follow me." Tom doesn't question Huck he just follows instruction and follows Huck.

Stephen is shocked to see the money is already in the account and has been transferred. "Dam Olivia let's see if this dude really loves you and pay up. But too bad I'm going to kill you anyway unless you give yourself to me voluntarily of course. As I said I'm not a rapist but I would love to get a sample of you." Liv frowns and her brows scrunch together and as she shakes her head no. "I take that as a no. Well just know I have nothing to lose and since I've been labeled as a rapist maybe this one time I can prove them right. I really don't want to go that bloody route Liv but I would love to make love to you. I'm a very gentle lover you might even like it. I know you would under the circumstances." He ends his statement brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. She rejects his touch as tears form in her eyes. When Stephen leans in and runs his nose through her hair. "Bloody hell your hair smells so good and it's so soft. Olive jerks in her restraints trying to remove herself from his grip as she notices his erection growing in front of her face.

Stephen steps back adjusting his erection. "See what effect you have on me? I must say I understand how Fitzgerald Grant is so taken with you everything about you is beautiful and soft." Liv just stares at him praying that Fitz or/and Huck finds her soon because even if Stephen kills her he still might even rape her. Stephen walks back up to her and removes the tape from her over her mouth. "I want to look at your lips but if you scream just know no one will hear you. This is my property and no one knows about it."

"Stephen you don't have to do this. Fitz will pay you the money. I have money I will give you more just please let just me go. Why are you doing this?" She pleads with him in hopes of changing his mind.

He is totally taken with Liv as he watches her lips move as she speaks. "Don't worry it's not just you Harrison will pay too soon enough. I've already set that in motion. Dam you got some sexy ass Lips." This causes Liv to fold her lips inside of her mouth feeling really dirty and creeped out. Stephen in his lustful state approaches her when his phone dings. He pulls it from his pocket and looks at it intently. "Looks like your man paid up Liv. Hmm I guess it time for me to finish up here and get out of dodge." Fear overtakes Liv as Stephen walks towards her just as Liv notices movement from the corner of her eye. "Are you going to allow me to make love to you Olivia It will be a good way of apologizing for causing me to lose everything I worked so hard for?"

"No Stephen, please don't do this!" Liv pleads as she lowers her head trying to scan to back of the room hoping her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Just when Stephen went to grab her around her neck Huck steps out as the floor creeks under his foot causing Stephen to turn around and before he could reacts Huck in two swift motions one two's him in the throat and chin knocking him completely out. Liv closes her eyes as this happens until she hears Stephen grunt and hit the floor falling at her feet. Liv opens her eyes but still does not speak as Huck cuts her loose. Once free she jumps from the chair and hugs Huck with everything inside of her as Tom enters the room. Huck returns the hug and instructs Tom to get Liv out of there while he took care of Stephen and he would contact them soon.

Tom takes Liv by the hand and she grabs him and holds on as if her life depended on it. Once outside Tom looks at Liv "Liv you were never here. This never happened. We will make sure it can never happen again. Do you understand?" Liv nods her head up and down as tears pool from her eyes. Tom walks her through the wooded area that surrounded Stephen's property but Liv's heels kept getting caught in the soft grass under her feet causing Tom to sweeps her up in his arms carrying her the rest of the way back to his truck and immediately calls Fitz on his burner phone.

Fitz answers "Hello."

"We have her she's unharmed." That's all Fitz needed to hear. "I need to speak to her." Tom hands Liv the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi." This one word was all they said before Liv handed Tom back the phone after taking their moment nothing else was needed to be said. "Where's Stephen?"

"If he's not dead he will be shortly. Huck is taking care of him." Tom states looking at Liv as he speaks and she just sits with her eyes closed and her head against the window hugging herself tightly. After hanging up with Fitz Tom reaches over softly touching Liv's arm. She opens her eyes as she turns to him. "Are you ok?" She nods but doesn't speak.

After Fitz shares the news with his father he immediately calls his accountant and have the deposit reversed before they head to Liv's house thank goodness Caleb was none the wiser. Once everyone reaches Liv's home they intently wait for her arrival. When the alert goes off on the alarm system that the entry gate has been accessed Fitz goes to the door and everyone follows as Tom pulls up to the house with Liv. Fitz is at the car before it can stop and opens Liv's door and pulls her into a much needed hug. She breaks at that point and sobs. Marie holds onto Caleb.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you without making sure you were ok. I'm so sorry Livvie." "It's ok Fitz." For a moment in time it was just them. Fitz just held Liv until her crying stopped. He then turns to Tom and hugs him. Afterwards Fitz wipes the tears from his eyes and Tom askes for the extra set of keys to Liv's car so he could retrieve it. After walking inside the home everyone surrounds Liv and hugs her as Fitz hands him the key from his key ring and he Leaves after hugging Liv one more time. Once everyone releases Liv from the many hugs she picks up Caleb and just takes a moment as she thanks god for not allowing Stephen to take her away from him. Caleb not sure what's going on just hugs his mommy and remains quiet. He senses something but is too young to really understand but for whatever reason he needed his mommy's hug as much as she needed his.

Hours later once everyone was comforted in Liv's safe return the Grants left leaving Tom, Abby, Fitz and Huck who returned to check on Liv after he done some very heinous things to Stephen by first cutting off his penis once he came too and watched him bleed out. Then he cut off all of his fingers and toes placing them in acid after skinning his body and scalping him bald leaving him semi buried for the bears or whatever since this area was filled with wild animals that would finish him off after removing his heart from his chest to ensure he could never return. He wipes away any and all traces of Olivia's presence or DNA from the home. When Liv spots Huck she jumps from her sitting position and runs into his embrace thanking him for always being around for always watching over her and Caleb.

Liv and Fitz sit on the sofa holding one another as Caleb sleeps on his mother's lap. "Fitz I feel like I'm drowning. My life feels like a nightmare that I can't wake up from." Fitz doesn't respond he just listens as Liv lifts her head and looks at him. "I need normal. This shit is not normal. I can't keep going on like this."

Fitz pulls back looking Liv dead in the eyes. "What are you saying Liv?"

She suddenly feels insecure and venerable lace with small uncertainty but she must do what she thinks is best. "I need normal Fitz…my normal. I need to concentrate on myself and our son. I don't have the energy to work on being in a relationship right now."

"So you're giving up on me…on use?"

"No babe I'm taking time for myself. Doing what was normal to me before all this chaos came into my life. I can't deal right now. I need to work on me and my insecurities but that doesn't mean I'm pushing you out of my life babe. I just want to take a step back. Take time for me and go back to my normal taking care of Ca and working towards my career by opening my business. You are a part of my and Caleb's life and I will not push you out but I can't focus on you and being in a relationship when internally I'm dying. We need time to really grow and get to know each other…as friends. Only then can we figure out if being in a relationship will work. Can we do that? Can you give me time to find my balance in life? You can still have total access to Caleb. You will still be in my life. We will just be co-parenting as friend which means the sex…will have to stop as well?"

"So you are giving up on us…on me."

"No babe this is not me giving up on you or us. This is us allowing time to heal and grow and truly love and get to know each other."

"What about this?" Fitz asks while holding Liv's hand which housed her engagement ring.

"I will keep this because I truly want to marry you one day. I believe if we take time to really get to know each other we can put our engagement back on the table." Liv answers as she attempts to remove the ring from her finger when Fitz stops her.

"No Livvie please don't take it off please keep it on. As long as you have it on I know there will always be hope for us. I get it Liv believe it or not I get it. I love you enough to give you time…give us time as long as you're not shutting me out I can accept what you are saying. So where do we start?"

Liv runs her hand through Caleb's thick curls. "We just did baby. But tomorrow I need to visit my mom. I can't keep walking around with this toxic energy of hating her. Huck says she's doing really good."

"That Huck guy who is he to you?"

"He's my angel. Ever since he saved me from Chris he's just been protective of me. I thought he was a little strange at first but not anymore. He's like my own personal body guard never seen but always around."

"He's kind of scary."

"Only if you intend to do me harm, but otherwise he's just Huck."

"I'm grateful for him none the less. I'm glad you have him and he brought you home safely."

"Me too love…me too. I also spoke with Huck about Harrison. Stephen threatened him as well."

"It's getting late I should put him to bed." Fitz says referring to a sleeping Caleb not immediately responding to Liv.

"He helped us Fitz. He helped me."

"Yeah but under duress what if we hadn't threatened him I'm sure your friend Huck will look into it." Fitz says as he gather's Caleb in his embrace and takes him to bed.

Once Caleb is in bed Fitz returns to the living area "Liv can I stay with you tonight?"

"Fitz…"

"No sex just tonight. I just want to hold you just tonight. I almost lost you Livvie…please I need just tonight?"

"Ok just tonight."

They both retire to the bedroom and just as they cuddle underneath the covers they hear a small voice. "Mommy daddy can I slweep with you?" Liv and Fitz both turn to Caleb's small frame in the doorway. "Yes baby come on climb up." Liv answers as Caleb crawls into bed with his parents. Liv allows him to lie between them but quickly changed her mind and placed him on her side of the bed as she pulled him to her and Fitz wrapped his arms around them both as he pulls Liv close to him. With a sense of piece all three fall into a deep slumber.

The following morning Liv wakes to find Fitz awake and standing at the window looking out over the property. She slides out of bed on his side since Caleb was asleep on her side and walks up to him. "Good morning." He turns and smiles at her "Good morning Livvie. How'd you sleep?"

"Actually I sleep pretty well how about you?"

"Off and on."

She reaches out and touches him softly on his arm. "I know this is hard Fitz and it's a lot to ask of you…"

He turns to her and pulls her into his embrace. "Its fine Livvie I'm strong and I can handle it. It will just take some getting use too. Not holding you, making love to you, kissing you, you're right it's going to be hard but I can handle it as long as I'm in your life and we are working towards a future together." She kisses his cheek "Thank you."

"You're welcome love." He returns the kiss to her forehead. "How about I take off today and keep an eye on Caleb while you visit your mom and whatever else you need to do? How does that sound?"

"That's sound good."

Hours later Liv pulls up to her childhood home and finds her mother sitting on the swing that hangs from the home. Her mother notices her and her breath hitches at the site of her daughter. Liv suddenly feels overwhelmed with emotions as she pulls her car into the driveway next to the home. Her mother stands as she steps to the edge of the porch. Liv slowly exits the car after grabbing her purse. She and her mother both star at each other with emotional eyes.

"Hi mom." Liv stutters out.

"Hi Livvie." She says holding her arms out sensing her daughter was feeling emotional. Liv quickly walks up the stairs and embrace Candace something she longs to do for such a long time. Candace holds Liv tightly and with a small caring voice she comforts her. "It's ok Livvie. I'm so happy you're here." The two hug for a minute or so before going inside. With tear filled eyes they both sit on the sofa. Candace wipes Liv's fallen tears as well as her own. "I'm sober Livvie and I'm so sorry baby I was not there for you. I abandoned you when you needed me most and I'm so sorry baby. Can you ever forgive me for all the wrong and pain I've cause you I love you so much Livvie and I'm so sorry."

Liv not expecting any of this from her mother but loves that's the time is her nod's her head as she verbally answers her mom. "Yes mommy I forgive you. I love you mommy." She says hugging Candace and the two cry and find forgiveness together.

Once the two calm their emotional state down Candace gets around to asking the question plaguing her mind. "Are you ok Livvie? Not that I'm not happy to see you but something brought you here. What's going on?"

Liv shares her life events with her mom and then explains how she came to be there. "Mom I can't go on being angry at you. I need to find peace within myself before I can move forward."

"Livvie you have every right to be angry at me. I was a terrible mother. I was jealous of you and your dad's relationship. How de doted on you cared for you. How his eyes lit up every time he looked at you. Instead of embracing you as my beautiful baby girl…"

"Mom that's all in the past now. Dad is gone. It's just you me and Caleb and I need my mom. I need you to be my mom. I have let go of the hurt and anger because I need my mom. Can you do that can you just be my mom?"

"Yes Livvie if you'll have me. I can and will do better and be your mom."

The two spend the entire day together. Candace made Liv favorite meal as she shared with Liv her choice to get her life back on track. She shares her experience with Huck without what happened to Chris. She didn't want to traumatize her daughter. She shared how it felt to be banned from Liv's property and not allowed to call. She realized that she was alone and had no one and she was ruining her life. Liv just listened intently. She also shared her conversation with Fitz and how she saw the love he had for Liv and Caleb. She explained how therapy helped her see and understand what drinking was doing to her life and her daughter's life her only daughter her only child.

With her confessions Liv got a better understand of her mother. She once felt entitled and was selfish and spoiled. Coming from a family that raised her that way Liv realize it was not totally all her fault but her parents as well. This made forgiving her mom easier. Letting go of the past hurt and pain was something Liv was happy to do. Liv watch her mom move around the kitchen with grace. She hadn't seen this side of her mom…ever. It was nice it felt good. Seeing her mother smile and talk with her with openness and love. It really felt good.

Once Candace places Liv's plate in front of her she stops and smiles before speaking. "I hope you like it. I haven't made lasagna in quite some time."

"It looks really good mom. I didn't think you knew."

"Yep I knew it was also your father's favorite as well and you two would eat the whole pan."

Liv gushes at the memory. "Yes we did didn't we?"

"I'm really glad you came Livvie. You really look at peace now and you're glowing. Are you sure you not pregnant you're filling out those jeans and your hair is so long?"

"Oh god mom no I have the IUD and weight gain is one of its side effects plus I didn't lose the weight from the loss pregnancy and I take good care of my hair."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you with losing your child Livvie going through something like that had to be hard on you and Fitz."

"I'm ok with it now and so is Fitz. I really wasn't ready to have another child. I just continue to keep him in my heart and remembrance. I have a pic of him his name is Adam Christopher Grant." Liv shows Candace the pic of Adam which brings tears to her eyes. "He's beautiful Livvie." Liv smiles "Yes he is."

Liv leaves happier than she's felt in a long time.


	32. Chapter 32

Love Lies and Life

Chapter 32

**A/N: Hello my FF family. Sorry for the delay. I just decided to take my time as a way to take back my control over my writing. Sometimes we as writers desire to give the readers what they want when they want it and stress ourselves out. I needed to stop myself from becoming that person so I made sure I didn't do that to myself even though I can write a chapter pretty quickly. I also had to take time to read the awesome updates and new stories. Thank you for your reviews I really loved ch 31 I felt every word event and conversation. So this has a small time jump. It will most likely become obvious of things to come because of events in this chapter but hey I need to finish this story because I have another one burning in my brain. So without further ado Happy Reading! Hey this one has 6k+ words. **

**Previously….**

"I'm really glad you came Livvie. You really look at peace now and you're glowing. Are you sure you not pregnant you're filling out those jeans and your hair is so long?"

"Oh god mom no I have the IUD and weight gain is one of its side effects plus I didn't lose the weight from the loss pregnancy and I take good care of my hair."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you with losing your child Livvie going through something like that had to be hard on you and Fitz."

"I'm ok with it now and so is Fitz. I really wasn't ready to have another child. I just continue to keep him in my heart and remembrance. I have a pic of him his name is Adam Christopher Grant." Liv shows Candace the pic of Adam which brings tears to her eyes. "He's beautiful Livvie." Liv smiles "Yes he is."

Liv leaves happier than she's felt in a long time.

**6 Months later…**

Things have taken a positive turn for Liv and Fitz since the two took a step back. Liv was much happier and so was Fitz. Their friendship grew. They so much about each other and little Caleb was just in heaven. Fitz and Liv did a lot of things together. They went on dates. They planned family time. They continued their counseling sessions together as a couple without pressure on one another. They cooked together and on some day slept together without the need for sex. Sex was still off the board but not because the desire wasn't there because it was and it was getter harder and harder to withstand.

Fitz is even more attracted to Liv than ever before. She's changing right before his eyes but he loves it the plumpness of her butt, the sudden appearance of her hips and the glow that shines on her face. With Fitz focusing more on himself and Liv on herself both excelled in their field of work. The Grant Law Office once again was in high demand. Liv with Abby's help succeeded in starting her own Accounting business and as promised Cyrus sent her many high powered clients and so did Fitz and Gerry. This caused her business to take off and become in high demand. She and her staff pulled many clients out of financial ruins and controlled many financial accounts of the countries most elite.

Gerry was coming close to early retirement wanting to spend more time with his wife and travel more enjoying the fruits of his labor leaving Fitz in charge of the Firm. Fitz would need to find and associate partner for the firm. After finding out the Stephen got Harrison fired for false charges he hired him after Huck vetted him and Fitz defended him against the charges.

Harrison had been charge with cyphering fund from the company by a women named Elizabeth North. She was sleeping with Stephen and helped him frame Harrison before he died at the hands of Huck. He purposely targeted her and began a romantic manipulative relationship with her in order to set Harrison up. Liv asked Huck to look after Harrison because of Stephen's threat against him and he found that Harrison was fired and being investigated for money laundering and theft. Huck shared his finding with Fitz and Liv which is how Fitz came to defend and eventually hired him. With Huck's skills and Tom access and Olivia's keen eye for number's they found and locating the hidden glitch that made it look like Harrison had stolen from his employer.

Fitz would confront Elizabeth North and show her his findings. Because she hadn't heard from Stephen she became vengeful feeling like he left her pregnant and alone to hold the bag for the all of this she folded and admitted everything. She had no knowledge of Stephen's demise and felt used and betrayed. Thankfully she was financially comfortable and could take care of herself and soon to be child without financial help from anyone but a part of her really missed Stephen. Unfortunately she would never know what happened to Stephen Finch. In exchange for her testimony Fitz made a deal with her employer that she would compensate them with all the missing funds and resign without incident. She agreed. Stephen on the other hand would have an arrest warrant issued for him and placed on America Most Wanted list even though he would never be found because Huck made sure of that.

Liv after two weeks of opening day of her new business had a big wig she was currently working with. He was one of her first clients Senator Peter Caldwell. Peter had come to Liv to look over his finances due to his pending divorce from his wife who had been having an affair for years with his brother Will. He wanted out but because there was not a prenup so she was asking for half of everything plus alimony. He needed financial advice on how to prevent this as Cyrus and Beene Law worked on his divorce. She told him due to conflict of interest she could not help him but that didn't deter him. He fired Cyrus team and signed on with the Grant Law. Fitz and Liv got him out of his divorce and he didn't have to give her a dime. Of course Huck now works for Liv. He left Cyrus team soon after Liv's kidnapping. He needed to keep an eye on Liv and what better way to do this than to work for her as her analyst/protector.

As Liv finished up for the day there was a knock at her door. "Hi mom, please come in. What brings you here?"

Candace takes a seat in front of Liv's desk. "Livvie I was wondering if you could give me some referrals for employment. I really need a job or I can work for you. I am also good with numbers."

Liv looks at her mother and takes in what she's saying. She and Candace have been doing well. Candace truly stopped drinking and was now a part of Liv's life. She even apologized to Fitz for her past behaviors as well as his parents. She made amends with all those she was rude too even truly wanted to get to know Caleb.

"Mom I love you I really do, but I do not trust you with my money."

Candace understands and doesn't push. "Well can you at least give me a referral I need to start supporting myself?"

Liv is about to respond when Peter Caldwell knocks on her open door. _I need to get a secretary _Liv thinks to herself. "Senator Caldwell please come in, Mom this is Senator Caldwell…"

"I know who this is." Candace interrupts with stars in her eyes. "Nice to meet you Senator."

Liv chuckles and continues her introduction "Senator this is my mother Candace Pope."

Peter takes one look at Candace and is in awe. She's beautiful. He's mesmerized with her eyes and her soft perfume. He immediately checks her ring finger. "Ms. Pope it's a pleasure to meet you."

Liv watches the exchange between the two and sees the immediate attraction they both have for each other. She clears her throat as the two stare at each other seemingly stuck in time. "Uhm what can I do for you Senator?"

Peter is brought out of his trans at Liv's question. "Oh yeah Olivia I just wanted to give you this as a thank you." He hands her a bottle of very expensive wine. "Hmm Chateauneuf Du Pape."

"Oh my." Candace says covering her mouth "That is very expensive wine."

"Yes I know it's just my way of saying thanks. I also presented Fitzgerald with a thank you bottle but a different brand." Peter adds

"Well Livvie I'm going to head out can you please think about what we discussed?" Liv nods and Candace turns to leave. "Nice meeting you Senator."

"Please call me Peter." Candace smiles as butterflies turn summer salts in her stomach. "Okay Peter." She continues on her way

"Olivia again thank you I will see you around." He quickly states before calling out to Candace. "Ahh Candace." He somewhat yells out hoping to catch Candace before she leave.

She turns back "Yes Peter." He approaches her at the entryway of Liv's office. "I..Ah…I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime?"

Candace knees damn near buckle and the butterflies in her stomach have doubled. She looks back at Liv who has a raised brow as she watches the two. She smirks and nods her head slightly with a yes go for it mom silent message. Candace looks back at Peter "Yes I would love to."

With the biggest smile since winning against his now ex-wife Peter looks back at Liv and winks. "Great may I walk you out so we can set up a time and date and exchange information?" Candace agrees and with that they leave.

Liv decides to pack up for the day as she shuts down her computer she leans forward as the pain in her back she has been experiencing lately suddenly hits her again. Liv rubs her lower back and moans out. _What is going on with me?_ She thinks to herself. Liv has been experiencing slight back pain for several months now and chalked it up to the stress she has put herself under with opening her business and redefining her new normal. As the back pain subsides she sit up in her chair and take a moment hoping it would not return. It did not but the feeling of internal movement of her organs puzzled the shit out of her. It was slight pressurized movement but there was definitely something unexplainable going on internally with her because it always felt like it was her upper chest area vs her lower stomach.

Yawning she packs up her belongings and head home hoping that Fitz would be there. She was happy Fitz didn't pressure her to be with him but he remained a constant presence in her and Caleb's life. Fitz physical body was at her home more than his parents. He never missed tucking his son in at night. He even would stay with her without the pressure of sex just holding her. His and her mom's continuous comments of her glow and thickness was always front and center. She had somewhat developed a complex about her weight gain and was now dieting and watching every calorie before eating. She became a work out guru without even thinking about it going as far as putting a gym in her home to save time in the mornings.

This became Fitz's dream room. He added weights some too heavy for Liv of course but what it did for his physique was an understatement. Fitz form was more defined. He had more muscles and an eight pack to die for especially when his short hung low. His thighs where a women's dream when he wore short pants or just his boxers. His chest always made her salivate at the mouth and vagina so Liv disallowed him taking off his shirt outside of the shower and new gym. He even added a small kid friendly weight area that housed toy weights for Caleb since his little mini me always wanted to do everything his dad did. Caleb would flex his small framed muscles and ask his dad every time…"Daddy do my muscles look like yours?" and each time Fitz would answer "Yes son omg you are so strong." He loved creating a smile so big on his son's face that he could do nothing but take pictures and hang them all around the gym for mommy to see. Liv workout became very easy looking at all the pictures of Fitz shirtless muscular frame all over the mirror to tame her libido. She knew and understood her attraction to Fitz and all his sexiness, but her libido was a whole other thing. She stayed horny she stayed wet and sooner or later her resolve would not be enough to tame the flame that burned inside of her core.

Liv arrives at home to find her mom Fitz and Caleb in the kitchen. Fitz was seated at the island while Candace was at the stove stirring what smelled like gumbo. Liv doesn't announce herself right away. They know she's home because of the security system but are not yet aware she's standing in the living room next to the entry way area watching them. Just watching them together melt her little heart. Candace is the first to notice her. "Livvie bring all those hips and butt on in here and let momma feed you."

Liv immediately feels bothered. "Mom please can you stop I just got home?"

Fitz turns and stands as Caleb catapults in Liv's direction "MOMMY!" He excitedly expresses while running to his mother.

Liv with open arms scoops him up and kisses him all over his face. "Hi baby mommy missed you so much."

"I miss you too mommy Nanna and daddy cooking for you."

"They are?" Liv states more than questions as she watches Fitz approach her with his sexy stride. "Hi."

After placing Caleb back on his feet. "Hi."

Fitz kisses her and she reciprocates as Caleb looks up at them with a childlike expression on his face waiting for them to separate. They finally do and both take Caleb's hand and walk toward the kitchen as Liv hugs and kisses her mom. "I made gumbo Livvie."

Candace explained but not needed because Liv knew the aroma but today was different. Today it did not sit well with her senses. Today it made her nauseated this has never happened before. Liv is quickly making her way out of the kitchen before she is overwhelmed with nausea. "I can tell." She states as she makes a quick exit and beeline for the stairs. "I need to shower and change."

Fitz and Candace look at each other with a smirk. Fitz instructs Caleb to stay and help his nanna as he checks on Liv. He walks into the bedroom and watches as Liv begins to undress. He's becomes turned on as his penis once again has a mind of its own. Liv can sense that he's there. She can always sense when he's near so she turns slowly after putting on a show removing her clothing bending completely over to remove her sexy lace underwear. "So are you going to just stand there and admire me or are you going to help a sista out?"

Fitz steps forward after closing and locking the door. The wait was over she wanted him and he so wanted her. He walks up to her and turn her away from him pulling her close as he rubs his stiff hardness against here hind side. "What do you need help with my love?" He asks in a deepened seductive voice as he runs his nose against her neck and ear.

Liv breath hitches and she feel a tightening in her lower region. "Mmm." She moans out as she takes his roaming hand and pushes it onto her throbbing core. "This…th…this is what I need your help with my love." Fitz clenches down on Liv's neck sucking her skin as he uses his fingers to separate her folds bathing in her wetness.

"It will be my pleasure. I see it's wet for me and I'm so turned on right now Livvie spread your legs for me baby." She does as she leans back further into his strong body. "It's been six months baby I might not last long on the first round." He admits

"That's fine love I can get you back up for the second round." Liv lustfully breathes out as Fitz steps back removing his clothing with precision and quickness never taking his eyes off of her. She watches as his hard cock bounces after he stands upright from removing his pants and briefs. "Did you dick get bigger or have I just missed seeing it?" Liv's says as she approaches him taking his cock into her soft hands.

"I don't think so I'm just hard as hell right now love and I need to be ins…." Fitz loses his breath as Liv drops to her knees and licks his tip with her tongue.

"Mmm no baby I think it's gotten bigger." She responds catching him once again off guard taking him into her mouth and releasing him right after.

"Livvie baby I won't last with you doing that."

"I know." She answers as she licks up and down his shaft taking time to give his a quick lick of his large balls sucking each one into her mouth only to run her mouth back up his cock as if it was a delicious Popsicle gliding across her lips. "This is our round one let's just get it out of the way." She strokes him and sucks him after this taking as much of his length in her mouth as possible pausing when his tip reaches the back of her throat several times as more wetness pools inside of her mouth. The sounds of slurping and moans push Fitz over the edge and he can't stop what's happening. He softly fists Liv's hair and strokes into her mouth.

"Ah Livvie baby I can't hold it baby…" He pumps faster and harder as Liv moans more and opens her mouth as wide as she can giving him all control. She strokes his balls as he strokes into her mouth. "Oh fuck I'm coming baby…I'm coming." Liv squeezes his butt cheeks as she bobs her head to meet his every stroke causing him to release deep into the back of her throat and grip her hair tighter as he growls out his pleasure of release. After a few more strokes Fitz falls back onto the bed as he tries to catch his breath. He looks down at Liv as she stands with a smirk on her face. "Come here beautiful." Fitz reaches out for her pulling her on top of him. "You are so sexy. I love you Livvie."

She smiles "I love you too Fitz more than you could know."

They begin to kiss. Slow at first but the deep passion soon follows as Fitz wraps his strong arms around Liv when Liv's phone chirps alerting her to a text message. She reaches for the devise that is inside of her purse on the edge of the bed. She pulls back from the kiss and looks at her phone. "Mom says she's taking Caleb out for ice cream with two winky eye emoji's." Laughter fills the room. Fitz is loving his soon to be mother in law more and more. "Now where were we?" Liv says changing the mood back to lust filled

"I was about to start round two." Fitz answers flipping Liv over as he places her legs onto his shoulders not wasting anytime tasting Liv's sweetness. Sliding his tongue slowly between her wet folds he moans. "Mmm." As Liv arches from the pleasure. "I missed this." He shares in between licks

"Ohhh… I miss you doing this." Liv squeals out as the overwhelming desire to grind into Fitz mouth overtakes her and her face scrunches up from the feeling she's receiving. Fitz begins to become aggressive over powering Liv's with his hands and mouth kissing and feeling her everywhere like a starved man.

"My god Livvie I love you so much. I miss making love to you. I miss fucking you, tasting every part of your skin on my tongue. You belong to me Livvie I'm never letting you go." Fitz confesses as he enters her without notice with a long hard stroke. "Say it Livvie say you are mines that you belong to me." His strokes are deep and purposeful. He knows he has the advantage and he wants and needs Liv to confess that she is his.

"I'm yours bab…baby I belong to you I love you Fitz I'm yours baby." She screams out as Fitz pounds into her deeply kissing her from her mouth to her breast and back to her mouth as her leg dangle in the air locked under his arms as he bottoms out inside of her over and over again. Liv is lost in an emotional rollercoaster inside she's just realized just how much she loves this man and wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Waiting to marry him was no longer an option. She needed to make him hers and hers only and fast. "I want to marry you Fitz." She says out of nowhere.

Fitz stops mid stroke and looks her in the eyes. "When?"

"As soon as possible. I love you baby and I need you to be my husband. I'm sorry I made you wait." Liv responds looking Fitz in the eyes when suddenly he shutters and bits his lower lip. "What's wrong baby?" She inquires while holding both sides of his face with her hands.

"I just came. You just made me cum before you." Liv busts out laughing "That's not funny love you took both rounds."

Still laughing Liv looks at Fitz and asks "Was it something I said?"

"Were you serious?"

"Yes baby I am very serious. I want to be your wife and you to be my husband."

Fitz pulls out of her and falls onto the bed next to her pulling his into his arms. "Do you want a wedding?"

"Yes and now that I have my mom she and Marie can help me plan."

"Can you plan it in 7 days?"

"Yep anything is possible. We have the finance and resources to make it happen." Fitz smiles his heart is filled with joy. He can't believe what he's hearing but here Liv is lying in his arms saying she's ready to marry him. He didn't understand why now all of a sudden but he had a suspension but decided to keep it to himself as to not ruin the moment so instead he started round three and this time he took total control making Liv cum over and over screaming out his name with her declarations of love putting her into a sex coma.

About an hour later Marie and Caleb returned to find Fitz sitting on the sofa with his laptop in hand. "I take it we gave you enough time to check on Liv?" Marie says with a smile while holding a sleepy Caleb.

Fitz turns to look at her with the biggest smile. "Yep and I'll take sleepy head here and allow you to talk with your daughter to share the good news." He says as Liv comes into view. Liv kisses Caleb and tells him goodnight as Fitz walks past to Caleb's room with him in his arms. Liv takes a seat on the sofa.

"What good news Livvie?" Marie askes as she sits next to her daughter

"I'm ready to plan my wedding and I'm going to need you and Marie's help getting everything together in the next 7 days."

Candice grabs her chest in shock. "Seven days Livvie, wow congratulations, well umm okay. I'm in when do we start?"

"Well we can start tomorrow after I still need to talk with Marie but I think as soon as tomorrow whatever we need to do to make it happen I'm sure you and Marie can figure it out since you both have experienced marriage and weddings. Abby will help me with a lot of things but you guys the mother's will handle most. How does that sound?"

"Sound great. I'm so happy for you Livvie that man really loves you."

"I know mom that's why I don't want to wait anymore."

"Oh really? Are you sure it not something else?"

"Like what mom, isn't my love for him and his love for me enough?"

"Yeah it is... I just thought that maybe…never mind it don't matter as long as you know that's good enough for me."

"No really like what mom?"

Candace decides to go with something else instead of what she suspected as the cause to the sudden change. "Did Fitz slap it up flip then rub it down that suddenly brought on the change of heart? You told me you guys weren't having sex, did he put it on you that good?" This question made Liv blush to no end.

"I forgot how good of a lover he is, but he quickly and passionately reminded me which also made me realize how much I love him and waiting just didn't make since anymore."

This brings a smile to Candace's face she believes her daughter but she also think Liv is emotional and possibly pregnant but it's been six months and Liv is not showing any physical signs of pregnancy just a small weight gain of about 10 pounds so maybe it is the birth control after all. She hasn't had any cravings, She works herself into exhaustion so her being tired is normal she did show slight nausea when she came home and smelled the gumbo other than that she appears fine. Candace thought maybe this time her gut was wrong but she knew that if she wasn't she would soon be now that they were back at it and if Liv was anything like her she was a highly sexual being with a high sex drive. "Well Livvie dear I'm happy for you and for Fitz. I will get started on planning before I turn in and Marie and I can converse tomorrow goodnight baby."

"Goodnight mom."

Liv decides to call Abby and share the news. "Hey Abs."

"Hey sissy."

"Well I decided to not wait anymore to marry Fitz. We are planning to marry in 7 days and you need to make it happen."

"Aaaaaaa!" Abby screams out. "Liv that's great. Ok we can use my office venue on Westbrook. It's large and spacious and just happens to be available. The kitchen and tables and stage are already there. I can take care of the catering. I can also have to decorations done. What are your colors? How many guests? Do I need to send out invitations to people? Do you know who you want to invite?"

Liv laughs at Abby's enthusiasm "Okay okay, all of that is fine. White and black are the colors, our family with the Grant Law firm, whomever you want to invite from you businesses that we mutually know. Senator Caldwell as mom's plus one. Hmm let me see I have about 50 employees I will get you a list. We are looking at about 150 to 200 people."

"Oh hell naw Liv. That's too damn many. Nope just immediate family and their plus ones you did say 7 damn days. How the hell can we do that for 200 damn people are you out of your damn mind?"

Liv continues to laugh. "Abby are you finish I was just kidding. You know I don't like people. Just our family Abs and their plus one's that's it but we can work on that tomorrow. I just needed to share the news with you."

"What made you change your mind did my brother put the Fitzgerald on you?"

"Yes he did put my ass in a sleep coma." Both women fall into a fit of laughter. "No but seriously I love him Ab's and I see how hard he has been showing me how much he loves me. I also thought about him giving up my Fitzgerald special to some other chick and couldn't fathom the thought. That dick belongs to me and me only."

"I know how you feel believe me Liv I get it. Have you told your mom or the Grants?"

"My mom knows she's excited I'm going to call the Grants shortly or maybe I will have Fitz tell them. I will let the parents do part of the planning."

"Okay that sounds good. Do you have a dress?"

"Nope that's the parents job to help me figure out speaking of I need to maybe have Fitz call his so I'll talk with you tomorrow and we can began planning."

After hanging up with Abby Liv goes to find Fitz. She finds him dressing Caleb after his bath. "Babe would you like to call your parents to share the news or should I?"

"Oh love I already called them when you were sleeping. They are excited. Mom said she would call you tomorrow. Don't be surprised if she shows up here in the morning it being the weekend."

"I'd welcome it." She walks over to Caleb's bedside and kisses his forehead as he's so sleepy he's practically falling over as his dad dresses him in his pj's. "Goodnight mommy's big boy."

"Nite mommy." His little voice pushes out in his drowsy state.

The following morning just as Fitz suspected his parent's showed up along with Abby and Tom and Huck all very excited about the news of Liv saying yes and ready to jump the broom. Abby had no problem securing her property and ordering the catering or setting up the decorative design. Fitz practically gave her his black card and told her to have at it. Since she was already familiar with all things Liv and Tom is familiar with all things Fitz their part was easy. Candace of course pulled out her wedding dress and Marie was just glad that the time was finally here.

The entire week was filled with hustle and bustle from everyone. Liv cried because she couldn't comfortably fit into her mother's wedding dress and it had to be taken out. "Don't cry Livvie its fine honey it only needs a few adjustments." Her mother attempts to comfort her

"Yes dear my seamstress is already on the way. She's the best in the business." Marie adds

With tear filled eyes Liv nods. "I'm having this dam IUD removed as soon as we are married." Liv shares

"Well dear you might want to wait until after the honeymoon because if I know my son he's just like his father and you may need to keep that IUD or Caleb will definitely be a big brother in nine months." Marie with a naughty look on her face encourages Liv.

"You may be right Marie so after the honeymoon I'm having this thing removed." Liv crosses her arms over her chest with a slight attitude about her weight gain.

"Well Livvie I think it looks good on you. It's not like you are fat just filled out a bit more."

"I don't see Fitz complaining nope not one bit." Abby finally speaks "Hell I wish I had your shape Liv. That shit…Oop sorry…it looks good on you."

"I love you guys." Liv says crying once again as they all give her a group hug.

Fitz is a total wreck. His nerves are getting the best of him. "I can't believe this is really happening. She's really going to marry me."

Tom just pats Fitz on the back. "You deserve it brother. You love Olivia and she loves you. It's time."

Fitz calms down and smiles "Yeah it is isn't it?" He turns to Huck. "Hey Huck did you get fitted for your tux?"

Huck looks up from where he's sitting. "Yeah I got fitted. Don't get used to it." All the men laugh including Gerry who's been pretty quiet during the whole ordeal.

It is the night before the wedding and Liv and Fitz are cuddled in their bedroom after several rounds of intense lovemaking. Fitz is holding Liv close. "How does your back feel?" Fitz softly asks with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of complete bliss.

"It's better. Thank you for the massage and the much needed release."

"I'm always down for intense love making Livvie but I'm starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine babe it's just a little back pain."

"I understand but it's been going on a bit too long for my liking and I think you should see a doctor."

"I will but not until I become your wife. I will not allow anything to interrupt our day."

"I get that Livvie but if you're not pregnant what else could it be? The weight gain which I love by the way, back pain, your breast are so tender I can't enjoy them like I would like, and you're so very wet and horny all the time. I can't quit put my finger on it but your pussy feels different and It makes me feel different like umm…overwhelmed and I can't get enough no matter how many times I cum I just want more and more."

"Fitz baby I have gotten my period on a regular bases except this month but I'm sure it's nothing. I will go to the doctor after our honeymoon but I'm not ready to hear any news that will change my mood right now so believe me when I say I know the feeling after our six month hiatus your dick felt so good the way you were stroking me the feel of your tip hitting my cervix the veins the thickness I knew in that moment I wanted and needed to marry you because the thought of losing you scared me and this overpowering feeling of love is all I could feel. I also knew then I never wanted to lose you. Plus I would kill you if you ever thought about dating or giving another bitch my dick."

"You know you have a very vulgar mouth at times."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's actually a turn on and since you only talk like that with me I love when you do it. It tells me you're open with me and comfortable letting your guard down."

"I'm a lady in the streets and a freak in the bedroom what can I say."

"Say that this is not a dream."

"Fitz baby this is not a dream. I am marrying you tomorrow. You are the love of my love without you I cannot breathe my heart doesn't beat without you…"

Fitz stops her and tells her what he's been feeling. "No Livvie you are the love of my life I watch for you I wait for my whole life is you I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you Livvie. You own me, you control me, I belong to you. Livvie you and Caleb have made me a better man and tomorrow all my hard work will pay off because you said yes to becoming my wife and for that I thank you and I love you so much."

"I love you too babe and I'm sorry I made you wait to marry me."

"It's okay Livvie tomorrow we become one."

"Tomorrow we become one." She repeats as she lays her head onto his chest and fall into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Well family only one more chapter left. You all pretty much now where I'm going with this as so many of you thought I could not pull it off and bring Olitz back together. Well guess what? I did and now we get our happy ending. I hope I have done justice with this story. I will ask everyone who reads these final two chapters to please leave a review this time just for my own curiosity about the ending or the story as a whole. I love you guys and until next time…..Keke


	33. Chapter 33

Love Lies and Life

**A/N: Well everyone this is indeed the last chapter. I really hope you like this ending. Shout out to CLEO GRIFFITH you hit the nail on the head. I would like to express some of the event from this story that was teachable moment from me. Liv getting pregnant while on birth control. Liv mom's boyfriend attempts to rape her. Candace treatment of Liv and how she spoke to her Fitz fear of prison for statutory rape the government will lock up a 16 year old boy for having sex with a 16 year old girl without charging the girl. (It's so fucked up I know) even years later if it can be proven and they (the law) get wind of it Liv becoming pregnant without penetration. Liv's nervous breakdown and miscarriage and finally Liv IUD dislodging along with her not knowing she was pregnant until she went into labor. I know many of you all know these events can happen but for those of you who did not know I wanted to give out some knowledge through my story. I hope I have done it justice with my words. So without further ado Happy Reading!**

Chapter 33

It's the morning of the wedding and Fitz wakes to Liv side of the bed empty with a note on her pillow. _My love it is our big day and you can't see me until I walk down the aisle. So that's why I'm not here to great you good morning. Caleb is still asleep and your responsibility today. I am going to my mom's to get dresses and will meet you at the venue. I love you babe and can't wait until I become Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Love Always Livvie soon to be Mrs. Grant._

Fitz smiles and stretches before removing himself from the comfort of the bed. Not long after his feet hit the floor his bedroom door flies open. In walks Tom. "Dam man I thought you were never going to wake up. I was on my to shake you back to life. You have 5 hours to get your shit together. Your barber is downstairs cutting your dads hair. The limo driver will be her at 12. Yours and Liv's mom prepared breakfast before leaving, your tux is in the closet per your fiancé and Caleb is a ball of energy that I can't do anything with. Now are you ready to come down?"

Fitz chuckles to himself. "Yeah I'll be right down. Thanks brother. I take it all the women are gone to Liv's mom's house?"

"Yes they left before the dam sun rose. I was mid stroke once again when Liv knocked on the door."

Fitz busts out with laugher "Did you at least get to finish?"

"Oh hell yeah I don't answer to Liv I answer to Abby and there was no way she was letting me up until we were done."

"Okay brother I'll be down in a minute." Fitz says as Tom leaves and Fitz heads to the bathroom.

With two hours left until the ceremony starts the guy's head to the venue where his beautiful wife awaited him.

Liv has just stepped out of the shower when she walks over to the full mirror in Abby's guest room and looked at herself. _Liv what the hell is going on with you? There's no way I can be pregnant Fitz and I just started back having sex last week. No I can't be I would be 6 to 8 months if I was and I damn sure am not no 8 months pregnant._ She turns from left to right front to back checking herself out. _My boobs are still producing milk. I will truly be glad when this stops. My hips and ass are a lot fuller and this damn baby fat in my stomach just won't go away. I really need to up my workout._ Liv is brought out of her self-inspection by Abby walking into the room.

"Liv come on you need to get dressed we only have 90 minutes to get you to the venue. Tom called and said they are on their way there." In the same moment Candace and Marie appeared as well. "Liv what did you do to your hair?" Candace with a look of horror on her face

Liv looks in the mirror again. "What my hair is fine mom?"

"No it is not Livvie it has to be perfect this is your day your special day. I girl only gets married one first time." Candace insists

"Candace honey I would think you were the one getting married." Marie chuckles as she holds onto Olivia's dress. "Now let get the bride dressed so we won't be late."

The ladies make it to the venue with 15 minutes to spare. Fitz had ordered Liv an entire make-up crew. They arrived shortly after Liv got out of the shower and had Liv glammed up within an hour. As the ladies entered they noticed immediately everyone that was in the wedding standing in the hall waiting patiently for the bride to arrive. Liv wedding would be traditional but different. The grooms men and Fitz best man included Tom Huck, Gerry and Senator Caldwell and of course Liv's maid of honor and bride maids included Abby, Quinn (Huck's new girlfriend) Marie and Candace. Abby manage to invite all of the Grant Law employees and many of Gerry high powered friends some of her own employees. The venue was packed with over 100 people even though Abby originally thought that was a bit much.

As Liv comes into view Caleb runs to her and stops short of her and stares at her in amazement. "Mommy you look pretty."

Liv smile at him "Oh my you look so handsome to baby."

"I'm dressed just like daddy mommy."

"I know and you look handsome just like him." She repeats as Candace rushes her to get into place as the music can be heard starting. "Are you ready to walk mommy down the aisle to daddy?"

"Umhm I'm ready." Caleb answers nodding his head up and down at the same time

Everyone lines up with Candace and Senator Caldwell in front followed by the Grants, then Huck and Quinn and then Abby and Tom. Liv and Caleb would walk in last. Finally the doors are opened and everyone stands as they turn towards the bridal party as they begin to walk in. Fitz is standing at the front of the room with having a hard time controlling his nerves. He was sweating down his neck and back. The air conditioning did nothing for him. The sound of his heartbeat drummed in his ears. His mouth felt dray. In all reality Fitz felt as if he was going to faint. He did his best to maintain control of his nerves as he watched the bridal party walk towards him and line up to the right and left of him as the door once again closed behind them and the music changes to Here Comes the Bride.

The doors open and there appears Caleb and Olivia holding hands. Fitz drops to one knee in emotions at the site of them. Tears fill his eyes as he covers his mouth in disbelief and heart felt love. As they continue to approach Liv begins to cry as well at the site of Fitz reaction to seeing her. She's grateful for Caleb's short legs because the pain in her back has increased and is now much lower than it originally was but she continues to push forward because nothing was stopping her from marrying the man she loved today and the slow steps helped her deal with and hide the pain. Fitz finally stands back upright but the tears continue to flow. He was visibly crying now and didn't care who saw him.

With nervous energy flowing throughout his body he crossed his arms over his chest with his left hand over mouth to hold in the sound of his deep gutted cry. Everyone heart melted as Caleb walked the red carpet holding his mother's hand with the biggest smiles on his face as Liv wiped tears from her face never taking her eyes off of him and him never taking his eyes off of her. They both stopped just in front of the stage as the music stops. There was not a dry eye in the building. Even the men had tears even if they didn't fall they were there.

The minister steps forward and asked how giveth this women to this man and Caleb yells out. "Meeee! Caleb I do! Mommy I give you to daddy…ok!" Everyone breaks into laughter as they look at a smiling Caleb. Fitz steps forward to receive Liv's hand and she accepts walking to him. Caleb attempts to follow forgetting that he was supposed to go and stand with the groomsmen until Tom called for him. Everyone laughed again as Caleb runs and stands next to Tom.

The ceremony went on without a hitch. The minister completed the vowels and I DO's were exchange finally allowing Fitz to kiss his bride. After Fitz release Liv from the kiss he scoops her up and carries her out of the ceremony room and into the hall finally placing her on her feet as everyone cheered following them to the banquet room where the celebration continued. Liv gave it her best shot but the back pain was becoming too much for her so she took a seat at the nearest table which immediately brought a concern to Fitz. "Baby you ok?"

Liv just about have tears in her eyes from the pain. "It's my back babe it is really hurting right now. I can barely stand."

"That's it Liv I'm taking you to the hospital. Give me a minute. I just want to let our parents know we're leaving." Liv just nods as she leans forward to try and relieve some of the pain which seems to be spreading to her lower pelvic area causing her to moan out in displeasure. As she looks up for Fitz Huck is standing right in front of her. "Liv you don't look good."

"Huck it hurts." She moans out just as Fitz returns

"She needs to go now." Huck says looking at Fitz upon his return followed by his parents Candace Abby Tom and Quinn. Before anyone could ask Fitz scoops Liv up and carries her to the limo with everyone in tow. As they reach the waiting limos Fitz turns to his parents. "Mom dad please see to our guest tell them Liv fell ill and Tom can you assure to secure the building I promise I will keep you guys inform."

Liv screams out in pain grabbing her lower stomach. "Oh shit it hurts…whoo whoo whoo shiiiiiiiittt! Why the fuck do I feel like I'm in labor!" It was not a question but a statement causing panic in Fitz soul and the memory of Liv's last pregnancy that she miscarried. Candace says her goodbyes to the Senator with promise to call. She and Abby climb into the car with Fitz and Liv. Tom Huck and the Grants along with Caleb hang back as the car takes off headed to the hospital.

"Calm down Livvie baby it will be ok." Candace says hoping Liv was not having another miscarriage

"I got you Livvie baby hang in there you can't be pregnant baby it been six months we just started back being intimate." Fitz whispers in her ear

"Fitz what if I am I can't have another miscarriage baby I just can't."

"Liv are you pregnant?" Abby blurts out

"I don't think soooooo ow ow ow fuuuuuuuuck! Whoo whoo whoo!"

"Then why in the hell are you breathing like you in labor or some shit." Abby says in panic

"Abby just chill alright just chill out." Fitz yells as they pull up at the hospital which was not far from the wedding location.

Fitz jumps out of the car and carries Liv inside yelling for help. Liv is place on the gurney and taken back right away with Fitz in tow. Her screams could still be heard as they went back.

"Mrs…."

"Pope-Grant." Fitz fills in as the doctor pauses

"Mrs. Pope-Grant can you describe your pain."

Unable to answer Fitz answers for her. "She said it feels like she's in labor lower back and pelvic pain. It comes and goes."

"Mrs. Pope-Grant is there any chance you might be pregnant?" The doctor asks but Liv is in too much pain to answer clearly.

"We just became intimate 7 days ago we stopped about 6 months ago." Fitz answers never once thinking outside of that knowing Liv was committed to only him. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"Doctor Walters we have Mrs. Pope's medical history." One of the nurses state as he examines Liv and calls for ultrasound but when he fills her abdomen he raises a brow and Fitz notices as Liv continues to moan from pain

"What is it doc?"

"Ah I think I know what's happening here. Mrs…"

"Oliviaaaaa just call me Olivia what is wrong with me why do I feel like I'm in labor?"

"Well Mrs…Olivia I think you just might be but I'm going to need to take a peek under your dress if you know what I mean." Liv is pulling at her wedding dress trying to get it off of her feeling hot and overheated.

"I don't care look if you have to….Fitz get this thing off me I'm burning up before the pain starts again." The doctor pauses as Fitz unzips Liv's dress and pulls it over her head. The nurses quickly cover's her with a sterile paper blanket.

"Ready Olivia I'm going to check down below." She nods but before he could do anything Liv feels the pain returning.

"Wait wait wait…Oh my god oh my god. Ouuuuuuuch Ow ow ow fuuuuuuuuck." Liv screeches out again and again as Dr. Walters takes a peek between Liv's legs when suddenly her underwear becomes drenched with fluid.

"Yep just as I thought Olivia you are in labor I need to remove your underwear to check your cervix." Fitz dam near faints and Liv is in too much pain to express any other emotions. After removing Liv's underwear he checks her with his gloved hand using two fingers to feel her cervix. "She's crowing … page the NICU team and OB stat! Olivia you are indeed having a baby and from the looks of it this pregnancy is close to term if not full term. You are 10 cm dilated and crowing which means the baby's head is in the birth canal putting pressure on your lower back and pelvic area."

The staff began breaking the bed down propping Liv's leg up and draping her for delivery. More staff is entering the ER room with machines and an isolette as well. Liv still in shock as well as Fitz finally speak

"Term but how I don't look pregnant. I had no pregnancy symptoms how could I not know I was pregnant…8 months pregnant?"

"Doc are you sure, pregnant, 8 months?" Fitz asks in total disbelief and confusion

"It could be more or it could be less but she very close to term by the size of the baby's head and the feel of your abdomen. This happens sometimes 1 in 2500 women don't know they are pregnant until labor starts."

Liv reaches down and feel her stomach which now feels tight and soar but it still is not all that big as a fetal heart monitor is hooked up to Liv's stomach and the babies heartbeat immediately sounds throughout the room. Dr. Walters attempts an ultrasound and without having to complete it he know this is a 36 or so week pregnancy which equates to 8 months.

"Fitz what the…how…my mom kept asking me if I was pregnant. How could I not know?"

"Baby it ok we got this. It's happening now we just have to accept it and deal with it."

"Mrs. Olivia your water has broken and this baby is not willing to wait so on your next contraction I need you to push." The doctor states now that the preparation for the delivery is ready.

Liv face is now filled with sweat as she grips Fitz shirts as if her life depended on it squeezing the life out of his hand with which she refuses to release. "Fitz I'm scared what if something is wrong. I didn't have any prenatal care or anything. I've been dieting and exercising like crazy."

"Livvie stop we have to stay prayerful and positive ok. Remember what your dad said in your dream baby maybe this is it." Fitz doing his best to keep Liv calm not wanting her to become anxious

Liv begins to respond but a contraction starts and she begins to push at Dr. Walters's request. After pushing a couple more time Liv and Fitz stares at the little pale baby girl with a head full of hair. After Fitz cuts the cord he and Liv both just stare at her as the doctor cleans her up before placing her on Liv's chest. "Oh my god Fitz is this really happening? Is she real?"

"Yes Livvie she's real this really just happened. We have a baby girl. You just delivered our daughter."

Liv hold their new daughter as Fitz cries placing kisses on his new daughter and his new wife. Both at a loss for words as they look at their beautiful daughter hearts engulfed in love for this tiny being that they never knew was coming. She had pale skin with jet black hair Liv lips and her perfect nose. She was an exact replica of her mother with the exception of her skin color and very light hazel olive shaped eyes. "She has my father's eye color he had hazel colored eyes Fitz."

"Really? I wish I could have got to know him Livvie."

"Oh believe me he knew you. He told me I needed to be here to help you and my mom and to bring forth our daughter and now she's here."

Within a few minutes the nurse took her over to the warmer to check her weight height and vitals. Liv still couldn't believe there was a baby inside of her. She lifts the blanket and looks at her stomach then back at her new baby then up at her new husband who just keeps staring at his new baby girl.

"Is she okay?" Fitz asks the NICU resident.

"Yes Sir. She's doing great. She weighs in at 4 pounds and 5 ounces. She's only 16 inches and kind of small but overall she looks good gestational wise she's a month early but seems great. We will be taking her to the NICU for a bit and keep an eye on her for 24 hours to see how she adjusts to being outside of the womb. You both can visit her at any time. May I ask I'm sure this is all overwhelming but does she have a name?"

Fitz looks to Liv "Norma…Norma Marie after my father and mother in law." Fitz eyes immediately tear up.

Norma is taken to the NICU and Liv is taken to a private room. Fitz send out a mass text to everyone informing them that Liv is fine and he'd be out soon to update them even though it's only been 45 minutes since Liv arrived if felt like forever. After Liv is given a full vaginal exam and gowned and cleaned up she and Fitz take a moment or shall I say one minute to just sit there and take it all in.

"Livvie I don't know what to say. I thought you might have been pregnant but not 8 months pregnant."

"I had no clue Fitz. I didn't have any indication I thought the weight gain was truly from the IUD. I don't know what kind of super sperm you have mister you just keep breaking through all my birth control two pregnancies in the same year this is just…just crazy…right?"

"I don't know love we can definitely ask the doctor how this happened."

Just in that moment the OB doctor walks in. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant first off let me say congratulations on your marriage and your new baby girl. I have some good news and maybe some not so good news. The good news is that you have no complications from the IUD. The not so good news is that sometime around your first menstrual cycle after placement of the IUD it somehow dislodged which happens not often but happens leaving you open to pregnancy. There is no sigh of the IUD inside of you Mrs. Grant and for that we are grateful because if you had become pregnant with it still in place you would most likely would have miscarried and as far as not knowing you were pregnant you are that 1 in 2500 women who has experience this phenomenon. "Now how you two celebrate your anniversary and her birthday at the same time I would love for you to share with me one day." The doctor laughs at his own statement "Mrs. Grant I will follow-up with your OB and with everything including my recommendation of birth control that will best work for you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." Liv replies and the doctor leave the room

"Livvie I need to update our family they are probably losing their minds out there. I need to call my parents so I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay babe." She answers still holding on to Fitz's hand almost hesitant to let him go.

Fitz goes back to the ER waiting room and sees everyone waiting. They immediately jump to their feet when he approaches. He throws up his hand as they bombard him with questions. "She fine she's fine but I need you guys to brace yourselves for what I'm about to tell you. I need to call my parents so that they can be in on this conversation." Fitz dials his parents

Marie answers "Son how is she?"

"She's great mom, but listen put the phone on speaker so dad can hear too." Marie does and his father's voice boom through the phone. "What is it son we're listening?"

"Okay Liv was pregnant and we have a new baby girl." Marie almost faint Abby's eyes bulge Candace starts doing the happy dance Gerry is flabbergasted and Tom is just left with a sigh of relief and Huck well Huck is just Huck. "Mom and dad can you guys get here to meet your new granddaughter?" Fitz speaks into the phone with so much excitement his hand won't stop shaking causing him to drop his phone.

"We're on our way son." Marie answers through the speaker as the phone hits the floor.

Fitz takes everyone to Liv's room and within 10 minutes the Grants as well as Huck and Tom and Caleb are there. To say everyone was shock except Candace is an understatement. Caleb of course wants to lie in bed with his mom as she and Fitz explain to him that he is now a big brother. They also share with the family everything they knew about Norma and finally the question was asked. Did you name her?

Liv and Fitz both looked at each other before Liv speaks "Yes I actually named her after my father and you Marie." Marie hand goes to her chest in shock. "Norma Marie Grant, well actually Pope-Grant to keep my father's name going but you stepped in when I didn't feel like I had a mother and for that I am forever grateful and I'm sure my mom is too." Liv looks over at her mother who nods in acknowledgement of understanding "If you had not come into my life I don't know if I could have survived so yeah…" Liv begins to cry and so does Marie Candace and Abby.

One would think Candace would feel envy but truth is Liv was right and Candace was just happy to be a part of her daughter life again and it's due to the Grants especially Marie. This Candace is forever grateful because she could have lost her daughter forever had not been for this lady. She has not experience this type of joy since meeting Norman a year before Olivia was born and now that Senator Caldwell has been a part of her life she truly understands what love at first site really means. Marie on the other hand was speechless. She could not have asked for a better daughter in law. Abby and Tom gladly took on being god parents once again.

The family continues to talk about their little miracle baby girl when a small knock at the door grabs there attention and in walked the OB doctor again. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Grant but I have someone who wants to eat and she's not willing to wait." He shares as he walks inside with a nurse pushing Norma in a small basinet. Everyone gasps at the site of her. Fits takes Caleb into his arms as Norma is wheeled over to her mom. "She's a healthy baby girl and I see no reason to keep her in the NICU." The doctor explains.

Everyone was so taken with Norma even though she was right there and real they were still left in disbelief. "Oh my she's so tiny." Says Marie "She looks just like you Livvie." Candace adds "You had a whole baby." Abby says as she paces in circles unable to control her own emotions.

Norma is passed off to Liv as everyone surrounds her bed. "Ca baby meet your little sister." Liv says motioning for Fitz to place him next to her

Once Caleb is settled he lays his head on Liv's chest and reaches out for his sister's hand. "Her little mommy hi baby I'm Caleb your big brother."

"Her name is Norma Marie."

"Norma Marie mommy?"

"Yes baby and she's your little sister."

"Her was in your tummy?"

"Yes baby and now she out."

"I love you Norma Marie." Caleb shares as he kisses his sister on the forehead he's seen his mommy and daddy do to him many times.

Everyone continues to get over their shock of their new family member and the fact that Liv was pregnant.

Two days later Liv and Norma are released to go home and Liv is just overwhelmed with the nursery set up. "Fitz baby when…how…oh my god I love it. How did you get it together so quickly?"

With his chest pocked out and a broad smile on his face he answers "Baby if you pay the right price you can have whatever you want done in no time at all. The house is still new so all this room needed was decorating and wah-la we have a nursery. So you really like it I did good?"

"Yes baby you did amazing. The pink everywhere softens all the white walls and the crib matches all the original woodwork. I love the two rockers. I love everything you've done. I see diapers and clothes and booties wow you really did your thang babe."

"Oh yeah umm in the other room are gifts sent by all of our wedding guest some are wedding gifts and some our gifts for the baby but it's so many I had to put them somewhere until we could open them together just know UPS has been her several times a day. Morris has been signing for everything keeping them until one of us returns home."

"Wow really." Liv answers as she lays Norma down in her crib and continues to look around her nursery in amazement and as she turns back around she notices her entire family has made their way into the nursery and expresses the love of how Fitz had the room set up.

Liv watches as everyone gushes over the baby and her new nursery. Even Caleb is excited and for that she is glad but she is still a bit overwhelmed from it all. She turns to go find herself a moment alone and heads for her bedroom. She sits on the bed and lets out a breath. She raises her shirt once again and looks at her stomach which is now flat once again the slight weight and pudge is gone. It's was all her daughter causing her formation change. She must say she actually loved her hips and butt as well as her boobs and hoped they stayed. She decided to lay across the bed when Fitz walks into the room.

"Hey baby are you okay?" With an expression of worry on his face he lays down next to her

"Yeah I'm just taking it all in. We have a daughter Fitz I just delivered a baby girl."

"Yes my love we do and you did I guess everything your father told you has come true. You've helped me, you've helped your mom, and now you brought forth our daughter without even knowing she was coming and I think now that we are married with our children and our family this is where our life begins. I LOVE and have loved you from the moment I saw you, LIES would have normally destroyed a relationship but it brought us back together and now our LIFE begins as MR. and Mrs. Grant."

Liv smiles and kisses Fitz "I see how you put emphases on the words LOVE LIES and LIFE LL&L huh. Yes this is our life baby we have our family to share it with so I'm ready to live are you?"

"Yes love I'm ready to live and make you the happiest women in the world. Thank you for my beautiful children and for becoming my wife I must say this is surely the LIFE."

**A/N: Writing this has been a pleasure for you guys. Just know I will be writing a sequel to this story because my imagination just opened up and I saw more that I want to say. But first I have to start this new story that has been running through my mind and just won't stop. I might even try my hand in writing two stories at one. I'm not sure yet. So everyone leave a review for this ending. Your thoughts are appreciated they might even help with the sequel. Thank you all for such kind words about my writing style and having my back against the negative guest reviews. You guys are the BEST!**


End file.
